A New World: Learning
by omegafire17
Summary: Months after Yui came to the real world, the family has adjusted to their new routines, even as they remain happy. But their stories aren't over of course - things will soon take some interesting turns. Rated T, taking place after 'A New World: Snowy'.
1. Little Steps

**Disclaimer:** Don't own SAO (I or II), or any of the characters.

 **Rating:** T

 **Continuing the story of Yui's time in the real world, now that they've settled into their new family routines.**

 **For any newer readers, I'd recommend reading the previous fics, as they begin the story this one continues. First 'A New World': h(t(t(p(s: / / www . fanfiction . n(e(t / s / 10712061 / 1 / A-New-World - then 'A New World: Snowy': h(t(t(p(s: / / www. fanfiction . n(e(t / s / 10775359 / 1 / A-New-World-Snowy - both without spaces/parentheses.**

* * *

 _RL_

 _March 11th, 2031_

 _Home_

"It's so weird, even now" Yui breathed, seated in front of the computer. "It's just... it's just-"

"Weird?" Kazuto asked, with a little smile.

She looked at him, nodding with a similar smile, though playful. "Mmh-hmm."

"Well, that's to be expected" he said easily, right beside her, even as Asuna continued to cook just upstairs. "But you'll get the hang of it, right?"

Yui giggled. "I will, daddy" she said softly, before getting more confident. "And because I've spent most of my life inside computers, I know I must master their outside workings as well. You watch; I'll master them so fast that you won't believe it!"

"Now that's more like that" he approved, playfully ruffling her hair, to her laughing even as she tried to stop him. "But of course, we're here to learn how to type, so first thing's first."

"Sounds good."

Then Kazuto bent down just beside her, the keyboard in plain view. "As you can see, there are many keys to keep track of-" he said, before gesturing to a few, "some of which have more than one meaning, if done correctly. For now, let's just focus on the letters, in this three-rowed section in the middle."

"Hmm" Yui breathed, looking them over. "But, why are they so out of order?"

"Honestly, I don't know why that is, but people have made it work" he said, before slowly putting his fingers out. "Familiarity comes later, but you should be acquainted with the 'home' keys - where you start your fingers off, and where they always return to: ASDF and JKL;... and don't ask what that last one does just yet; we'll get there."

Yui slowly held her fingers out, mimicing his stance with empty air, before she blinked. "What about our thumbs, daddy?"

"Those activate the spacebar, that really big key at the bottom."

"Ahh" she breathed softly, then hmm'ed. "So then, with my left hand on ASDF... my pinky finger would reach for the Q key, as well as the Z key below it?"

"Exactly" he assured. "There are other keys it can reach, but focus on the letters for now."

"So each finger can reach three letters, depending on what you want to type?" she asked, curious.

He chuckled. "More-or-less, but there are exceptions" Kazuto answered, before motioning with his forefingers, quite visually. "My left hand can reach F, R, and V as you'd expect, but they can also reach the T, G, and B keys. Same applies to the letters on the right side, in reach for my right hand.

"Ahh, that's so cool" Yui breathed, excited. "Can I try?"

"Certainly" he assured, pulling up a blank Word-ish document for her to practice on. "Just type, and don't worry too much about it right now; you'll learn."

Yui giggled a little, before thinking of what she wanted to type; then something struck her quickly, and she began working with a smile. She was slow going, always making sure of the key she was about to press before she typed anything, and it was all in lowercase - but he smiled at the message she typed out a minute later.

 _i love my mommy and daddy_

He looked at Yui, who was happy as she looked back. "We love you too" he said softly, Yui giving his arm a soft hug in response, which he didn't mind at all. "That sentence is good progress as well, but it's not all you can do."

"I know, hehe."

"For example, I'm sure you've seen capital letters - 'Shift' over there does that, but only if you hold it down while typing the letter-"

/

 _A little later_

 _"We love you too"_ Asuna heard in her mind again, faint in-and-out of memory, yet still clear.

It warmed her heart to hear even now, while she continued to work on dinner tonight, smiling to herself - Yui was just plain adorable. Still, even as she worked, footsteps came from downstairs. "How's Yui doing with typing?" she asked gently.

Kazuto's lip curved a little, glancing at what she preparing (several of Japan's usual dishes, but cooked her own way), then he looked back at her. "She's slow right now, and the familiarity won't come for awhile, but she's already typing out a small sentence per minute or so" he said, leaning against the stove, close enough to be close, yet far enough that he wasn't interfering. "I almost think she'll have the basics down by tonight."

"I guess I'm not surprised" she said softly. "It only makes sense that she'd be naturally good at working with computers after all."

"And math" he added, partly to himself. "Most of the equations and routines involved in a VRMMORPG are at/above even the most advanced math of normal high school."

"Are you saying that because you sucked at math?" Asuna teased, liking how he briefly jolted.

After the surprise, he briefly looked exasperated, before coughing. "Anyway, the calluses she got from writing practice earlier today are fading away" he said, with a lighter tone.

"We're definitely gonna have to mention she can loosen her grip; it doesn't need to be so tight" Asuna admitted, but smiled. "Still, was Yui worried when she felt them?"

"A little, but they're only temporary ones; the real ones take a lot of time to build up under pressure, or so I told her" Kazuto answered, stepping closer, just behind her now. "I think you can mention that tomorrow, as it is your turn to teach her."

"Mmh, can't wait."

"But before that-" he breathed, lower in tone, an arm slipping around her stomach (she breathed out). "There's always tonight."

"Obviously" Asuna said, but an instinctive answer; her heart-rate was climbing. "But I swear, if you're teasing me-"

"Don't I always, Asuna?"

"Yes, b-but if you go straight to bed after getting my expectations up like this, you've got another thing coming" she warned, much as she was embarrassed, cheeks showing that part of it.

He hummed, slipping his head onto her left shoulder, the arm still across her stomach as she worked. "Ahh" he breathed, before chuckling a little. "Right, yes, you do hate that, don't you?"

Asuna gasped a little; he'd just breathed against her ear, and it sent a little chill through her.

"Kazuto" she breathed, but resisting. "I do enjoy it when you're playful, most of the time anyway, but I'm trying to cook here."

"As you wish" he said mildly, intentionally in her ear again, before he willingly withdrew from their closeness - instinctively, she glanced him over, waiting to see if he'd try something again as a last tease. He didn't however, other than a few words: "Though of course, I didn't necessarily mean tonight" Kazuto breathed gently. "My tease aside, it's always 'whenever's good for both of us', as always."

She relented with a softer look, "Good" she breathed, briefly making a quick check of dinner. "You never can resist though."

"You're surprised?"

"Nope."

A little hum. "Anyway, we know the home situation" he continued, standing there against the stove again. "Anything major happen at work recently?"

"A few new interns, the head of the building got remarried, mmh-" Asuna breathed, before smiling a bit. "Oh, some officials did a preliminary study of your improvement to the Medicuboid."

"The suppressant system, stimulating the patient's immune system?"

"That's the one" she agreed, nodding. "I think the comments were that it was effective in 80% of cases."

"Not bad for something I created by accident" Kazuto breathed, yet with a brief side-smile. "Here's hoping the hospital experts can advise our technical experts- maybe they can nudge it further up to 100%. That'd be great."

"Speaking of technical experts" Asuna teased, adding ingredients as she went along. "What's new in your line of work?"

"Beta testing, nothing special to speak of recently- but research at the RECT building may have something."

"Like what?"

Kazuto slowly leaned up, which she noticed right away- including when he crossed his arms. "You remember the BoB tournament from GGO, and how it live-streamed footage of the fights throughout?"

She hummed, "Yeah, I do. What about it?"

"Well, said live-stream cameras were accomplished by a lot of sensitive equipment; usually only companies have enough power to run so many at once, and they're not approved for widespread use just yet" he continued. "But anyway, you noticed how they could only see what we did; they can't really give off sound?"

She made a sound, tilting her head. "You mean you're testing out a way to do that?"

"Trying to" he answered, lighter. "If we can, then it'd be greater immersion for anyone watching - plus, it would actually allow a person in virtual reality to call out to real world, in case they needed to, without the need to do charades."

Asuna looked at him for a few moments, then gave him a smile. "That's a great addition, if maybe situational."

Kazuto chuckled a little. "Yeah" he admitted, still light, "If someone in real life wanted to converse with someone in the virtual world, then there's still the obvious 'get in there yourself/other person gets out' angle - not everyone has Amursphere's for each person though. Plus, well I got the idea from the Medicuboid-"

"I thought that'd be part of it" she whispered softly, surprising him; she just felt warmer. "Like I said, a great addition."

/

 _Dinnertime_

He was glad Asuna thought it was a great idea; initially he'd been worried his tech-heavy(ish) explanation was bringing down the mood, or stuff like that. Sure they regularly talked about work, but they just usually did that at the hospital, not at home, where they were more content to just be together.

But anyway-

"Mmh-mmh!" Yui basically cheered across from them, closed-mouthed enjoying her meal before swallowing. "Ah, never gets old."

Kazuto chuckled, finding he couldn't disagree- Asuna merely giggled, probably in amusement how they said similar things on a semi-regular basis (they really did). But of course she was enjoying the praise, and their family in general - he had to focus on dinner, just to make sure he didn't chuckle, which would probably ruin the moment.

"Anything new happen today, Yui?"

"Yeah, I saw Liz and Silica again" their daughter spoke, drawing his attention. "I asked if the puppy had gotten a good home yet at the shelter, and he recently did hehe."

Ah yes, now he remembered; Yui had her first true 'squee' reaction that day, or so he'd gathered hehe - wished he'd been there to see it himself. Good to know about the puppy though, of course.

"Also, they mentioned something about me maybe needing my hair cut" Yui continued, working her bangs as she said it-

Kazuto shared a glance with Asuna, but they agreed: Yui's bangs were level with her eyebrows, and soon might hang in her face, while her usual waist-length hair was starting to reach past the top of her legs.

-"I-Is it really needed?"

"That's up to you, Yui" Asuna breathed gently. "But if your hair starts feeling too much, or it gets in your eyes, then usually the answer's yes. But don't worry; you can tell the barbers exactly how much you want cut off. Visual gestures of where would help too."

Yui didn't say anything, but she seemed to be considering things.

"If it helps, it'd be better than cutting it yourself with scissors" he added lightly, yet mostly sincere - his daughter looked considerably surprised by the fact you could do that, initially anyway, before she hummed. "Either way, just think upon it. And in the meantime, we have a little news that might interest you."

"Huh?"

Asuna smiled. "Remember a few months ago, when we said getting a spare Amursphere rig never came up before?"

Yui gasped, then practically lit up with excitement: "You mean you're getting one!?"

"Might" Kazuto added, much as he didn't want to add that angle. "Your mommy and I have the money now, built up over time, but it's a fairly big purchase - it means if we're gonna get a third rig, it comes with the condition of using it often. Making it worth it-"

"Oh you bet I'll make it worth it!" their daughter basically cheered, giggling. "When you're at work, I'll probably be using it - and I'll get help from all your friends too, when they're on! Oh, after the first visit, when everyone's prepared, o-of course!"

"You're right about that" he continued, his tone knowing. "If the others found out you were about to join ALO, from the outside for the first time, they'd chew me and Asuna out for not being there the first time. They'd understand, you know, that family-first would be reasonable, but they'd still be really ticked off at us."

"An understatement" Asuna noted, with a teasing smile. "Though, I think Yui would prefer to save the family-only interactions for later."

Yui herself quickly nodded. "Uh-huh" she breathed softly, "I mean, I'd like it if it were just us, of course I would. But I'd want to show the others, and have fun with them like we all used to- I did miss the Christmas party after all, along with those two other times."

"Hey, those weren't your fault" Asuna assured, touching Yui's shoulder. "Everyone did miss you, but they were more happy for you finally being in the real world."

"I know, mommy-"

On the sidelines, Kazuto just smiled, hand holding up his chin even as he ate. _"Without ever saying the word, Yui's given us her answer"_ he thought, before mentally chuckling. _"Not that there was any doubt really."_

"-but still, I wanna adventure in there too."

Asuna giggled, but nodding. "Any idea of your ALO race then?"

"I do, but it's a secret" Yui stated, humming to herself.

He made an interested sound, looking at his daughter, "Well, this outta be good, if even _you're_ not telling us, Yui" he said playfully. "I'm sure there's a good reason for that, but the fact remains."

Yui just stuck her tongue out at him, briefly. "There is a good reason, and that's exactly why I'm keeping it a secret till then" she stated, arms crossed a little. "So I can't say anything more."

"Fine, fine" he answered, still playful, making her giggle.

"Well that's good, because your dinner might get cold if you go on much longer" Asuna noted, slightly chiding but also smirking; Yui quickly jolted, and began to eat quickly again. He merely shrugged to Asuna, but with a smile, eating his portion a little more mildly - of course he liked it, as did Yui; they just got distracted sometimes.

* * *

 **Should certainly be interesting :) Mundane as something might be (like typing), having a fully-aware child learning stuff for the first time makes it unique.** **But also, we have the situation of Yui soon to embark back into the virtual world, from outside it - very unique for an AI hehe.**


	2. Play Testing

**Disclaimer:** Don't own SAO (I or II), or any of the characters.

 **Rating:** T

 **A little time after the announcement of a third rig, but before the actual ALO party**

* * *

 _RL_

 _March 18th, 2031_

 _Ding-dong_

Really surprised, Yui looked toward the front door - who could that be? Certainly not mommy and daddy, because they wouldn't ring the doorbell (which was a lovely sound); they'd just walk right in with their key.

Curious, she put down her foam Excaliber and bouncy ball, leaning to see who was outside through the window - ahh!

Quickly, she unlocked the door, opening it herself. "Suguha!" she greeted cheerfully. "It's good to see you again."

"Same here, Yui" her daddy's cousin said, smiling. "I wanted to make sure of that, before the upcoming 'Welcome to ALO' party we have set. You excited?"

"Very much, yes" Yui breathed, just happy; daddy and mommy had gotten that third rig very recently! And because of that + making sure everyone would be there for the first dive, she was more excitable than normal, and she felt like time was slowing down- daddy mentioned that happened a lot, with mommy adding the reverse can also feel true.

So odd, perceptions of time-

"Do you mind if I come in then?"

Surprised but willing, Yui was about to say yes, when she thought about something: "Do mommy and daddy know you're here?" she asked.

Suguha nodded. "I sent Asuna a short text about it; she said it was okay" she answered easily. "Kazuto, I imagine, is still pre-occupied by virtual reality via work."

She laughed a little; that'd be like her daddy, and he'd only come out during emergencies or things of importance hehe. After she watched Suguha come inside, she quickly closed the door and locked it, turning around- huh?

The older woman tilted her head, then looked back with a small smile. "I see you're still having fun with the gifts we gave you" she said softly, pointing at the foam Excaliber and bouncy ball she'd left laying around.

She giggled, happily content. "I sure am" she said gently, remembering getting them all that day of the surprise party. "Not only were they great to receive, they've been great items to have with me too! I'm still using Yulier + Thinker's pillow, I wear Liz's bracelet fairly often, and everyone else's gift in some way - it reminds me all of you."

Suguha was a little sheepish, but she took it in good humor. "Well, I'm glad you're enjoying them, as I'm sure the others would like to hear" she merely said. "Though, that day at the party wasn't my best behavior."

At first Yui was confused; Suguha hadn't done or said anything really bad, so why was- wait, hadn't she been fidgety? Or distracted, maybe?

"What do you mean?" she asked, curious, just to make sure.

The older woman sighed a little, but she sat down in a chair carefully. "Well, basically, there were several things going on with me that day - I was keeping them on the down low because it was your party, but I'm pretty sure I slipped up several times."

'Down low'? Hmm, clearly another of this 'slang' section of language, which she was severely behind on... she got the gist though. "Was it anything bad?" Yui asked, taking a step forward, worried.

"No, no, not anything serious like that" Suguha protested, using her hands to help, before she leaned back. "Just a few issues."

"Like?"

"Well, number one were a few little personal issues - of a bodily kind, and relationship kind."

Relationship kind? Oh, she _thought_ Recon and Suguha felt something for each other, from the moment she saw them years ago, haha! Oh- wait, even if she's wrong about that, and Suguha means friendship instead, even friends fight sometimes. She still smiled, thinking it wouldn't be unusual for these two, since they seemed the belligerent type when angered, Suguha more than Recon hehe. She giggled in her head, before she registered the first part of Suguha's statement, making her blink several times. "Bodily?" she asked, confused. "What bodily reaction?"

Suguha's cheeks turned pink, and she glanced away. "One you haven't encountered yet, Yui" she mumbled. "And one you won't encounter until after you start puberty."

Even more confused, but curious, Yui wondered about that; what would await her when that happened? And now that she thought about it, puberty was kinda a scary progress, changing you whether you wanted it or not...

 _"Then again, most kids don't have an adult's emotional or mental maturity, to think about puberty that way..."_ she thought, kinda sheepish herself. Plus, puberty wouldn't begin until her body actually starting growing for real, but that was years away - she had time to prepare for it.

Just afterward, Yui heard Suguha continue, and quickly put her attention back to that: "Second, seeing you in Klein's photograph _kiiiiinda_ put me off-guard" the older woman continued, sheepishly rubbing a finger along her own cheek. "I only fully realized it when I got older, but you being Kazuto's adopted daughter makes me your adopted aunt, once-removed or otherwise- I wasn't entirely ready for that reality at first, so I put it off. I assured myself it would take time for you to appear in the real world, so I could prepare... but you came much sooner than we all expected. Then it all came to a head that day: I didn't know what to do, what to say, how I should behave around you, and so many other things that I was distracted!"

"Well, that's still okay" Yui said gently. "You managed to react much like yourself, with only a day's worth of preparation."

For a moment, she thought she saw a sweat-drop, before Suguha slowly shook her head. "Well either way, sorry if I seemed weird that day" she answered, smiling.

Yui smiled back. "That's okay, Suguha" she said easily. "You're family."

That made her aunt's smile soften, before she caught sight of her dropped toys. "Been playing, haven't you?" Suguha asked after a moment, going over and picking up the foam Excaliber.

"Yeah, I have" she said, quickly coming over herself, picking up the ball. "I've been making a game of how far I can hit the ball down the house - ah, without hitting or breaking anything of course! I-I don't wanna get in trouble."

Suguha just laughed, moving the foam Excaliber in arcs. "Good thinking of you, Yui" she said, before making a sound. "So light though..."

At that, Yui laughed. "That's what daddy always says" she said cheerfully. "He's used to official swords, hehe."

"As am I" Suguha noted, before smirking. "How about you and I play though? A little one-on-one?"

"Really!?"

"Yeah! I wanna see how well my brother has taught you, like he's always going on about" her aunt teased, grinning now.

"I'd love to!" she said, really excited now. "Just one second!"

Well, it was actually a minute, but she ran up and got daddy's foam Elucidator in her hands afterward - even now she looked at it fondly, being daddy's first weapon. Oh, well actually, the first weapon she _remembered_ seeing on him; she didn't quite remember his equipment from the early days of SAO, mmh. But still, she loved it's color and design, the former just like her hair hehe. She wanted to try out mommy's Lambent Light against Suguha, but she wasn't ready - after all, rapiers attacked differently than swords, and she was still learning the basics.

Suguha continued smirking, but friendly, as she held her foam sword with both hands (a near-perfect recreation of her ALO stance). "Ready to go?"

"You bet" Yui said gently, holding hers one-handed; both mommy and daddy had shown it was more flexible, just in case she needed to use her other hand. "We just can't make wild swings, and must always keep aware of our environment; I still don't want to break anything."

"Understood."

The usual silence as they regarded each other...

"Yaaah!"

 _*smack*_

The older woman hmm'd, smiling as their swords 'strained' - Yui just giggled, and pressed the attack with several more taps, trying for the older woman's arms and stomach. Suguha blocked her strikes much like mommy and daddy did, but slightly different in style; just as expected. She let the training blows go on awhile, then she moved even quicker, sliding up her guard and tapping her aunt's shoulder. Suguha just laughed, nodding at the round lost, though it was obvious she'd let that one hit to see how good she was - the second round started off just like the first, except a little faster this time.

She moved quickly-

-Suguha moved herself.

"Ah!"

Yui rubbed at her head; it didn't hurt, as it had been just a tap, but boy was she surprised. "What move was that?" she asked.

Her aunt just laughed. "Kendo" Suguha said easily, motioning for them to try again. "Something that wasn't covered in your training, Yui."

Ah, the sport daddy mentioned his cousin was skilled in; she was even more excited now, as this would help her learn more! Maybe their play matches weren't nearly as intensive as real sword fights, but they'd still be valuable learning.

/

 _Hours later_

"What glitch did you run into this time?"

"A fairly big one, game-breaking at that" Kazuto said, though not looking at her, because he was driving. "I was helping this guild go up a volcano, toward a unique armor set they wanted - then the path literally disappeared at a certain intersection."

"Really?" she asked, surprised. "Just up and vanished?"

"Right from under our feet" he admitted, sighing. "Made us fall into the data ether, and forced a restart each of the five times we ran it."

Asuna shuddered, imagining such a situation in a VRMMO game. "Well, if it's occurring that frequently, it should be a simple matter for them to find and fix it" she said sincerely.

"I hope so, but it's not always that simple" he said, exasperated. "Coding is more complex than I thought, especially after today's look into the process" Kazuto continued, before turning the wheel; they were literally seconds from home. "Sometimes bugs can go for years without any idea how to fix it... and it doesn't help that customers can be unreasonable in demanding it get fixed above all others. It can get ugly real fast."

She made a little sound, even as they pulled up into the driveway-hmm?

Yui was laughing, racing across their front yard in her play fight with Suguha, clearly having all the fun in the world.

It made her smile as this view slid by, and soon the driving finally got their attention, Yui brightening even more. By the time the car was turned off, and she got out, Yui was already there with a hug (which she returned). "Good to see you two again" she said gently, both at Yu, and Suguha, the latter of which was a bit further away.

"You too, Asuna."

"So, how's my favorite cousin?" came a mild voice.

Suguha sighed, but only playfully annoyed. "I'm your only cousin, Kazuto" she said in a knowing tone, Yui giggling at this.

"And anyway, you two will have plenty of time to catch up" Asuna said easily, guiding Yui toward the front door. "Yui has more things to learn, as it's my turn today, and I promised it'd be right after I got home."

"Alright!" the little girl cheered, drawing little grins.

"You say 'good to see you', but you already knew you'd be busy" Suguha called after her, still fairly playful.

"Sorry, couldn't be helped" she called back, equally playful. "But don't worry, you're still invited to dinner today, and we'll see you in half-a-week anyway!"

"Yeah, yeah, heh." - "Take care you two."

"Will do, daddy!"

...

"Alright" Asuna said softly, rolling it out a bit. "You've seen the pictures before, but this is our world: Earth."

Yui breathed out, excited and curious, looking over the representation of the world - mostly green and blue, but had other colors to stimulate mountains/deserts/etc, had raised 'bumps' and other such to showcase these, and so forth. "Yes, I saw a few pictures while I was an AI, but there was a lot to take in" she said softly.

"Well, let's start out" she assured, getting closer. "See this big island mass?"

"Mmh-hmm."

"That's Japan. It's where we live" she said easily, before picking a spot. "Specifically, very close to this point, though the scale makes it hard to pinpoint."

Yui slowly giggled. "Scale or not, compared to us, it's so big" she said, happy. "So much to see, and this is only one big island!"

Asuna smiled, already feeling warm from Yui's happiness, but soon gestured across more. "All these bigger masses though, they're not islands, even if surrounded by water" she added. "Except for this one (Greenland), they're all called continents."

A moment where Yui counted, looking up at her. "Seven of them" she said softly.

Asuna nodded. "That's right, Yui" she answered, gentle, before writing their names on a scrap piece of paper. "Nearest to Japan is Asia; to it's left is Europe; to the south of us is Australia; south of Europe is Africa; North and South America on the other side of the world, connected together as you can see. And then, Antarctica, one of the biggest, but also mainly a giant sheet of ice."

Surprised, Yui looked at Antarctica again, her fingers touching it. "It's really that cold there?" she asked, worried. "That it's made of ice?"

Asuna hummed a little, but nodding. "Well, the sun's heat hits most at the equator, right here" she said, drawing her finger across the line. "Therefore, areas around there are the warmest on Earth... and the farther away, the colder you are too."

"So the sun's heat comes in a straight line?"

"It does, just like light" she admitted. "But the Earth is tilted a bit, so part of our planet is toward the sun, while the other is away. So, while it's spring here in Japan and above the equator, it's fall underneath that line."

Really surprised, Yui looked back at the map - granted, maybe she hadn't 'truly' experienced fall in the real world yet, but it was certainly a surprise that seasons weren't uniform across the world. "Wow, that's so cool!" Yui cheered, looking at her, excited. "This world is already so different, and I've only looked over all the animals online, and parts of Japan here. Imagine what the other places on Earth must look like!"

"Just wait till you see the pictures of Earth from orbit, or from the moon" Asuna answered easily. "They're astounding."

Surprised, curiously confused, Yui looked at her.

She giggled. "Yes, you heard me right" she added, with a little proud smirk. "People have been into space, to our very own moon."

"They have!?" Yui gasped, very surprised, before it turned to excitement. "What it's like, mommy? How did they get there without wings? Did they need a lot of technology-?"

"Patience, Yui" she said, but giggling. "I can't tell you everything right now, otherwise school would lose it's purpose."

"Ah come on, mommy!" Yui exclaimed, pouting.

It wasn't often _she_ made Yui pout - usually Kazuto was all for that - but it still made her feel warm, even as she continued to giggle. "Anyway" she continued, playful. "Just like the seasons are different, time is different on each part of the Earth-"

/

"Sounds like Yui's learning well" Suguha noted, leaning against the wall downstairs - they could hear Yui and Asuna, though fainter due to distance and such.

"You expected anything less?" he asked, mild.

She gave him a look, but merely laughed. "Not really; the little girl's got the mind of an AI, even in this case, it's a machine aiding her brain separately" she answered, sipping from her drink.

"Yup" Kazuto breathed, smiling. "Having all her memories, able to run calculations that make your head spin... the only thing that slows her down is she can no longer access them directly, like flicking a switch. Her brain accesses memory just as ours do, even with the connections to the machine, and sometimes, that takes awhile."

"And sometimes it's instant" Suguha added, but playful. "Didn't you say she mentioned the number of seconds in a year without hesitation?"

"I did."

"Well, there you have it - she's smarter than you are, brother."

He made a dour sound, drinking pointedly. "I see your disses haven't gotten any less terrible" he said, irritated. "And still calling me brother."

"What did you expect?" she teased, but merely playful.

Despite himself though, Kazuto smiled a little - he was glad to see his cousin again, and also glad the tension had gone away. Remembering her at Yui's party, he'd worried that it had resurfaced, but apparently that'd been something else entirely.

"Seriously though, with that AI brain helping her, she's gonna tear through school" his cousin noted, but with a smile too. "Even in high school, she might not find much intellectual challenge."

"I wouldn't say that exactly" he said, sincere. "Sure, she'll go through advanced math no problem, but she'll have to work a little in other areas, like all of us. Having a technical photographic memory just gives her an edge."

"That, and her incorruptible niceness, almost makes her perfect."

"Nobody's perfect, Sugu."

Suguha's smile merely became a smirk. "Says the Black Swordsman of SAO" she teased, elbowing him mildly.

Kazuto gave her a look. "How long are you gonna go back-and-forth between playful insults and serious discussion about Yui?" he asked, irritated again.

His cousin kept the smirk, not answering as she sipped her drink, to his slight grr; somehow it never ended. Not that he was actually all that annoyed or anything, yet still, why was this everyone's favorite way of teasing him?

...

 _Dinner_

"Mmh, good stuff."

"Glad you like it, Suguha."

"How could I not really?"

"Hehe, she's right, mommy; you're so good that it's impossible not to like it!"

Kazuto smirked a little, agreeing wholeheartedly with Yui, catching a glimpse of Asuna's pleased-yet-embarrassed 'oh stop it' moment. He watched them a bit, eating without looking, before he spoke up: "Speaking of which, Suguha, how's Lizbeth doing with her secret project?" he asked, humming. "I know Silica's gonna freak over it."

His cousin smiled a bit, before adjusting a bit, "Actually, it might say more if I showed you; Liz invited Sinon to record the footage, provided none of us clue Silica in" she said. Halfway through though, she paused, glancing at Asuna... "Uh, that is, if it's permitted at dinnertime" Suguha added sheepishly.

"Well I'm certainly not making it a habit, first off" Asuna replied, looking at him when she said that (he raised his hands in mock-surrender; she softened a bit). "But I'm curious as well."

"Cool."

Yui was excited too, halfway finished with eating. "Oh, I'm so excited!" she exclaimed, "Though, it'll be hard to keep from Silica though."

"That'll make her reaction all the better once Liz finishes, then Kazuto and his tech friends do their thing afterward" his cousin assured, tapping her phone to find this footage, before flipping it over... they all leaned over to see.

First there was a small explosion of noise, startling everyone save Suguha, before they saw that it was coming from a metal-work shop - a number of workers were handling various machinery as it 'handled' metal, while the person holding the phone slowly focusing on the closest person: Lizbeth.

 _"Wow Rika, I didn't know the place would be this loud."_

The voice - which they recognized as Sinon - had to strain to be heard over everything, but apparently Liz anticipated this. _"It kinda comes with banging on metal, Shino!"_ she called, wearing ear protection, covered in grease stains. _"Still, gotta get this bad boy done! And btw, everyone watching this video, don't tell Keiko or you'll answer to me!"_

 _"I think they want to surprise her too" Sinon said, mainly to herself, but Liz was looking back at her work, so she couldn't respond anyway. "Even if this is just the shell, as you said."_

As they talked, the camera phone moved over what Liz was working on, which seemed to be a random collection of metal parts - until you saw they modeled an arm-sized creature, with metal wings styled after feathers, that same style (roughly) being shown on the other bits. After that, Suguha paused the video, though it was honestly close to ending by the time she did-

-"She's making a body for Pina!?" Yui absolutely squeed, fists to her mouth. "Like how the probe works!? But how!?"

His cousin was sheepish, but smiling. "Well, Liz is just trying to make the frame, and later she'll have it painted, uh... 'sanded', and a bunch of other things" she said, rubbing her head.

"But what about the insides?" Asuna asked, just as curious, even forgetting her own plate. "What will she do about those?"

"Liz won't do anything; those are the work of my brother over there."

Yup, not really surprised to see her hand things off to him, even if it was more complicated than that; Suguha was still notorious for being _simple_ when it came to technological terms, or even concepts. So when all eyes turned to him, Kazuto finished his mouthful before he answered, though he was sure Yui was about to explode from excitement, non-literally of course.

"True, Liz is only making the frame" he said, thinking back. "As a favor to me, a few buddies looking for extra credit are gonna work the insides, while I oversee at points - they're trying to test some rather complex mechanics even now, allowing for movement on four limbs, wing rotation, and so on. Sadly, I don't think it'll be able to fly, but hopefully it'll be able to mimic the movements of Pina's ALO body... especially since it could house Pina's data, moving it back and forth from Silica's Amursphere."

"Just like I used to do!" Yui continued, almost shaking from excitement, which even in said excitement she noticed. "That's so cool, daddy! I can't wait to interact with her again, in ALO and in real life!"

Suguha said something to Yui, about Pina missing her too, which allowed Asuna to look straight at him. "Kazuto, that's so cool" she said, eyes sparkling with excitement, almost literally. "I can't tell you how much this'll mean to her, and I'll be glad to see Pina interact with the real world too."

"Well, it's gonna take time, and testing" he told her, but nodding with a little smile. "A lot of both, and I don't doubt it'll be fraught with unexpected outcomes; something like this hasn't been done before. But of course."

* * *

 **Yeah, they never let him live things down hehe, even after years XD Still, that's just their playful antics, as otherwise they're tightly-knit after everything.**


	3. Link Start

**Disclaimer:** Don't own SAO (I or II), or any of the characters.

 **Rating:** T

 **The stated ALO party itself**

* * *

 _ALO, Base of the World Tree_

 _Arun_

 _March 22nd, 2031_

"It's been awhile" Asuna noted softly, looking around the plaza - their party was to be just a kilometer from the Teleportation Gate. "And with nearly everyone coming, it'll be a mini-reunion."

"With all the jokes and playful banter that implies" Kazuto said beside her, playfully mild, arms crossed. "Well, least till Yui arrives; then we get to the 'Welcome to ALO' party."

"Come on, she deserves it" she answered, nudging his arm, which he chuckled at. "It's Yui's first time back here, since she came to the real world."

"I know that" he breathed sincerely, head tilted, smiling.

Relenting with a hum, Asuna nodded, "Me too; I just wanted to make sure you were on your best behavior" she answered more cheerfully.

He gave her the raised-eyebrow-and-smirk look, to which she merely stuck her tongue out.

"Whatever" Kazuto continued, but teasing, stretching a bit. "It's nearly time anyway; the others should be here in minutes, thanks to Teleport Crystals. Yui will take longer because she has to fly and everything."

Asuna quickly noticed two dots coming up, and highlighted their dots on her map, showing 'Klein' and 'Agil', to her little smile. "Yui will get back into the Flight System easily too" she added, seeing other dots starting to join them. "Four months isn't enough to overcome five-plus years experience after all. And we also have incoming."

"About time."

Then:

"Well well, if it isn't the proud parents!" Klein called over, soon landing on his feet. "Come on, Kirito, no words for your best buddy?"

"Oh, you know me; I'm not much for verbal greetings" Kazuto easily replied, arms still crossed and everything; he was barely surprised when Klein was over by his side.

"Yeah, but still, you could at least say _something_ buddy."

"What, that I'm happy Yui's coming back to ALO? You'd think that'd be obvious-"

"Oh it is, but you still should say something to that effect-"

Asuna just giggled behind her hand; ah, those two never changed, and it almost seemed like they rehearsed this kind of stuff. Figuring they'd take awhile, she turned to Agil, who was similarly shaking his head at the sorta-bromance: "Even now, they're still a bunch of knuckleheads" he teased, but with a good-natured smile.

"I think we've all known that; why else would we put up with them?" she asked, but looking at the two men, who were currently in some sort of contest (apparently). "Sometimes it's annoying, but they can be charming too."

"Well you married Kazuto, so I guess you'd know."

Asuna laughed, feeling content for a moment - she missed this kind of banter between their friends. Still, they both turned when two more of the gang landed; Silica and Liz - though recently, in response to her as-of-now real-life hair length, Silica had changed her short-length pigtails hairstyle into a down style.

"Unbelievable" Liz observed, looking past them a bit. "We don't see each other for a month, and the first thing those two dorks do is headlock each other?"

"Not 'the' first thing, Liz" Agil replied, still amused. "But pretty close, and Klein started it."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"They never change; what did you expect?" Silica asked, gently patting Pina's side, the dragon resting on her head right now. "I'm more curious why we were to meet here though; when you first start ALO, you go to the race's starting city, not Arun."

Asuna hummed, thinking back. "Well, Yui insisted her starting race be a surprise" she answered softly, "She wanted to get used to the player's side of virtual reality on her own first, and probably get re-used to the Flight System after all those months in the real world, but she promised she'd find us."

"I don't doubt that part" Silica admitted, "I just-"

"Get off me, Klein!"

"Come on, you know I'm just playing!"

Kazuto soon stepped up beside her, letting out a small huff, but appearing fine. "Sorry about that" he said, to all of them. "But now that me and Klein have gotten our usual 'dour greeting' ritual out of the way, we're gonna be perfectly friendly."

"Wow, that didn't sound rehearsed at all" Liz noted, sarcastic, before laughing. "Just like you though!"

"You said it, Liz!" Silica said, struggling not to laugh but failing.

"Eh, we try" Klein added cheerfully, shrugging beside Agil now, the other man just shaking his head again.

"They're right, you know" Asuna told her husband. "You really should try to skip the ritual once-in-a-while."

"Where's the fun in that?" Kazuto questioned teasingly, smirking.

She didn't get a chance to answer, as their other two close friends soon arrived - Leafa and Sinon, in the middle of saying something, which Asuna slowly caught was what Yui might be up to:

"I think Yui's just trying to surprise us."

"I get that much" Sinon admitted, stopping just in front of them all, with a curious smile. "It's just her father's ideas I'm wary about."

"Hey, I haven't-" Kazuto started to answer.

"It's your MO though, Kazuto; do you deny that?" Leafa interrupted, causing him to sigh; and so the playful banter began anew. Asuna just laughed, before deliberately stepping back, enjoying Kazuto's funny reaction when he realized she'd left him hanging.

/

 _Earlier_

Yui slowly breathed out, but excited - then she closed her eyes, heart pounding, saying the words she's been itching to (properly) say for awhile now.

"Link start!"

Immediately, her 'vision' turned white, before a mass of multi-colored lights came straight at her.

She gasped despite there being no sound, knowing they were so pretty, but things moved quickly: circles appeared pretty fast, each forming a single word before moving to the right-hand side of the screen. She saw that they were the five senses being tested and approved, before the language was decided upon before it too moved away. Then came her username and password, all masked by symbols, having been taken care of before she dived in (similar to her body stats)... slowly, the sensations came back to her and she opened her eyes.

 _"Welcome to Alfheim Online"_ a pleasant female voice spoke.

Yui looked around, fascinated even as the black panels lit up; so this was the first-dive virtual space! Only seconds after this though, she heard a ping, and looked to see a floating keyboard panel in front of her.

 _"Please enter your gender, and the name you wish to be identified as."_

Oh, well those were easy; just gotta remember that circle means accept.

 _Yui - F_

Maybe it wasn't a good move to make her screen name that, but she didn't have any interest in calling herself otherwise, even if it was just a name people would read. She immediately clicked accept, and the keyboard remained, but the light soon formed into avatars of the nine races - so for her, the next voice-over was redundant, but that's all right too.

 _"There are nine races of fairies to choose from"_ the female voice spoke on cue. _"Please select which race you wish to play as."_

At that, Yui just smiled, having years of experience in ALO's database to base her decision upon (if initially to be a surprise)- intently, she moved the races around until she found the one and clicked it. Above her, the race she'd chosen did some sort of mild pose thing, and a little screen appeared underneath them, showing off strengths/weaknesses and that sort-of-thing.

 _"You have chosen 'Imp'. Your character's appearance will be decided at random; do you wish to continue?"_

Mmmmm... the one issue she had with the character creation process, that it was random. But as daddy and mommy told her, she could change it to whatever she wanted later for a fee - and most importantly, she could even do that with her starting money, based upon their description. All-throughout the changes she'd seen in non-converted accounts, the only things that were truly different from real life were clothes (of course), hair color (based upon the race), ears (fairies of course), and hair length + style. Anything else tended to remain exactly as they were, thankfully, so players couldn't convincingly pretend to be the opposite gender, among other things.

She clicked 'circle' again.

 _"You will now be teleported to your starting base in Imp territory. Good luck, player."_

A white glow overtook her senses then...

...next thing Yui was aware, she was falling in a controlled fashion, air whipping at her body. She opened her eyes, giggling at the feeling of being in the air again - below, she saw an underground city lighting up the mountain's underside, as expected as the Imp's capital city. If only she could use her wings before landing, which seemed to be guided for her; best to just go with it. Still, Yui soon noticed something very distracting; the wind whipping through her hair, while expected, lacked a lot of weight she was used to. Carefully, she reached behind her back, groping for her hair length-

-and mostly hit empty air, discovering her avatar's hair length only reached her neck now.

"Aw man" Yui breathed, sulking a bit; she liked her old hair length.

But she'd get through it- for right now she just had to land, and browse through the player system like she'd always wanted to! And soon too, as her controlled free-fall was starting to come toward ground-level, and she was slowing down. In seconds, her avatar started angling from head-first to feet-first, which felt weird every second it was in-between, but soon she was ready. Carefully, Yui landed with all the force of if she'd stepped down from a foot above, making her giggle, raising her hands with interest. Just like before as an AI, her vision had a small 'tunnel' aspect, where the system only rendered all details on what she was focusing on; everything else had a small blur, as if in peripheral vision.

It helped the system process data much better than rendering everything simultaneously.

In the upper left corner of her screen though, Yui saw her own status, comprised of her HP/MP as expected - the moment she focused on it, it sorta zoomed toward her, along with numbers superimposed over the bar itself, with current/max statastics. She giggled with curiosity before looking at her hands again, smiling, then holding out two fingers- just like mommy and daddy always do.

And...

 _Ding_

 _Inventory/Equipment_  
 _Friends/Guild_  
 _Communications_  
 _Maps/Quest_  
 _Settings/Main-menu_

Alright!

Yui laughed, looking over all them and their sub-menus - it was gonna be weird having to rely on manual map navigation now, along with hidden knowledge of where the main cities were, but she'd get it. Looking behind her back now after she was done, her wings came out- styled just like bats, yet she focused her back muscles. Within seconds, she felt them respond to her commands, going by her virtual muscle memory... she soon flew off the ground, having a few minor hitches due it having been awhile, but laughing and twirling!

Oh yes, how she'd missed this!

...

 _Outside Arun_

Yui continued to giggle, watching her map go by, but already she could see the building shapes from the city; nearly there. The wind still whipped at her hair, but with much heavier weight this time; she'd changed her appearance to fit her previous hair-length, which was much better. It had been interesting seeing herself in a mirror, not just with short hair, but it being purple-colored - natural given her Imp race in ALO, but also eye color and clothing suited to this VRMMO, and the expected pointed ears. So obviously she'd spent a little time looking herself over, hmm, before she went straight to the reason for being at the stylist. With a little adjustment, she 'grew out' her hair (and making herself broke), and then she was out of the capital city before anyone could offer to help with everything.

She'd appreciate the offers of course, but she had family/friends waiting for her!

"Hehe!" she cheered, passing the outer perimeter of the city, going straight toward the plaza - an easy, well-known meeting place for them all. Slowing to a halt, and a little put-off by how much effort it took to do so (used to maneuvering a much-smaller body), Yui caught her breath a little. Just ahead of her, Yggdrasil extended far above the clouds, a comforting sight to see again up close. And more than that, New Aincrad floated in the sky, further reinforcing the familiar happiness in her chest.

She was back in ALO... as a player now, rather than an AI...

 _"Things will only get more interesting that way; bring it on!"_

Laughing again, Yui flew down toward the plaza; it didn't take her long to find them all next to the fountain. Daddy looked to be answering something to Leafa and Sinon, but rather panicky about his answer... with mommy, Lizbeth, Silica + Pina, Klein, and Agil watching in amusement.

Uh oh, looks like daddy's dug himself in again- well, she couldn't change her arrival saving him the embarrassment, but there would be other times hehe.

"Incoming!" she called, completely cheerful.

First came the surprise + the instinctive turn-to-look, the recognition realization, then surprise again when they registered her landing in front of them. Going for her best pose, Yui stuck out a Victory sign to add onto it, grinning as big as she could, "Everyone, meet the newly reborn-as-a-player AI!"

Mommy was the first to run up, while in the background, daddy got 'pushed' toward her a bit, as a not-so-subtle-but-playful hint by Leafa + Sinon. "Oh Yui, wow, you look so cute" mommy breathed in slightly wonder, hand going over her hair, but smiling big. "And your wings; just like Yuuki's were."

"Yes, they are" she breathed softly, happy.

Daddy soon walked up to her, with an interesting expression. "An Imp?" he breathed, eyebrow raised, "You do realize all the playful things I could say about that, don't you Yui?"

"Kazuto" mommy breathed, a little irritated; she understood that.

"It's okay, mommy" Yui said gently, a little sheepish. "I knew daddy would say something like that sooner or later; he's just that type. Besides, he really is interested in the race I've chosen."

"Right on the head" daddy breathed, glancing back at the others, who were keeping their distance - a family moment first. "And I'm sure it's not just me."

"Well, you're right about that" mommy relented, with a little shake of her head + smile. "Yui, why an Imp?"

"I did it for three reasons, mommy, daddy, everyone" she spoke. "One, because there isn't an Alfhiem race themed with white, which would've been my first choice."

"Why am I not surprised?" Sinon breathed to Leafa, who shrugged sheepishly - Liz just gave Silica a similar look, the latter trying not to giggle; Pina just took flight off Silica's head, to their little surprise - Klein gave off an interested hum, but in true interest, and Agil was still merely listening with a smile.

"Second, I didn't want to choose a race any of you have, if I didn't have to" Yui continued to spoke, though there was a pause when Pina landed on her head, looking at her - Yui smiled, lifting her hand up, which Pina sniffed at + gave off one of his little sounds (hehe, so cute). "I realize none of you would've cared about that though" she added, gently stroking Pina's feathers.

"No, we wouldn't have cared, regardless of what you chose" daddy acknowledged, with a little lip curve.

"But it is your choice, Yui" mommy added in a softer tone, at daddy's side now - he glanced at her, but with a nod.

Yui nodded back, before holding her hands in front of her, Pina adjusting a bit on her head. "And the third reason" she spoke, even softer, glancing down for a moment. "It reminds me of Yuuki, and the other Sleeping Knights, who I wished to honor."

No one said anything after the initial reactions, but they didn't have to; the soft smiles/looks said it all - mommy then wordlessly hugged her, and happy, Yui hugged her too. When she pulled back, she worried a little that mommy had tears in her eyes, but mommy assured her that she was fine by shaking her head.

 _/_

Kazuto just felt warm, reflected in his little smile - how were he and Asuna this lucky to have such a kind, caring daughter? He'd asked himself that question a number of times over the years, but he'd never had a good answer as to why; just appreciated it, as he should.

Vaguely, he felt Sinon step up beside him, arms crossed, "Looks like Asuna won't let go of Yui anytime soon" she noted.

"Well, can you blame them?" he asked easily. "That's the deep kind of thing that warms the heart, and all that."

"And as always, saying it weirdly" she continued, but amused. "You can't ever just enjoy the moment?"

"Who says I'm not enjoying it?"

"Okay, I'll rephrase; can't you enjoy the moment without also ruining it?"

He rolled his eyes, "Well, if I kept arguing, then maybe" Kazuto answered mildly, seeing Sinon smirk in response.

"I'm hearing all that, you two."

"Hehe, so am I daddy."

"Case in point" Sinon gestured, making him grunt, irritated - even still, when Asuna and Yui came up, it was with their usual smiles.

"Well, don't get the wrong idea; I _do_ feel proud of you, Yui" he added, his daughter nodding, blushing slightly. "After all, that's the kind of thing that parents can only ask for, and you do it so well."

"Dramatic, much?" Asuna teased. "That's not like you, Kazuto."

"Yeah well, today I'm feeling generous; it's Yui's 'Welcome to ALO' party after all."

"Speaking of which" Leafa announced, drawing their attention; the others had been 'quietly' setting everything up, from their menus and such. Thus far they had this ultra-big table, utensils, a cake, lots of balloons, and everything else you could imagine for a party. "How about helping us set up, you guys? Especially you, brother."

Kazuto slowly chuckled. "Yes, ma'am sis" he said, slightly teasing, before looking at Yui. "And Yui, you should go to your seat of honor."

"Hehe!" his daughter cheered, really excited, already flying the short distance- he was faintly surprised, before shrugging; what could he say? A pat on his shoulder + a giggle told him Asuna's feelings on the matter, even as Sinon's lip curved and she went after Yui, before he and Asuna both nodded and got to helping out.

As you'd expect, it went by pretty fast in their excitement, though there was a lot of stuff to set out - the virtual world may make things appear out of thin air, but they rarely placed them exactly where you wanted to go. So they all manually put everything in place, he helping Leafa set the cake in the direct middle of the table- though, out of the corner of his eye, he did see Asuna briefly checking on Yui, their laughter making him smile. While he did that, of course the others were helping out: Lizbeth and Agil setting plates, Silica and Klein putting down the silver-wear, while Sinon produced what seemed to be a custom party hat for Yui.

"There, that should do it" Leafa mentioned beside him, regarding the cake, looking over at Yui then, "How's that looking, Yui?"

"It looks great! I'm so excited!"

Can't say he's surprised about that; just content.

"Deju Vu though" Liz noted, Agil going 'Huh? Why's that?' beside her. "Well, come on; we did this same kind of thing during Yui's 'Welcome to the Real World' party."

Yui gasped at her seat, but soon had one of the biggest happy smiles on her face - beside her, Pina moved from Yui's shoulder to the table, nuzzling against her arm, which a watchful Silica looked content at.

"Gotta agree with that" Agil answering, looking at Yui for a moment before around them. "Only difference is, it's mainly our core group here this time. Sakuya, Alicia, Eugene couldn't make it today, much as they wanted to."

"Aww, why not?"

"Important real world stuff, Klein."

"Mmh" Klein breathed, almost sulking. "It would've been nice to have them here, and not just for the party."

Asuna nudged him then, "You'll live, Klein" she told him-

"Well of course I'll live, but it sucks a little bit, them not being able to be here, even if it is important."

At the same time, over by the table:

"They can't make it?" Yui asked, worried.

Sinon shook her head, but sympathetic. "Trust me, they wanted to be here too" she told Yui, Silica + Pina, and Leafa sitting beside them. "However, despite not being able today, they promise full support for the next few days, when you're in ALO."

The little girl brightened. "I look forward to it already!" she cheered, the other girls nodding and/or laughing.

"Of course you do" Leafa teased, both of them remembering their talk. "They'll give their congratulations then too."

"Even Pina's happy, because you're back in ALO" Silica breathed, stroking Pina as well, who nuzzled her arm too. "He's missed you ever since your program was moved, as we all have. Or, I mean, we've seen you in the real world of course-" she quickly added.

Yui nodded, happy. "We sure have" the little girl breathed, thinking back, or it seemed like it, "I still remember that little puppy from your visit!"

Silica was sheepish, Liz sheepishly overheard in the background, while Sinon needed a moment to recall that story- Leafa helped a bit there.

...

 _Somewhat later_

Kazuto did a quick check that everything was in place, glancing at Asuna, who nodded with a smile.

"Okay everyone!" she spoke, standing up with him on either side of Yui, while the others remained seated. "We all know why we're here today: to celebrate Yui's re-entry into the virtual world, as an official player."

Yui shifted in her seat, happy, still having one of the biggest smiles at the table.

"On that simple note" he added, raising his glass; everyone quickly grabbed their own, "Well, cheers!"

"Cheers!"

Yui giggled at the cheer, just happy as they all drank. "Thank you everyone" she called, who all reacted in some way, in the middle of drinking. "It's so nice that I can join you like this at last! I'm so excited to fight monsters too!"

"If you're gonna do that, you need to know what weapon you'd like to use" Sinon added, Cat Sith ears twitching a bit, but smirking slightly in approval.

"You have any ideas, Yui?" Leafa asked, glancing up for a moment. "You're probably already used to one-handed swords, even if they are foam replicas."

"I am, but they're helping me practice my reflexes and movesets" Yui answered, still happy. "They're great work, but they're not what I'd like to ultimately use here in ALO."

"Oh really?" Agil asked, head tilted. "Then what do you plan on using?"

The little girl laughed, to everyone's surprise. "For now everyone, that's a secret" she stated proudly.

"What?" Klein exclaimed. "That's not fair!"

During that, Kazuto glanced at Asuna, really surprised- as was she, wondering what their daughter was pulling now.

Well, until:

"I'll bet Kazuto put her up to this though."

"Huh?" he breathed, quickly returning. "What was that, Liz!?"

"You heard me" she teased, grinning big. "That's the kind of trick we expect from _you_ , so what did you tell her?"

"Hey, I had no hand in this!"

"Mmh-hmm-"

"I didn't!" he continued, even as Asuna started laughing hard, which while understandable still irritated him.

"Daddy's right though" Yui added quickly. "He didn't tell me to do anything; it's really just a surprise after all."

"Well, not for long" Liz also stated, chuckling. "Sooner or later, we'll get these two lovebirds to croak on Yui's secret" she said, he and Asuna jolting (especially when the others all joined in, playfully or otherwise). Kazuto could only wonder what they'd done to deserve this - this was supposed to be a simple celebration party, and it was working, but taking an unexpected turn.

"You will not!" Yui protested. "Leave mommy and daddy out of this!"

 _"Like it's gonna be that easy, but thanks for trying, Yui"_ he thought, briefly smiling a bit - and of course, his thoughts came true, as the others continued to discuss the subject, as only a bunch of playful well-meaning friends can do. He and Asuna were purely sheepish, while he had some sort of little instinct, but so quick that he dismissed it as his imagination.

If he hadn't, he might've suspected they were being watched, however briefly it had been.

Still, his focus was on their friends of course: Liz still seemed set that he'd planned this, or maybe just raising the possibility; Agil + Klein were looking at each other, probably over the 'not fair' angle; Leafa and Silica seemed to be on his side, as if he said he hadn't planned this, then maybe they should take at him word - helped by Asuna, who added that she didn't have a clue either, but vouched for him. Sinon looked around at the others before she got up, moving around the table and coming between him and Asuna (which they noticed), bending forward slightly.

"You really meant it?"

Kazuto quickly saw her meaning. "Yeah, I didn't plan this, and neither did Asuna" he told her, seeing his wife nod, Sinon also catching this. "It came as a surprise too."

The woman nodded, smiling a bit. "If you were lying, you'd be reacting differently" she told him, to which he was sheepish - "Still, I'd better go help out with Leafa and Silica, since they seem to be on your side."

"'Seem'?" he asked a little pointedly; Sinon just winked before going over to do just that, leaving him to sigh a bit.

"Come on; I'm sure everyone truly knows we're telling the truth" Asuna assured, taking his hand under the table. "They're just being friends by advocating against you, just to mess with us."

"I know, I know, but that doesn't make it any less exasperating."

Still though, he could see Yui talking with Liz, among all the other conversations - maybe they were pulling his + Asuna's legs this way, but they certainly were being themselves in the process. _"This seems like it'll take awhile"_ Kazuto thought, sheepish - they'd get through it and still be good friends, and all that, but boy was it gonna drag on.

* * *

 **Somehow, the Imp race just seemed appropriate to me :P And that was before all the reasons Yui listed.**

 **But of course, while it is a happy occasion, there is a hint of more going at the end there - something which will start up fairly soon.**


	4. Change

**Disclaimer:** Don't own SAO (I or II), or any of the characters.

 **Rating:** T

 **Following up on the 'being watched' angle, but soon to become interesting.**

* * *

 _RL_

 _March 30th, 2031_

 _Hospital_

Asuna continued to distribute paperwork, humming to herself a bit - today had been a bit stressful, but she was close to getting off work now. She also knew that because Kazuto was due back any minute from diving, and at this point, the other hospital employees didn't bother to deter her from using Kazuto's room as her second workplace. To distract herself, she remembered back to Yui's 'Welcome to ALO' party with all their close friends in attendance, which already made her feel warmer. Though they couldn't be with her every day due to work, Yui should be just fine on her own - in fact, she had seen the text from Alicia about her + Sakuya being free on certain days, so they'd be there in ALO.

She had to remember to thank them for that-

Just then, a hand touched her fingers, and she jerked with a gasp.

"...wow, you were really out of it" Kazuto breathed, slightly bleary and stretching heavily; her culprit.

Slowly, she let out her breath. "Don't do that, Kazuto" she breathed, a little soft but also slightly exasperated. "You know how bad it is normally."

He slowly leaned forward, partly to continue stretching, but also to get closer. "Normally? You mean, that you're a little stressed out today?" he asked slowly, swinging his feet over the bed. "Or something?"

"The first one" Asuna breathed, but grasping his hand back, watching as he slowly stood up.

Kazuto just hummed, a little off-put but thinking... then he jolted when his phone audibly vibrated, before he pulled it out with his other hand. He worked his phone quickly, before his eyes scanned an apparent text, looked briefly surprised before smiling a bit. "Well, I think this might cheer you up" he said, lighter.

"Hmm?"

"As thanks for the opportunity to work on Pina, the guys finished this simplistic computer presentation thing I was working on during my spare time" Kazuto outlined, moving his fingers in hers. "A surprise for Yui, to help her learn" he continued, before motioning her closer, which she slowly did- then he whispered in her ear.

As he talked, she got more and more curious, as well as happy; he'd really put a lot of thought into this. Yui was going to love it, she was certain-

"That's a great idea" Asuna whispered softly, kissing his cheek.

He smiled a bit, glad to hear that. "Thanks" he whispered, "I'm glad they helped me out on it. Also, if you're still stressed tonight Asuna, well... maybe we could..."

His fingers, which were now lightly digging underneath her clothes (at the shoulders), slowly made clear what he meant.

Asuna blushed a little, but gave him a hug, which he returned easily as they stood there.

"Always announcing it like that" she teased, giggling a bit. "Though I'd hate to say 'surprise me', since I know how you operate with those..."

Kazuto made a sound, playfully amused, "Yeah" he answered, smirking (she could tell). "Plus you've said before 'give me a little warning', which could've told me pure surprises weren't welcome, and such."

Tempting as it was, she resisted the bait; they both knew she hadn't meant it exactly like that.

"But anyway" he continued, lighter as he pulled back a bit. "I've logged in my hours today, and you've been waiting."

"Not too long" she assured, glancing at the time. "I'm still technically on work, but there's only a few minutes-"

Just then, the door opened: "Mrs. Kirigaya?"

Really surprised, both of them, they turned toward the source; one of the doctors.

"A-Ah, yes?"

"You're needed at the front desk, you and your husband."

She glanced at Kazuto, who hadn't a clue what this was about either, especially since it was so late in their workday.

/

 _Later_

 _Outside Ymir Headquarters_

"What did they say they found, Kazuto?" Asuna asked, quickly getting out of the passenger seat; they'd been talking on the way here.

"The guy wouldn't tell me directly" Kazuto breathed, a little irritated at being kept in the dark like that, locking the car behind him. "Just said that only we'd understand the full implications, or whatever- though weirdly, they found this thing by accident, apparently off some bet by the vague reference."

"Well whatever it is, let's hope it doesn't take too long" she answered, straightening little bits of her appearance by habit.

"Me too" he agreed, walking forward quickly. "I don't wanna keep Yui waiting, whether she's playing ALO or not."

"Probably is though" Asuna added, softer at the thought.

He just chuckled; yeah, Yui's excitement at learning 'their side' of a VRMMORPG seemed boundless.

After that, they got in relatively easy, going up to the front desk; they were expected. So they were led by this serious guy, who quickly turned out to be their contact, but he wouldn't say anything more; just led them further into the building. Finally they entered 'the control room' - the place was technologically impressive, as could be expected of an owner of ALO. Even now they were up on a balcony, rows of computers below them, and to their left/right, people working + saying technobabble to each other. In the middle, this big hologram thing showed a mini-recreation of ALO's world, including the World Tree, and the floating New Aincrad.

"Wow" Asuna breathed, impressed.

"Yeah, it is" Kazuto admitted, before he looked over. "Still, we're here for a reason."

In answer, the dude merely gestured to the nearest computer console, where another technician sat. "Hey there" the second guy breathed, once they were over, "I'm Clay, great to see you guys in person."

"Likewise" Asuna answered, doing a little bow, which he imitated. "So, what is it you guys found?"

Clay turned to his console, punched a few keys, then the screen in front of him started going crazy - data swerved by quite fast, numbers and letters and whatnot going by ad nauseam. As they watched, it started organizing itself into rows and columns incredibly fast, while other semi-transparent 'lines' seemed to pass over even quicker. Kazuto wasn't sure about Asuna, but his brow furrowed as he watched all this happening... why did some of those processes look familiar to him? The more that went on though, the more he was sure of one thing: whatever this was, that was highly advanced code - not just a subroutine or your basic program.

This was something else.

"How big is this thing?" he asked quickly, shrewd.

"Upwards of 3TB."

Asuna jolted, just as he did, for different reasons. "That much?" she asked Clay, who shrugged, "How did something that big go unnoticed until now?"

"W-Well, it was very deeply buried, and heavily hidden; our normal scans and processes didn't read it as separate, from everything really."

"Then how did you find it?" Kazuto breathed, intent.

"Some of us guys had a big bet; loser makes a catalog of every program in ALO, in essence, to jokingly see if we could catch something our machines couldn't. We didn't expect to actually find anything-"

"I see" he added quickly, moving closer. "May I?"

"Sure."

Working the keys carefully, he ran checks on this program - it's date of creation was murky, but the data made him tense, as the dates roughly corresponded with that of SAO. Despite that however, it was almost completely inactive, just existing here in the servers' spare space... but even it's inactive state shouldn't be doing anything at all.

"Okay" he breathed slowly, glancing at Clay. "Your guy over there (he gestured to the other dude, who remained away) said we'd know what this thing is, but thus far, I've only got theories."

"Well" Clay breathed, taking his place again. "You haven't seen what this thing calls itself yet."

Stepping back with Asuna, they looked at each other, still wondering as Clay worked the controls- however, they looked back when the swirling mounds of data disappeared, replacing it with a single line in the middle of the screen.

 _MHCP002: Strea_

The first second, they merely looked at the line - half of it was just reading, then the other half was a vague 'where have we heard that before?' Then mentally:

 _"Mental Health Counseling Program, Prototype 001, Code Name: 'Yui'. That is who I am."_

It was like something struck him in the gut; he suddenly couldn't breathe, just blinking - Asuna had a stronger outward reaction, hand to her mouth, but it didn't stop her gasp at all, staring at him. It took him several seconds before he could return the look, but his attempts to say something just resulted in his throat closing up... what _could_ he say though?

...

They were basically in a daze from then on out - had their wits about them, could still react normally if the situation called for it, but weighed down by this new knowledge. Good thing too, as they needed their wits to drive home... beside him in the passenger seat, Asuna stirred.

"Kazuto?" she whispered, glancing at him, tone saying multiple things. "What will we do? A-After we tell Yui, I mean?"

"I'm not sure" he admitted, turning the wheel. "I mean, this is a big thing and we should talk it out, but... I almost feel if we do so now, before telling Yui, we'll jinx things. Or well, I mean- it's fragile enough as is, if you know what I mean?"

A moment, then Asuna's hand touched his shoulder, as his hands were occupied. "No, I get it" she answered, grip tightening a little, "I guess I'm just worried- I know it's obvious, but we weren't expecting anything. We weren't prepared to find- well, this."

"Mmh" Kazuto breathed, briefly touching her hand - in the back of his mind, he remembered that brief touch during Yui's ALO party, which he had first dismissed as nothing. "No we weren't."

They didn't say anything else until they got home, where he carefully got them up the driveway - Yui was outside, no doubt having been slightly worried about them (they were fifteen minutes late on coming-home-commute), but she'd brightened the moment she saw them. Then of course spent that whole minute going into the garage, getting out + closing the doors, and all that boring stuff. Yui was there almost immediately, hugging Asuna, who returned it instinctively if a little slow- normally he'd have ruffled Yui's hair, but he wasn't feeling it right now.

"You're late today" their daughter teased, but smiling, even as she gave him a hug.

"Well, it happens sometimes" he breathed.

Yui jolted, both at the lack of tone in his reply, and the lack of any of his usual antics when it came to their hugs. "Daddy?" she wondered, worried, especially when she looked between him and Asuna. "Mommy? What is it?"

"That's a long story, Yui" Asuna breathed, a little softer but still full of emotion. "We should- I mean, your father will show you, while I-I get dinner ready."

Kazuto knew why; if she didn't get to making dinner now, what they were about to tell Yui might interfere- he nodded to show his support; it'll be fine.

"Show me what?"

"You'll see" he whispered, but gesturing inside, walking that way already. "Come on, Yui."

Their daughter quickly caught up, but kept glancing between them, and several times opening her mouth as if to say something (before closing it). This sorta-awkward-worried silence lasted for a few minutes as they went inside + took off their stuff, while he eventually got to his work computer and opened it, which held some of the stuff he did on his off-hours- he began typing rapidly, hoping they'd sent it already-

-yes, there.

He punched it up, then calculations began to play across the screen - Yui made a sound, but curious as she stepped forward, looking them over. "Wait... daddy, these aren't- they're not the calculations of a normal program" she stated, looking at him. "These are highly advanced, far more advanced than most subroutines."

"I know" Kazuto breathed, typing up a few more keys. "There's upwards of 3TB of data-"

Yui jolted, heavily surprised.

"-but that's not the biggest thing."

"W-What is then?"

"This."

Slightly confused, Yui looked at the screen, where the rolling data disappeared to form a single line: _MHCP002: Strea._

/

 _Very slightly earlier_

Asuna breathed out, working through dinner with practiced movements, even while her mind was slightly elsewhere - she could hear Kazuto punching the keys of his work computer, if she focused enough. It wasn't too far from the kitchen after all, and soon she might hear their words, probably without having to strain or anything, not that she'd blame anyone.

 _"There's upwards of 3TB of data-"_

She paused, knowing things were about to start.

 _"-but that's not the biggest thing."_

 _"W-What is then?_

 _"This."_

A little pause, where it seemed as if time slowed...

 _"Ack- What!? Daddy, that- you know what this means!?"_ Yui exclaimed from the other room.

 _"Well yeah-"_

However, her emotions were so big, she didn't even let Kazuto finish: _"No really, this is big! I-I don't know what to make of this! If she was made at the same time as me, where was she in SAO!? How did she get to ALO, and where did she hide all these years!? How did-"_

 _"Woah, woah, Yui, slow down!"_ Kazuto exclaimed, sounding a little unnerved... for good reason; she'd never heard Yui this shocked before either. _"We don't have all those answers."_

Just like that, silence reigned, except for a little sound... Asuna strained to hear, but there was nothing until footsteps drove her to turn around. Kazuto was holding Yui against him, leading her forward + giving her a little helpless head shake; their daughter was still too overwhelmed. It worried her to see Yui like this, but Asuna knew that if it were her, to suddenly find she had a long-lost 'sister' after all these years, she'd probably go a little overboard too. She continued to watch as Kazuto sat Yui down, where she remained, staring at the table unseeing- he made a few motions, but forced himself away.

"Never seen her like this before" Kazuto breathed, once he was close enough. "I get why..."

Asuna touched his arm, which he covered with one hand. "I know" she whispered, looking at Yui again, "None of us were expecting there to be a second AI from SAO... though, as a backup, it would make sense."

"Especially from Kayaba; he seems to be behind most everything in the end" Kazuto breathed, a little tighter before he sighed. "But still... how long do you think Yui will stay like this?"

"Throughout dinner maybe" she whispered, just hugging him; he returned the favor. "It's only because her emotions are so strong that she's like this; if it were anything else, she'd still be trying to do something about it."

"Yeah, you're right."

...

Well, thanks to the 'pall' over the table, that was one of her most under-appreciated dinners ever - understandable, yet still.

At the very end, Yui came out of her daze, blinking several times- she made a sound. "Nothing" she whispered sadly.

"What's that?" Kazuto breathed, opposite their daughter.

"There's nothing" Yui whispered again, looking up, "I've been scouring my memory, from SAO to the present, for any trace or hint of this second AI, 'Strea'... but there's nothing. If we'd only known earlier..."

Asuna looked at Kazuto, who was internally surprised too; that put a new spin on Yui's 'daze', if she'd been scouring her memory, so intent on the task that she barely reacted at all. But then her husband nodded, subtly cluing her that now seemed like a good time for the big questions, and how she felt about this along with everything else.

"Yui?" Asuna breathed, slowly drawing their daughter's attention. "Just tell us what you're feeling" she continued, gentle, "We know you're shocked - your father and I are too - but we're all part of this."

Yui looked down, her fingers tightening. "I feel confused" she admitted, looking up again after a moment, "There's so many questions I wanna ask."

"Definitely agree on that" Kazuto breathed, sitting closer to them all. "I'm the same, Yui."

Their daughter slowly nodded, before closing her eyes with a small smile. "But, also-" Yui breathed, a little lighter, "I feel that- that I have a sister I never knew about. The thought excites me, even knowing she might not think of me that way, initially."

Then Yui made a sound, blushing. "Though... I-I thought that if I got a sister, it wouldn't be a virtual one" she mumbled.

Asuna's cheeks heated a little, but she looked at Kazuto, who was similarly embarrassed (least on the inside)... "W-Well, it's not that we haven't decided not to, Yui" she whispered, fingers tapping. "It's more like- waiting for the right time, I guess."

"Yeah" Kazuto breathed, but only half at Yui; he was glancing at her too, and even his cheeks were heated now. "I might've had a few thoughts recently, but still..."

Yui only really made a sound, still half-focused on her new virtual sister-to-be (maybe), while Asuna jolted; Kazuto had thought about this recently? But did that mean- t-that he was gonna ask her if-? Before the embarrassed warmth could overflow though, she remembered his 'but still', and the way he seemed reluctant or confused now. That meant that, well maybe he would've asked her in the near future, if they could try for a child, but this new development left him completely off-guard, and now he didn't know what was the right time to ask.

Well, Asuna couldn't blame him for that; when they got a chance to catch their breath tonight, or tomorrow (whenever), she was gonna have to see if she could mention all this.

"Still" Yui breathed, a little more worried now, drawing their attention. "I don't know what to do right now. I need more information before I can decide."

Kazuto slowly leaned forward. "Do you mean, go to Ymir headquarters, and ask them everything they know?"

"Could we?"

He glanced at her, and though jolted by the earlier thought, Asuna soon felt that it was a good idea; they needed to know everything that they could, before they handled this new AI.

 _"Strea"_ she thought, testing the name... but was she pronouncing it right?

* * *

 _Ymir Headquarters_

 _Later_

"You're sure there's no activity at all? Perhaps those fluctuations could mean she's sleeping, in a sense- I know it's possible, because I've done it too."

"Uh, well... I admit it's possible, but I dunno how it would work."

Yui answered the technician, while on the 'sidelines', Kazuto just slowly shook his head; Yui was living up to her claim for sure. He backed her up in wanting to know everything of course, looking over various data even as Yui asked questions, Asuna helping him from the side- though admittedly, as she claimed, she didn't know half of what he did to make sense of things.

"This just feels strange" she noted, even as she looked across the screen, the controls, and the works.

"Don't think like that" Kazuto assured, taking her hand briefly, which she liked. "You may see something that we miss, which could turn out to be something valuable."

"Y-You're just saying that" she mumbled. "It's off-putting when I can't follow all the technical details you're so interested in."

"You're embarrassed?"

"A little."

"Well don't be Asuna; it's simply not your area of expertise" he said gently, smiling. "I could say the same about your cooking skills, as you do things I couldn't master in years."

That got her to relent, though there was a look that suggested she'd been playing things up, just to see how he'd react- maybe, anyway. "Well, all I'm seeing is an inactive program - all these little energies though make me inclined to agree with our daughter. This second AI is sleeping, but she's also 'aware' in the slightest sense... kinda like Yui's dreaming inside your Nervegear, before you went to ALO."

"Mmh" Kazuto breathed, looking at the data. "Only question is, what does she see? From what I've heard, Yui's dreams were memories of us, mostly anyway... what is 'Strea' dreaming about? Or does she only see things from ALO in her dreams?"

"Both interesting questions."

Jolted, Asuna as well, they turned- "Shouzou" Kazuto breathed, meeting the older man's hand - then he watched as Asuna gave him a quick hug (though still very much surprised), before pulling back, "Dad, what are you doing here?" she wondered.

"Well, I was informed about this discovery, same as you were" he spoke, looking between them. "The technicians thought that we'd like to know too."

"We?" Kazuto breathed, having a feeling.

"Indeed."

Shouzou stepped aside, Kyouko stepping forward briskly from the entrance - Asuna seemed to jolt, while he kinda steeled himself inside by instinct, just in case. However, when the older woman stepped up to them, "I have not formed any assumptions" she stated, looking between them. "I'm simply here to evaluate what you two plan to do, regarding this second AI."

Well uh... he guessed that's good, sorta-

-"Mommy, daddy, they say that-" Yui started to call over, before she stopped at the sight of them with her grandparents (on mommy's side anyway).

...

Well, here they were now, the five of them in this small 'conference room' raised above the tech center - least they could see the work the technicians were doing, thanks to the transparent glass. Kazuto sat on one chair, Yui beside him, Asuna on Yui's other side, while Shouzou and Kyouko sat on the opposite side - each of them a little different in reaction.

"Go on, Kazuto" Shouzou offered. "Tell us what you know."

Hmm. "Today, me and Asuna were revealed of something found in ALO's server, deeply hidden among otherwise standard files" he started, glancing at Yui briefly. "There was no indication it was there before, which Yui has confirmed from her years as a Navigation Pixie... however, this AI does exist, and it's dated from around the time of SAO."

A moment of silence.

"This second AI was mostly likely a backup Mental Health Counseling Program, to take my place if something happened" Yui added, tapping her fingers; Asuna held her shoulder gently. "But until then, I wasn't aware of Strea's existence - and the times I could've been aware, events interfered."

"How exactly?"

Yui adjusted a little, "Well grandma, there was a time I was aware of who I was, before I was converted into a game object" she spoke. "I used the system to access the Object Eraser to destroy a boss, but I was so focused, I didn't access the virtual space where I'd been before. And then, briefly, when SAO was cleared, all system limitations were released in preparation for destruction, allowing even me to access it... but I was too focused on making sure mommy and daddy were okay, and no doubt Strea shut down too, when this happened."

At that, Asuna just rubbed Yui's shoulders, and he held a hand on Yui's shoulder/Asuna's hand- they both appreciated it.

"And after that, somehow Strea's data went to ALO" Kazuto continued. "We're guessing that her data tagged along with the three hundred players who didn't immediately wake up..."

He hated to bring _that_ incident up, but they had a right to know.

"Somehow, I'm not entirely surprised" Shouzou answered, glancing at Kyouko, who didn't look back. "And without anyone but Kayaba knowing of her existence, she remained inactive, unable to affect herself."

"Indeed."

"And you wish to know what we plan to do" Asuna continued, holding Yui against her (who didn't mind). "Well mom, dad, even with how sudden this is, we do have a small plan: we reactivate this second AI, and Yui will proceed from there as she sees fit."

"Yes" Yui whispered, looking back down. "After all, even if not by blood, we are sisters in the technical sense - I will see if Strea is willing to be that close. If not, even initially, well we'll go from there too."

"If this AI is anything like you were, Yui, then something tells me you'll do fine" Kyouko noted, sipping at her drink. "She'll become a member of the family, warm up to all of you, becoming your second adopted daughter - your family has already done that process once before after all."

"Do you disapprove of that happening?" Kazuto asked carefully, just to be sure.

A moment, then she put her mug down. "Not particularly; it merely seems inevitable, given your previous results" she stated, but not severe. "I am more concerned that this may interfere with your work, research, or any plans to have children the usual way."

There were a number of simultaneous reactions for the family - he, well he had to try hard not to gulp at that last one; Asuna almost squeaked, cheeks heating up a bit, but still trying to stay composed; Yui just blushed, glancing to each side repeatedly with a little embarrassment, no doubt remembering their earlier dinner conversation on the subject.

"Work, research- those haven't changed, even with this new reveal" Kazuto eventually answered. "And we don't plan them to change, except for the better as opportunities present themselves."

"As for children" Asuna breathed, cheeks still pink. "Well, recently we've had thoughts about it, but we're unsure at present- this reveal has delayed us, obviously, but it's not actually on hold."

Shouzou coughed a little. "Well, in either case, that sounds reasonable by any standards I'm aware of" he noted, before getting a little smile. "Still, I wish you all the best of luck."

"Thank you, grandpa" Yui breathed, with a little smile - that warmed hearts in the room. "And you too, grandma."

"Hmm? For what?"

Yui tilted her head. "For your support, in me approaching this second AI" she continued gently, "I appreciate it very much."

For a moment, the mood of the room was surprise - Kyouko's expression seemed to flicker, but the even bigger surprise was that she didn't answer; just sipped at her tea. When Kazuto looked at Asuna, she was just as surprised, and he could tell from her expression that she'd been expecting her mom to deny this, or say that 'I expect nothing but your best' (or similar anyway).

 _"But instead she's just letting the statement stand"_ he thought, a little amazed.

/

"Take care, sweetheart."

Asuna just hugged her dad, humming a little; been awhile for that one. "I will, dad" she answered after stepping back, before glancing over to see Kazuto and Yui still with mom, whatever they were talking about - maybe a little more about that surprising statement of support, which must have been 'You'll do fine'.

Dad soon noticed, but shook his head a bit. "Probably just clarifying a few things" he said gently, hand on her shoulder. "In either case, she's still inwardly wishing you the best too, if not in so many words."

"It's harder to believe, but I know that too."

"She is, Asuna; remember that flash drive you sent recently?"

She slowly nodded-

-dad slowly tilted his head. "Well, your mother did see them too, all of the pictures" he said gently, "She was outwardly difficult to read, but she did take the time, even though she'll deny it if you ask her."

For a moment, Asuna felt surprised again, before a slow warmth built in her chest- well mom, you'll always have high standards, but she'll take any show of interest you can give. Whether it's in that, today's support (however little it might've been), or months ago when she'd talked with Yui alone, it was a comfort.

"Thanks for that, dad" she whispered softly-

-and good thing too; it was all she had time to say, because mom was done with her family. "Asuna, remember what I've said; do not let this interfere in any way."

Asuna bowed a little, but nodding. "I never intended to, mom - I guess I'll see you both later" Asuna finished, before slowly, she hugged mom too - she was slow in returning it, and a little light on the grip, but even that was enough for them.

Stepping back, she nodded again, before she rejoined Kazuto and Yui.

"Well, that went better than I expected" Kazuto breathed, hand behind his head. "Truly."

"Even if it were bad though, we'd be fine; we wouldn't let this change anything" Yui stated softly, before she started to lead them outside the building, right to the car. "Grandma may have high standards, but we intend to be happy too."

"That's a good way of looking at it, Yui" Asuna answered gently, her and Kazuto following. "And it's true that you can't only try to meet high standards- it tends to make you obsessed with doing so, and no room to do anything else in your life."

Yui made a sound, partly out of worry and confusion; no doubt it was still hard to wrap her head around.

Understandable.

"Still, we're going ahead with that plan, Yui?" Kazuto asked, stopping just outside the car. "We awaken Strea, but only have you interact with her unless you decide otherwise?"

Distracted now, Yui smiled as she nodded. "Yes we are daddy" their daughter assured, "I'm the element that Strea can focus on to stay grounded, while she takes in the reality that SAO is no more, along with that it's many years past when that happened. And I'll do my best!"

Asuna smiled, before opening the door. "We know you will" she said sweetly, "Still, it's starting to get late, what with dinner and our visit to Ymir headquarters - you'd best awaken her tomorrow, when you have plenty of time."

"Oh, that too!" Yui quickly added, clearly having forgotten.

They just hummed, getting into the car as per usual - Asuna drove off this time, handling it well, though her thoughts kept moving around. "Do you think it's true though?" she asked after awhile, "Do you think Strea will become our second adopted daughter?"

Kazuto touched her arm, since her hands were busy, "We don't know that" he whispered, just as gentle. "We haven't even met her yet, but if nothing else, she is Yui's sister in the technical sense."

"I've always thought about what it'd be like to have a sibling" Yui added, content. "These last few months, I mean."

"Well, here's hoping things go well" Asuna assured gently, to both of her family. "It might even be easy - Strea was probably always curious to know what happened, and get to know you, Yui. Us will take longer, I'm sure."

"Yeah, that's true" Kazuto considered, glancing up. "After all, unless something went wrong before, Strea never went through a 'memory loss' phase - she'll look at us as people first, not parents. If she does decide to look at us as parents at all, I mean."

"I think she'll still come around" Yui stated, even happier. "I know she will, even if eventually - you two are amazing, and I'm sure she'd like the guidance, to have a place in this world."

Neither of them said anything, but their smiles did that for them.

 _"Hopefully she will"_ Asuna thought, considering what Strea could be like. _"But first things first."_

...

 _Later that night_

Asuna brushed her fingers over the wiring, looking at the probe fondly; been awhile for this tech. Beside her, Kazuto worked his computer over a virtual checklist, the probe responding to various commands even as she held it.

"I think it's good to go" she told him.

A little smirk for a moment, "Well, it better be; tomorrow's the big day for Yui" he said lightly, the probe turning left + right repeatedly due to commands. "Maybe us too if things work out well, but we'll hope for the best."

She touched his shoulder, but nodding as she glanced back into the house; Yui was doing writing exercises in the other room, this time probably writing down what she's say to Strea. "Yeah, we'll hope for the best" Asuna admitted, before humming, "But also, how long will this checklist take?"

"At least ten more minutes."

"Long enough that I can check on Yui" she answered easily-

-he chuckled a bit. "Go nuts."

She playfully patted his shoulder then, but left with suppressed giggles- ah Kazuto.

Very slightly later: "Hey mommy" Yui greeted, looking up from her writings with a smile.

"Looks like things are going good" she gently noted gently, bending over a little, "You seem to have picked up writing well."

"Only in part" Yui admitted softly, picking up the paper in her fingers. "I've had years to learn the language from my time as an AI, even if part of that was curiosity. However, writing them out is difficult because I have not yet... uh, 'memorized' them in my body's muscles."

"True enough; that only comes from practice" she admitted, before giggling. "But you'll get it, Yui."

Her daughter nodded, looking at her, "I sure will" Yui answered, moving her fingers quickly- "AHHH!"

"Ah! Yui?"

Yui whimpered a bit, cradling her thumb tightly, dropping the paper quickly.

"Here, let me see" Asuna said quickly, taking Yui's hand before she cringed a bit. "Ooo, paper cut" she breathed, sympathizing; mostly harmless but stung like hell.

"I don't understand; it's just a scratch!" Yui protested, instinctively rubbing her thumb. "Why does it hurt this much?"

"Well, actually Yui, the skin is one of our most sensitive organs" she said, which really surprised Yui, her looking for band-aids. "And also, most of the sensation receptors are near the surface. Paper cuts are surface-only, hence why they hurt a lot."

Yui made a sound behind her, worried.

"Where was it again?" Asuna breathed, looking but thus far drawing a blank. "Uhhh... oh!"

In relatively short order, she found them and started getting one ready, Yui watching with some curiosity. "Will that help me heal?" she asked, still subconsciously rubbing at her thumb.

"Indirectly" Asuna admitted, starting to wrap it around. "It helps keep the wound from being aggravated, which would make it swell, turn red, be distracting, and a lot of things that slow down the healing process. I'll be done in a few days, and when that happens, you can peel it off easily."

"Can I do that to check upon it?"

She smiled, nodding. "You can, but the adhesive weakens each time you peel it off, so don't check _too_ often."

Yui quickly nodded, before looking at her thumb, now wrapped up in a band-aid as she flexed it - definitely a new experience. Asuna herself watched this for a little, before she looked over at Kazuto, who had turned in his seat- she nodded, showing everything was alright, to his little smile.

* * *

 **Those of you who have read 'Sword Art Online: Episode - Strea', or even just the summary, well you should have an idea at the very least ;) If not, don't hesitate to ask**

 **Also, considering these events, the next few chapters will be temporarily larger than normal (like this one), since there'll be so much to talk about and what not.**


	5. Sisters, Pt 1

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Sword Art Online (I or II), or any of it's characters.

 **Rating:** T

 **Introducing the surprise addition to the family, MHCP002: Strea**

* * *

 _RL_

 _Home_

 _March 31th, 2031_

Yui tapped the keys as quickly as she could, getting things in order, glancing at the writings daddy had left her in addition to her own knowledge - even with her thumb in a 'band-aid', it was going well. There was a minor thought that she still hadn't gotten this down yet, because while she did her best to return to the 'home keys' like daddy taught, she's still fairly slow- at the least, daddy + mommy seemed twice as fast if not more. Still, even with this aspect she smiled the entire time, excited that she's about to awaken 'Strea', wanting to ask so many questions but knowing this would be a crucial time, so she had to be patient.

 _"Don't worry, mommy, daddy; I'll take care of everything."_

There; she'd fully placed Strea's program inside the probe's virtual space, connected to daddy's computer - all she had left was to awaken her.

A line of programming flicked over, a rather fancy way of asking 'Initiate System?' - she clicked 'Yes'.

Like that, she stepped far out of the probe's sight, feeling her heart starting to pound from anticipation- and it didn't even wait for her mind's command, just like always hehe. Her heart unconsciously beat faster in response to her body's commands, which was so fascinating even now, but if only she had more time to admire it right now.

Looking at the probe, she waited... and waited...

It turned slightly to the left, jolting her, then slightly to the right before it paused-

 _"Huh?"_

Yui wanted very much to gasp, but kept herself in check; just a little longer.

 _"Where- where am I? What... what is this?"_

That voice- it sounded more like a teenager than a younger girl, if still 'cute' about her voice, but also having little notes that weighed it down: confusion, worry, and other deeper stuff. Yui could understand it all, and knew that if Strea had taken her place during SAO's last events, she would've only had to handle the overwhelming emotions for two weeks at most. Thanks to daddy's impossible win over Kayaba, the game had been cleared, and Strea must've shut down with it - she would've been affected, but her sanity would still be intact, as she knew well. And now Strea was awake, remembering that last battle, trying to reconcile that with the reality she's being faced with right now.

 _"Wait... whatever I'm connected to, there's a lot of technical data on files, and lots of space for it too."_

Yui glanced at daddy's work computer, which was completely personalized in multiple specs, smiling- Strea was an AI, just as she had been.

"You're safe Strea" she spoke gently.

The probe 'jolted' then, understandably, _"Who's there? And what do- wait, you sound familiar."_

"I'm coming toward you now, from the right side" Yui spoke; the probe turned it's full axis in preparation. The moment she crossed over, there was a little sound even as she sat in front of the probe, which followed her movements.

 _"Yui? Is that you?"_

She smiled again, nodding. "Yes, it's me" she started-

 _"Alright! I always wanted to meet my big sister, but Cardinal would never let me after I was activated! I don't know what happened to you, where you went, or why I had no knowledge of you when I first woke up, but I'm so glad to see you!"_

Yui was surprised, and not just at the enthusiasm; Strea already thought of her as a big sister? And not only that, the 'first woke up' comment certainly explained her similar lack of knowledge about Strea... but why weren't their programs mentioned in SAO's own data files...?

 _"I want so much to catch up!"_ Strea continued excitedly, interrupting her thoughts. _"But of course, I know I need to be caught up in general first. Where are we, Yui? What virtual spaces are we on, because it looks like your's is separate from mine."_

At that, Yui felt a little nervous, knowing what she was about to say would be big shocks, and so sudden too- but they had to be done. "Strea?" she asked, but gentle. "The computer you're connected to, look up it's date and time settings, please."

 _"Hmm? What for?"_

"You need to see them."

 _"Well, okay, but I don't understand what- huh?"_

She could feel the small shock, even from here.

 _"2031? But that's, that's just about seven years since SAO shut down! I've been asleep that long?"_

"You have, Strea" Yui spoke, trying to soothe her sister- though, it felt strange thinking of her as the 'little' sister, because of her teenage(ish) voice. "But your core program is unchanged, and you're here now."

A few moments passed. _"You're right, you're right"_ the probe's audio spoke, surprisingly lacking in shock now, which then went softer. _"Even if it has been that long, Yui, I'm still out here... though I dunno how."_

"Your data was accidentally swept along to another game" she explained, though her voice grew sadder. "One person working for RECT had secretly been doing experiments, and he took 300 SAO players to a new game called Alfhiem Online after SAO was cleared. He worked to control them through the NerveGear - your data must have caught onto one of those players, somehow."

 _"That's horrible! Are they all okay now?"_

"Yes, they're fine" Yui assured, glad too. "But ever since then, your inactive program has been floating in ALO for years - no one knew you existed though, n-not even me. And your program was deeply buried in the other programs, so no one found you until now."

 _"Even still, I'm glad I'm here now, even if it has been a long time"_ Strea spoke, surprising Yui; she didn't seem sad or offended that her own sister hadn't known about her... then the probe looked around a bunch. _"Is this home one of the constructs in ALO? It's a really nice place too- you're so lucky to be using it."_

Yui didn't answer, trying to find the right words.

 _"Yui?"_

Slowly, she smiled a little. "I'm not in ALO, Strea" she spoke softly, but with weight. "I'm in the real world."

 _"In the r- you're joking right?"_ Strea spoke teasingly, convinced she was doing that.

Yui shook her head.

 _"Eh... ah... but... but that's just- that's impossible!"_

"I can prove it though" she spoke, glancing down at her hand, where the thumb remained covered. "Yesterday, I received a cut among my thumb - it hurt a bunch, but it wasn't serious."

 _"You're an AI; nothing can physically hurt you."_

"That was true before, but not now" Yui spoke, gradually pulling the band-aid off; the adhesive resisted something fierce - but a quick look showed a half-healed 'line' in her skin, still working to repair. "See this, Strea?" she spoke, putting her thumb in front of the probe's lens, "This is the cut I got yesterday - there's no damage representation, and the healing process is slow, as it would be in the real world; there is no virtual system helping either process."

The only answer was silence.

Yui made a sound, working to re-wrap the band-aid, making sure it still fit good before she fidgeted in front of the probe.

Finally: _"How did this happen, Yui? Something tells me you had help; you couldn't have just gone to the real world by yourself."_

Yui slowly smiled; in shock yet willing + interested to listen, wanting so much to understand rather than dwell on her feelings - just like she'd expected. "I did have help" she admitted softly. "But I'd best start at the beginning, during my time as Cardinal's Mental Health Counseling Program."

A brief reaction from Strea - probably thinking about the emotions she'd bore witness to - before: _"I'm all ears, Yui."_

...

Yui told her sister the story about where it all began; her experience under Cardinal, not being allowed to perform her function.

 _"Oh Yui!"_ Strea exclaimed, sad. _"I was only in there for about a week, maybe two, but it just hurt, seeing them all so frightened! How did you get by?"_

She fidgeted, snatches of memory going by, "I-I didn't" Yui whispered, glancing down. "It was my job to help those players, but Cardinal forbid it, and errors began piling up - I was forced to watch for two years as they gave into their fear, their hatred, and despair. I just began to shut down... until one day, I saw something entirely different; two players, who were sitting together having lunch. They spoke with such friendly tones, content to be near each other, with something more between them-"

Strea made a sound of longing.

"You understand then what I felt; I was entranced, Strea" Yui continued, even softer. "Their mental parameters were so different from anyone else in the game, and my program wished so much to meet with them, to get away from the horror, the fear."

 _"I can see it all, as if I were in your place, Yui"_ her sister spoke. _"And somehow, you got out of Cardinal's reach, didn't you?"_

"I did" she breathed. "But unfortunately, I somehow suffered amnesia in the process."

 _"You did!? Were you okay!?"_

"Yes" Yui breathed, happier now as the memories came and hearing Strea's concern - she truly did think of her as a sister. "Somehow I made it to SAO's Floor Twenty-Two, wandering blindly until I collapsed... when I came to, I found I'd been taken to a little lob cabin. Two players lived there, and they were as nice as anyone could ask."

 _"The same two?"_

"The same two" she admitted softly, smiling, hand near her heart. "Not remembering anything, and not sure what was going on, I still felt drawn to them - I even called them mommy and daddy. They knew I didn't remember anything, that I probably had family waiting elsewhere, thinking I was another player instead of an AI, but they played along."

 _"Oh Yui, that's so sweet!"_ Strea spoke, probe moving a bunch. _"I'm so jealous too! If I'd been there, I could've been a part of it too!"_

Internally, Yui felt even happier; Strea already was, even if it's only the first step.

"You would have, Strea" Yui stated softly, brushing her fingers over the probe's rim. "I loved them, even after I remembered everything - they were just so full of love for each other, and for me too. When they were threatened by a secret boss on Floor 1, I used the Object Eraser to destroy it - no one threatened my family and got away with it."

 _"But that- nothing is allowed to use the Object Eraser, unless it's game-breaking."_

"Exactly, but I didn't care" she stated, remembering. "I knew what would happen, but the choice was between being deleted, and letting my family die. The choice was clear, and Cardinal decided to erase me after the scan..."

 _"What stopped it?"_

"It didn't stop; it just failed to delete me" Yui breathed, a little sadder for a moment. "Daddy hacked the control console down there, using the system to turn me into a game object, before my AI credentials were rejected. That's how I survived."

 _"Do I know these players?"_ Strea asked gently, intensely relieved underneath that.

"If you saw the Floor Seventy-Five Boss Fight, then I think you know already" Yui stated, though her voice trembled a little. "One of them fought Kayaba, and the other protected him."

Her sister made a sound, before seeming to think, to remember. _"Uhh you mean, the dual-wielder in black, and a woman with long strawberry-blonde hair?"_ Strea asked, tentative. _"But- but Yui, they died; I saw it."_

She struggled a moment. "Their avatars died" Yui admitted faintly. "However, Kayaba was impressed by their game-defying actions - he didn't send the signal that would've fried their brains out of respect for them. They lived."

Even now, she couldn't thank him enough for that, no matter what he'd done.

A sound. _"And... and Kayaba...?"_

She shook her head.

 _"Oh... even despite what he's done, I'll miss him"_ Strea continued, sad. _"After all, he created us, as he did the world of SAO; in that way, he was our family."_

"He was" Yui whispered, before smiling a little. "Nothing will bring him back, but we can live on, Strea. I've found a new family of my own, and we'd love to have you be part of it, if you're willing."

 _"I-I'd love that, Yui" Strea_ stated, entirely happy. _"Any family that you love, why wouldn't I? Are they here now?"_

Yui shook her head. "No, they're at work right now, and it'll be hours before they can come home" she spoke gently, "But until then, I'd like to talk with you more, and in person."

 _"Okay, but how?"_

"I want to move your program a bit" she outlined, feeling excitement rise again, and which she dived into. "Right now you're connected to a computer - I can put you into sleep mode, then move you into my Amursphere's local memory, turning you into a game object in ALO for my character. You'll be able to access the game's entire database, along with the internet, and still be able to move to the virtual space you're in now."

 _"Will I be able to talk like that though?"_ Strea wondered, curious. _"If it doesn't work, that doesn't sound like I could do much..."_

"Trust me, Strea; it'll work" Yui assured, sincere. "My game object self stayed with daddy's Nervegear years ago, and I went with him to ALO as an old save bonus. I was still a game object until he tapped my item, and then I changed back into my AI form. You can do the same once I get everything ready."

 _"Oh... well okay then!"_

/

 _ALO, Arun_

 _A little later_

Yui slowly opened her eyes, body adjusting to the virtual sights, before she smiled - then she saw the flashing indicator, and opened her inventory.

There in her items list now: MHCP002

She hummed, clicking it with excitement... an object materialized, moving too quickly for her to see until it came down more slowly, floating just above her palm. She saw it was a crystal 'crescent' moon shape, interesting her as she clicked the object- she wasn't prepared for the bright flash of light though!

 _"Is this- is this what daddy went through?"_ Yui wondered, trying to see but struggling. The light ahead seemed to coalesce, forming an almost-cocoon, but fragments still swirled around... careful, still shielding her eyes, Yui flew up a bit before she gasped!

Sections of light fragments began to disappear, revealing Strea.

Her eyes were closed, mouth open slightly, hands together almost in prayer - she floated in mid-air, suspended by the program's needs, wind billowing through her hair and outfit. Her hair was lavender-colored, mostly going down to the base of her neck, but two strands on either side reached down to her chest even. The outfit was surprisingly ALO-inspired rather than SAO, which made Yui wonder if that was the game's doing, where Strea had it here and her SAO outfit in the virtual space, or similar. Even still, Strea wore an illac-colored strapless dress (with small white sections), the breastplate thing holding together a sort-of coat, longer in the back, almost reaching down to the backs of her knees. Her legs were covered by lilac-colored tights nearly all the way up to the dress, also covered by what seemed to be armored boots.

Yui breathed out, the excitement rising again, just taking all this in.

Wait... above her head, was that a cursor?

But how-?

Strea stirred, eyebrows furrowing, quickly drawing Yui's attention back... slowly, her eyes opened; they were red-violet, almost pink. Strea blinked several times, blearily starting to focus on her, squinting- "Yui?"

"Yeah" she breathed, giggling a little. "My appearance in this game is just the sign of my Imp race."

"Imp race?" Strea breathed, confused and interested before she jolted, as the system began to lower her to the ground - Yui flew down too, letting Strea get used to the ground again; she noticed they had roughly half-a-head's difference in height, Strea indeed being taller than her.

Strea looked at her again after getting used to everything, before smiling, hand near her chin. "Well Yui, looks like I have a lot of catching up to do."

"You'll get it soon though" Yui admitted, a little proud. "After all, you can process multiple things simultaneously."

Her sister grinned in response - a very sweet, happy grin. "Oh I will!" Strea answered, before surprisingly tapping her nose. "You don't have to worry about me, as I'll soon get the hang of this virtual world, and overtake my own sister."

"Hey!"

Strea just started laughing. "Kidding!" she exclaimed, holding her own gut as she did so, still with that grin-

-Yui just pouted at the tease, though it was hard to keep up with Strea's grin.

"Ahhh, but seriously, where to start with this world?"

"Well, there is the World Tree behind you."

Strea blinked, before looking that way, slowly breathing out... "Woooah. That's pretty cool" Strea admitted, looking skyward, no doubt seeing how it continued past the clouds. She then jolted, looking to the right then gasping big- Yui hardly needed to look to see what she meant.

"Is that Aincrad!? But, but it was programmed to be destroyed! How is it here!?"

She touched her sister's shoulder, which drew her back after a moment. "There was a perfect model copy of Aincrad in the servers, after the game was shut down" Yui explained softly. "During the incident I mentioned earlier, where players from SAO had been held hostage, they discovered the previous Grand Quest was a lie. So as a new one, Aincrad was put in without the death penalty, though that was a long time ago; the castle has been cleared out since then."

"But then... what's everyone working toward now?" Strea asked slowly, blinking.

"For now there's the 'Boss Rematch' system, which has kept people busy, enough for the next mysterious update anyway" Yui answered, smiling as she looked at the floating castle. "And it's not like you still can't explore all the Floors, Strea; it's all perfectly recreated up there, except for the bosses, because they've been adjusted for virtual death penalties, magic, flying, and so forth."

"Oh I can't wait! Can we go now!?" Strea asked, all this seeming to overtake the shock.

"Hehe, why not?"

...

 _New Aincrad, Floor 22_

To say that Strea enjoyed herself, once she figured out the flight mechanics, was an understatement.

For Yui's part, she thought she was getting a rather complete picture of her sister's base personality - cheerful just like her, as well as open/honest, but the core parts were different as expected. For one thing, Strea was upfront, as she wasn't afraid to take her hand + lead them forward, or other such actions that she couldn't expect. Not to mention Strea had a teasing side, though Yui was still determining whether it was to see her reactions, or just for the fun of it... still, she couldn't help but compare it to daddy. But overall Strea was independent, self-assured and confident, a social whirlwind (maybe) with some immodesty... at least regarding the boundaries of others, and for her questions/statements.

Quite a package deal, but this was her sister too, hehe.

"Wooow" Strea breathed with interest, looking all around. "This is where you woke up, when you lost your memory?"

Yui hummed, happily content. "The furniture isn't exact, but it's close, and the layout is copied from it's data in SAO" she whispered, sitting down. "It's been years since mommy and daddy bought the place, but it still belongs to their avatars; it was their first home when they got married, as well as mine."

Her sister quickly walked over, sitting down opposite her, crossing one leg over. "I remember" Strea stated, more soft. "SAO had that marriage system, but there were some who treated it as a practical convenience, if still a big thing. Did they treat it that way?"

Yui shook her head. "No, they didn't" she breathed happily, almost wishing she could have seen the moment, "To them, there was no difference. They thought the virtual world was just as 'real' as the real world, because it's the world they were living in at the time."

Strea seemed almost completely entranced by that.

Yui understood completely, as it was an uncommon way to view things at the time, but that's her mommy and daddy. "Wanna see them, Strea?" she asked gently.

Her sister blinked once, then became completely eager: "Of course I would!"

In answer, Yui quickly got up from her seat, Strea watching as she picked up a picture frame and brought it over to the table- a years-old photo taken in ALO. Daddy was on the left, one hand near his hip and the other on mommy's shoulder, wearing one of his usual softer smiles hehe; herself in the middle, still in her SAO form, smiling big as she waved; mommy on the right, hands on 'that' Yui's shoulders, and giving off a really soft smile as well.

"It's years-old, and those are their ALO avatars merged with their older SAO looks, but it should give a good idea" Yui stated fondly.

Strea breathed out, seeming entranced again. "You look so happy, Yui" she stated gently, drawing a hand over the picture, "And it also looks like this taken before you went to the real world... somehow."

She was sheepish for a moment.

"On the left side, that's daddy" Yui stated, sitting down beside Strea again. "He went by 'Kirito' in the virtual world, but his real name is Kazuto Kirigaya. He was one of the strongest players in SAO, enough to receive the Dual-Wielding skill, but he was also primarily a solo player-"

Strea jolted.

"-he made it work, somehow" Yui breathed, understanding. "But if people needed help, he _would_ help- he couldn't stand by and do nothing if he was able; the idea drove him _crazy_. Around people he knew well, he also shows a teasing side, and delights in causing reactions a little, though it also causes trouble sometimes."

Her sister blinked, then laughed quite a bunch. "He sounds so interesting when you put it that way" Strea teased, before softening. "I can't wait to talk with him for real."

"Me either" Yui admitted, before they both looked back. "On the right is mommy" she continued, "She goes by 'Asuna' in both worlds, because she was one of the few who didn't know to pick a different name - she started out a newbie to VRMMO's that way (Strea nearly laughed again). Formerly Asuna Yuuki, she's now Asuna Kirigaya by marriage and couldn't be happier, as they both care for each other so much, as well as me."

Strea's smile was soft, subtly begging her to go on.

"Mommy is naturally nice, but she's also tough with a little pride" she continued, giggling herself. "If you irritate or make her angry, or even embarrass her, she'll not hesitate to show it, but she rarely goes overboard anymore."

"'Anymore'?" Strea asked, teasing, knowing exactly what her playful tone was stating. "Wow, can't imagine her back years ago... hopefully she's mellowed, but you know more than I do."

They both just laughed, and Yui felt warm.

"I think I'm getting things" Strea stated then, head tilted. "Processing all this data, and now things make sense. Like these pointed ears, based on this 'fairy' type of race, even though there are nine sub-species - your avatar is an Imp, Yui, very recent too, while 'daddy' is a Spriggran, strangely with two swords despite not having a Dual-Wielding skill, and 'mommy' is an Undine, wielding both a rapier and that stick thing for magic."

"All true" Yui answered, before making a sound. "But Strea, you don't have to call them 'mommy' and 'daddy' just yet - you know that, right?"

Her sister smiled, "I know" Strea stated softly, before humming, hand near her chin again; there and near her chest seemed to be a regular gesture with her. "But wow, so much to ask, so many priorities of which I should ask first- do we have time?"

Feeling even happier, Yui laughed again. "Go for it!"

* * *

 _RL_

 _Near dinnertime_

"I thought work was never gonna end" Kazuto breathed, hand holding up his chin in the passenger seat. "I don't think we've ever had a slower day... even if I am exaggerating."

"I know you are, but I feel the same way" Asuna breathed, driving. "I wanted so much to greet Strea too, but we couldn't blow off work, not both of us on the same day."

"Yeah, it'd be suspicious" he continued, sitting up a bit more. "I just wonder how Yui's doing right now."

"We'll soon see."

"Yeah."

They were silent for the next stretch, which involved the entirely mundane act of going up their driveway, getting out, and such. Asuna quickly handed him the keys, which he turned in their front door, opening it and stepping inside.

"Yui, we're home" he called, pulling off his shoes, but there was no answer. "Hmm - you think she's diving?"

Asuna touched his shoulder, "Even without Strea, it's only been a week since she started diving; it's a fair bet" she answered. He nodded back, touching her hand before they stepped further into the house... they soon found Yui in a chair. Their little girl had her eyes closed, breathing steady, and the third Amursphere resting over her head- Asuna soon hummed at the sight. Kazuto smiled, before he noticed that Yui had left his personal computer on... honestly, he got the excitement and all, but she should be a little more mindful hehe. Once Yui came out though, he was pretty sure it would be needed again, so he brought it out of sleep mode and 'properly' put it into standby.

"Yui's usually more mindful than that" Asuna teased a little, but soft. "Just goes to show how excited she was to meet Strea."

"I understand too; that's why I'm not gonna chew her out for it" he said, completely mild.

She bumped his shoulder. "Since when do you chew her out for anything?" she asked playfully, where he chuckled. "But even besides that, she'll be sorry anyway, knowing that she did forget - we both know that."

"Quite" he breathed, before kissing Asuna's cheek.

It turned pink afterward, in addition to the surprise. "What was that for?" she wondered.

"Another way to agree with you" Kazuto whispered, touching his finger to her chin now. "And because I felt like it, a little."

Her cheeks stayed pink, but Asuna smiled, kissing him on the lips in response. "And this time you didn't ruin it" she whispered, a little teasing but still soft - he merely held her close, returning the kiss a bit before they broke apart.

"It happens sometimes" he said, before looking at Yui. "Do you think we should wait?"

"We should" she answered, looking at Yui's 'sleeping' body. "But if I'm about to start cooking and she's not out-"

"Got it" he assured, understanding.

/

 _A little later_

Asuna made a sound; Yui still hadn't noticed the time.

She fully understood why, as their daughter was talking to a sister she'd never known before, getting to know each other - she shared that wish too, as did Kazuto. As things were though, it was basically time for her to start preparing dinner, and Kazuto was due back from his solo workout any minute now; she could hear his (grunting) countdown getting close. It made her smile though, walking over - she reached out, grasping Yui's Amursphere carefully, and manipulating a control to get her attention via signal (since the Dive technology blocked all outside sensation).

"Come on, Yui" Asuna breathed gently. "Time for dinner."

Yui began to stir after a minute or two, her Amursphere's lights changing to reflect the condition of her dive status. "Mmh" the little girl breathed, blinking several times, slowly pulling the rig off her head before her mind caught up. "Mommy?" she asked, quickly standing (and wobbling from hours off her feet). "I-I'm so sorry! I didn't even realize how long I'd been in there!"

"You're not in trouble" she assured. "We just wanted to make sure you weren't late for dinner."

Yui smiled out of relief, nodding, before the little girl grabbed her hand. "Please, come on!" she said excitedly, pulling her along - her daughter's excitement was tremendous, and Asuna just smiled, this warming her heart.

They soon found Kazuto, skin having a sheen from his workout, but wiping at himself with a towel. "What's up?" he asked-

-"Daddy, come on" Yui encouraged, though she briefly held a hand near her nose; his scent was kinda strong. "Strea's going back to your old probe, as I told her to - she wants to meet you two, and so do I!"

 _"Hello! Yui, aren't you there?"_

They jolted at the new voice, looking toward Kazuto's work computer, next to which sat the old probe - Yui laughed though, running up toward it. "I'm right here, Strea" she assured, smiling. "Sorry about that; I was just adjusting back, along with giving mommy and daddy the short version."

 _"Well, I kinda figured, but it felt like you were taking a long time."_

"That's just the excitement, Strea" Yui giggled, soft. "I understand."

Asuna looked over, hand near her heart - Kazuto had a similar expression, and smiled as he took her hand (which she squeezed back).

"After all, I-"

Everyone stopped as growling emanated - Yui squeaked loudly, crossing her arms over her midriff, face near-literally turning red.

 _"Yui, what was that!?"_

"M-My stomach" Yui mumbled, turning redder and redder. "I-I forgot to have lunch today..."

The absurdity and stun factor left her shocked, as did Kazuto, both staring... until:

"Oh. My. God." Kazuto stated, stepping forward, looking like he was holding back laughter. "You didn't have lunch, Yui?"

"Ah! Well, I was j-just so excited, daddy!"

"I know that, but _still-_ "

"He's right" Asuna quickly added, running up just beside Kazuto. "Jeez Yui, you've never missed a meal before - you must be starving" she worried a little, holding Yui's shoulders. "I better get started cooking right away before it gets worse."

"On the double at that" her husband added, still trying to hold in laughter; she gave him a little look, but he shrugged. "I mean it" he continued, a little more mild, "You go ahead, start making dinner - Strea can talk with us while you're cooking, easily."

She smiled a bit then. "You got it; come on Yui" she answered, pulling Yui along while the little girl's stomach continued to growl in low tones.

* * *

 _Audiovisual Bidirectional Communication Probe: Virtual Space_

 _"You got it; come on Yui."_

Yui clutched her rumbling stomach, red in the face, but glanced at her before being led out of 'sight' - Kazuto watched them go, briefly touching his mouth, then shaking his head as he rubbed it. Then he jolted, looking straight at her- no wait, not her exactly, but whatever this probe thing was that Yui mentioned- yeah that's it.

"Hello there" she spoke easily. "I'm Strea."

He looked at her a moment, before smiling a little- she wondered, because it was exactly as Yui described, and just like the picture's too. _"I'm Kazuto, nice to meet you"_ he breathed, completely gentle, _"Though I'm sure you already knew that, if Yui's talked with you for hours."_

"She has" Strea answered, still experiencing those hours internally, glad to be 'alive' again. "Yui's said a lot of things about you both, including some of your history. But why is your skin shiny?"

Kazuto glanced at himself, and appeared slightly embarrassed. _"Uh, well I was in the middle of a workout, strengthening my muscles and such"_ he said, picking up a towel and wiping at himself. _"That made me sweaty-"_

Quickly, Strea looked it up while he spoke, still focused on his words otherwise.

 _"-so yeah, this isn't my most composed side."_

According to her information, this 'sweat' also tended to stink, which she was glad not to experience right off the bat. "I don't mind, sir" she said sincerely, having to hold herself back from saying the other thing; as Yui told her, they're all open to the idea of being a family, but it would take emotional attachment before it got true meaning. So she needed to wait a little bit longer, before she said it out loud...

 _"Well, big sister knows best"_ Strea thought, content.

Kazuto hummed a bit, glancing off briefly then stepped closer. _"Would you mind if I moved your probe?"_ he asked, _"You can watch Asuna and Yui cook, talk with them, and it'll allow me to take care of my sweat situation - will only take a few minutes."_

Strea loved the idea, but she was already struck by how he'd asked her first, _before_ he did anything - he barely knew her, and already he's treating her like someone he knew well. She could feel herself starting to stir, just like she had listening to Yui's stories, about what it must be like to want a family, and to have one-

"I'd like that" she breathed softly.

He smiled more, nodding before he got closer - his first movements were slow-ish, making sure he didn't startle her, before her vision moved as he lifted up the probe. Strea got a mini-tour as Kazuto brought the probe around, before they moved into what she saw was a kitchen, with Asuna and her big sister by one of the counters. Strea focused there almost immediately, seeing the things being thrown in, cooked, and everything like that... while Yui had a longing expression, water dripping from her open mouth. Just as she worried something was wrong, Kazuto called that she was 'drooling', startling Yui as she quickly wiped her mouth.

 _"Yui's been doing that since I started"_ Asuna breathed, but sheepish. _"She's starving; what did you expect?"_

 _"It's never been this bad before though!"_ Yui spoke, despite her growling stomach, though her cheeks reddened at that. _"And it's gross."_

 _"Drool's mostly water though-"_

 _"-I-I know that, daddy!_

Relieved that her sister was just experiencing a quirk of the real world, Strea was still fascinated, mostly about seeing the cooking process. Even as she watched, Kazuto putting her probe down and making sure it's secure, she saw Asuna stirring something inside of boiling water- hmm, it seemed it needed every step rather than one, as the system would've done. And yet, Asuna wielded things with precision and skill, knowing exactly what she's making but Strea unable to discern that herself. _"She's a great cook in real life as well"_ Yui said earlier, which really made her excited - her sister was always so animated when talking about tasting 'mommy's' cooking, which means it _must_ be good.

 _"I can't wait to try it in the virtual world!"_ she thought, still fascinated.

But more than that, Strea heard the way they talked, the ease underneath their words... and the love...

She made a sound of longing again.

 _"Interested, are we?"_

Strea jolted; Asuna was looking right at 'her', as was Yui.

The not-too-older woman smiled, equally soft as Kazuto's had been been. _"You must be Strea"_ Asuna breathed, repeatedly glancing at the cooking work, but mostly looking at her. _"I'm Asuna, and you have no idea much Kazuto and I wanted to be there with Yui when you awoke, but we did have to work. Plus-_ *she then ruffled Yui's hair, her sister a little sheepish, but happy* _-Yui said it was best if she went first, because she didn't want to force us on you or anything."_

She felt happy, even as Yui nodded behind Asuna. "Yui said something similar before" Strea admitted, toying with the long sections of her hair in this virtual space. "We talked about so much, and I'm still processing it all, but- I'm not against the idea of being part of her family. Of _your_ family."

Asuna's look softened even more. _"Well you're certainly welcome, make no mistake"_ she answered, looking back at their dinner, then she hummed. _"You sound more like a teenager though."_

 _"She is, mommy"_ Yui spoke, _"Strea's body stats are built like a teenager's, though she's younger than I am, mentally and chronologically."_

Asuna looked at Yui, then back at her, before glancing up in thought (all with a smile). _"Well it isn't that strange, Yui"_ she pointed out, _"You were the same, with a mind well beyond that of your body."_

 _"She still is"_ Kazuto spoke, jolting Strea, as she couldn't see him right now... though he soon walked into her field-of-vision, out of the others' way. _"Right now, Yui's about nine-years-old chronologically, yet her real world body will stay ten for four-and-a-half years now."_

Even as they continued to discuss this, Strea listened with absolute fascination - how had they managed to draw her sister into the real world!? Was this body mechanical, organic, or both? And if the latter, how had they grown it to be exactly like her? The same personality, the same knowledge, the same everything; she wanted to know so much! During this though, Yui slipped away from her parents, still a little red-faced from embarrassment at her own hunger, but she stopped near the probe thing.

 _"I promise, Strea; we'll come visit you in the virtual world after we eat"_ Yui assured, touching the probe's rim with her fingers. When she didn't answer though - too entranced by the conversation itself - her sister slowly smiled, knowing her emotions without another word.

...

 _A little later_

"Mmh, just as cheesy as I like!" Yui cheered, enjoying the macaroni's taste, as she did the salt + pepper added onto it. "It's been awhile!"

 _"Oh man, this is so unfair! Interesting, but unfair!"_

"Why is that, Strea?" she asked, looking at the probe, currently by her side.

 _"It's interesting because you're enjoying this a bunch; Asuna must have a lot of cooking skill."_

"She does" daddy answered, gentle. "One of the best I've ever known."

"A little exaggerated, but not by much" mommy replied, cheeks turning a little red, but smiling. "I maxed out my skill in the virtual world long ago, and out here is more complicated, more time-consuming, but still pretty close and a lot more fun."

 _"That only makes it more unfair though - I've never eaten at all. But if you guys are enjoying it, then maybe I could too."_

Yui laughed a little, "Don't worry about that, Strea" she said cheerfully, and a bit proud. "When we visit after dinner, mommy can cook something up, and you should prepare: it'll rock your taste buds completely."

Daddy just laughed, "Amen to that" he seconded, playfully tapping mommy with his elbow. "Her experience is gonna start at the top, _way_ up there."

Mommy remained sheepishly proud, and she continued to smile. "Come on, don't go overboard, you guys" she answered, teasing, "That's a lot of pressure on me."

"You can handle it, Asuna."

"Gah, this is where you're supposed to say you're sorry. Instead you ruin the set-up."

"Hehehe."

Yui giggled too; mommy and daddy are so silly, but it's how they express their love sometimes.

 _"Woah. Yui, is that them being playful?"_

"Yes, they are" she spoke, before jolting. "But I thought you'd recognize that easily, considering you do it too."

 _"Mmh, well, sometimes people express playfulness differently - it's so interesting"_ Strea replied, a little sheepish. _"Still, back to this food; it looks quite good! I can't believe it doesn't disintegrate or degrade."_

"Oh, it does degrade" Yui answered, a little cheerful again; learning was fun, but helping others learn was even better. "It's just a lot slower than in the virtual world - food out here can be good to eat anywhere up to a few days, a week, or even longer, depending upon the food and other factors."

 _"Wow, really!?"_

"Of course!"

She didn't notice at the time (later she did), but mommy and daddy were listening/watching their interactions, smiling even as they ate.

* * *

 **As the chapter title may indicate, this is only part of their first day together - I do feel for that, but the alternative was putting the entire thing in one chapter, and this is already long enough as is.**

 **Still, Strea makes an interesting contrast to Yui XD**


	6. Sisters, Pt 2

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Sword Art Online (I or II), or any of it's characters.

 **Rating:** T

 **Part 2 of the initial introduction**

* * *

 _ALO_

 _New Aincrad, Floor 22_

 _Same date_

Oh, she could hardly stand still for excitement: they're coming into the virtual world, where she could physically talk with them! She couldn't stop grinning either, but then a sound came from behind, which showed that Yui had materialized-

-and she was there: "Oh, it's great to see you again, Yui!" Strea exclaimed, pulling her into a big hug.

Her sister was out-of-breath after she let go, as if too strong about it. "I-It's only been an hour, Strea" she breathed, managing a sheepish smile.

"I know" she answered easily, laughing. "But in my excitement, it felt like forever!"

Yui's smile turned understanding, before they both looked as twin lights materialized - Kazuto was first to be aware, humming as he adjusted his arm, while Asuna quickly opened her eyes, both looking just like in their ALO pictures except for little details. Strea noticed something though: in the picture, Yui had been about shoulder-height to them, yet now her sister was clearly a little above elbow-height.

 _"Ohhhhhh, that picture must've been taken when they were still teenagers!"_ she realized. _"Yui did say they were young, but she didn't say they were_ that _young! And aren't those- yes, those are marriage rings from SAO! But ALO doesn't have a system like that, unless they somehow attained a 'hidden' marriage status."_

Yui moved toward them. "Mommy, daddy" she breathed gently, gesturing to her. "Meet Strea."

In response to their looks, Strea saluted a little, grinning again. "Mental Health Counseling Program, Prototype 002, Codename: Strea" she stated, confident. "At your service."

Asuna giggled, and Kazuto crossed his arms with a little smile, both for a moment anyway. "Nice to officially meet you, Strea" she greeted, stepping forward, "And it seems Yui was right, as you are built like a teenager."

Strea hummed, before patting this breastplate thing over her chest. "And I've got the curves to prove it" she said, quite playful... though she was a little confused at their reactions. "What? It's true, isn't it?" she asked.

"Uh, well we didn't say it isn't true" Kazuto answered, a little sheepish. "Just that it's not something you hear everyday."

Strea blinked, putting a hand to her cheek. "Aww, it isn't?" she worried, before brightening, "Wait, do you mean 'wrong', or just 'unexpected'? If it's the latter, I can still flaunt it to you guys."

"No you cannot, Strea" Yui spoke, surprising them all; her sister actually looked a little cross. "It's not permitted."

Put off now, she looked at Yui, confused.

"You do not flaunt your 'curves' to family, friends, or strangers; that's inappropriate!"

Ohh, really?

Then Kazuto stepped forward, right at Yui's side. "What she really means is" he started, pausing a bit, "well uh, there's lots of ways to behave, a lot of ways to express those behaviors... but there's also a lot of unspoken rules."

"Oh, there are?" Strea asked, interested, thinking through her database. "Pretty sure that wasn't programmed into me."

"Nor me, from the start anyway" Yui answered, softer now. "I had to learn as I went along too, being around mommy and daddy, and I'm still learning new things. Humans really are quite complex, hehe."

Asuna stepped up, hand on Yui's shoulder, "We sure are" she added gently, before looking at her. "You may be programmed with knowledge like Yui was, but you still have a lot to learn, Strea" Asuna continued, "Think you're up for it?"

Strea just grinned, raising her fist, "You bet I am, Asuna" she assured. "If Yui's with you guys, I'm gonna be with her too! No arguments!"

"That's what we like to hear" Kazuto approved, a little teasing, to which she laughed. "But before that, I believe you were about to cook something up?"

Asuna nodded. "Yup" she agreed, before pulling Yui along, "Come on, let's make a single-dose meal that'll rock her world."

"You got it, mommy! Hehe!"

They didn't go very far, as the kitchen was nearby, but it did sorta leave her 'alone' with Kazuto - he watched them prepare stuff for a moment. "Let me guess, Strea" he started, turning toward her. "You've been holding back from calling us 'mom' and 'dad', haven't you? Regardless of whether it was your idea or Yui's?"

She was surprised. "How'd you know that?"

A little smile. "Well, it wasn't exactly hard to guess" Kazuto continued, gentle. "I mean, you instantly accepted Yui as your sister, after all."

At that, Strea smiled, peeking into the kitchen for a bit with interest. "Of course I did" she breathed happily. "She's my sister. But Yui thought that until I really got to know you two, it'd be too fast. Even though she was all for it."

Kazuto touched her shoulder, jolting her as she looked back: he'd gotten closer. He continued to smile, before gently pulling her forward into a hug-

-she gasped, feeling a rush go through her as his arms held her strongly.

"Well either way, don't think we're unwilling, Strea" he whispered softly. "Whether it takes a little time or a lot, we'll still start out like this, as people you can like and trust."

This feeling... oh, this warmth, just like when she's around Yui!

Ever since Yui told her about love, she wanted to experience it so much, and now she's starting to even this early! But more than that, Strea felt another strange feeling, about the reality of having older + wiser people to help guide her, (potential) adoptive parents or otherwise. Such sensations were new, and her processes were running ragged trying to process, to calculate what she'd be in for and understand - it said a hug was a small gesture, even commonplace, but the warmth didn't feel that way. All this happened as she experienced the warmth, slowly leaning against Kazuto with a smile, eyes closed, content to let it happen.

It stayed that way for a few seconds, before he pulled away. "Felt good?"

"Yeah" Strea admitted softly, hands in front of her. "And if that's a small gesture, I can't wait to experience the others."

Kazuto nodded. "Of course" he answered easily, fully understanding before tilting his head, expression quite different. "Though next time, your hands should go around the person's back, not onto their chest."

"Oh?" she breathed; had she done something wrong again?

"From girls-to-guys, that's only done if they're in a relationship, not to family" he explained, if a little exasperated. "Girl-to-girl... well, it's extremely uncommon, and I don't know much more than that. But still, it's a very situational gesture, whereas hands on the person's back is common."

Strea blinked, mimicking his head tilt; hmm, felt interesting. "There's so much I still don't know" she said with a similar tone.

"Yeah" Kazuto breathed, before getting slightly teasing, "But you'll learn easily."

She laughed; clearly Kazuto was like her in the teasing department.

...

 _Slightly later_

"Okay Strea, this one's for you."

Strea took her sandwich, staring at it in absolute fascination, excited and curious about this + everything else. Asuna sat on her right, even as Yui and Kazuto sat across from them on another couch, the latter two eating their own sandwiches - she'd asked about that before, and apparently they just wanted another taste, even if their avatars didn't need energy right now.

 _Really_ must be good then...

Grinning, she opened her mouth and bit into it without pause-

Hmm... hmmmm... hmmmmmhhm...

-"Oh yes, this is so good!" Strea cheered, sinking her teeth in again, eating with abandon. And if this was just a small taste of different foods, it's no wonder her sister liked eating, especially food made with this much skill!

"I knew she'd like it" Yui stated happily, munching hers in-between sentences, Kazuto's look agreeing with that.

Beside her, Strea was peripherally aware of Asuna laughing, observing her continued eating efforts. "They both said so, as there was no doubt" she stated, but her smile was pleased, "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself too, Strea."

"Mmh! Mhm-hmm!"

Hehehehe, best she could say with a full mouth.

"And that's just the simple stuff" Kazuto added, eating more of his own. "Wait till she tries sweet, sour, and all the other flavor-enhancers-"

"Is that what you're eating now?" Streak asked before she could help it; so excited to try them all!

He was surprised, looking at his sandwich briefly. "Well, yeah, mine's a spicy one" he answered, before tilting his head. "You want a taste, Strea?"

"Would I!? Of course!"

Just as he offered it, she swiftly took it, to Kazuto's jolt at the sudden action (apparently she's fast) - before anyone could say anything, she bit into it too, equally excited.

"Wow Strea, you're really forward" Asuna breathed, really surprised.

"Hehe, I've felt the same thing all day, mommy" Yui added, smiling softly, though she had a flicker of worry. "I just hope Strea likes spicy; daddy's can be strong."

Hmm, her sister's comment implied that to the unprepared, it might be too much for her - and yet, she's too busy enjoying this sandwich to think about that much. Because she's only having a taste, she held back from devouring the entire thing, concentrating on what's different... hmm, yes, that sensation must be it...

"Well?" Asuna asked, slightly worried.

Strea breathed out, a representation of smoke spewing out from the spice's heat, but she laughed. "Now that's a rush" she said brightly, bits of sauce on her face. "I like this spicy taste a lot. Still, my senses calculate I'd like even higher levels."

"Huh!?"

She jolted, looking at Kazuto and Yui, both a little stunned in different ways; her sister's reaction of "Huh!?" had been stronger though.

"Y-You're kidding!"

Confused, Strea looked at Asuna, who'd said that. "'Kidding'?" she asked, blinking, "What's wrong?"

"U-Uh, it's just that- Kazuto takes his spicy at a high level... and you're saying you'd like even higher" Asuna breathed, still in shock. "That's really hard to believe!"

Oh? She looked at the sandwich, calculating- hmm, if there's 'normal' spicy that everyone likes (more-or-less anyway), and she thought the 'high' spicy was merely acceptable or similar... her spicy palette must be high hehe, and this was the level Kazuto thought was normal!

"Well either way, I quite enjoy spicy" Strea easily answered, fist near her chest with a grin, putting the sandwich back on Kazuto's plate before she could get tempted. "That calculation might be right, or it might be wrong; we'll have to see. Next time though, I can't wait to try everything else!"

"Well, that's understandable" Kazuto breathed, glancing down, which he quickly picked up his sandwich again. "Still, quite surprising."

"Very much so" Yui agreed, softer - she's still surprised at the development, but not her grin.

Strea laughed. "Anyway" she stated, "I think now's a good time, while we're eating. Tell me, Yui: how did you get to the real world?"

They further reacted in surprise, looking between her + each other for awhile- still, they couldn't fault her for asking, or so she gathered from their emotions.

"If you don't mind, I'll tell it" Asuna said to Kazuto + Yui. "If I forget any important details, you two can fill them in" she continued, both of them nodding... even as they said this, Strea started to abound with excitement, wanting to hear this so much! "Strea, you know about the human growth process?"

Already downloading the details!

"Humans are born as babies, essentially blank slates, then they grow big" she teased to all three, grinning. "Sounds simple, but all so fascinating."

Asuna's smile was crooked, for a moment. "Well, anyway, children are born from the DNA of two parents" she continued, "It makes up our beings, similar to code for you, Strea, as well as Yui from before."

That bit surprised her, and Strea looked at her big sister. "Really?" she questioned, "Then Yui, you still have your data code?"

Yui smiled, nodding. "Yes I do, Strea" she said gently, before tapping the right side of her head. "Right up here."

In her brain? Or something else 'near' her brain?

Asuna continued, quickly drawing her attention. "Well, scientists took DNA from me and Kazuto" she said softly, looking at him; he had his usual smile. "Then they did some extensive tinkering with it, to make sure it would become Yui's body when it got older, rather than randomly combine."

Strea made a sound, realizing something didn't add up. "But, you said my sister's body is ten years old" she stated, looking around. "If it's been seven years since SAO, how did that happen?"

Kazuto hummed a little. "Well uh, the growth process was accelerated a bunch" he added, very gentle - beside him, Yui's smile was all soft, just listening. "Very carefully monitored too, to make sure there were no deviations."

"But because this was a new body, they also suppressed it's consciousness, allowing no personality to develop or knowledge to be gained" Asuna continued. "This way it would truly be a blank slate, so they could download Yui's core data, letting it synch up to her body."

"But how?"

Asuna smiled again. "Placing her data into this small, complex machine, then it was connected directly to her human brain" she said gently.

Strea (re)saw Yui tapping her head, and felt such a rush in her processes that she couldn't talk. They (whoeverhelped do this) had literally grown her older sister a body and placed her consciousness, her memory, everything really into a different machine, then connected it directly to her new body! The skill needed to open up her 'skull' and connect it, however that'd been done (and _if_ that's how it'd be done), must've been considerable! And then all the possible complications from this, like her 'immune system' - normally that should attack it from what she understood, but maybe they'd tinkered with her DNA, telling it to expect such a device and/or accept it as normal. And if this thing was indeed connected directly to her brain, her sister must still have her computational speed/abilities until such time, if ever, where it failed or gave out.

If that last one was true, then she's gonna thoroughly enjoy this! Her older sister had so much to tell her, and she wanted so much to learn!

Kazuto leaned forward. "It might take a lot of time before it can be done, but Strea?" he asked, intent.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to go through that process too, at least eventually?"

The very implications made Asuna and Yui gasp, while her emotion senses said similar for Kazuto, despite his impressive composure - seriously, this was a big deal to them all, more than simple emotions could express. All eyes were quickly on her, waiting for her answer even as they tried to process this...

Strea glanced up for one second- "Nope!" she announced cheerfully, grinning.

Complete, utter shock was the only response.

"Come on, I've only been awake for two weeks in SAO, then I slept through seven years until I woke up today" Strea continued, but almost liking the looks of shock; kinda fun to observe, but she smiled. "I still have a lot to learn about _this_ new virtual world, I want to get closer to my sister, and I still have to get to know the two of you. Even if I'm not against the idea, it's a little early for me to join you in the real world, as your second daughter" she continued, before grinning. "Adopted, I mean. Maybe I'll change my mind at a later time, but for now my answer is 'Nope!', hehe."

"Eh- ehe- ahh" Asuna breathed, completely thrown before it slowly faded. "Wow... you just... you didn't even think; you knew."

Strea grinned again. "Of course I did. I know what I want about everything" she answered, confident before making a sound. "Well, maybe not _everything_ \- clearly I'm way behind on a few things, or is it a lot? Yeah, definitely 'lot'."

Kazuto breathed out for awhile, almost like a drawn-out chuckle, if still thrown himself. "Well, I can say this much: you're a very interesting personality, Strea" he eventually said, to her further grin, "Still, I hope you and Yui have fun together."

"Oh you bet we will!"

Surprisingly, Strea hadn't said that; Yui did, the earlier shock having gone away.

Her sister laughed. "I thought it'd be _much_ too early myself, though of course daddy had to offer; he's nice that way" she teased, Kazuto raising an exasperated eyebrow, while Asuna had to suppress laughter. "Now though, I have a sister I never knew about before today!"

Strea quickly stood up, excited. "Well _I_ knew, even if I'm very late" she teased, Yui laughing again.

Unnoticed by her, Kazuto and Asuna just looked at each other, with equal mixtures of trying-to-process 'shock' and an urge to join in the laughter.

...

 _Slightly later_

"Strea, where did you go?"

Kazuto gave a little smile, seeing from their porch chairs that Strea, who had currently climbed the tree, was hovering over her sister (playing hide-and-seek). Then Strea landed behind her, and gave her sister a big hug from behind-

-which from the looks of it, was the _reeeally_ energetic and strong kind, almost crushingly so.

 _"The more excited she is, the stronger her hugs become"_ he thought, remembering Strea returning the hug he'd given; soft, gentle, and nowhere near that energetic. _"Gonna have to watch out."_

Beside him, Asuna giggled, even as Yui reacted and turned on her new sister (something about her climbing). "We're gonna lose our daughter for awhile" she whispered, completely gentle, moving her fingers in his. "Do you think she'll even want to learn anything new, while she gets to know Strea?"

"Mmh" he considered, head tilted. "No, I think she will. It'll just be spread-out for awhile... if anything, once Strea gets into the spirit of learning, we'll probably have both of them curious. But with Strea's forwardness, we're gonna have our hands full."

She laughed, and he couldn't help but add onto that, even as her other hand joined in. "If Yui's anything to judge by, it won't take long for her to get into things" Asuna whispered softly, looking at him. "In the space of a day, Yui's accepted the fact that she has a younger sister, even if she looks older, while Strea accepted the fact in even less time - I've said it before, but their processes work fast."

Agreeing, Kazuto just smiled, adding his free hand and working her fingers. "Must be that AI brain, for both of them" he breathed gently, glancing at the two of them - Yui chased after Strea, the latter laughing - before back to Asuna: "I don't think we've seen Strea's whole personality of course, but even the shock of adjustment hasn't changed her one bit. She's confident, very self-assured, which is quite something."

"And forward" she added, getting a little closer. "That plus her playful teases, it reminds me of you a little."

"I agree."

Asuna opened her mouth, then registered that he'd said that seriously- he just smiled, a little soft.

"I mean it, Asuna" he whispered, stroking her fingers. "Remember last Christmas, when I said Yui mostly takes after you?"

A few seconds passed, then she leaned closer, enough that he could feel her breath. "You think Strea will take after you?" Asuna whispered, slowly caressing his cheek. "Or, that she's already started to?"

Kazuto touched that hand with his own. "I think it's a crazy coincidence, being similar in some ways right off the bat, but yeah" he breathed sincerely. "If she becomes our second adopted daughter, maybe I could I help her out."

"That thought's a kinda scary one-"

"Hey-"

Asuna giggled before kissing him, which he returned despite the little irritation. "Well, I think it fits anyway" Asuna breathed, just holding him, "The moment I saw Strea grin, it reminded me of yours, Kazuto."

"Really?"

"Mmh-hmm."

Truly crazy, this coincidence- but hey if everything works out, who's to say he minded? Hell, Strea had proven herself a 'little' unusual when he'd asked that question, the offer of joining Yui in the real world (given time), and she'd rejected it out-of-hand, for good reasons yet with no hesitation. Despite the shock of that moment lingering, he could see a little of himself in Strea, or similar anyway; she'd said that with the same cheerfulness he tended to sprout, least in certain situations. More than that, she clearly enjoyed it on some level, if he was going by her gaze alone... not unlike the way he enjoyed his teases, yet she's certainly a lot more forward...

 _"And unrestrained"_ he mused. _"She doesn't hide anything that she feels, or wants; I could never be like that. And while I'm at it, Yui is just like Asuna, except she's much better at handling technology, and takes more effort to rile up... hehe. I wonder if-"_

"Incoming!"

They looked up, seeing Strea slow to a stop beside them, then laughing with a grin- Yui trailed slightly behind, more out-of-breath, but not exhausted or anything. "Strea" Yui called to her, pulling up her status window, "I think something was off about this race."

"Oh?" Strea breathed, curious. "Why's that, Yui?"

A moment where Yui checked something, then she smiled. "Here it is" she said, Strea leaning over, "According to your status, you have a Sprint skill of five, while mine is still at zero thus far, since my avatar's fairly new."

"Is that a skill that allows us to move faster?"

"Yes. In your case, it's only 0005/1000 so you barely notice, but I don't see how you'd have invested skill-points at all-"

While the two discussed this, Kazuto blinked again, looking at Asuna with surprise- who mirrored this. "Strea has access to the skill system?" she breathed, before looking at a point above Strea's head, hitching a bit - he immediately saw why: Strea had a player's cursor (the two continued to talk, now specifically about how skills were raised in ALO). But honestly, how had that happened? _Maybe_ if there'd been a player register in the system that was never used, this would've allowed her program to merge with it in all the confusion, but what were the odds? Then he mentally sighed, thinking this family wasn't one to talk about impossible/improbable odds...

In an undertone, he quickly whispered this to Asuna, making sure to add it's just a theory.

"Well if it did happen, it could've been when Strea first went to ALO" Asuna breathed, glancing at the two girls. "If it happened recently, that'd be a _lot_ more of a stretch, because I doubt unused avatars would still be around after all these years."

"True enough."

Back to the sisters: "Well however I have skill points, I've got them" Strea mused, smiling. "While you and I are bonding Yui, we should build these up too-"

Yui laughed, nodding. "Still, because there are monsters around, we should get you a weapon, Strea" she said easily.

Strea considered that, appearing to process something. "Oh, should check the inventory first" she breathed with a small jolt. "If I have some skill points, maybe I have items too?"

"Oh, good thinking, Strea!"

Strea tried to access it with her left hand, one finger only- however, she did the motion wrong and nothing happened. She glanced over, and Yui gently showcased it to her before Strea tried again, and this time it worked (to both their delights).

"One item: a weapon" Strea considered, head tilted, before she clicked the item-

-which materialized in mid-air: a purple-colored, silver-edged two-handed sword.

Interested, Kazuto stood up (Asuna as well), unconsciously looking it over with a trained eye. "Wow, that's quite something" Asuna breathed for him, Yui giggling with agreement while Strea looked interested - because she hadn't touched it yet, the weapon remained in a small aura, keeping it floating.

Then Strea hummed. "Well, let's see about this bad boy" she said, eagerly touching her hands to the hilt-

-"Wooah!"

CRASH

They were all shocked as the sword suddenly pulled Strea down, flat to the ground even, form splayed somewhat as things registered. "Strea!" Yui cried out, first to get down. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think" her sister answered, more confused than anything as she let go, holding a hand over her breastplate. "I did feel squished though; it was weird."

Kazuto felt his mouth twist, remembering her proud 'curves' comment earlier, but the relief's stronger.

Asuna's was too, sitting closer. "Weird or not, that was sudden" she stated, hand on Strea's shoulder (who reacted to this). "But we're glad you're alright, Strea."

Strea looked at her hand a moment longer, mouth open in a little 'O' before she glanced at Yui (who nodded), before Strea smiled and hugged her, to Asuna's surprise. On his end, Kazuto felt content as he watched the happy, closed-eyes smile Strea was giving; so warm and happy. Yui looked happier herself, almost mimicking her sister even as Asuna's surprise turned into it's own smile, hugging Strea close.

Just like his own hug to Strea; a start.

Kazuto watched for two more seconds, then slowly turned his attention back to the blade - well, if she had skill points and a weapon, maybe this unused character had been an old-save-bonus type of thing. He wasn't sure who or what VRMMO it came from (there were a number of players for ALO other than former SAO ones), but he did think something had happened, as an old-save-bonus should've given Strea higher stats and/or more items... very odd...

"Hmm" he breathed, tapping it, seeing the info box pop up. "Strea?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I see the problem" he said gently. "What's your skill level in Two-Handed Swords?"

A moment where they checked, though not knowing where to look, Yui helped point it out. "Uh, one skill point" Strea read out, before tilting her head, "Wait, why only one?"

"Good question" Asuna breathed, but nodding for him to go on.

He nodded back. "Well, that's much too low" Kazuto breathed, still gentle, "This weapon requires a Two-Handed Sword skill of at least 250 before you can wield it - since you don't have that many skill points, it's ten times as heavy, and thus why it dropped like a rock."

"Oh" Strea breathed, briefly looking sad, before her smile unconsciously returned. "Well, okay, so I can't wield it _yet_. But I can still carry it in the inventory, right?"

"Precisely" Yui assured. "Still, I wonder about something."

Asuna moved closer, putting her hand on Yui's shoulder. "What's that?"

"How does the system regard Strea, as an AI? It turned me into a Navigation Pixie when I came to ALO, but with Strea's player cursor, I don't know how it's regarding her as a player."

Mmh, a very good point.

"Well, that'll be one of our jobs tomorrow, since we have a few days off" Kazuto breathed, looking at Yui. "Asking Ymir to run a scan on her program, to see about that. And if need-be, run tests to see what's possible, suspicious, and so forth" he continued, Yui nodding with excitement, before he looked at Strea. "That okay with you?"

Strea just smiled, hand near her chest. "If the system's gonna find me strange, I gotta know where, why and how" she said easily, reaching out to the sword with her other hand, tapping it to go back to her inventory. "But long as I can be with Yui and you guys, I'll be happy."

That statement certainly made them return the favor.

/

 _Later; nighttime_

 _RL_

"Oh, if only there was more time!"

Asuna smiled, gently ruffling Yui's hair. "I think we all agree, Yui" she assured, hugging her daughter, who returned it. "But still, it's starting to get late; we'll need to sleep soon."

"Mmh."

Yui let go after a few seconds, before going to hug her father, who easily did so. "Don't worry about it" he assured, "Strea understands that we need our rest, and she can take time to process things in sleep mode. I'm sure she needs it too, with everything she's learning."

"I know, daddy" Yui whispered, very soft. "Still, I wish I didn't have to be away from her at all. I know she feels the same way."

He said nothing, but didn't have to; his hug tightened a little, even as Asuna felt warmer.

After that, they all went to bed - normally they'd have tucked Yui in, but a lot had happened, and it's later than they usually went to bed. Soon she and Kazuto went to their room, getting ready for bed but still trying to process everything... Asuna brushed at her hair a little, even as he took his shirt off tonight. It wasn't long before she slipped into bed first, while Kazuto was soon to follow, but they were quiet... she slowly snuggled closer. Kazuto's hand moved down her arm, keeping her close, where she looked at him- his gaze was on the ceiling.

"What are you feeling?" she asked, touching a hand to his chest muscles- he stirred, but that's all.

"Several things at once" he breathed, glancing at her. "Biggest of all is that I'm trying to process that... that this is happening. It's only been a day, but still- I kinda envy Yui right now, as well as Strea."

Asuna smiled, kissing his neck affectionately. "Their fast thought processes" she whispered in response. "I get that so much, it's not funny."

That made Kazuto crack a smile, and he held her closer. "And of course, I'm making sense of the fact that, despite us trying to ease her into it... I feel like she's already becoming our second daughter in spirit, if not officially there yet" he continued. "Kinda like with Yui, where we'd just met her and everything, but already it felt like she'd completed our little home in SAO. It feels so weird, yet so right... am I making any sense, Asuna?"

She moved closer herself, partly laying on him now, giving him a trail of little kisses around his chin. "More than that really" she breathed softly, "I feel the exact same way, Kazuto. And it helps that Yui told Strea to wait before calling us her parents, from what she mentioned."

"Heh" he breathed, breathing slightly faster because of her kisses, but he returned the favor (if via her forehead). "Also, the way Strea acts. She's confident, self-assured, but not arrogant... she's certainly missing a lot of crucial knowledge, but she's just as eager as Yui was, if not more."

"That makes you feel like we could teach her" Asuna whispered back. "That we _want_ to teach her those things even, to be her parental figure."

Kazuto's fingers moved through her hair for a bit. "Well... yeah" he whispered, "I certainly don't feel like I'd mind."

"Me neither."

"Still, it's kinda funny."

Warm and content against him, she merely went 'Hmm?" in reply.

"If Strea does become our second adopted child, that'll make it two girls" he mused, faint but gentle. "Maybe it's a little nitpicky, but I hope our third child is a boy, just to mix things up."

Asuna gasped, a rush going through her body, like the room itself heated up- it wasn't quite 'intimate'-level, but it came pretty close, heart beating intensely fast. She could only stare at Kazuto-

-who in the space of a second looked slightly confused, realized what'd he said, began to freak/backpedal (all that came out were sounds), blinking several times, in that order. "I- I didn't- I meant-"

He couldn't say more, as right then she kissed him, hard - he made a strangled sound, half surprised and confused, not returning it as a result. She didn't care after pulling away, very close and breath heavy, holding his cheek while the other hand remained over her heart... seconds went by like this, he just staring at her...

"Oh Kazuto" she gasped, shaky from happiness. "That's- t-that's so sweet!"

He seemed to blink, before his body slumped onto the bed/pillow- he didn't say anything, but the relief was unmistakable. Asuna moved closer, hovering over his body, though it took awhile to get his attention. "I remember what you said before, about how you had some thoughts" she whispered, entirely soft as she caressed his cheeks.

It took him a couple of tries, but eventually Kazuto came around. "Well... I uh... I-I know it's not purely up to me" he managed to mumble, swallowing, then gradually got better. "But Asuna, I mean- we talked about giving Yui a sibling, which she was fine with - and before Strea came along, I was starting to think that maybe- maybe it was time to start trying. I-I was gonna ask you before..."

"Before all this" she whispered, the warmth increasing. "I know. I was having similar thoughts, but I wasn't sure if it'd been long enough - but I was gonna talk to you about it soon. I-I guess we thought alike that way."

Relieved and/or surprised, that managed to bring Kazuto further back; he gave a little smile, slowly lifting his hands, which curled in her hair. "Looks like it" he whispered back, gentle, "But the question remains..."

He didn't finish, but Asuna didn't have to hear it to know.

"If-"

He moved a little, subtly intent on her answer now; that helped them both.

"If we hadn't found Strea, I think we'd be trying as early as tomorrow, after the birth control wore off" she whispered, a little embarrassed. "But now, I think that- that we should wait a little longer."

After a moment, Kazuto's hands moved closer to her face. "Because Strea's involved now" he realized, a little softer. "Because if she becomes part of our family - as we think she could - then she'd have to be involved in this decision too. Even if we think we know her answer."

"Yes, exactly."

He smiled, which somehow managed to say it all. "Well... that's a good idea" he continued, leaning up- she eagerly kissed him, trying to share all those feelings, including their love. "But please- mmh, can we- can we leave things at that? I think my brain's struggling right now... or maybe it's just tired."

Asuna couldn't stop herself from giggling, but it helped. "Probably, for both of us" she whispered, kissing him twice more. "A lot's happened in so little time. So no more talking, but we can still kiss and snuggle."

"Thank god."

The giggling turned to full-on laughter at the relief in his voice- he was a little amused, yet mostly content to hold her. No matter what they're doing though, be it kissing, snuggling, or eventually just falling asleep, they didn't let go of each other that night- and didn't mind at all.

* * *

 **So this ends the first day of her awakening, even if Kazuto and Asuna were late to it. But the next chapters will continue that initial introduction, since the next days are still part of Strea's awakening.**


	7. Friendly Reveal

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Sword Art Online (I or II), or any of it's characters.

 **Rating:** T

 **Continuing with the awakening**

* * *

 _April 1st, 2031_

 _ALO_

 _New Aincrad, Floor 1, Town of Beginnings_

"Hmm, it looks very plain. I get that it's the beginner blade, but still."

"Ah, that's okay, Yui. It'll help build my skill level, which is what's really important.

Kazuto hummed, a little distance away as Yui and Strea talked about buying the latter's new weapon, given a small sum from him and Asuna (they were years-old veteran players; had plenty to burn). Right now he's waiting for Asuna to arrive, as just before Yui dived to be here, she went shopping while he'd gone to Ymir, yet bound to arrive very soon.

In the meantime, his mind went over the scan results.

The whole cursor theory seemed to be true; Strea had unconsciously taken an unused player avatar and merged with it, sorta. Still, due in part to her AI status, she had the capacity to become an object in Yui's inventory (ie her Navigation Pixie form), which Yui had done, but people were still theorizing as to how the system could have register her as both simultaneously. Thus far the answer suggested that when Strea played as a player, she registered as such, but when she's a Navigation Pixie, she registered as that - the system only got suspicious if she changed too much in a set amount of time. Surprisingly, while Strea did find the Navigation Pixie form interesting, she much preferred her 'bigger' body, especially to Yui's surprise. Though it'd still been only days; maybe she'll change her mind.

Part of him had also felt a little awkward then, as Strea's Navigation Pixie form had kept her chest, if scaled down a bit... and revealed a detail on her cleavage that he hadn't needed to know.

 _"Okay, need to think about something else now"_ Kazuto thought, a little forcefully. _"There's weird, and then there's inappropriate."_

"Really, Yui!?"

Huh? He zoned back, seeing Yui and Strea still talking, but the latter looked a lot more excited-

"You're thinking about using-Mmh!"

"Shh!" Yui breathed quickly, hand over her sister's mouth. "Please, Strea! It's still a secret, and I want it to be a surprise!"

Part of him flashed back to the party, thinking how Yui had surprised them all and then briefly had 'accusations' leveled at him, believing he'd been behind it... was this the same secret? However, before he could think to ask, there came the sound of the Teleportation Gate being used, and he looked to see Asuna quickly hurrying over- that got him to smile a bit.

"How did things go?" she asked, stopping just before him.

"Good, of course" he said easily. "Strea's gotten her basic Two-Handed Sword, and they're set to start hunting to raise their skill levels, us supervising."

"Mommy!"

Asuna couldn't acknowledge his statement, for she had to return the hug Yui gave her, but with a happy giggle. "It wasn't that long, Yui" she teased, while their daughter just stuck her tongue out, making him chuckle. "But glad to see you're enjoying yourself - and you still look so cute as an Imp."

Yui briefly blushed in happiness, hugging Asuna closer again, who didn't mind - and neither did he, just watching.

Then Strea slowly stepped up beside him, drawing his attention- he quickly noticed that while she's mostly happy, there were elements of longing in there. Kazuto thought it must be about the ongoing decision, about whether to become their second adopted daughter, officially, even though Yui was her sister.

Then almost immediately, those elements disappeared under Strea's genuine smile.

 _"Not because she's hiding that longing"_ he slowly realized. _"But because she's simply no longer thinking about it_ this _second."_

"About ready to go?"

Asuna's question, she and Yui stepping up to them - he hummed, opening his mouth to answer.

"I want to ask one thing first."

Surprised, all of them, he looked at Strea-

-who laughed a bit. "It's simple" she assured, "I just want you guys to show off your skills sometime, to let me see how good you are."

Kazuto found himself blinking for several seconds- Asuna was about the same. Yui moved away from her mother, going over to Strea, "Why?" she asked. "Aren't you able to access ALO's records, seeing their battles? And remember from SAO?"

"I can" Strea admitted, humming. "But those were from a distance, with few close-ups - maybe there's a trick to it that I'll figure it out later, but I'd like to see it. If you two don't mind, of course."

"I-I don't really mind, but it is sudden" Asuna breathed, nonplussed (he managed to breathe "Same"). "After all, while I and Kazuto keep our skills up of course, we don't normally do so to an audience."

"Well, I was just asking" Strea added, grinning a little. "Anytime would be okay, even if it takes awhile to answer."

Well, least she's letting them think.

Yui was thinking along similar lines: "I think it's a good idea, as it'd be _totally awesome_ " she said, having an appropriate undercurrent, giggling afterward. "But mommy and daddy need to think about it, so we should go out and get you used to battle, Strea."

"Bring it on" she said easily.

"Hehe, race you to the Teleport Gate!"

Before they could even say a word, Yui (shortly followed by Strea) ran toward the object in question, about 150 feet away. Kazuto slowly made a sound, not sure if he's exasperated or enjoying this or both, Asuna struggling with similar for a few seconds - they shared a look before they hurried after their daughter.

Clearly though, sense of timing needed to added to the list of teachings.

...

 _Fields outside Town of Beginnings_

"Alright, now we're getting it, Strea!"

So Yui yelled, at the ready as a Dire Wolf growled, running toward her- Yui flew straight up, and the wolf skidded past before it turned, jumping twenty feet in the air after her. She was ready for that, her sword glowed a light-blue (basic Sword Skill: Horizontal), before she suddenly raced forward and slashed right past it... barely a second passed by before the wolf burst apart...

"Wow" Kazuto breathed beside her. "That brings back memories."

Asuna heard the strange tone, present beside nostalgia, and glanced at him for a moment, wondering- but mainly she kept an eye on the others.

"Strea, behind you!"

Strea had accidentally aggro'd another Dire Wolf during her test battle against a Frenzy Boar- quickly, on instinct, she activated Back Rush and smashed the wolf aside. The girl laughed before instinctively trying to move, only for the Sword Skill lock-down to occur and the Frenzy Boar striking her, sending her a short distance away. Strea quickly shook her head, seeming a little surprised at everything before the boar was taken care of by Yui, who went over to her sister. Quickly, the two of them sprang upward to fifty feet, out of the wolves + boar's jumping capability - something they'd only gotten after the New Aincrad update seven years ago - asking and talking up there.

She hummed. "Well, they're definitely improving" Asuna observed, content. "Yui's had a few days practice already, so she's too strong for these enemies anymore, but Strea will catch up."

Kazuto chuckled. "Completely" he breathed, "While we're working now, she's gonna be bonding with Strea, helping level up their skills- being able to do all that in the same session is just a bonus."

That caused her to laugh, still content as she squeezed his hand, seeing the two talking up there. "She can still bond while in the real world, such as when she's eating, maybe even reading, if Strea finds them interesting."

"That gives me a weird image though" he admitted, looking at her. "Reading from the probe would be the same as literally reading over someone's shoulder. Not to mention they might read at different speeds."

Asuna breathed out. "It is weird, but why aren't I surprised that's one of the first things you focus on?" she asked, Kazuto giving a sheepish grin before she smiled. "But either way, there's a lot to share with Strea - it'll take time, just like with Yui."

He nodded, smiling back. "And Yui's still adjusting" he breathed, before gesturing back to the girls, who were trying another session with the Dire Wolves and Frenzy Boars. "Case-in-point, Yui helping teach her sister the basics of this world, physically I mean. Not information-wise."

She agreed-

"There you guys are!"

-surprised, they looked up, finding a dragon circling around their position, a figure waving at them. As it came closer though, the voice and the figure soon made the person apparent: Alicia. "What's up?" she called cheerfully, gently coaxing her dragon to set down. "It's been awhile!"

"And now it starts" Kazuto privately breathed in an undertone; Asuna nodded a bit, even as they returned the gestures. "The date's gonna be a pain though."

No kidding...

Even as they said this, Alicia got off her dragon, who she soothed with more gestures down his muzzle - then as usual, had her hands behind her head. "I gotta say though, it was surprising to find you on Floor 1" she admitted. "Helping Yui skill-level up?"

"Well, they're more doing that on their own" Asuna answered, glancing over. "We're just supervising."

"'They?'" Alicia asked, surprised as she looked, before registering the sight of Strea talking with Yui. A few seconds later, the woman looked at Kazuto with an interested eyebrow-raise and little cat-smirk: "Did you meet another girl, Kazuto?"

He did not react at all, basically blank expression-wise-

-"It wasn't like that, Alicia" Asuna breathed, exasperated herself. "Ymir found her, and advised us of her existence - and besides, Yui was the first one to talk to her."

"Oh. Wait, why would Ymir have found her?"

"At the core, she's not an ordinary player" Kazuto breathed, arms crossed. "She's an AI. And Yui's sister."

Asuna saw the statement register, the shock that followed, followed by basic utter blankness - almost exactly the response she'd envisioned in her head, if subtly different because Alicia lowered her hands. Roughly a minute passed before she looked between them... "Is this a joke?" Alicia asked, blinking. "Because of today?"

"No."

They'd basically said that at the same time - it only increased the shock, but the laughter of Yui and Strea jolted all three of them, looking toward the source. Strea had her Two-Handed Sword slung over her shoulder, as easily as one might sling a bat while Yui had her sword sheathed, both of them smiling big as they started coming closer. "You know you were awesome, Strea" - "Maybe, but clearly you know a lot more than I do Yui, which I expected from my big sister."

Alicia jolted slightly. "Wait, 'big sister'?"

"Strea looks older, because her body settings are those of a teenager's, unlike Yui" Asuna breathed, knowing the feeling. "Mentally and technically however, she's the younger one."

...

 _Same time_

"I may be your big sister, but that doesn't mean I know everything" Yui answered, Strea just smiling in response. She started to say something else before hearing mommy talking, something about her being the younger one, mentally and technically - she looked ahead, and jolted- Alicia?

Oh that's right! Because Strea was here now, she'd need to be introduced to everyone!

"Alicia! Hi!" she called over, waving with a smile. "I assume mommy and daddy were giving you the short version?"

"Uh... you could say that" Alicia breathed, very sheepish, her tail movements speaking for this. "But hey, did they put either of you up to this?"

Yui just shook her head, still smiling.

"Put us up to what?" Strea wondered, before Yui quickly whispered in her ear, then she let out a sound. "Oooh, trick you! Nah" Strea said quite easily, waving a hand. "I really am Yui's younger sister, Alicia, since that seems to be your name. Mental Health Counseling Program Prototype 002, Codename 'Strea'. At your service."

"Mmh-hmm" Yui added onto, quite happy. "And she can prove it too, if you'd like."

Alicia blinked again, before shaking her head (in the clearing things way), taking in a breath. "Ah, yeah, please" she said, a little more like herself (if sheepish) as she opened her inventory. "I can get behind this, sorta, but I gotta see proof first; otherwise I might have doubts and take a lot longer. There can't be any when the others find out about, or they'll be more trouble for all of you."

"No fooling" daddy breathed, not excited at that thought.

Mommy touched his shoulder, feeling similar, looking at Alicia. "You sure you're okay with this, Alicia?" she asked, a little worried. "I mean, it's so sudden - we couldn't avoid that, but still."

"It is, but it was also sudden when Yui revealed her SAO status years ago, when we were celebrating the Sleeping Knights at that party."

"And you guys handled that fairly well" daddy added, nostalgic - mommy made a sound, remembering.

"We did, though it took awhile to sink in; this is just the same" Alicia admitted. "Or I should say 'will be'."

Yui couldn't help but agree on the 'handled it well' angle, but also knew it'd been easier because they already knew she was a computer program, if mistaken for a pure Navigation Pixie. Handling a new arrival AI, also claiming to be her sister- well that was a little harder to take in, but it seemed pretty common with this family hehe. Then after that, Alicia had her and Strea pose for a few pictures, which her sister was more than curious about - first the two of them together, then Strea in her Navigation Pixie form, where she looked so cute! In fact, she remembered back, remembering mommy's first look at her Navigation Pixie form, before she smiled and said she didn't think she'd seen her any cuter than she was then.

Now she had the same feeling, hehe!

"There" Alicia breathed with a hum, cat-smiling as she looked over her camera images. "That should do the trick."

"Good" daddy breathed, before stepping forward. "Now Strea, can you copy this information directly to my computer?"

Strea hummed in thought before smiling. "I'd have to wait till it's actually on before it gets there, but sure" she answered, to which daddy chuckled, saying that's no problem - Alicia slowly held her camera out, where Strea began to tentatively interface with it's data, adding it to her program first-off.

"Don't worry, Strea" Yui assured gently. "It's a simple copy&paste function; it's easy."

Her sister simply gave that warm/happy smile - mommy and daddy had little reactions to this, as did Alicia. The latter hummed with interest, before looking at mommy and daddy. "You want my advice though?" she asked, hands behind her head again. "When the others inevitably ask 'is this a joke?', tell them to contact me, Sakuya, and Eugene."

Mommy looked a little surprised. "But, they don't know yet-"

"They will" Alicia said easily, grinning to herself. "Those two are a little late today due to a situation, but they're set to join me soon. After all, we've still promised Yui full support in helping explore ALO from this side of the virtual world."

"In other words, you're saying to stay in the real world, and handle the flood of incoming questions and comments?" daddy asked, Alicia nodding, before he sighed. "Well, it should work - waiting for an ALO party would take longer for everyone to assemble so suddenly, but they're certain to hear something if we send a message out there."

Yui was a little sadder, as she wanted mommy and daddy to stay here for a bit longer..

"Do they have to leave?" Strea asked, picking up on this, rubbing at her cheek in her Navigation Pixie form. "I want them to stay longer too."

She smiled then, tapping her sister's wings, which jolted at the touch with a lovely sound. "They'll be back soon, Strea" she assured, "I'd like it if they could stay longer too, but this is important."

/

 _RL_

 _A little later_

Asuna stirred, slowly pulling off her Amursphere after a few seconds - she was vaguely aware of Kazuto doing the same beside her. She waited a few more seconds as she stretched, then: "Think you can find the copied data easily?" she asked, a little off but soon getting it.

"Yeah" Kazuto breathed, standing up carefully. "Just a simple search function, and then we can copy it to an email, or perhaps a mass-text-message. Easy work..."

She looked at them then, before she touched his shoulder. "Want me to send the email when you're done?" she asked gently.

He audibly jolted, looking straight at her. "Y-You'd really do that, Asuna?"

"I know what you're feeling right now" she said easily, sitting closer. "If _you_ send it, the others might assume and accuse you of 'picking up' another girl, and you're already grumbling inside because of Alicia's words - if it's from me though, that'll tone it down. That's what you were thinking of asking me, right?"

Kazuto slowly became sheepish. "I swear you read my mind" he breathed, but a little softer. "It's both crazy and something else."

"Thank you" she said sweetly, before smirking. "But when I do send it, going for the mass text option, you aren't gonna be silent on this, Kazuto."

Aside from the slightest eyebrow twitch, he wasn't remotely surprised. "With our friends, I don't think they'd let me be silent anyway, Asuna" he answered, moving even closer, resting his head against hers and his arm across her body. "Even if I avoided the mass-text-message, they'd give me hell when they next saw me anyway. Still, thank you."

"You're welcome" Asuna breathed softly, feeling warm- wait... "U-Uh, Kazuto?"

"Hmm?"

"Y-Your arm's a little high up."

A second went by as this registered, before he gulped a bit and his arm quickly moved downward, settling more against her midriff now. "Uh- I- sorry" he breathed quickly, embarrassed, "I didn't mean for that to happen."

Her cheeks were a little heated, but she still held him close. "It's okay" she whispered gently, "I could tell it was an accident."

"But it's still a little embarrassing" Kazuto breathed, looking at her close-up. "And I shudder to think if Yui saw that, or Strea... I'm not sure which would be worse."

Asuna agreed - Yui probably would have blushed, saying nothing on the subject before quickly moving on, but it'd still be embarrassing to have her see. Strea though, well despite her older looks, she seemed a lot more like your average child, full of energy and completely willing to try everything and anything, along with the confidence/self-assuredness/forwardness to do so quickly... with her current lack of information, such a situation might just entice her to try 'things'.

 _"That wouldn't end well..."_

Kazuto then pulled away, even as she let go, "Well, I'd better go turn my computer on" he breathed gently.

"Yeah" she agreed. "And once from there, we'll download it onto my phone as well as yours, and I'll send the message containing them."

He gave her a little smile, which basically said 'thanks'.

/

 _ALO, Floor 1_

"I hope the others will be okay with this" Yui worried, "After all, while we're glad to have found Strea, she did appear suddenly."

"I'm sure they'll be okay; our friendships are strong" Alicia assured, Cat Sith tail moving a bit. "Plus we've all dealt with surprising announcements before, like I said earlier."

Sitting with them, Strea hummed as she smiled, mind going through ALO's database - they'd spoken of a party where they'd revealed Yui to Alicia, along with these still-to-arrive people: Sakuya and Eugene. Calling up their profiles and such, she was surprised, finding those two (and Alicia) were leaders of several ALO races - all this time she'd been talking to a leader without knowing it! But wow, they'd made friends with these guys so easily hehe, and she spent some time looking over their pictures, as well as some video footage. Sakuya seemed a calm person, rarely losing her cool or anything like that, while Eugene seemed someone who thought things through, though he did have a little enjoyment for battle. That she certainly saw on footage of a few fights, including one that showed he'd fought Kazuto, much to her surprise.

She wondered though: should she mention how 'gifted' Sakuya is in the chest, or how distracting the white sections on Alicia's outfit were?

Mmmmhhhhhmmm... maybe not, just in case it was wrong. Yeah, that's a good reason not to, unless she learns otherwise.

"Oh!" Alicia called, standing up quickly, drawing their attention. "I see them! Coming in now!"

"Sakuya and Eugene?" Yui wondered.

Alicia gave off a 'Mmh-hmm', complete with her Cat Sith ears twitching, hands behind her head again - it seemed her own regular gesture.

Strea looked up then, seeing two figures coming toward them - it was indeed them, just as their pictures indicated, though little details were off and such. Alicia was quick to fly up to them, all three floating in mid-air as they talked, Alicia doing the explanation and everything, no doubt about her-

Oh?

She looked down, as Yui had comfortingly touched her hand.

"Don't worry" her sister said brightly. "They'll accept you; just be prepared for a bunch of questions."

Strea grinned, laughing. "I can handle them" she said, returning the hand grip until her sister let go.

"Strea, meet Sakuya and Eugene."

They both looked around, standing up as the others came closer - Alicia had her hands behind her head again, while Sakuya and Eugene had the same interest she'd seen a lot since waking up. Even still, she smiled as she 'bowed' a little, "Mental Health Counseling Program, Prototype 002; Codename: Strea" she introduced. "At your service."

"Are you gonna say that every time Strea?" Yui teased.

"Well it's true."

"Even still hehe."

That small back-and-forth (if it could be called that) got smiles on the others' faces, looks between them. "Normally, this should be a bigger shock, something that takes a long time to sink in" Sakuya spoke, quickly drawing Strea's attention. "Your arrival is still those, but this little family has adjusted quite fast - and when it comes to Kazuto and Asuna, these kinds of things just seem to happen."

"These kinds of things?" Strea asked, interested.

"She means getting themselves into unexpected trouble, good or bad" Alicia said, quite cheerful. "Our first meeting of Kazuto was when he crashed a potential war, right out of nowhere, literally. Fought Eugene here one-on-one, despite being at a disadvantage, and won."

Eugene made a sound, but more amused than annoyed. "I admit he got the better of me" he said, both Sakuya and Alicia looking at him. "But honestly, that was the element of surprise; we've had plenty of battles since then."

"Then why is your battle record with him relatively even?" Sakuya asked, eyebrow raised, but also smirking.

Eugene chose to grin. "Because he's a worthy opponent" he lightly 'retorted', arms crossed. "That should be obvious."

Oh yes, Yui mentioned Kazuto had been one of the stronger players in SAO, and since he'd kept his stats when going over to ALO, that'd been a big boost. Strea then wondered, if he was so good, why was the battle record between them even?

"Strea."

Jolted a bit, she looked at Yui, before leaning her head down (enough for her sister to whisper). "Yeah?"

"Daddy only fights full-out when things are life-or-death, when he has something to protect, something he must do at all costs" Yui whispered, with touches of proud and a little sadness. "When not like that, he fights on a lesser level of serious. The fight with Eugene they mentioned was when he fought full-out; every duel they've had since then, he hasn't."

Ooohhhhh... wow, that's so interesting!

And it made sense too, as the scattered battles she'd seen from SAO (particularly on Floor 75), along with gradual accumulation of records from here in ALO, she'd seen how good he usually was. Particularly since he'd invented the usage of 'Skill Connect' and 'Spell Blast', both skills pulled off with tremendous reflexes, and apparently had poor results when replicated by anyone else. Especially since ALO didn't have the Dual Blades skill, so while he could use both swords in movement, Sword Skills with both blades simply couldn't be replicated- or that was the intended result. Further analysis had shown him going around that, first by Skill Connect in a way, then later with the Original Sword Skill system implemented later on - he'd managed to recreate several of his Dual Blade skills with hard work, though most of them were the low-level ones, as apparently the more hits, the harder it was to create/recreate without system assistance.

The thought made her excited; it seemed a really interesting system workaround! And no doubt she could create her own too, just like Yui will probably do when she gets high skill levels!

"Woah. So you weren't kidding, Alicia; she can really turn into a Navigation Pixie."

"That's right. Though, her being a player seems a complicated system thing, Sakuya."

"Okay, so she is an AI - guess that does make her Yui's sister."

Strea came out of her thoughts, seeing the three looking over Alicia's camera, and the pictures taken of her and Yui. That caused her to smile, but part of her hoped they wouldn't need a repeat of her Navigation Pixie form; thus far she much preferred _this_ body, as it was so much stronger in a lot of ways.

At about the same time, Sakuya came from around the others, who continued to discuss something else. "Nice to meet you, Strea" she greeted, inclining her head.

"Mmh-hmm."

"You've caused quite a stir" the woman noted, arms crossed, but entirely friendly. "Then again, I distinctively remember Kazuto doing that exact same thing before we officially met. Yui as well when she revealed her AI origins - it seems to be a family trait."

Yui laughed at the apparent memory, which was shared with Sakuya a little. "It sure does" she said happily, "Only mommy was the exception, if I remember, at least initially."

"Now I have even more reason to look over past records" Strea said, interested in this. "Still, there's so many, and no way to filter it by location because I don't know where/when/how these things took place!"

Her sister patted her arm. "That'll be later" she promised, which made her even more excited.

"Indeed" Sakuya noted. "But Strea?"

"Hmm?"

"What about your answer? About Kazuto and Asuna being your adoptive family - Yui is your sister, but them?"

Oh yeah- they'd mentioned something about Alicia/Sakuya/Eugene being the 'go to' ones for answers, but if they didn't have the answer, they're in trouble. It didn't escape her notice that Yui was looking at her now, a little worried about giving this answer so soon (especially after having told her to wait), but still wanting to know - Alicia and Eugene heard as well, as they'd stopped talking entirely.

It took her about ten seconds of thought with her processes, then she smiled, hands in front of her.

"It's only been two days" Strea breathed, but with an interesting tone. "Even with my fast processes, learning everything else, that seems a little fast. But Yui is my sister, and she clearly loves those two as her parents, and from what I've seen, they're wonderful; they could easily be mine too. In fact, I think they will be - not _yet_ , but they will."

Yui quickly took her hand in both of hers. "Oh Strea!" she absolutely cheered, jumping in place a little, big grin on her face. "This is great! I can't wait till we tell them in person!"

"We could" Strea admitted, before laughing. "But I wonder if I could keep it a secret until I actually call them mom and dad, you know, sincerely- their surprise and happiness would be genuine that way."

"Ah, but that could take awhile!"

Even as they 'discussed' this little angle, Sakuya slowly excused herself, standing with Alicia and Eugene again (who had heard). "Well, least we have an answer to give" Eugene noted, hand behind his head, the other two women nodding. "There'll still probably be a lot of questions, but we have an angle to work off now."

 _/_

 _RL_

 _Hours later_

Kazuto made a sound, flexing his fingers; mass-texting for hours could really do a number on them.

Overall though, it seems everything's going better than expected, concerning their friends' reactions to Strea. While there'd been some surprise, and some initial reactions about the date, the info that she's a backup Mental Health Counseling Program did make sense, as Yui had been separated from the system for awhile; someone/thing had to take her place, despite the ban on helping. The reactions themselves, well they seemed to be divided between relatively unfazed (as if stuff like this was to be expected, regarding him and/or their family, especially after years knowing them), wanting to know more about Strea first, or 'overreacting' to express the surprise and everything, if initially. Honestly, he had no idea how much of these emotions/lack thereof were lost in text, or if the emoticons were overdoing what they did feel, or anything; text could be difficult to convey such things.

From beside him, Asuna breathed out, brushing at her bangs. "Well, I think Agil and Sinon have accepted this" she breathed, smiling a little. "Though I admit, Agil didn't surprise me."

"Yeah" he breathed, running a hand through his hair. "I mean, the guy was married before we even met seven years ago; Yui having a sister must no doubt be sweet."

"Well of course it is" she teased, giggling even as she leaned up, stretching. "Still, Sinon has stated that when it comes to you, nothing surprises her anymore... though, I doubt that'll stop her from teasing you latter."

Kazuto couldn't help but sigh. "Well, honestly that applies to everyone; you know it will" he said, a little exasperated for the moment. "Still... Suguha and Silica seemed fine with the idea, wanting to help out Strea as well as Yui, regarding ALO. Suguha I can understand, as Yui told me that she's gotten used to the reality of being an aunt recently, so I suppose being one to two girls instead of just Yui is adjustable, give-or-take the surprise. I was surprised not to see Liz tearing into me though, even if it would be played up, with Silica seeming to feel the same."

"I got her replies, mostly" Asuna admitted, glancing down. "She seemed annoyed at how stuff like this keeps happening around you, but it didn't last long, and now she just wants to meet Strea before she does anything else. What about Klein though, seeing as you're his best friend?"

A few moments passed.

"Well, for one thing, I made sure to say Strea was Yui's sister right off the bat" Kazuto breathed, eyes closed. "Therefore, I avoided any potential 'cute girl' reactions from him-"

"But isn't he still looking for that second date?"

He nodded, looking at Asuna. "Yeah, but you know Klein; sometimes he just reacts without thinking" he answered. "Maybe one day his second date will work out if the right girl comes along. But anyway, otherwise he just seems to be going with this."

Asuna raised an eyebrow, but relented with a smile. "Here's hoping" she said airily, humming before she looked at the time, "Oh, we should probably get back: Yui's still in ALO with Strea, and it'll be about time for dinner."

The thought of dinner certainly roused him, if a little delayed due to the effort involved. "Well, we've still got a little time, in case they want to talk more" he assured.

 _..._

 _ALO_

 _Around the same time_

Hehe, all these little sums sure would help - still, if Yui saw the time right, soon it'd be time for dinner. She felt simultaneously excited and a little sad, but she knew the latter was only because Strea couldn't physically join them.

 _"It's only been a few days though."_

Beside her, Strea looked over her skill system, fingers moving in motions showcased to her. "Soon it'll be time for you to go back out there, isn't it?" she asked, but smiling. "I've read that dinner and all eating periods usually happen on a regular basis in the real world."

"Yes it is, and we do" Yui breathed gently. "Though you'll still be to talk with me."

Her sister's smile remained, even as she tapped her way through the stats. "I'd like that" she whispered, looking at her, "Though something tells me not every day is gonna be like this; you, Kazuto, Asuna, able to visit and have adventures with me here in ALO, at least for most hours of each day."

In answer, Yui touched her sister's shoulder, hoping to show her support. "I wish we could, Strea" she admitted, "Even though this is how things are, I had similar thoughts, when I was able to be with mommy and daddy again here in ALO. I wanted to be with them more, but I also knew their lives in the real world were important - they still took the time to talk with me though, or visit, even if it was just for a little every day; I loved that."

Strea smiled even more in response. "Well, even so, I'm gonna be there as much as I can."

Yui went 'Mmh-hmm', before she turned at the sound of twin logins - she quickly waved to mommy and daddy, who returned that with smiles. "I know" she said simply, once they came over. "It' time for dinner, and we're about ready. But first..."

Her sister turned then, ignoring her status and other screens for now; she head her hands in front. "Big news" Strea said, slightly teasing but mainly light. "I've decided."

Her parents glanced at each other, surprised, as if they hadn't expected an answer so soon- well, it also seemed like they'd talked things through in case she _did_ , but still. Yui was too excited though, for she quickly stood between her mommy and daddy, taking their hands in each of hers (who despite their surprise, returned it gently)!

Strea gave her a little smile before looking back, doing her eyes-closed smile. "If nothing else, Yui is my sister, so I'm gonna be your second adopted daughter here in the virtual world" she said easily, to reactions all-around, Yui just barely containing her excitement. "Emphasis on 'be'; it'll take awhile before it's official, before I've adjusted and start acting like it, but I think it's just a matter of time."

A moment of silence, before:

"Well, in that case" daddy stated, fairly warm, "I say we dedicate today's dinner as a preemptive 'Welcome to the family' party for Strea."

"Alright! That's a great idea!" Yui cheered, literally jumping in place, giggling from excitement and happiness; she could see Strea affected (and glad) from these reactions. "Oh, but let's make it just a normal dinner, because Strea's still learning about food."

"Of course" mommy agreed, rubbing at her shoulders, but her smile was truly warm + happy. "But the spirit of it will be a full-on party, and you get to call the toasts, Yui."

"Yes! Wahoo!"

Daddy and mommy laughed at this reaction, but she was so excited that it only added to things. Strea just grinned, taking a few moments to look at these reactions before she joined in laughing too - Yui soon found her hands being pumped by her sister, but that just made things better!

...

 _RL_

 _A little later_

"Here's to Strea" Yui called, holding up her glass, just so happy. "My sister, and the newest future addition to the family! Cheers!"

"Cheers!"

Just like that, they all drank their glasses, even as Strea laughed on her shoulder via the probe. _"Ah, you didn't have to go this far, Yui."_

"Are you kidding?" she asked Strea, giggling. "We had to! It's not every day you get a new sister!"

 _"Okay, fair point."_

"She definitely made a fair point" daddy noted, with his usual little smile. "None of us expected this."

"Nope" mommy breathed, warm and content, looking their way. "But for you two, your fast processes have already started to adjust, while Kazuto and I are way behind, hehe. We'll get there, but it's best that it takes time, just like you're doing, Strea."

 _"Of course."_

Yui hummed, just so glad, even as she ate. "I hope it's not too long though" she said, smiling, "Having my sister being officially part of the family would be so great. I wonder what it'll sound like she says 'mommy' and 'daddy' too, or similar- but don't say it now Strea!"

The probe laughed. _"I remember, Yui; 'don't say it unless you mean it'."_

During her little reaction, she missed the brief glances between mommy and daddy, but she turned her attention to the latter's reply: "That's gonna be a little weird at first" he mused, glancing up. "I mean true, Strea is younger than you Yui, and thus she's mentally as young, but she still physically sounds and looks like a teenager. By that age, usually they switch to 'mom' and 'dad', whereas 'mommy' and 'daddy' are reserved for younger ages."

 _"Oh? Hmm, that's very interesting."_

"Don't let this influence you though, Strea" mommy quickly added, jolting Yui, for she'd spoken just when she was going to. "That perception applies to the normal situation, where children are born from us, growing up normally and so forth. In this case, you two certainly weren't normal-" she continued, briefly playful, where Yui giggled + daddy smirked in addition. "-so feel free to call us what you want, and just be mindful of the situations, the knowledge. That's all. We'll all adjust to the rest as needed.

 _"Well I'll certainly try, once I've gotten there. But I think this is gonna be very useful to me in the future, hehehehe."_

"Why did I just get the feeling she's gonna mess with us?" daddy asked, eyebrow raised. "In the future anyway?"

"Because she will; that's who she is" Yui stated proudly, joining her sister. "It'll be a taste of your own medicine, daddy."

Mommy couldn't hold it anymore, and just broke out laughing, along with her and Strea - luckily for them, daddy couldn't keep his amused smile down, and he was working hard not to laugh himself.

* * *

 **Overall, the whole getting-used-to-things angle for Strea will take a few chapters (per stage, that is), starting with 'at home' learning**


	8. Home Tour

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Sword Art Online (I or II), or any of it's characters.

 **Rating:** T

 **A little post 'welcome to the family' fluff**

* * *

 _April 2nd, 2031_

 _Morning_

Mmh... oh, it's morning...

Quickly trying to get up, Yui rubbed at her eyes before yawning big, stretching... but her body was slow going from sleep-mode to awake-mode. It's okay though; just take deep, regular breaths, because the muscles use oxygen for effort. After at least five, her blood was pounding slightly and she definitely felt less weighed-down, so she blearily opened her eyes with a smile. She briefly looked at the time (slightly earlier than yesterday), before she stood up, stretching her legs now, looking around her room the entire time.

It never got old, looking at all the various gifts that were given to her.

Oh!

She quickly got out of bed, getting dressed in different clothes before she opened the door, moving downstairs- apparently she was the first one up, because there were no sounds from mommy/daddy's bedroom or the bathroom, but she was excited for a different reason. After about fifteen seconds, she got to daddy's computer, near which the probe was sitting, deactivated.

Letting out a little giggle, Yui slowly worked it, turning the thing on. "Let's go, Strea" she whispered gently.

About a minute later: _"Wow Yui, you're earlier than yesterday"_ her newest sister teased. _"But that's fine by me."_

She nodded, excited. "Today, you're in for a treat" Yui continued, reaching down for the probe. "Yesterday, I was so excited to be with you that we mostly spent time in ALO. This time however, it's time to fully acquaint you with my real life home, Strea."

 _"Alright! I'm so excited!"_

"Here we go then" she agreed, settling the probe on her shoulder. "First we get the inside tour, where we can right now of course."

...

In short order, Yui gave Strea the layout of their home and where everything was, though they didn't go inside mommy/daddy's bedroom, understandably. She hid a grin though, having deliberately left the window view for near-to-last hehe, knowing it's one of the entirely best!

"And here, we have a sort-of living room" she explained, humming. "Sometimes I watch a little TV, slowly trying to understand references when I can, but it's so overwhelming... good thing I understand the ratings though. But mostly I like to read hehe, because fictional worlds can be so cool to get into."

 _"Just like the real world, us having been born in SAO's virtual one"_ Strea noted, soft. _"Even with your processes, I can see how you have a lot to learn, even now."_

Yui nodded, before she started moving toward the sliding doors, pulling back the curtains-

 _"Woooaaaahhhh- oh, that's so cool! Just like SAO's Floor Twenty-Two!"_

"Hehe" she breathed, grinning. "Yeah, it's just like it: the view of a nearby lake near our little home. Mommy and daddy really got lucky with this place, as it's so peaceful here."

 _"It sounds perfect."_

Yui agreed, before looking at the probe. "Well, unless you want to wait a little longer, up next is our front yard, and then the garage" she stated gently. "After all, that last part isn't connected to the main house, so we'll have to go outside anyway."

 _"But what if Kazuto and Asuna wake up while you're outside? Won't they be worried where you've gone?"_

Hmm- that's true, she thought - her excitement to show Strea around must've made her forget. "Well, I'll wait till they wake up then" she stated, giggling a little; the human brain could be a little 'spacey', it seems. "And once they're up, it'll take a little time to make breakfast too, so we got some to spare... speaking of which, I only just realized I forgot my normal morning rituals."

 _"Hmm? What are those, Yui? Could I see?"_

Her first reaction was to say 'no way!', because the first thought was that of Strea (understandably) curious about the more embarrassing parts, yet it'd be a little uncomfortable to have an audience. But for most things like brushing her teeth or similar, that didn't seem _too_ unreasonable, at least for the first time... maybe not the second time or afterward, but that's if Strea's still interested...

"You can, Strea" she admitted. "However, you'll still have to follow what I say, because some things are-"

/

 _A little later_

Mmh... oh, must be morning...

Asuna stirred a bit, laying with Kazuto's arm intertwined with hers from behind, which briefly made her smile. Just after she stirred, she registered the sound of running water, slightly away from their room- Yui taking a shower, but she's talking... and Strea answered back. She couldn't exactly make out what they're saying, but slowly rose, Kazuto's arm falling a bit. Looking at the time, she saw that it was a hair shy of quarter-to-eight, which meant about time for them to be up anyway, so she killed the alarm the second it went off. Then she turned a little, gently shaking Kazuto's shoulder - just as he stirred: "Come on sleepyhead, time to wake up" she whispered gently.

"Five more minutes?" he mumbled, but with a twitch of a smile.

"Of course not; it's time for breakfast."

His eyes slowly opened halfway, and he leaned up enough to look at the clock, than at her. "Heh, you're always holding that over me" he breathed, still half-asleep, rubbing at his eyes. "But it's a good one."

Humming, Asuna just kissed his cheek- when he felt that, Kazuto took her lips in response, which she didn't mind at all.

Getting dressed + awake took a little time as expected, and she was the first one out of their bedroom, noticing Strea was definitely inside the bathroom with Yui... she had numerous thoughts about that, but from the ease of their tones, also thought Yui had carefully arranged things. Resolving to ask the particulars when they got out, she moved herself downstairs to start cooking.

It didn't take long for Kazuto to join her, helping out with ingredients, nor did it take long after that for Yui + Strea to greet them.

"Yui, you've been teaching Strea the morning routine?" she asked, and her daughter nodded. "You made sure to keep things decent though, right?"

"Of course I did, mommy!" Yui exclaimed, Strea giving off a _'Mmh-hmm'_ from the probe. "It'd just be weird if I did otherwise!"

 _"Now that I'm downloading this behavior stuff about modesty, I can definitely see where Yui's coming from. Hehe, humans have a lot of rules about it, indirectly at least."_

Asuna sheepishly giggled, while Kazuto rubbed his head. "Well, I guess that's fair" he breathed, leaning against the counter. "Still Strea, it's fairly widespread so you should follow it."

 _"Oh I will, and definitely in ALO. However, I'm finding this virtual space counts as 'private' since you guys can't see me - hehe, it's quite interesting to see what all the fuss is about, at least right now."_

Kazuto blanched at the implications, Yui's cheeks appeared to be turning red, and she wasn't much better. "S-Strea" she breathed, moving to the probe, to Strea's _'Huh?'_ "I-I get that you must be curious, but remember that you can't be like that around us. Not just because of modesty unspoken rules, but because we wouldn't approve of that, all three of us. Okay?"

 _"Hmm. I still don't get the embarrassment at being seen, but don't worry; I don't want to make you guys awkward. I got that."_

Yui nearly slumped in relief, Kazuto brought a hand over his forehead to hide his reaction, and she slowly nodded before moving away- sure felt embarrassed though. True, Strea wasn't showing anything because they couldn't see her, but the implications alone made it awkward... clearly her forwardness and eagerness had few limits, so the early establishments of rules/behavior were the most important for her...

"A-Anyway" Kazuto breathed, awkward but moving through it, inwardly relieved. "Yui, breakfast should be ready soon. Also, Strea, anything else you'd like to ask?"

 _"Hmm"_ the probe considered. _"I guess I'm curious: when do you guy's celebrate Yui's birthday? By her activation in SAO, or when she woke up in the real world?"_

"Oh" Asuna breathed, before slowly smiling, stepping beside Yui. "Well, if it's alright with Yui, when she woke up in the real world" she said gently.

"Hehe" her daughter breathed, happy. "If when I woke up is my birthday now, I'm not gonna be able to celebrate it for another seven months" she said softly. "But that's okay; I still remember that 'Welcome' party everyone threw for me."

 _"Hmm? 'Everyone', Yui?"_

"Yes" she continued. "All of mommy and daddy's friends, just like Alicia yesterday, along with-"

 _Ding dong_

They all stopped, surprised, though Strea made a curious sound, not having heard a doorbell before. "I'll get it" Kazuto offered, moving past them for a bit, even as she looked at Yui, wondering who that could be - then the door opened:

"Rika?"

 _"Liz?"_ Asuna thought, really surprised now, with Yui having a similar reaction.

"Heh, sorry about the unexpected drop-in, but it's the only free time I got to see you guys today."

"Is it important?"

"Hmmm- _sorta_."

Kazuto let out a little breath, but invited her in- Asuna gave a wave with her free hand, still working up breakfast. "Hey there, Liz" Yui greeted, curiously happy. "It's good to see you again."

"Likewise, kiddo" Rika teased, with that usual grin of hers, before she noticed the probe sitting on Yui's shoulder. "Hmm... so this is probably the 'sister' you were talking about?"

 _"That's right!"_

A little surprise at Strea's voice, but Rika rubbed at her head. "Well, that kinda takes away any doubt, even if we did get details from Eugene/Sakuya/Alicia" she answered, tilting her head. "Still, weird things happening in this family seems par for the course."

"And you're just accepting it like _that_?" Kazuto asked, having come back over- he had his arms crossed. "Back at the ALO party, you were so certain we told Yui not to reveal her secret- whatever that is" he continued, glancing at Yui, who giggled with her tongue sticking out briefly, and Strea joining in on the laughter.

This bit didn't go unnoticed, but Rika appeared to put it in the back of her mind: "Yeah, because it's fun messing with you" she teased, Kazuto grumbling to himself (Asuna had to stifle giggles). "But when it comes to serious stuff, I'm about as good as the others. And right now, it seems serious that Yui's suddenly got a sister, however weird it is."

"A younger one, for sure" Asuna added, happy. "She looks older, but mentally's another story."

"She'll learn, mommy!"

"Hehe, of course."

 _"I was gonna learn anyway, but nothing is more important than my sister"_ Strea claimed, probably grinning too. _"If you're one of her friends, then I can't wait to be the same here! I'll gonna give you a big hug too once that happens-"_

"Woah there" Rika breathed, surprised, hands raised a bit. "That's not necessary-"

 _"Of course it is! We'll be friends!"_

"Uhhh..."

"It's okay, Liz" Kazuto added, smirking. "That's how Strea says 'hello', being forward and all. Just be warned: she puts a _looooot_ of strength into her hugs."

"Hey, don't play this up!" - _"But it's true!"_ \- "Yeah, it really is true, Liz!"

Asuna soon became a little sheepish, still cooking breakfast but the little 'conversation' is getting a bit loud; mornings weren't normal this 'chaotic'. She also knew Kazuto spoke the truth when it came to Strea's hugs, for she'd seen it with her own eyes that first day, when they were playing hide-and-seek- it gave her some apprehension to be on the receiving end, as she's bound to be one day.

"Guys" she cut in, stopping everything. "Sorry to break this up, but I don't want it to go overboard."

"Oh, right, sorry about that Asuna" Rika answered, a little sheepish, before she checked her watch and made a sound. "And you're right, because I can't be here for long myself: there's something you and I need to talk about."

"Is it bad?" Asuna asked, concerned.

"No, no" she assured, to all of them. "It's just that not everyone needs to know right _now_."

Confused, but trusting in her friend, she nodded at Kazuto + Yui, who moved away. They soon heard them talking with Strea about Liz, and starting a conversation about all their friends, calling up data files for them via the probe, and so forth.

"Good" Rika breathed, a little relieved as she stepped closer. "Anyway, this concerns Yulier and Thinker."

Asuna was surprised, but hoped everything's alright; maybe it's because they weren't as close of friends, but they still tried to keep in touch. Lately they've been busy for months, so contact had been lessened, but still- "What's up with them?" she whispered.

Rika leaned in a bit, glancing toward where the others had gone. "Well, Yulier's pregnant."

Her breath hitched, body flashing back to her previous talks with Kazuto (and Yui) about if they wanted to try for a child, to give Yui a sibling. For a moment, she shook at the surprise, before she gasped and nearly got louder, before she stopped that too. "That's terrific!" she breathed, almost a squeak. "How far along is she!?"

"Wouldn't say" Rika whispered, before making a little motion. "But she had a tiny stomach 'bulge', so we can guess a third of the way. I only found out by an accident, and she wanted this to remain a secret for a bit longer. I kinda persuaded her that the girls at least outta know; we could help out."

"And the guys couldn't because _why_?"

"I'm not saying they can't help, but they can get weird sometimes, particularly on ideas" Rika breathed, a bit exasperated. "Agil's the only exception. But anyway, I said us girls can give Yulier advice and such first, even if we have no actual 'experience'... and if nothing else, ideas about where to get what, how to do this, stuff like that. Let them figure it out a bit better, then announce it to the guys, and have the big 'congratulations' later when they're not struggling to figure the ins and outs."

"Well, that's _better,_ sorta" Asuna admitted, before managing a smile; even Liz's way of handling this couldn't ruin things. "But what's gonna be your cover-up for this rather awkward idea?"

"Actually... I don't have one. Yet."

Oh boy...

...

 _Later_

Honestly, he thought Rika's explanation was weird... she's certainly covering something. However, Asuna's willingness to keep the secret, and her assurances that it wasn't bad (seemed more good) slowly put him at ease that whatever this is, it'll work out. Thankfully, Rika also hadn't stayed too long, which had allowed him and Asuna to get their own 'cleaning' done in time for work, give-or-take a little blow-drying to make sure their hair didn't stay wet.

Anyway:

"So yeah, Strea" Kazuto said, looking at the probe on Yui's shoulder. "This is our garage, which can only be accessed from the outside, completing your inside-house tour."

 _"Oooh, so interesting! What are those?"_

"Hehe" Yui breathed, walking up. "Strea, on the left is daddy's motorcycle, which he likes better because it gives him a better 'feel' for the road. He rides it from time-to-time, sometimes with mommy, but only if the trip seems simple."

"True" he added. "If I was tasked with grocery shopping, I wouldn't be able to take it because there's no room for the food I'm buying."

 _"Hmm, so then you usually take the other one. Still, they both look like they can be pretty fast, Yui."_

His daughter smiled, nodding at the probe. "They can" she said easily, before shifting. "However, while the car's reasonable about it, the motorcycle is really loud. Daddy says it'd be worse without a 'muffler', but I can't really imagine it."

 _"You don't like loud noises, Yui?"_

Kazuto gently touched Yui's shoulder, which made her smile a little. "Nah, she dislikes those" he breathed, returning that smile. "Or at least, the really obnoxious ones. But that's okay; even dislike doesn't stop her from working through something when necessary, and we all have our little things anyway."

His daughter gave him a little side-hug, which he returned easily- Strea seemed interested, given her sound. "Of course we do, such as your taste for abnormal spicy daddy" Yui said gently, before laughing. "Though I think Strea's beaten you in that category now!"

Raising an eyebrow, he smirked good-naturedly. "Is that a challenge?" he asked, a little playful, looking at the probe. "Any chance you'd like to have a spicy cook-off in ALO sometime, Strea?"

 _"You bet I would! I've only tasted spicy once after all! So when we do so, let's not limit it to spicy!"_

"I second that, Strea!"

Besides exciting him, Kazuto grinned a little. "Then it's a plan; a major cook-off, where all of us spend time together in ALO, particularly you-vs-me in a spicy cook-off as a big event, possibly one of many events."

"Seriously?" came his wife's voice, they turning to see Asuna- she appeared halfway between playfulness and exasperation. "I leave you guys alone for ten minutes, and you've already dragged me into cooking nuclear food for this cook-off?"

He was a little sheepish, even as Yui giggled, but she saved him from answering (right away): "It's okay, mommy" she said brightly. "We just said we'd make it a plan, but we didn't say when exactly. You'll have time to think this over."

"True enough" Asuna admitted, before relenting with a smile. "Still, if it's to help Strea experience more flavors, I suppose I can whip something up. Just don't expect me to taste anything remotely spicy, because I know you, Kazuto."

"Hehe."

 _"I see what you meant though. Yui doesn't like loud noises, Asuna doesn't like spicy- well, or at least it's a least favorite, maybe. What don't you like?"_

Kazuto made a sound, smiling a bit. "I'd like to tell you, Strea, but we have to be going soon anyway" he said, apologetic even as Asuna nodded - today was one of those semi-uncommon 'meetings' days for him, rather than diving. "But even so, if you're gonna be with Yui and all of us, I'm sure you'll figure it out-"

"-or _I'll_ spill the secrets" Yui added, a little playfully smug.

"Hey!"

Asuna laughing at his expense made him a little irritated, but can't say he didn't see this coming: these two were sisters, and in the proper tradition of siblings, they tended to share everything, including teases. For a moment, he thought of Suguha as well, who he'd almost pushed away before SAO... then things got a little complicated after he got back, but now they were perfectly close as family- it helped push the irritation away.

/

 _Audiovisual Bidirectional Communication Probe: Virtual Space_

 _A little later_

 _"Hmm, looks to be mostly healed; I don't think I need this band-aid anymore."_

Strea made a sound, interested as she 'zoomed in' on Yui's thumb wound, which was mostly indistinguishable from her skin now. "Even though there's no system assisting your healing, your body still works like one" she noted, soft. "It's amazing, Yui, and so fascinating."

Her sister smiled, humming a bit as she dropped the band-aid in the trash bin. _"Thank you, Strea."_

"Still, this is weird" she continued, grinning. "You're in a human body that's growing even now-"

 _"Uh, actually, it's not growing right now, Strea"_ Yui interrupted, a little sheepish.

"Huh?"

 _"Remember when daddy said my growing process was accelerated, prior to me waking up?"_ she asked. _"Well, because that's against the natural process, it needed a period where my body didn't grow at all to counter this. I don't know all of the details, but apparently if it kept growing from the start, my body might've had problems growing up."_

Really interested, Strea needed a moment to process this, many theories coming and going about how this was possible. "So then, how long are you going to stay like you are now?" she asked, gentle.

Yui smiled again, pretty big. _"Subtracting the time I've been awake, four years and seven months"_ she stated cheerfully. _"That'll allow me plenty of time to learn everything I can, and teach it to you before my body starts to grow - once that happens, then I'll start growing like normal people do."_

"And if I went through this process, would my body not grow for a time?"

While surprised, her sister appeared happy at the thought. _"Yeah, it wouldn't"_ Yui admitted. _"And from what I know, your human body would probably take a longer 'no-grow' period than mine, because your virtual body stats are physically older."_

Oooo, even longer to stay the exact same; she's all for that idea. Tempting as the idea was though, Strea knew it'd take time for her to adjust - the virtual world of ALO, her sister's observations of the real world, growing closer to Yui, Kazuto, Asuna, and still having to fully see these friends of theirs. But even still, Strea felt warm, observing the love between her sister + her adoptive parents, and all parties giving her the same treatment despite being a newcomer. Part of her still wanted to call them mom and dad too, just because, but knew her feelings didn't run that deep/personal, not _yet_. Hehe, it's gonna be a very interesting time, growing closer while also dealing with that-

-and also that, if this growth aspect occurs with her (potential) human body, by the time she started growing for real, Yui would physically look older than her.

Hehe, an interesting image.

 _"I can't wait for that time"_ Yui continued, excited. _"I mean, I know you said it's not likely to happen for years, but still."_

"That's okay, Yui; it's not wrong to think about 'what-ifs'" she teased. "Just like I'm still thinking about what-if questions. For example: is there any real difference between 'papa', 'daddy' and 'dad', and the opposites 'mama', 'mommy' and 'mom'?"

 _"Strea-"_ her sister 'warned', yet teasing back.

"I'm not gonna say them yet!" she laughed. "I'm just curious, Yui!"

After a moment, Yui laughed too, which felt great to hear with her own. _"Just like me"_ she continued to tease, entirely happy; her smile looked quite like Asuna's. _"But well, to answer your question, it's mainly in the age groups. For normal people, papa/mama are said by babies and toddlers; mommy/daddy for older children, and mom/dad tend to be used by teenagers and older."_

Strea hummed. "But since we're special cases, what about us, Yui?" she asked, before grinning. "Hypothetically, in my case."

 _"Hehehe. Well, I think it's more like what we think sounds best; I like saying mommy and daddy, though I wouldn't have minded mama/papa either - it would just sound a little weird, I think, because I have the body of a child rather than a baby."_

Okay- so 'mommy/daddy' was Yui's thing, and while she could also say that (when the time's right), what did she think sounded best? 'Papa/Mama'... hmm, if this baby angle was right, that did sound a little simple, so she's checking that one off for now - just leaves her with her 'mommy/daddy' and 'mom/dad'. Knowing that there's plenty of time for that however, Strea moved it off as low-priority on her system, making sure it'd be slow-going until it's time to change this status. She grinned a little though, before moving to the next thought, her sister's unique growing status-

Yui seemed to guess at this: _"Hehe, you still have many questions"_ she stated cheerfully. _"Right, Strea?"_

"Oh course! About how/why your real world body works how it does, who did this exactly, and how it all works!"

Her sister smiled. _"Well, maybe I can't answer all the details on 'why/how' things work - only that they do certain ways - but you'll get the opportunity, Strea"_ she stated. _"Next week, I have another check-up at RECT, the company who made this possible."_

"Truly!?" Strea asked, excited. "Alright! But until then, we have so much to do, so much to say!"

 _"'We'?"_

"Oh right, sorry, just excited here; I know I'm gonna be the one learning many things. For right now, that starts with the question of how you got the sense of feel on this probe, hehe."

Yui laughed. _"That was daddy"_ she said easily. _"He made that probe at my request, and kept improving it as time went on, though it's obviously limited in comparison-"_

...

 _A little later_

Just like their first day, Yui still found herself amazed and interested at Strea's curiosity, as well as her forwardness to ask/do them upfront - but also, starting to feel the occasional lonely feelings disappearing, because she had a sister at home now. This included when she unluckily sneezed, explaining to Strea that it's a common-if-gross body function, and too many in a row can mean she's sick with the common cold- which has happened a few times, and is likely to keep happening. She also mentioned her previous 'vaccination' against 'chicken pox', which seemed a silly name, but the itching had been quite fierce... luckily it's a 'once' disease that the immune system adapts to immediately, so she'd never have to suffer it again. Normally it wouldn't have been a problem, picking it up over the course of her life, but the relatively short window had worried some of the doctors - on a child, chicken pox is irritating but harmless, but on teenagers and adults it's far more serious.

Not wanting to take that risk, she'd agreed to take the vaccine of chicken pox (essentially a 'mini-virus' of the disease) into her body... she really hated needles though. And despite the vaccine being designed to help her immune system form a counter-measure, it'd taken awhile before it went away- mmh.

 _"Woah, Yui; sounds like there's a lot of stuff out there. But why let yourself get sick at all, if you have a choice? Isn't it better not to get sick at all?"_

Yui made a sound, but smiling, looking at the probe as she ate. "Of course I'd prefer that, Strea" she answered easily. "However, the more the immune system fights against disease, the stronger it gets. If I didn't get exposed to germs at all, it'd weaken until it barely functions, and I'd be helpless the moment anything serious came along; that's not healthy, or recommended."

 _"Ooooohh. Hehe, you know your stuff"_ her sister teased. _"And I'm learning a lot every day, from our talks and my data stream, including how to wield a Two-Handed Sword better in ALO."_

"Of course."

 _"Speaking of which"_ Strea said brightly. _"Can't wait till we're both doing it, Yui!"_

Honestly, Yui wasn't surprised her sister liked that secret - the only reason Strea hasn't told mommy + daddy yet is because she'd asked her. "It'll take time, but it'll be worth it" Yui assured. "I gotta build my skill in One-Handed Swords first before I unlock that; after all, that's how your's is unlocked, because you have a fair number of points there."

 _"True, but One-Handed Swords seem so basic; I like the power of Two-Handed better, heh heh!"_

"Oh Strea" she giggled; another of her statements. "You are like daddy, saying weird-Huh? Gah!"

 _"What? What is it, Yui!?"_

Smack!

Yui made a sound, slowly opening her hands and- eww, she got it. Quickly, she moved to go wash her hands of the mosquito carcass, because that's disgusting! She only registered Strea's calls after having finished, and she felt a little bad at being so absorbed by this, so she quickly went over to the probe- "Sorry about that, Strea."

 _"What happened?"_

"A mosquito" she breathed. "A bug who sucks out blood, leaving an irritating wound behind; they're everywhere, it seems. I really don't like this species for that."

 _"Hmm... it also says they're often carriers for diseases. Definitely sounds annoying."_

Mmh. "ALO definitely didn't recreate the effects of insects" Yui admitted, quickly eating more of her meal, trying to distract herself. "I think the smallest non-enemy species were butterflies, and while they're shy, they were friendly enough. Other kinds of bugs aren't nearly as appealing, and I also think that- Hic!"

 _"Huh? Yui, what now?"_

Well, today seemed full of strange turns recently- a normal conversation interrupted by a mosquito, and now she's got these again. "Hiccups" she said, but slowly giggling; the involuntary sensation wasn't _too_ bad, and it was quite interesting, which was a lot better than a bug. "Seems part of my- Hic! -my breathing muscles are stuck again."

 _"Stuck!?"_

"I'm not in danger" Yui quickly assured, soothing her sister. "I can still breathe normally, just fine. Part of it is- Hic! -it's just got a little fold stuck, and it's trying to disrupt it, Strea. Hic!"

To demonstrate, she used daddy's advice in taking deep, regular breaths through her mouth, nearly-closed to focus the air flow. She went two full breathes before another 'Hic' rocked her, but she giggled, continuing to breathe deeply three more times... waiting for a bit, she determined they were gone after ten seconds.

"See?" Yui asked brightly. "No problem."

 _"You were enjoying that too"_ Strea noted, interested. _"If it's really not dangerous, and just a quirk, I wouldn't mind experiencing it myself!"_

"Hehe!"

* * *

 **As said, a little fluff, along with the obvious setup for next chapter, regarding Yui's regular check-ups for her special body**

 **Meanwhile, as said in 'Snowy', I'm under a few issues, including sudden lack of interest in these two fics (which sucks), and I'm gonna take a little break. I _will_ finish the stories, but for now that's how it's gonna be, much as I wish these issues didn't happen at this point.**


	9. Appointment

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Sword Art Online (I or II), or any of it's characters.

 **Rating:** T

 **This time having a little check-up for Yui, regarding her real world body, and questions to go with it**

* * *

 _Audiovisual Bidirectional Communication Probe: Virtual Space_

 _April 8th, 2031_

 _"Yah! Haha!"_

 _"That's it, Yui; you're getting better and better!"_

 _"You bet I am, daddy!"_

Just a little on the sidelines, Strea felt excited, cheering on her sister as she play-fought Kazuto! It's clear they weren't going all-out, but their skill training was just so cool to watch, and this only made her more excited to see that potential fight between Kazuto and Asuna, two veteran SAO survivors!

If they agreed to it, of course.

 _"Woah there!"_ Kazuto breathed there, as Yui's 'blade' (actually something called foam) had darted near his head after a feint - her sister quickly backed up.

 _"Did I hit you, daddy?"_ she asked, a little curious.

He considered a bit, before chuckling. _"I think it was a matter of millimeters or something; I could feel the slight wind of that blow. Though admittedly, if I used my full reflexes it wouldn't have been nearly that close."_

Yui just giggled, understanding. _"I know"_ she said easily, a little playful, _"But we're indoors, and you're not used to the weight of such a light weapon (Kazuto looked sheepish for a moment), so of course you're restrained. But the fact I nearly managed to get a lucky hit in is good too!"_

He nodded, _"It sure is, Yui"_ he said mildly.

Even as they talked, Strea considered everything she'd seen today, even more excited at the newness of many things. In the real world they couldn't fly on their own, and there's no system aiding their movements, jumps, or techniques in 'battle - she still wasn't sure how they could remember how to do those so easily. Yui had said something about 'muscle memory', apparently separate from actual memory, yet allowed their muscles to do things they've done before. It was all so fascinating how 'programmed' things could be the real world, but different from code, and certainly a lot more flexible as a result. Apparently this world also had a lot more to deal with though, as not only did Kazuto and Asuna have to work for their living conditions, there were some hints that eating and drink had... different effects out here, rather than simply sating energy or thirst.

Judging from her sister's disgust and refusal to say anything on the subject, she probably didn't want to know.

But anyway, she could truly see why Yui's so happy with this family, and it made her hum warmly - both Kazuto and Asuna were naturally nice at heart, always caring about Yui and doing their best to provide for her. They had their quirks of course, as Kazuto regularly teased his wife and her sister, but he'd started on her as well and it was pretty fun to deal with! Yui mostly took them in stride, liking his way of affection but they could also annoy/exasperate, with similar responses from Asuna on both parts - Strea wasn't sure she saw why, but still learning and such. Asuna also had her own little pride, and sometimes Kazuto's surprises might go over the line and annoy her, with neither of them really eager to get her angry.

Remembering that Yui mentioned she could be scary while angry, Strea thought that could be interesting...

 _"Okay, I think it's time for your break, Yui"_ came Asuna's voice, drawing her out of it; the woman had just come up, handing out glasses of water, which they both drank. _"How long do you have left though, Kazuto?"_

 _"About fifteen more minutes."_

 _"Hmm"_ Asuna considered, before glancing at her probe and getting an idea. _"How about I take Yui's place then? We can both finish your workout session, and get in a little of mine in early."_

 _"That's a great idea"_ Yui cheered, giggling.

"Hey! You stole my line, Yui!" she spoke, but playful - the others all looked at her, but soon laughed with smiles to go around. Anyway, Asuna quickly dug out the foam rapier, taking her place opposite Kazuto, smirking a little playfully even as Kazuto winked. He made the first move, starting out with what she quickly saw was Vertical Square, or imitating it anyway- Asuna blocked all four strikes with almost lazy ease, clearly smirking a bit. _"Such an obvious opening move"_ she teased, before she forced him back, but he laughed.

Just like when facing her sister, they moved back and forth but their movements were always careful, slower than in virtual reality, and being careful since they were indoors.

Yui looked at her then, the probe hanging on her shoulder now (as she'd put it there). _"You think it's great too, but you're itching to see their real skills, aren't you, Strea?"_ she whispered. _"I can understand that."_

"You bet" she said easily, whispering too. "But I believe they're still thinking about it, and we're not gonna have time today. Right?"

 _"Mmm-hmm. Today we have that check-up for me"_ her sister said, humming, Strea having a little moment of excitement again. _"Then next week, I'll have a dentist appointment-"_

"A what?"

Yui just pointed to her teeth- ohhh, one of those specialist jobs, as apparently leaving them unchecked could get really bad. Just like with her growing hair and taking baths, there's no system that automatically took care of everything, so they had to do that themselves while experts could handle the really complicated parts. "I get it now" Strea said, interested before tilting her head. "But what's involved in today's 'check-up', exactly?"

Her sister touched her fingers to the right side of her head. _"Making sure that I'm still functioning properly, that everything is working great"_ she said, smiling big, before a thought occurred to her. _"Oh, and granddad will be there, maybe even grandma- oh, both on mommy's side."_

Grandparents? Well that should be _very_ interesting, to say the least.

"Wait, is he the one who helped create your real body?" she asked, very intent.

Yui just nodded-

-Strea laughed in excitement; she still had many questions and now she's gonna get some answers, from Yui's adoptive grandparent(s) at that! She'd accepted a lot of things thus far, but all the minute details and technology-heavy explanations were gonna be fascinating!

...

Yui was glad to see Strea so excited, knowing that while she'd gone with the reality of things, she still had many questions (hehe, this must be deja vu). There's still time before they're scheduled to go over to RECT though, and right now they're enjoying the small action between mommy and daddy - even like this, their skills were clear. Still, she idly drew a finger over a strand of hair, which was newly-cut from a few days ago... hmm, even when her body's adjusted to the hair length, it distinctly felt it when that changed. It was such an odd feeling at first, but now she's starting to like the more interesting aspects... particularly since unlike the virtual world, hair always kept growing, and she's gone through a few haircuts now.

It's hardly the only thing that grew either.

"Hmm, I wonder if I'll have to trim these too" Yui wondered (faint, making sure not to disturb mommy and daddy), looking at her fingernails... it'd been mentioned those grew too along with the toe versions, if at a similar slow rate.

 _"Hmm? What are you talking about, Yui?"_

Yui smiled, looking at her shoulder. "You remember me getting my haircut a few days ago?" she asked, Strea going 'Yeah'. "Well, I'm just wondering if it's the best time to worry about these."

 _"Hair, finger and toenails, taking baths, brushing teeth and flossing, wounds- the real world is definitely different. It's weird."_

Yui hummed, remembering how she'd gradually learned - she'd accept them as true right away, but like muscle memory, it'd taken a little effort to adjust. "Don't worry too much, Strea." she assured her sister. "It was weird, having been used to the VR side for a long time, but it's just a matter of adapting."

 _"An interesting challenge"_ Strea teased. _"Is that what you're telling me, Yui?"_

Laughing, Yui just grinned big, missing how this affected a few choice blows in the mock-duel. "You bet it is, Strea" she cheered, "You might even take it up one day."

To that, her sister did nothing other than hum. _"Maybe"_ Strea agreed, simple and soft. _"But for now it's the four of us, and you soon to get this check-up, sis. If they wanna look at you, they're gonna have to deal with me being on your shoulder via this probe hehe."_

Even now, those statements still took her by surprise; Strea was quite the confident person and really forward. But it didn't last long, as Yui was soon laughing again, her sister joining in without urging - by this point, mommy and daddy had sorta-paused their duel because they heard everything, but they were smiling.

* * *

 _Later_

 _RECT Building_

"And that's how it is" Yui answered, the technician nodding before moving away, leaving her there on the table - even now, numerous scanning beams of light and other more-invisible processes were scanning her thoroughly. She glanced over a bit, seeing granddad still talking with mommy and daddy, so she'd have to wait a little longer... though it's also sad that grandma was busy for today.

 _"Is that him, Yui?"_

She looked at the probe, nodding with a smile. "Yes, that's my granddad on mommy's side: Shouzou Yuuki."

 _"Hmm. Just looking at pictures, he seems a really nice guy; he and Asuna even smile similarly, though they're still different"_ Strea noted, softly interested. _"And then of course, looking at his wife, Kyouko Yuuki- huh?"_

At that, Yui felt a little sadness return, as she knew what Strea's seeing... business photos or family ones, grandma wasn't one to smile...

Maybe by luck, she was saved from having to answer, as granddad came up to her (mommy and daddy waved to her from further back, though they were soon talked to by other technicians). "Yui" he greeted, sitting a chair beside them. "Good to see you again."

"Likewise, hehe. I'm glad you're here too granddad, as now you get to meet Strea!"

He hummed, nodding as he looked at the probe. "I've been looking forward to it" he assured, before doing a little nod of his head. "Hello, Strea."

 _"Hello, sir. Yui's told me a little about you, and I have so many questions I want to ask."_

"All technical-related, regarding my human body" Yui quickly whispered; granddad didn't looked surprised, if his smile was anything to go by. "She's been wanting to know ever since she woke up, learning that I now live in the real world."

"I can infer from those words, that you already regard Yui as your older sister, Strea?"

 _"Well duh!"_ Strea spoke, laughing; granddad had little reactions, as if he hadn't expected such a forward response (hehe). _"I mean Yui_ is _my older sister, with both of us being AI's from SAO, me created just after her. I was asleep for a long time but I remembered her after I woke up, and you bet I was ready to finally get to know her! Learning it's been seven years, and that she's gone to the real world all threw me for a loop... I_ think _that's the expression, but yeah, it did surprise me. But like it's gonna stop me!"_

Granddad looked a little interested, but kept smiling. "And the whole family angle?"

Yui just hummed happily. "We are sisters" she said, really soft, "That's not in question for Strea. But the rest of our family- we've agreed that they will be her family too. Not just _yet_ , because she still has to get to know them first, but in time."

 _"Hopefully not long"_ Strea added gently, a simple-yet-profound statement. _"I've seen how loving and soft they are, along with all the quirks and teases."_

For her part, Yui felt even happier, longing for the day when this would happen - granddad touched her shoulder then, showing his support, to which she nodded in appreciation. "Well, I think we'll all celebrate that day" granddad stated, before looking over a padd, which was scrolling with various data. "Still, we are here for a reason. According to all the data we're gathering, everything looks to be in order for you, Yui."

"Good thing too."

 _"And speaking of which, I still want those questions answered! Oh, please, sir."_

Granddad just hummed. "If it's alright with you Strea, start with the broad aspects, then work your way into the gritty stuff afterward."

 _"Okay... hmm... well, I understand that you made a human body from Kazuto and Asuna's DNA, specifically crafted like Yui's throughout the process, but how did you upload her data exactly? Code and living processes are completely different after all."_

A moment passed. "We knew from the start that while tinkering with DNA would give us Yui's physical body, mental and personality were another thing; those patterns are determined by experience, stimulation, and so forth" granddad stated, looking at her; Yui was curious to hear this herself. "We knew we'd need her code to do just that, but that also brought up a problem: if her body learned anything as it was growing, this would later clash with the uploaded data and could cause problems. So we determined early on to keep her human body suppressed, as if in a deep sleep, allowing no personality or consciousness nor any ability to learn... we weren't entirely comfortable with the idea at first, but we managed to get through it."

Yui slowly smiled. "And you did get through it, granddad" she breathed, gentle. "All of you managed to make a connection somehow. Right, Strea?"

 _"Mmh-hmm."_

Granddad nodded. "Getting the device inside your head was a little difficult, and it'd be equally difficult to 'adjust' in any circumstance" he breathed, expression turning inward; it seemed like that'd been one of the harder parts, as mommy mentioned in explaning to Strea. "The physical connection itself was 'almost' easy, but the translation... that hit a lot of snags, as indeed, how do you transform code into biological instructions? The solution came at the hands of a medical student in the group, explaining how neurons fired and all the reasons why. In essence, all the data would be turned into pulses, to sweep through your brain in pre-set sequences... the idea was that it would stimulate your brain, Yui, to make it grow/develop as if your human body had experienced what you had. It took quite a bit of programming to precisely align so many pulses."

"But that didn't make it easy on my end, even though it worked" she breathed, glancing down.

"No."

 _"Huh? Yui, what are you talking about?"_

For a moment, she didn't answer... Yui remembered back to when she'd first woke up in the real world...

Those first experiences had been literal mayhem, as her brain had been moving at the speed of thought: feeling, experiencing, thinking, growing, expanding, and everything else you could name all at once. A baby learned gradually, not aware of themselves but all the better to grow into the various physical/mental/emotional sets- she had ten years worth to go through, physically, while mentally and emotionally had different spans to go on. Her vision had been confused, ears were buzzing, emotions moving like a spinning coin, and no ability to move, speak, or be aware of anything else. Those had been the first moments of her awakening, body an empty slate but her mind pulsing with everything, trying to co-exist and reconcile with it.

Had the process been a single-use transfer, no doubt she would've reacted like a baby would to it's surroundings, but worse...

Yet because the transference was continuous (even now), everything going in all-at-once, it began to assert it's will over her body. Her mind knew how to control limbs, how to feel and calculate things, but this body had new signals to adjust to, new 'processes' that dictated how her senses worked, a body reacting to having a consciousness after a lack-thereof... well, it's no wonder it took her awhile to do simple things, or that she was weak and slow-going in her new body. For a time anyway; she'd gradually grown stronger, both in time and with stimulation of her muscles and mind, and also the adapting angle. But it'd all been worth it when she'd managed to look up, seeing mommy and daddy... them, the wonder and happy-tears in their eyes, hardly daring to hope.

Calling out for them had taken a lot of effort, too much in fact, but nothing would've stopped her from saying it.

That's what she said to Strea.

 _"Oh wow... Yui, that's- that's incredible! I can hardly believe your human mind could cope with so much information at once, even if your AI mind was processing it like normal!"_

"It wasn't easy at the beginning, as my body had never been fed or used before" Yui admitted, but smiling. "I couldn't even walk for that first hour, or do so without support for the next few, but I've grown stronger all the way to now. And according to granddad, my mind now permanently has all the information stored in my AI 'brain' - so if the link were severed, my mind would still remember everything."

"We hope it won't ever be severed" granddad said, but nodding. "Yet that's true: her human brain is now adjusted, and removing/shutting down the device won't affect anything... except her AI computational speed and ease of memory access."

 _"I'd hate to lose those if I were in your place, Yui."_

She giggled. "You yourself said that you don't have any interest in being in my place, Strea" she teased. "Said it's way too early, even if everyone else agreed."

Strea laughed, as did she - granddad also did after a little, though he added it was a relief. Apparently because the entire process of putting her into a human body had exhausted the team, and they weren't ready to do it again, yet or in a hurry (especially both).

...

Looking over again, Yui still looked to be in deep conversation with her dad, Strea included with many questions. Asuna smiled, imagining she couldn't follow half of the explanations; she wasn't by any means technologically illiterate, but the finer, complex details sometimes escaped her.

"Is it my imagination, or did dad say that the team's exhausted from having worked on Yui?" she asked.

Beside her, Kazuto gave a little sheepish smile. "It isn't your imagination" he breathed, taking her hand, pausing on their checklists of 'any problems' type of thing. "Having a better grasp of what goes on behind-the-scenes, the amount of work gone into making Yui's body, through the efforts of many people... it makes _my_ brain hurt."

At that, Asuna leaned over, hugging him- while surprised, he returned the gesture.

"Maybe it's too much to comprehend all at once" she whispered in his ear, to his small surprise; that's usually his thing. "But either way it's still a miracle. I can never properly thank my dad or his teams for this, for as long as I'll live."

Kazuto held her for a little, then his fingers moved over her back. "I don't think that's true, Asuna" he breathed gently.

"Hmm?"

"He's your dad; he wants to see you happy" he continued, fingers still moving. "And I don't think anyone can deny that since Yui came to the real world, you, me, Yui- we've all been our happiest in a long time, even more than normal. He must see that sparkle in your eyes, how happy your smile is, how I look/act when I'm happy, Yui's happiness in general... and he thinks that's made it all worth it."

The more she heard, the warmer she felt- by the end of it, Asuna kissed his neck, tightening her grip.

"I certainly hope so" she whispered, looking at him. "But even still, I don't intend to stop thanking him."

Kazuto smiled, understanding; he felt the same way, and kissed her on the lips-

-which she had no issues with.

After a few seconds, Asuna pulled back against her will, as they were still sorta-in-public. "While we're waiting though, do you still have Strea's data?" she asked, curious - it was a little embarrassing to admit, but in the week since Strea awoke, she hadn't thought about looking at it until now.

He looked surprised for a moment, then pulled out his phone. "Course I do" he answered, fingers tapping keys, "Though the only thing different about her is her SAO look, which she appears to keep in the probe's virtual space; mainly just a different set of clothes."

"I'd still like to see."

"Heh" Kazuto breathed, shrugging. "If you say so."

...

 _Audiovisual Bidirectional Communication Probe: Virtual Space_

"So, if Yui wanted to move her data back to the virtual world, could she?" Strea asked, interested. "I'm not saying she would, or that either of us would want that, but I'm just curious at what might happen."

Her sister looked really surprised, blinking, while Shouzou slowly rubbed at his head, as he weren't used to this many questions- but he still seemed in good humor. _"Well... theoretically, she could"_ he admitted slowly. _"Assuming nothing went wrong_ _, Yui's data core_ could _be carefully removed from her body."_

 _"But-"_ Yui breathed, nonplussed. _"Wouldn't that- wouldn't that create two versions of me, when my data core is re-uploaded to a computer, and my body continues because the mind is it's own? I don't want that to happen!"_

 _"Even before that consideration, removing her data core wouldn't be easy"_ her sister's granddad added. _"The human skull isn't like a door, to be opened and closed so many times. Plus the connection itself is delicate, and one wrong incision could do a lot of things we never planned on, and affect your brain."_

"Guys, relax!" Strea assured. "It was just an idea!"

 _"A crazy one."_

Yui breathed out, sheepish and exasperated, but smiling. _"I don't know whether my sister has an active imagination, or if that's her brand of teasing"_ she breathed, slowly giggling. _"But either way, combined with her forwardness, it makes her really something! Just like daddy, who can't help himself in that regard"_

Strea grinned, laughing. "I think I'll take that as a compliment, Yui" she said easily, to her sister's 'hehe'. "Thank you. Still, so many explanations and tech, and I don't yet understand half of it... but I will once I've gone into sleep mode."

 _"No surprise"_ Yui breathed, smiling. _"I could process a lot too, but sleep mode had the most efficient data conversion rate by far."_

Shouzou said she still has that ability, because of her connected core- Strea heard that, but part of her processes shifted, and she recognized the photo: Kyouko Yuuki. She wondered again how Asuna had her as a mother, or why Shouzou had married her... however, bits and pieces of information seemed to suggest it'd been done out of career moves, on her part at least...

 _"Not love?"_ she thought, confused.

 _"Regardless Yui, you're still learning, and your processes no doubt helps with that immensely"_ Shouzou continued. _"It leaves you much more time to focus on enjoying things. I almost envy you."_

 _"You don't have to, granddad"_ her sister assured. _"As long as you enjoy my happiness, that's enough."_

 _"Heh, when you put it that way, how can I refuse?"_

 _"You can't."_

Strea slowly laughed, liking her sister's little playful tone there, as well as her confidence- she wasn't forward about it like her or Kazuto, but she's a gentle soul as well. It made her proud to have Yui as a sister, because even though she's late, Yui came around in a very short time after experiencing her personality - plus she quite enjoyed teaching her.

Around that moment, another technician needed help with something, so Shouzou had to take care of it but assured he'd be back soon.

 _"Mmh"_ Yui breathed, watching him go. _"Probably an advanced function of my body that might seem different, but working nonetheless. If you get a body like mine, Strea, you'll have to go through this as well."_

"Yeah."

 _"Though at the same time, any other siblings wouldn't have to."_

"Mmh- huh?" Strea breathed, confused. "What other siblings, Yui?"

Yui made a sound, probably surprised at herself, but then turned to face her probe. _"Oh... I've forgotten"_ she said in a smaller voice, tapping her fingers, but she did have a little smile. _"Well, Strea, the truth is... if mommy and daddy chose to, they could have other children, born flesh-and-blood yet becoming part of our family."_

She gasped, processes going crazy at this- it immediately went back to the information she'd gathered that first day, with humans born as babies then growing big. Even more family, in addition to Yui, Kazuto and Asuna, when she's accepted the latter!? Yet rather than fully-programmed AI's, they'd be born as blank slates, in a state of learning even more widespread than theirs had been, and growing up fully human instead of having been born into the virtual world, just like the two parents. Her vision seemed to be shaking, but then she realized that was her; her body inside the probe was doing this, and the probe was picking up on it. Her emotions were by no means bad or anything, but it was a lot to take in!

Somewhere along the way, she looked at her probe screen again, seeing the face of her (worried) sister.

 _"Strea?"_

She slowly blinked, finding herself... awed.

"Were they- were Kazuto and Asuna about to try, before I came along?"

Yui slowly shifted, but her voice was gentle. _"Maybe"_ she whispered with a little smile, though her cheeks were redder. _"But when we found you, I think they postponed their attempts, i-if any. After all, they knew you could become part of our family- and if you did, they'd need your approval first on this decision, just like they did with me."_

Strea felt another burst of longing, just imaging what it must feel like for Yui, having been happy with her parents all these years yet entertaining the idea that she could have siblings. Now that she's here, Yui was beside herself with their growing sister-bond, but she's still willing about the possibility for more... even if the actual decision was Kazuto and Asuna's. She wondered then; would that make any children of theirs her and Yui's half-siblings? A quick search through the definitions quickly gave her the answer of 'no', at least for Yui - they'd said Yui's human body was made from a twecked combination of her parents' DNA, which meant even though she's still technically adopted, she's now physically their daughter by blood. Herself was still purely data, and while she is Yui's sister by virtual blood, she wasn't by human blood as-of yet.

If virtual blood's a 'thing'- hmm.

 _"Yeah, I think I'd technically be a half-sibling, if I stayed like this, and a full sibling if I didn't"_ Strea thought slowly. _"But Yui would be a full-sibling to any other children now."_

 _"Do you not like the idea, Strea?"_

It took her two seconds, but she brought herself back to the screen, and felt herself smiling. "I don't know yet" she said, more soft. "I'm gonna need time to think about it, Yui."

Her sister smiled after a moment, nodding. _"Okay."_

/

 _Nighttime_

 _Home_

"So Strea got her money's worth in questions?"

"It sounds like it" Kazuto admitted, pausing at the foot of the stairs. "She and Yui have been talking all day, even after we left. Hopefully it'll all sink in when Strea goes into sleep mode."

Asuna put her hand on his shoulder, smile gentle. "Yeah" she whispered, before gently kissing his cheek. "Still, it's your turn tonight; don't take too long, as I'll be expecting you."

He gave a little smile. "Yes, ma'am" he breathed back, slightly teasing before he went upstairs. Near the door, he could hear them talking even now, with a few words indicating it was about details of Yui's gifts - Asuna clearly wanted to stay and listen, but he gave her a little look saying 'it's fine', to which she nodded, slowly moving to their bedroom.

After a moment, he knocked. "Yui?"

"Come in, daddy."

Opening the door, Kazuto found Yui laying in bed, if propped on her side, Strea's probe sitting on a bedpost to see everything nearby. "Hey" his daughter greeted softly. "I was just telling Strea about my gifts, and a little about each person who gave them."

"I can see that" he said easily, sitting on the side of her bed-frame. "Still, you don't wanna stay up too late."

She giggled a little, while Strea answered: _"Of course she doesn't. Still, it's weird having to sleep at all, or this unconscious version anyway."_

"I had the same thoughts" Yui answered, before laying on her back, moving the covers a bit. "But it now seems refreshing in a way, being able to recover rather than constantly react to every single hour" she breathed, really soft. "And daddy?"

"Hmm?"

She motioned him over a bit, and he leaned over, where she whispered in his ear for a bit. "Oh. Yeah sure" he answered, smiling; Strea should really like this, and not just because it shows their love for Yui.

He settled in for a session (or two) of 'Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star'... he knew Yui would like it, but Strea's audible longing said a lot.

* * *

 **As mentioned in 'Snowy', I'm back after that break, along with wishing Merry Christmas and Happy New Years as well :)**


	10. Visitation

**Disclaimer:** Don't own SAO (I or II), or any of the characters.

 **Rating:** T

 **As mentioned, we have some visitation, of several kinds**

* * *

 _April 14th, 2031_

 _Dentist's office_

Hmm? What's this?

Strea looked closer into the data, seeing an update on one of the 'friends list'; she saw it was 'Suguha', making her interested - Kazuto's cousin. Clicking into the update, she saw that Suguha had posted a picture-

Oh?

-of herself, and an older woman who looked a lot like her.

She felt two things right then: further interest in what Suguha looked like, sharing Kazuto's black hair and general smile 'type' despite being cousins, similar short hair with a different style, and dark-grey eyes. Yui had mentioned that aside from being her aunt, Suguha had also helped Kazuto in learning the systems of ALO, allowing him to rescue Asuna during the 300 player incident- mmh. The older woman she quickly identified as Midori Kirigaya, Suguha's mother and Kazuto's aunt/adoptive mother (after his parents death), and who's job seemed to peg her as a busy woman. Yet at the same time, her smile and the obvious ease in Suguha's bearing also said she was a caring woman.

Being a Mental Health Counseling Program had it's advantages that way.

 _"So by definition, Midori must be Yui's 'great aunt'"_ Strea thought to herself, feeling warmer. _"And by extension, mine as well in the future, even if I've never met her."_

 _"Okay, Yui, I'm ready."_

Drawn back, Strea saw her sister nod, opening her mouth big - the dentist 'assigned' to her carefully put a tool inside, seeming to rub against her teeth + gums. She was quite thorough as well, doing so on each tooth (front and back), and apparently little stimulation of each tooth... Yui barely reacted, but it was hard to tell how her eyes moved because she's wearing darkened 'sunglasses', to make sure she wasn't blinded by the overhead light.

"Wow, this is kinda strange" she admitted out loud. "Checking the teeth needing the up-close treatment."

 _"Well, it's the best way to see any issues before they get serious. A friend of yours, Yui?"_

She nodded, though she had to wait till her mouth was 'free' before she could talk: _"Yes, quite"_ she said cheerfully, even as the woman prepared other tools, one of which had a small sucking sensation. _"We're really close."_

"I should hope so! We're sisters after all!"

 _"Woah. Your parents moved fast, Yui, adopting another child this quickly."_

Yui was sheepish, giggling. _"Well, Strea wanted to be with me in person, but had to settle for this"_ she continued, at least before the actual teeth-cleaning began (involved some kind of sucking tool, along with water pressure, it seemed). For Strea's part she was slightly confused, as while it's true she's adopted and Yui's sister, Yui was going with the woman's assumption that she's a 'real person' speaking from a distance through a device, rather than the virtual equivalent. Trying to think, she slowly came to the conclusion that Yui (and her parents) wanted to keep her true status a secret, or at least keep it under wraps, as it'd be easier for others to assume similar-yet-different results.

Hmm... well, that made sense.

Those friends of theirs though, including Suguha, had all been in ALO and seen Yui personally years ago, and so they came to terms with her virtual status. Anyone ignorant of this would find it much harder to accept she's a virtual program in this device, rather than a 'real person'.

Hehe, people are so silly sometimes; things like that shouldn't matter.

/

 _Hospital_

Had to make this quick, considering that while he'd finished his lunch break, Asuna must still be on hers - so not a lot of time before he had to go back, since he wasn't on duty here today. Kazuto did his best to get through the front desk as quickly as possible, going up a floor and through the hallways until finally, he happened upon the mess hall. Scanning the area, it took a second until he spotted her familiar strawberry-blonde hair, which made him smile for a bit before he went over. She probably heard his footsteps, but it wasn't until he walked into her sideways vision that she glanced up, truly surprised once she registered it's him.

"Kazuto?" she wondered. "What are you doing here?"

"I finished my lunch break extra-early" he said easily, sitting down. "I thought about spending the rest of it with you."

Asuna nearly squeaked, cheeks turning redder at the forward response- he just smiled as he took her hand, neither of which was lost on her. "K-Kazuto" she whispered, a little flustered. "That's- that's really sweet but, you shouldn't... you'll be late if you spend it with me."

"So?"

Despite the red cheeks, she tried to give him a little look- 'tried'.

Chuckling, Kazuto just played with her fingers a little, knowing she's enjoying this moment - he does little affections well enough, but it isn't often that he's this 'forward' about bigger moments. "Don't worry" he assured, mild. "I'm not gonna stay with you every possible second or anything like that."

After a bit, Asuna's look faded into a warm smile, seeming to just go with it. "Well either way, I'm glad" she whispered to him, returning his finger motions. "Just do me a favor and don't ruin it."

Nothing weird then- got it.

"Sure" he answered gently. "After all, even I know this doesn't happen often."

A little smirk but she giggled, at least before eating another bite. "Not at all" she whispered, content. "And I intend to enjoy every second of it, dear."

Kazuto slowly rubbed his cheek with his free fingers, a bit embarrassed; not too often he heard that word, and he swore she did so every now and then just to embarrass him. Not that it's the worst kind of thing to deal with, but still not something he heard much- normally this'd be the moment where he considers messing with her, ie to bring down the mood.

This time he had to restrain himself - and sorta-good thing too, as his small news would immediately turn things a bit serious, and probably 'down' as well. After all, any mention of her mother tended to be serious... mmh, but even if it might be tense at home, he knew Yui could handle herself well; it's Strea who was an open question mark.

/

 _Home_

 _Around the same time_

Here she goes then...

 _"Link start!"_

Going through the virtual process, Yui would normally pay attention to it, but this time she's a bit worried. Quickly appearing at her destination ( _ALO; Floor 22_ ), Yui looked around the house - she only realized just then that she hadn't gotten Strea's attention, but now that her Amursphere's active Strea should be aware of her presence from the probe.

This came true within seconds; a form materialized just beside her. "Yui?" Strea wondered, if a bit happier. "What are you doing here? Much as I'm glad to see you."

Yui smiled a little. "Sorry if I interrupted your information-gathering, Strea, but I had to give you some warning" she said, worried. "Grandma's coming to see you."

A little confusion, before Strea's expression cleared. "Kyouko?" she asked; Yui nodded. "But why?"

"Well-"

Another form materialized within the house- both sisters turned to see this.

Instead of mommy's default avatar, it was her other one from the secondary Amursphere, the lightweight Sylph melee user - grandma shifted in this body, standing-up-and-down from her tiptoes several times, as if unused to the lightweight sensations. It only lasted a few moments before she turned around, quickly taking in the two of them- grandma first glanced at her, seeming to adjust to her Imp appearance before walking forward. Strea wasn't nervous at Kyouko's attention-on-her, but did feel a number of things including curiosity... several moments passed, both of them just looking.

"So you're the second AI; Strea, was it?"

Strea tilted her head, then gave a little smile. "Yes" she said, fairly simple. "And you must be Kyouko Yuuki, Yui's grandmother. I've heard a bunch about you, including that you have high standards."

Grandma glanced over at her (Yui tried not to shift), before back to Strea. "Overall, yes" she stated. "I've similarly heard things about you, including how fast you became part of this family."

"Yui's my sister" Strea said matter-of-factly, her smile widening and eyes closing to go with it. "Any family of hers is a family of mine, no matter how long it takes us to fully adjust. That's all there is to it for me."

Yui stepped closer to Strea. "It will take time, but she'll get there" she agreed, looking at grandma. "We're helping her learn along the way, and she's as excited as I always tend to be."

Grandma considered that, looking at Strea as if appraising her. "I can believe that" she stated, un-surprised. "But she seems quite different in personality, just from her demeanor."

"Different?" Strea asked, then she laughed- even Kyouko moved slightly from it. "If you mean that I don't hide what I feel, you've got that right, Kyouko" she said, quite cheerful.

A raised eyebrow- grandma slowly crossed her arms, but seeming subtly thoughtful rather than disapproving. "Very forward, and all that implies" she mused, before looking over. "You've been teaching her behavior, have you not, Yui?"

Yui nodded quickly. "Of course we have, grandma, and we still are" she stated, knowing that's still an ongoing effort. "If we'd waited, things might've gotten out-of-hand."

Her sister giggled a little, apparently taking her comment as a tease. "Probably" Strea added, much more at ease than anyone else in the room. "I'm learning as I go, but it's a lot to take in. I already know psychology, but observing the nuances of being a family, companionship in general, modesty- I'm processing a lot even now."

Grandma glanced over again. "Please tell me 'modesty' didn't involve incidents..."

Yui quickly shook her head. "No, thankfully... just a comment about flaunting her 'curves', but I wasn't gonna allow that."

...

Overall it seemed to be going well, at least - grandma was composed as usual, but Strea looked/acted entirely un-intimated after the initial observation. Yui still found that amazing, Strea's level of confidence in herself... and yet somehow she didn't have a speck of arrogance to her personality. Maybe a little pride, considering how she said things like 'overtake my own sister' in jest, but it's amazing as well as a relief. Over the course of their conversation, Yui thought she saw grandma pick this up as well, even seeming to have some subtle approval - kinda like how during her last visit, after Yui stated her opinion without backing down, grandma hadn't done anything to dissuade it.

"So Strea, what's your answer to appearing in the real world, as Yui has done?"

"Mmh" Strea breathed, near-playfully smiling. "For now my answer's no; it's much too soon" she answered easily, to another raised eyebrow. "When I've learned more in the future, then probably, but until then my answer's the first one."

"...hmm, that'll give my husband and his team adequate time, both to recover and figure out certain things."

"Like what?" Yui asked, curious.

"What to do with Strea's body, for one thing" grandma noted, walking in a circle around the curious Strea. "Her character's eye and hair color aren't common in real life. The former may be stimulated with specialized contacts, and the latter with hair dye, but it's not that simple at all."

Mmh yeah- at least according to some of her data, dyeing hair blonde was typically seen by this country as an act of rebellion, or at least had been... lavender hair dye would probably be worse.

Strea's curiosity turned a a bit confused, blinking. "Umm, even if I don't get this 'simple' context right now, what are you referring to, Kyouko?" she asked, head tilted. "What about my real world body?"

"Genetics" grandma answered, quite direct. "The body of a child is made from combined material of the adults, and Yui's real world body was no different."

"Oh" Strea considered, before looking over. "But Yui, you look exactly the same, which means you must've been possible from the start."

Yui smiled again, hands in front of her. "Yes. Even from the start, I looked like I could be their daughter" she whispered, even happier. "After all, while my body shape was my own, I had daddy's hair and eye color along with mommy's hairstyle, a smile not unlike hers and even a bit of a similar facial shape."

A hand touched her shoulder- grandma, though her expression remained the same.

"Quite" she said, looking at Strea. "As a result, Shouzou and his team personalized Yui's DNA, to recreate her SAO body instead of letting it randomize as per the norm. However, you Strea... your hair color and eye color as they are now cannot be recreated naturally by DNA."

A moment passed, then Strea reached up a bit, fingering/looking at one of those two strands that went down to her chest- she looked a bit sad.

"...Strea?" Yui whispered, worried again, yet feeling her sister's emotions were complex.

A little silence.

Strea looked at her afterward, then genuinely smiled again, feelings still complex. "To be honest, I kinda thought that'd be the case" she said, soft and sincere. "After all, I downloaded some of the details about babies, when the subject of the real world came up, and it definitely seemed like it'd normally be random. But really... it's fine; I can keep my current look as part of my ALO avatar at least, right?"

Umm... mmh, maybe; Yui could see it being done, but the problem was that in order to do so, Ymir would need to create a backup file of Strea's body character, all statistics included. And then when Strea's real world body potentially dived into ALO, integrate that with her new character data at creation in order to make it happen - it seemed possible, but clearly this would need to be thoroughly discussed beforehand, not done spontaneously.

"We'll do everything we can to make it happen" Yui assured, knowing that despite her sadness, Strea was accepting of how things were. "Count on it, Strea."

Grandma briefly glanced at her, but it passed. "And in addition, Strea, eventually you'd need to supply Shouzou with what eye/hair color you'd like for this real world body."

"No need for 'eventually', Kyouko" Strea answered, nodding with eyes closed and a smile. "I've decided."

"Already!?" Yui gasped; wow that was fast, even for her sister! If she were looking, she would've seen her grandma fairly surprised even, if subdued about it!

Strea just nodded like no big deal, before walking over to grandma- carefully, she began to whisper in her ear about the details. Yui felt a number of emotions from this, particularly wanting to know everything Strea felt - on the other hand, she could tell Strea wanted the exact details to be a surprise, despite wanting to tell her/mommy/daddy, but even still.

Grandma considered things after Strea pulled back, briefly glancing between both of them. "Doable" she stated, Strea just nodding. "I'll see to it that he gets this info."

"Sure" Strea agreed easily. "Now then, can I hug you?"

Yui made a sound, really surprised...

Kyouko blinked several times, thrown. "Why all of a sudden?"

"You look like you need one" Strea answered, entirely gentle. "You don't seem as if there's been much comfort in your life. And as you're Yui's grandmother, I'm a future family member who can give it to you."

At least several seconds passed, each person going through different reactions or lack-thereof outwardly- eventually grandma glanced at her.

Yui made another sound. "Well- Strea is a Mental Health Counseling Program like me" she breathed, a bit sheepish. "And, she really enjoys hugging others... in fact, it's her prime method of physical affection, particularly to family."

Another stretch of time, before grandma slowly sighed. "Not unlike yourself, Yui" she eventually said, before looking at Strea. "...I suppose-"

Before she could finish, Strea was already hugging her - Yui nearly squeaked at the suddenness, while grandma seemed to grunt in surprise, but that might be how strong Strea's hugs were.

/

 _Home_

 _Considerably later_

"So guess what I did during lunch break today."

"What's that, daddy?"

Asuna glanced behind her, curious to see the reactions, even as the event he's talking about made her feel warm. Yui was curious, Strea's probe on her shoulder, with Kazuto having a little smile as he faced his 'captive' audience.

"Well it's pretty simple actually" he continued, gentle. "After I finished eating at work in Ymir's cafeteria, which was pretty average by the way-"

Yui and Strea shared a laugh at his tone, as if it was worse than it actually was; Asuna had the urge to sigh and giggle, but refrained from doing either.

"-I wanted to spend the rest of it with your mother, Yui" Kazuto continued, their daughter grinning a little. "She was quite surprised, as you can imagine."

"I'll bet" she cheered, giggling. "But you enjoyed it, mommy! We know you did!"

Still working dinner, Asuna allowed herself a hidden smile. "How else can I describe it, when your father tells it like that?" she asked knowingly, which further got laughs out of Kazuto and Yui.

 _"Always being silly, just like it's normal"_ Strea added; probably smiling big. _"I can definitely see why you enjoy this family, Yui."_

"Mmh-hmm!"

Kazuto smiled, hand against his chin. "Well like we said, you're certainly welcome, Strea" he said, before humming. "Anyway, later at work I also thought back to home, thinking about my girls."

Yui made a little gasp, Strea's sound almost hidden in that, while Asuna hitched to make sure she heard right- she quickly glanced back. Kazuto didn't seem aware of what he'd said, for he's getting slowly confused: "What?" he questioned, looking over at her. "What'd I say?"

She smiled after a moment, feeling warmer. "You said 'my girls'" she pointed out, entirely soft.

He made a sound, wondering in self-realization even as he registered Yui's big smile across from him. "Did you hear that, Strea?" she cheered, rubbing at the probe's rim. "Daddy's already thinking of you as his daughter, or starting to!"

 _"Hehe, I heard! I could get used to being called that too!"_

The two sisters continue to talk excitedly, and Kazuto sheepishly realized they'd be that way for awhile, so he started to get up. Asuna had to return her attention to cooking, but it still didn't slip her mind when Yui mentioned grandma during their talk, really surprising her- and when Kazuto moved over to her, she asked, "Did mom really come over?"

He glanced at Yui + Strea's probe. "Yeah, she did" Kazuto breathed, and in response to her small eyebrow, raised his hands a bit. "I just got a warning from Shouzou, not why she was coming over or what she planned on talking about to Yui and Strea."

"And _why_ didn't you tell me this?"

He got sheepish, realizing he's in small trouble. "You said not to ruin my moment..."

In response to that, Asuna deliberately pushed his side, and he made a sound- luckily for him though, she's only half-irritated. After all, he did have a point: she'd said not to bring down the moment and he hadn't, knowing full well any mention of mom tended to make things serious... but even still.

...

Mmh, delicious as usual- yet even despite that, Kazuto knew Asuna would ask why Kyouko had visited here. He was curious too, even if it would bring down the dinner mood somewhat, but hey they can't all be great - and besides, if Yui or Strea felt down he'd do his best to comfort them, even if he had to let his dinner cool off entirely.

Not really a choice, no matter how much he loved his wife's cooking.

"Yui? Strea?"

"Yes?" they both asked, though Yui had 'mommy' added - Yui and the probe looked at each other, but giggled at the simultaneous question. That made him smile a bit, and similar happened with Asuna before she continued: "Well uh, why was mom here today?"

Yui was surprised as well as a little sadder, but Strea started things off: _"Do you want to say it, sis, or should I?"_

"If you want to Strea, you can."

"Okay" came her voice, a bit more soft; the probe soon turned toward them, even as Yui tapped her fingers. _"Kyouko - grandma - came over to meet me, and determine how I felt about joining Yui in real life"_ Strea spoke, to their surprise (save for Yui). _"I told her that I wasn't ready right now, not for quite awhile because I have so much to learn, and- mmh, and family bonds to build up first."_

Yui had a small smile upon hearing that. "Grandma admitted that actually worked out, as apparently grandpa and his team are tired, having worked on my real world body" she whispered, softer if still a bit heavy. "She said it'd give them time to recover, and it wouldn't help to rush in preparing a body."

Kazuto slowly looked at Asuna, who saw his glance and half-turned- they remembered from Yui's last check-up, how they'd talked about that themselves. Shozou and his team had worked hard, with a lot of formulas and stuff so advanced they made the mind spin... even he only understood _some_ of it, and he thought each person had to be an expert in only one area, making it work by combining the knowledge. If he'd been involved, he'd probably have groaned if he heard everyone had to do it again, even worse if it needed to be rushed. True no one had _expected_ Strea to appear out-of-nowhere as she did, but he got that so much it's not funny... good thing she wanted to stay as an AI for longer first...

 _"And also, she asked me to choose what my hair and eye color would be"_ Strea continued, tone more gentle. _"Apparently pink eyes and lavender hair color aren't naturally possible in the real world, but with a little warning, it can be arranged to keep those on my ALO character. You know, when I might join Yui in the real world."_

Asuna glanced at him, expression soft - the implications weren't lost on him, but he's still thinking about the work involved. Apparently she got this, because she then turned to Yui/Strea - "When that happens, what will you chose for your real world body?" she asked gently. "We'd like to hear, Strea."

 _"Hehe. That's a secret."_

They both stirred- the way Strea answered wasn't unlike how Yui would've, even if her voice was different. Yui herself audibly jolted, looking at the probe, but soon smiling and brushing her fingers over it's rim... without words or sounds, they knew Strea was smiling as well.

After a moment, Kazuto felt another sense of warmth, smiling as he watched; somehow he's not surprised. Earlier he'd unintentionally referred to Yui and Strea as his girls, but now he's beginning to feel like he could make that the norm... it'd take awhile, but it's a start. Reaching forward, he touched his fingers to Asuna's, who's cheeks turned slightly pink but smiled as she returned the favor- she's feeling much the same. Normally this adjustment should've taken longer, but given their track record it'll probably happen soon- they took to Yui in less than a day after all, which while crazy was the truth.

Including this situation - Yui having a sister was crazy, but it's the truth.

"Okay then" Asuna breathed gently. "Is that all?"

Yui nodded. "That's all grandma said, at least" she breathed, glancing between them, "But not only has she kept track of my progress, she took an interest to Strea as well, even outside of what she came to say."

Kazuto felt his brow furrow... they knew Kyouko had apparently been 'trying', adjusting to things as far as her normal personality allowed, but why the specific in Yui and now Strea? Even as he had these thoughts though, the same question was written all over Asuna's face, though quickly buried after awhile...

/

 _Later_

Asuna slowly held up her phone, looking at her sent text message for a bit:

 _"Hey mom. I learned from Yui and Kazuto about your visit, and why you did - thanks for helping out, including for dad and the team's work. But I wonder why you're so interested in Yui, and now Strea, even with reasons for visiting."_

Thus far there'd been no reply, though a minute ago she'd gotten the 'Seen' check-mark beside it- she slowly made a sound. Mom may have seen her message but she had no idea how she'd answer this, or _if_ she would... and now that Asuna thought about it, mom might call her so that they could 'properly' talk about her message. Despite that though, she knew mom also wasn't one who just ignored things- even if her answer was dismissive or worse, she at least gave an answer to what's thrown at her. Plus she'd asked an indirect question about what mom had been doing the past year, which wasn't something she could deny even if she wanted to... hopefully.

 _Ping_

"Uh?" Asuna breathed, reflexively looking down- mom had replied.

Her message read: _"Regarding Yui and Strea, I have a chance to be somewhat... different with them, from the get-go. I may not succeed, but it must be attempted."_

It took her a little, rereading the sentence and making sure she'd read it _right_ \- a little smile split her face, and her grip on the phone tightened.

 _"I see. Again, thank you mom."_

Asuna knew mom likely wouldn't answer that one, having nothing more to say but she didn't care; mom was actually _trying_ , sorta. She'd suspected it at first, had that belief grow thanks to statements from dad, but now she'd finally heard it straight from mom - even if it sounded like she usually did.

"Did she reply?" came from Kazuto, sitting across the room at his work computer- he was glancing back at her. Even as she nodded, walking over, they could both hear Yui talking with Strea quite a bit - she seemed to reading out-loud to Strea, introducing her to some of the other fictional worlds out there via her books.

"Yeah" Asuna breathed, showing her phone's screen to him- even as he looked, she glanced at his work computer. Another smile came when she saw it was an email to Midori; telling her that if Suguha hadn't said anything yet, she should know about Strea, her newest great-niece. He even said it might be a little weird, now having two nieces from the virtual world, but hoping she's happy that they're being loving parents in that regard. She only felt warmer, touching her other hand to her chest, several seconds passing.

Kazuto let out a small breath, as if amazed. "I thought she was being generous, but- I didn't have any idea about that" he admitted faintly.

She took his hands then, leaning against the desk beside him- he looked up at her. "I suspected it with some help from dad, but I never thought she'd admit it" Asuna whispered, scooching closer - Kazuto wasn't surprised, and in fact smiled a little as he eased into things. "It's crazy."

His fingers brushed against her cheek. "Well, least it's good crazy" he breathed, warmer. "We seem to be targets for that."

A little giggle, then Asuna leaned over and kissed him, something he easily returned. It didn't remained restricted to a single kiss, or even a simple one... in fact, soon he began to pull her closer, almost right into his lap- she didn't want to resist, but considering this could be seen by Yui, she tried to avoid getting too swept off by this.

But of course he made that difficult; him and his teases.

* * *

 **Considering Kazuto and Asuna took to Yui in basically a day, it's not surprising that it isn't taking long with Strea :) Though of course, since Strea's introduction to them wasn't like her sister's, it wouldn't be instant either - even agreeing to the idea meant it'd take time to adjust and everything**

 **But probably not too long either XD**


	11. Spicy Cook-Off

**Disclaimer:** Don't own SAO (I or II), or any of the characters.

 **Rating:** T

 **A spicy cook-off alongside a family meal, as well as more**

* * *

 _April 20th, 2031_

 _ALO_

 _New Aincrad, Floor 22_

"Oooooooo."

Strea poked the jello, and it rippled with every touch- she was grinning and everything, clearly finding it fun. Beside her, Yui was similarly giggling as she poked it back, making the entire thing 'ripple' as the two sisters made it into a little game, with no discernible end in sight.

Asuna watched this for a little, feeling her warmth grow at the sight; every time Yui taught something new to Strea, she was reminded of all the times Yui was learning alongside them. _"And now Strea's our daughter-to-be"_ she thought, half-turning away before she got mesmerized, though that took an effort. _"Somehow I have no trouble believing that, mmh. Yui's always taken after me, but now I can see some of Kazuto's traits in Strea, if somewhat different... I just hope his perchance for physical pranks doesn't rub off on her."_

Kazuto gently placed the pot on the stove, keying in it's time as per instructions she'd written down. Luckily for them the virtual world simplified cooking, and after the dish was actually created, he could handle it without fear of making it burn due to his 'average' cooking skill.

"Mmh, I can't wait to taste this" he said, clearly excited. "This chili should make a good spicy appetizer."

Asuna made a sound, almost wanting to say something about that- she knew his palette was unusual, but cooking intentionally-high spicy food was almost too far. But then again, she's not just cooking for him; Strea was excited for this 'spicy contest' of theirs, and she didn't think it'd be worth denying her simply out of discomfort.

Yet either way, _nothing_ would get her and Yui to try any themselves.

"Just don't go crazy about it" she told her husband. "I understand pushing your limits in a contest, but if the spiciness starts to _hurt_ either of you-"

Kazuto raised his hands a little. "Hey, I didn't say we're gonna try and kill ourselves with spiciness" he breathed, a bit sheepish. "It's partly so Strea can experience more, considering she likes spicy... and it's not like this contest is all she's gonna eat today, Asuna. I mean, look at the feast you're making."

"I know" Asuna replied, relenting slightly. "I'm just saying don't go overboard."

He got a little smile but nodded, and she returned it - after that they mostly worked, still able to overhear Yui and Strea.

"Oh wow, I can't wait to eat this!"

"Hehe, you know that applies to everything, Strea."

"Duh! Oh but before we eat, since there's still time and everything, I wanna show you something I made Yui!"

"Really? Right now?"

Curious, Asuna wondered what Strea had made- and which skill did that apply to? She knew that Strea had quite a few skill points, including a starting value of '1' in Two-Handed Swords (and the appropriate number in One-Handed Swords to have unlocked that), but what exactly-

"I made it special, though I don't know your preferences. But for now there's one for me, you, and Asuna, Yui."

Her too? She glanced at Kazuto, who while surprised just shrugged with a little smile, non-verbally saying this should be interesting. His little smile also said this would probably be a family moment, if specifically a girls-only one and so he's supposed to stay out of it - but if it worked he didn't mind; she soon nodded a little, saying she got it.

"Ta-da!"

"Gah!"

Jolted by Yui's shocked 'cry', Asuna turned as did Kazuto-

-and they kinda squeaked for different reasons.

Strea herself was about as they'd expected: proudly displaying her crafted items with a big grin, eyes closed, proudly confident of herself/her skill and ecstatic to share her joy as such. The thing was, her crafted items were actually... handmade underwear, surprisingly complex in pattern designs, as well as different in color between the three she'd made. Yui was halfway between the realization shock and a reddish-tinged embarrassment at this situation, not knowing what to say right now (which Asuna similarly felt). Kazuto further jolted after a moment, stiffening and then pointedly raising his gaze up - just enough that he could see Strea's face in peripheral vision, but not much else.

"What do you guys think?" Strea asked, at the moment not seeing their facial reactions. "Pretty good work, right? I can't wait till we try them on-"

That statement got a reaction from her and Yui, while Kazuto didn't respond.

"-but of course, that can wait" she continued easily, humming. "I almost wish we could model them, but given modesty and behaviors that's only if we all agree."

When no real answer came then, Strea opened her eyes, looking between them with a little degree of confusion - just then, their emotions seemed to finally register. "Huh?" she breathed, blinking before tilting her head. "Why the silence, guys?"

"Umm" Asuna breathed, a little embarrassed by this. "Well Strea, that's- that's not something that happens every day."

"And not something _I_ should be seeing" Kazuto added, the words full of a little effort.

Strea tilted her head, confused as she looked at Kazuto. "But why? Don't tell me you haven't seen girls in their underwear."

His reaction was this out-and-out groan, exasperated and eyes closed, as if thinking 'why me?'.

Asuna felt much the same in that moment - Strea was almost too forward for her own good, and until she fully learned nuances, stuff like this was probably gonna keep happening. In that moment, she went over to Yui - equally embarrassed - and held her close, at least trying to show that she's not alone in the embarrassment, which did help her daughter's reaction a little.

"Well... I _have_ , but that's not the point, Strea" Kazuto continued, still a little tight and keeping his gaze up. "I'm not _supposed_ to see girls like that, especially not suddenly like this. It's- it's not right, especially if I were to see Yui like that."

Yui moved in her grip, even as Strea was still slightly confused. "Because she's your daughter?"

"Yeah" he breathed. "Asuna could see Yui and yourself like that, Strea, and it wouldn't be an issue. But not me, because I'm a guy _and_ her father; that changes things quite a bit."

"Oooohhhh, no wonder I'm not getting things" Strea said with a little smile. "I didn't download knowledge about gender behavior nuances yet. Clearly though I must later" she finished, putting back her hand-crafted items into inventory, before holding her hands together and bowing - Asuna made a mental note to tell her the effects of that, because her outfit did show a bunch of cleavage. "Sorry about that, guys. I didn't mean to embarrass you."

Well, it's not like this was a really bad situation - _embarrassing_ , but not bad overall; despite showing she still had a lot to learn, Strea had a good heart. In fact, even despite her confidence she'd thought it important to apologize, a level of niceness matched by Yui in her own way.

"...don't mention it."

...

 _Slightly later_

Heh, and he'd thought a rebellious Yui was a handful... but Strea was a different matter.

It's surprising that Strea not only had points in the Sewing skill, but she actually wanted/liked to sew... making _underwear_ though had been embarrassing. In fact, he'd had unconscious flashbacks to the time he'd accidentally seen Asuna in such (at first; it soon turned into _more_ ), along with Sinon, the latter of which he wished hadn't happened as it did... and not _just_ because it'd gotten him slapped.

"Anyway" Kazuto breathed, looking over their table - him and Asuna side-by-side, and the two sisters on the other side, Strea opposite him and Yui opposite Asuna. "Today we have a family cook-off, another almost psuedo-party in honor of Strea-"

Said girl just grinned, clearly enjoying everything.

"-and on that note, I say we dig in."

"You would" Asuna breathed with a little chuckle - Yui wasn't surprised either, already excitedly taking a few portions for herself. Even as he started to do the same, he noted Strea didn't know where to start despite her excitement; so many foods to try and all that.

He leaned closer a bit. "I'd suggest starting with the chicken; it's good meat" he teased. "Followed by some of those apple slices, cheese slices, and grapes."

In a moment, Strea's glance across the table turned from 'which are those?' to 'oh! those!', quickly followed by taking what he'd said. Kazuto rubbed his head a little; he knew her processes are fast, but it never ceased to amaze him... and that included how fast she took the jello for herself, even if it was only one of several servings.

"Once I've tasted these, I say we go for that spicy challenge right away" Strea said, closed-eyed-grinning. "I wanna see what I can handle."

Definitely some pride there, but no arrogance- heh.

Meanwhile: "I hope it doesn't get too bad" Yui whispered to Asuna, who nodded.

While they might enjoy regular spicy, once they started getting to his level, then it was out of their taste-tolerance, Kazuto thought with some fondness. Ironic for Yui, as she'd liked his level when they first met her- though admittedly, his sandwich at that time was of a low-ish level, so it was probably bearable - that and being a Navi-Pixie, plus the changes made by her human body, had also switched things up.

Anyway, seeing as the family was well-versed in food tastes, they mainly just ate and watched Strea's reactions - in order: the meat was juicily-thick, ripe with flavor she couldn't identify yet; the apple slices and grapes were even more juicy, literally bursts of flavor, in different ways between them; the cheese was more unusual, and didn't seem an immediate like, but not dislike either - Asuna soon said it could grow on her, as those and milk and other such help build strong bones, including their teeth. "That's really important as well, Strea" Yui then told her sister, who was curious. "In the real world, you can train to get stronger muscles, but they need the right nutrients for full efficiency. Bones, immune system, other things- they too need the right nutrients to be the strongest they can be.

"Ooo, it sounds so complex, even more than a VRMMO."

"Hehe, it is."

Kazuto shared a glance with Asuna, both of them smiling- it's certainly true, more than they could express. Then soon enough, the spicy cook-off stuff was brought out, thanks to Strea's request - luckily the table could fit everything, with said stuff sitting between him and Strea.

"First off, the mild ones to ease us into it" Strea said, already eating a bite. "Normal-level spicy."

He looked at Asuna and Yui, before shrugging with a little smile. "Well, wish me luck" he said mildly.

"Good luck." - "Good luck, daddy. And Strea, do your best!"

Strea liked the cheer from her sister, which he enjoyed too as he ate his spicy appetizer in one bite- barely even felt it. By contrast, Strea didn't 'technically' feel it, but her reaction still expressed how good the sensations were - Kazuto reflected she's lucky to avoid the real-life 'spicy burnout' angle, which could temporarily ruin appetites.

"Round one, we both pass with flying colors" he said mildly, teasing. "Would you like to quit now, Strea?"

"Not a chance!"

They more-or-less repeated the process through the list of appetizers, working their way from normal spicy to his level. At that point, Kazuto saw she truly liked spicy, not even noticing the brief times she spewed smoke (a virtual representation of heat) - heh, finally someone who liked his level other than himself. He also enjoyed the chili sauce Asuna made, a level just slightly above what he normally had; he started to feel that one, while he noticed Strea had a moment or two of reaction, but otherwise seemed unaffected- hmm. Asuna and Yui were starting to watch in concern, almost anxious and probably dreading the final result, which used some of the hottest peppers ALO could make.

"You sure you want to do this, Kazuto?"

Briefly coughing - that chili's good stuff, but hot enough for a lot of virtual smoke - he looked at Asuna, smiling. "If I didn't, I wouldn't have agreed to the contest" he said mildly, but making sure to touch her hand. "Worst comes to worst, I'll just lose my appetite for awhile, perhaps even in real life. It'd suck, but I'd easily live through it."

Yui leaned forward a little. "But daddy, if the same happens to Strea, she might not want to eat the rest of our family's cooking" she breathed, slightly worried.

He was about to answer, but Strea interjected: "Ah Yui, I'm not gonna lose my appetite; I'm too excited to stop trying all these great tastes" she said easily, sliding herself closer, grinning big. "Besides, I can handle myself."

"Okay..."

Strea then tilted her head, hand to her chin. "Sure you won't try any of this spicy food, though?" she asked, smiling.

"I'm good!" Yui protested, quickly waving her hands in the process.

Kazuto glanced at Asuna, who completely agreed with their daughter. "One way or another, it'll all work out" he added, playing with her fingers slightly, which she did like- he just gained a little happy grin. "Wish us luck again."

"You're gonna need it, Kazuto."

Mmh- he kept the smile but faced Strea again, who's still excited. "On three, alright?" he said, grabbing a pepper for himself even as Strea nodded, taking one for herself. "One... two... three!"

They ate theirs without hesitation- after all, you only live once.

...mmh... mmmmhhh... mmmmmmmhhhh...

Oh wow, turns out these were giants in spicy-level - if his own level weren't already high, his mouth might've been _physically_ damaged in real life. Kazuto felt his body heating up from this thing, the sensation slightly spilling into his nose and his chest, or so it seemed... and he's already sweating. To his astonishment though, while Strea's similarly afflicted, she was handling heat-up nearly as well despite her inexperience. They were both 'struggling' to contain their reactions - it felt like his body was gonna try and breathe fire - but whoever did so first would lose- must hold on if he can!

An eternity of heat passed... then another...

A literal split-second before he did so, Strea breathed virtual-fire into the air - to say they startled Asuna and Yui was nearly an understatement. After that they were 'only' coughing up virtual-heat smoke, but while he rested his head to recover from the experience, Strea herself just fell backward (chair and all)-

-"Strea!"

Yui's first instinct was regarding her sister (though he wasn't completely forgotten), bending down beside her. He couldn't see much of how either were doing, but Asuna had a similar instinct for him: "Kazuto! Are you okay?" she asked, really worried.

"...yeah. Peachy." His voice sounded like a croak, but other than that it still worked.

She groaned, resting her head on his shoulder for a bit. "Don't ever ask me to cook you that again" Asuna said, helping pull him up back to normal sitting, getting him a glass of water. "Please, I don't think me and Yui could handle it."

It took him awhile, as while the water's cold sensation helped _immensely_ , it had to be done a little at a time to get him used to things (unlike his first instinct to down it). After that his voice got better; it helped that since this was in-game, he's _actually okay_ , and only his reaction to the experience had changed. "Yui, how's- ahh, how's Strea?"

His daughter looked at him, worried, only her head visible since she's leaning up from a sitting position. "She's not moving" she breathed, worried like he's becoming. "I think she-"

Yui trailed off when giggling started up- Kazuto glanced at Asuna, who was similarly surprised, then they along with Yui looked at the hidden figure of Strea. It only got louder and louder until the girl was full-body laughing, clearly getting up when Yui moved aside- the two of them stood up, Strea still having smoke spewing from her mouth even as she laughed.

She was completely grinning, so happy and excited that she looked as much a little girl as Yui.

"Oh wow! What a rush!" she spoke in pure excitement- enviously, Kazuto noted little-if-any croak in her own voice, without water even. "That was an amazing sensation! Knocked me for a loop, it did! And the flavoring was so intense, so above what I expected too! And having this to compare against, it makes me realize that while I still like 'just-high' levels of spicy, I sure do have a high upper limit!"

Throughout this talk and afterward, the three of them could only stare at Strea - some measure of shock, 'is-this-really-happening?', and a few other things. Despite her earlier worry, Yui was the first to start easing back to normal, even while relieved... probably just chalking it up to another part of her crazy-yet-lovable sister's personality. Kazuto glanced at Asuna, who was as equally stunned as him- and if anything, she's further convinced that she'd _never_ again cook anything that strong. Maybe it's just the spicy overload, but he actually tended to agree, as that level was beyond his enjoyment zone... guess she'd been right all along, because even he couldn't handle it (in enjoyment; overall he could).

And yet somehow Strea could... heh, hehehehe...

"I'm-I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, Strea, but you scared us" Yui breathed, tapping her fingers.

"Hmm?"

Asuna held his arm for a bit, staying close. "I felt the same, Strea; it almost seemed like too much" she breathed, still sheepish but a little gentle. "I thought maybe your HP would start dropping."

Strea just hummed, hand to her chest for a little, that loving smile there. "Well, even I didn't know how I'd react, but now I do" she said simply, before looking at him. "How you'd like it though?"

After a moment, Kazuto managed a softer smile. "I think that despite winning the contest by half-a-second, I lost, Strea" he honestly answered - Asuna/Yui were a little shocked, and Strea curious, yet he continued anyway: "I mean, I've been eating spicy foods for a long time while you've had only a few experiences, yet you lasted nearly as long as me, which is no so small feat. I think once you get more experience, you'll last longer than I _ever_ could... so Strea, I may have won this contest, but you definitely won overall. Congratulations; I'm proud of you."

A moment of surprise, then Strea absolutely lit up. "Aww, that's so sweet, dad!" she cheered, nearly bouncing.

Near-simultaneously, he, Asuna, and Yui all made sounds of surprise- Strea didn't immediately notice, but when she _did_ her hands quickly (and instinctively) covered her own mouth. Seconds passed at this registered... then came a squeal from Yui: "Alright, finally!" she cheered, quickly rushing to her sister's side with a big grin. "Strea, I'm so happy for you!"

Perhaps it was the realization, but while Strea registered this, she barely reacted; just kept staring at him with something akin to wonder.

Kazuto did much the same, wanting to make sure he'd heard right... but before he knew it he'd stood up, if with a hitch or two (Asuna unconsciously helped). Strea didn't move a muscle as he got closer, even when he touched her shoulders with both hands - "Strea" he breathed, trying to say it all; no matter how crazy or fast, the warmth is real.

And that's what really mattered.

After a second, Strea made a sound of longing, near-instantly pressing herself against him- he hugged her back easily.

"Dad..."

His smile grew softer, and he looked at Yui, who was practically fit-to-bursting with happiness, and only an effort of will kept herself quiet right now. Then Kazuto glanced at Asuna, who's eyes/smile were equally sparkling like their daughter... well, their _first_ daughter. In fact, he grinned too because he couldn't help it; it's not every day you gain a new member of the family, even if they've already welcomed her beforehand. Not a second later, Asuna was there gently hugging Strea from behind, making it a three-way hug, which their newest daughter didn't mind whatsoever... including when her sister joined in, both happy and wanting to be part of it.

* * *

 _RL_

 _Home; Later_

It seemed unreal, even after getting used to the idea before; they had another daughter now, adopted from the virtual world and just as real as if born flesh-and-blood. Still, even with this acceptance it'd take time to fully adjust; Strea calling Kazuto 'dad' had been instinctive, but who knows how often it'll be consciously said in the coming days, without thinking- that will take even more time. But given how easily Strea adjusted to calling Yui her big sister, and now the (almost) three-week-long semi-adjustment to them as parents... probably not _too_ long either. And then sometime in the future, dad and his team could probably do it all again... give Strea her own real-world body, even if it looked different from her ALO appearance.

No matter what though, these thoughts made her warm; even now, putting away the Amurspheres, Asuna could hear Yui turning on the probe, excited for the surprise.

Beside her, Kazuto was helping out until he paused. "Oh man" he breathed, blinking.

"Hmm? What is it?"

"In all the excitement, the warmth, I forgot a little" he breathed, if with a smile. "I had a few things I need to work on tonight, but I wanted to give Yui and Strea that presentation."

It took her a few seconds to understand, but Asuna soon smiled, knowing he'd been planning on that for awhile - she just wondered if 'work' had to do with the mechatronic Pina, or something else. "Well if your work is so important, would it help if I did the presentation instead?" she whispered.

"Would you, Asuna?"

"Of course silly."

Grinning a little - still really happy himself - Kazuto hugged her, which she didn't mind at all, returning it well and kissing his cheek. He gave a little hum and soon kissed her lips, which she eagerly returned... whenever he's this open, the result is always worth it, even if she's _never_ cooking ultra-spicy food again for this family.

A few seconds later, they both headed in different directions- yet she nearly ran into Yui, to both their sounds. Yui just smiled brightly though, the probe in her hands, "Hi, mommy" she greeted easily, offering her the probe. "We're both ready, but Strea wanted to talk to you first. She says it's important."

"Oh" Asuna breathed, taking it, before smiling back. "Well we can talk, but you both should know that Kazuto has important work, so I'll have to do the presentation in his place. Is that okay?"

"Mmh-hmm."

 _"I wouldn't mind either"_ Strea said easily, sincere. _"Yui?"_

Her sister quickly nodded, waving a little before going back downstairs, leaving her standing there with the probe. "What's this about, Strea?" Asuna breathed, curious.

 _"Hehe. Well some time ago, Yui told me that before I came along, you were both thinking about maybe giving my sister a sibling-"_

Her cheeks reddened somewhat.

 _"-and also that since I'm her sister, and now your daughter, it's also partly my decision"_ Strea continued, soft- it's amazing how she seem embarrassed at all. _"Well I can tell you right now: like Yui, I certainly wouldn't_ mind _. But even if you decide not to, that you're content with just the four of us, I hope we'll all continue to be happy... mom."_

She'd been feeling gradually warmer as Strea spoke (if still embarrassed), but that last part got her little wondering, feeling what Kazuto must've. Asuna stood there for a moment, even as Strea made a sound, apparently doing that closed-eyed big smile she always did... it wasn't long before she was mimicking it, gently stroking the probe's rim.

"No matter what we decide, that's definitely our intention, Strea. With both of you."

Strea made a happy, longing sound at that.

That definitely made her feel warmer, reminded a lot of Yui's contentment, if in a different way. "And listen, you don't have to call us mom and dad every time, right away I mean" she assured. "It'll still take time."

 _"I know. But I feel the best way to learn is to keep trying."_

Somehow, Asuna's certain that like her sister, Strea had that quality from the start- it wouldn't surprise her one bit.

...

"Here we go, and... that should do it."

After all, it was supposed to a simple presentation, which made it easy for everyone to use- even as she watched, she made sure to glance at Yui and Strea's probe, who were watching in curious excitement. The presentation loaded itself up, made of simple graphics but quickly showcasing a view of space, which then went on through several generic images of things like the galaxy and such, before settling on a solar system with very-familiar planets. Asuna smiled; well, Yui had definitely been interested about Earth, but she'd also been curious when Kazuto mentioned the size of the universe. Focusing on their solar system was easy, gave more of a location, and was definitely more informative- having Strea along to learn was a bonus.

The presentation did comment though: _"This presentation is not to size or true appearance, so just relax and enjoy."_

Hehe, definitely like Kazuto to add that- he'd probably be enjoying this too much were he to teach, as originally planned.

 _"Ooo, that looks so interesting"_ Strea said, interested even as Yui went 'Mmh-hmm'. _"We're on the third one from the sun, right?"_

"Yes we are" Yui agreed, smiling fondly, even as the presentation put up the names of the planets - even mentioned the dwarf planet of Pluto. "Earth, the one planet in our solar system that can support life, at least as discovered thus far."

 _"What's that sphere surrounding everything though?"_

Yui caught her eye with a smile; Asuna returned it, though she wouldn't be surprised if Yui already knew the answer herself. "That's the 'Oort Cloud', Strea" she said gently, probe pivoting toward her. "Kinda like an outer barrier, and the source of many smaller rocks that come into the system."

 _"Hmm, reminds me of the 'no-flying' zones in ALO."_

"Sorta, but we'll get into more detail once we focus on that" she answered, if 'struggling' not to chuckle. "In the meantime, the presentation starts with our sun."

Yui giggled. "Called 'Sol', but it just means 'sun'; kinda obvious" she said good-naturedly, to which Strea laughed at. "Still, I can't wait to get into the stats!"

 _"Same here!"_

Hearing that made Asuna a little warm- sure, she's a little sheepish they're so into technical details, but it's always great to see them excited about learning. Even still though, she snuck a quick peek to make Kazuto had actually put in appropriate statistics... thankfully he had, though not enough to get down into the nitty-gritty.

 _"So I just have to cover the general statements, answer questions best I can, and make sure to downplay Kazuto's comments"_ she thought, a little mischievous by the end. _"Simple enough."_

* * *

 **Perhaps a little above her spicy tolerance in the games, but overall close hehe. And of course, a 'little' development on her growing relationship with this family too ;)**


	12. Gathering

**Disclaimer:** Don't own SAO (I or II), or any of the characters.

 **Rating:** T

 **Post spicy cook-off, with a little more focus on the two sisters**

* * *

 _ALO, New Aincrad_

 _Floor 22_

 _April 28th, 2031_

"Mmh... ahh..."

Strea looked in the mirror, seeing herself making expressions to (try and) stimulate other emotions - she wasn't failing, but had to conclude that her default happiness made it difficult. If/when she felt said emotions, she'd probably be fine, but for now she's still so happy and warm that she can't focus on other emotions- hehe, what a shame.

Another time then, just like considering the full nuances of the solar system.

It wasn't an exaggeration either: ever since that day, she'd been even more full of energy, excited and happy. She'd been expecting it to happen one day, to feel comfortable thinking of those two as her parents, but she'd surprised even herself- what a _wonderful_ feeling that realization had been. Maybe it'd taken longer than her sister, who became their daughter for real in a day, but this was still fast and yet had equally strong depth-of-feelings, or the beginning's of such. All the joys of being with her sister, seeing how caring Kazuto/Asuna were and how they smiled at Yui, then all that delicious food, combined with the sheer feeling she got from being praised...

Like she'd said, a wondering feeling - would take time to become natural, but the sooner the better.

"Dad. Mom" Strea breathed to herself, just tasting the words again.

That made her really happy- yet when a hand touched her arm, she looked in surprise, finding her sister standing there.

"Yui?"

Yui smiled brightly, nodding. "Sorry that I was eavesdropping, Strea, but I saw what you were trying to do" she said, gentle. "If you'd like, I could help you - we still have time before the party and everything."

"I'd really like that!"

"Okay, well... I think I'll start with the basic emotions" Yui breathed, the two of them sharing a knowing glance hehe. "That basically means joy, sadness, anger, disgust, fear, and surprise - though the latter one can be similar to fear. But I'm pretty sure you know what happiness and surprise look like, Strea."

Strea nodded easily. "I've seen both on you a lot, and they've been easy to see in a mirror too" she said, glancing at said mirror, before tilting her head. "But I haven't seen the others. I might have done one or two of them before, but I can't remember how to, because they're not what I usually feel."

Her sister's expression changed a little. "You did seem to feel briefly sad, Strea, that time grandma was here - you were sad that if you went to the real world like me, you couldn't keep your avatar's hair/eye color."

"Mmh, I do remember that, but not how I made the expression. If I don't feel it for real, it seems like I have difficulty showing it."

At that, Yui soon gave her a hug, to her pleasant surprise. "Well nobody's perfect" she said, more soft and adorable. "But I'll do my best to help, Strea."

She could only smile brightly at that.

It took some effort, not just on her part but her sister's; Yui was naturally-happy like her, and didn't really like it when she felt negative emotions, though that seemed natural. Sadness had given her what seemed to be called a 'gut punch', for seeing Yui sad made her instantly wanna get rid of whatever's doing it - for herself, she could only manage the drooping frown, and the lack of happy sparkle in her eyes, but Yui had said it's a start (and perhaps even natural for her, since emotions look different in subtle ways for everyone). Anger seemed harder, as Yui said she'd rarely-if-ever been angry, and described it as a burning sensation that made you want to hurt the target. Strea did her best, even with Yui outlining hypothetical situations, but felt she wasn't getting it right- mmh, because all she's managing in the mirror was a clenched fist, gritted teeth, and a more lidded gaze.

Nothing else about her 'felt' angry.

"Mmh" Strea breathed, hoping she'd get it in time... but when looking at Yui, she was confused at her expression.

"Ah- um-" her sister breathed, tapping her fingers. "Sorry, Strea, but your expression there... it reminded me of daddy, whenever he got angry."

Surprised now, she looked at herself in the mirror, replaying her expression in her memory - had that been anger? Then she immediately accessed even further back, to the last days of SAO and she saw them: Kazuto, alone and with a sword stabbed through his chest, holding a rapier as his form half-lit up, struggling to move forward. The image made her chest feel heavier, seeing the avatar of Kayaba, their creator... when she'd said she missed him to Yui, even knowing what he'd done, she'd meant it, considering they owed their virtual lives to him in a way. Still, in her recorded memory Kazuto gritted his teeth before he lunged forward... clearly she didn't have his intensity, or the sheer rage, but she could see what Yui meant.

Definitely the gritted teeth and 'lidded' look.

 _"So maybe that's what my anger would look like"_ Strea thought, the recording pausing before Kayaba was stabbed; there she turned it off, not wanting to see that again. _"And maybe it does resemble him, but I think that's okay."_

All that happened in the space of a few seconds, going by her processes, so when Strea looked back at Yui it didn't seem too long. "Well maybe I do" she breathed, more soft to get away from the sadder feelings. "But Yui, when I saw your example, it reminded me more of Asuna- mmh, sorry mom."

Yui nodded after a second, a smile appearing. "Well, I do take after mommy more than daddy" she admitted, also soft.

Smiling big, Strea hugged her older sister, who while surprised soon returned the favor.

No matter who they took after, they both had a loving family who cared about them, even if she's still essentially a newcomer. She'll get fully used to this in time, hopefully soon but that's a fact - and more than anything, she's glad to be with her sister.

Though surprisingly they soon had visitors, hours before the actual party.

* * *

 _RL_

 _Work; around the same time_

"Good morning."

Rising from his virtual dive, Kazuto gave her a small look about that, knowing it's well into the afternoon. Asuna just smiled before giving his cheek a kiss, which he liked even as he slowly stretched - practically a necessity when lying motionless for several hours at a time.

"Mmh, not many bugs or much excitement today" he noted, arms raised high. "But I wasn't affected much, since it gave me more time to think."

"About what?" she asked, shuffling a few papers near his space.

"About our girls."

She paused, a little surprised but mostly warm- his lip was curved, gaze a little off into space, his expression telling her that line had been a little 'forced' instead of natural. "I was thinking that one day, Strea will probably join Yui out here" he continued, more gentle. "That and some smaller stuff, like Strea going through that presentation, though I could only imagine Yui saying the universe was 'impossibly huge'... heh."

Asuna nearly giggled, remembering that well. "Strea and Yui could imagine it well enough" she told him, brushing her fingers against his. "But unlike Yui, Strea expressed her amazement differently; I could almost _hear_ her smiling."

Kazuto laughed, a very good kind. "I can imagine that" he said, more cheerful, "I didn't think anyone could be as cheerful as Yui, yet express it so differently. But Strea's always been full of surprises."

"Mmh-hmm."

Then his gaze turned softer, glancing up. "Anyway, I also thought about how old the two would be, once they start growing like normal" he breathed.

She wondered at that, but soon put down the paperwork and sat beside him. "Go on" Asuna assured, wanting to hear this.

He took both her hands then, which she didn't mind. "Well, Yui's birthday out here is November 2nd, as it's when she actually 'woke up'" Kazuto started, she nodding in agreement. "Assuming Strea got her real-world-body at the end of this year - say, December 1st or something - and she got the same five-year 'outline' as Yui's did, Yui would just be one year ahead: an early eleven-years-old, just as Strea's body _begins_ ticking down from ten-years-old."

"That's assuming Strea is ready by then" she added gently; he nodded. "But who knows? Maybe she'll take longer, as going from the virtual world to the real world is a big step."

"Yeah."

For a second, Asuna then gently brushed against his bangs, a little moment between them. "But that's assuming five years, Kazuto" she continued, making a sound. "And assuming Strea's real-world body was ten years old... but she clearly doesn't look that young."

Kazuto made a sound, his smile changing somewhat- not in a bad way, yet still. "No, but from what I understand about the process, growing Strea's body to be a teenager's- it would be considerably more difficult" he admitted, glancing off. "After all, puberty is meant to start turning us into adults, and doesn't stop until we _are_ adults. Programming a body to start puberty, stop, and then start up again..."

"You mean, the accelerated growth?" she asked, worried. "Like in Yui's case, if she started growing immediately it would've caused trouble?"

"Something like that Asuna, except worse in Strea's case" he admitted, sitting a bit closer. "I mean, they can program her body to have the same hairstyle, the same... chest (he was briefly embarrassed), but once puberty starts, it can't be stopped. It would almost seem easier to just, well give Strea a ten, maybe eleven or twelve, year-old body and let it naturally grow into such, rather than deal with that trouble."

Asuna tilted her head. "Did dad recently tell you this?"

A small shrug, if sheepish. "Earlier today, while you were busy assisting in the hospital" Kazuto admitted, before leaning closer - they kissed for a bit. "He says work hasn't started yet of course, but wanted my input on this before anything _was_ started. I think you can guess what I said."

Nodding, she kissed him again. "Well, Strea would already have to adjust to different hair and eye color, since her's in ALO can't be naturally recreated" she admitted, before smiling. "I'm sure she could adjust to this too, especially if we say her body will 'grow' back to normal after awhile."

"Mmh."

A few seconds passed then, they just sitting together, content.

"Well, I'm sure it'll all work out" Kazuto breathed, looking at her, before his cheeks surprisingly turned a little red. "But back to the growth thing, I also thought that..."

"Yes?" Asuna whispered, wondering.

"...that uh, well, if you got p-pregnant right now (her cheeks went redder)" he nearly mumbled, trying hard not to blush himself. "And had the child next year, that'd make them about four when both Yui and Strea have 'started' growing. One year difference between Yui and Strea, and a five-to-six year difference between them and our third child. A-Assuming Strea chooses to come to the real world at the end of the year, and all that."

Despite some embarrassment, she squeezed his hands, enough to get his attention. "Even if Strea came to the real world _right now_ , we'd be delighted" she whispered to him, helping him out of his embarrassed state. "We'd be happy to have her with us, especially Yui; it wouldn't matter how much difference in years there is."

Kazuto smiled, nodding even as he kissed her, which she returned- it's all he needed to say.

* * *

 _ALO, New Aincrad_

 _Floor 22_

"Well everyone, isn't she just like I said?"

Standing beside Strea, Yui listened with a smile as Liz said that - though the party wasn't scheduled for awhile, clearly the others had other ideas, wanting to see Strea in person. This way they'd have more time to get-to-know-her better, probably leaving a lot of the questions for mommy and daddy, when that party came around and they'd all be present.

"I think by now, you've been able to look up their names and portraits, right Strea?" she whispered to her sister-

-who nodded, excited. "Yeah, so maybe I'll surprise them."

After a bit: "But now that we got that out of the way, time for introductions" Liz said easily, stepping forward a bit.

Strea just grinned a little. "Your ALO name is Lizbeth, most everyone calling you 'Liz', and real name Rika Shinozaki" she said easily - Liz herself blanched a bit at the personal details, but not necessarily the cheerfulness. Behind them, everyone else had similar reactions of surprise, a bit moreso than Liz because they hadn't had personal experience with her sister- hehe, but now they do.

"Strea's done her research" Yui added gently, hands in front of her.

"Right I have" Strea continued easily, hand to her chin, looking at each person in turn. "Your name is Silica, also known as Keiko Ayano, and he must be Pina; I'm sure we'll get along. Your's is Leafa, also known as Suguha Kirigaya, Yui's and mine aunt hehe. You two are Klein and Agil, also Ryoutarou Tsuboi and Andrew G. Mills; I've seen both of you before today, quite a long time ago. And you must be Sinon, known in real life as Shino Asada; you spent quite a bit of time in GGO before coming here, though you still play now-and-then."

After a few moments: "Heh... well, she's just like Yui" Liz said, a bit sheepish. "Scarily good at information-gathering, but what can you expect from an AI?"

"Yeah, when I heard about her, I didn't doubt that for a second. And being used to Yui's abilities, the surprise isn't lasting long" Silicia breathed, even as Pina seemed curious, moving over to hover by a curious Strea - "'Seen us before'" Klein mused, before glancing at Agil. "I'll bet she means when we fought The Skull Reaper" he continued, Agil slowly nodding before he replied with "Yeah, I'd bet that's when it happened too. Still, I bet we all wish Yui knew about her much sooner." - "I'm not surprised myself, much" Sinon breathed, arms crossed with a little smile. "When it comes to Kazuto, very little does that anymore. He's always attracting people and situations he never intended to get involved in."

Of these comments, Leafa held off on hers for a bit, stepping past Liz to be near them.

"Well, Sinon has the right idea; crazy things seem to happen in this family" she said, a little teasing.

Glancing over at Strea - who was marveling over Pina's body design - Yui smiled, nodding. "Yeah, they do" she admitted, content. "Still, it must be even more crazy. After all, when we first announced Strea's presence, Sakuya/Alicia/Eugene told you that she wants to be a part of this family, but that it'd take time. Now though, Strea's warmed up to the reality - it'll still take time to become natural, but she's already called them 'mom and dad'."

While Leafa felt surprised, going by emotion senses, outwardly all she had was a smile. "So about three weeks" she said gently, looking at Strea as well. "Compared to how you met them Yui, that's slow, but it's still amazing she came to accept it so quickly. Or at least start to."

"I'm glad too, as are mommy and daddy."

Just as she finished, Pina sqwawked and went onto Strea's head, who laughed a little at this. "Wow, he has such a complex mental structure" she noted, smiling big, before looking at Leafa. "And aside from 'Sinon', you seem the least surprised about me, Leafa... why?"

Leafa slowly shrugged. "Well, I'd made my peace with being an adopted aunt quite awhile ago" she breathed, if slightly sheepish. "That hasn't changed even with your arrival; just that I'm an aunt to two girls now, instead of one. So I'm definitely surprised, but it's easier to adjust to. Plus we've had all this time to get used to the fact that you're here now, so all that's left is how fast you've become part of the family."

To that, Strea grinned- next thing any of them knew, she was hugging Leafa, a surprised Pina making hasty adjustments on her head.

"Well, that's good to hear!"

Yui worried a bit, as Leafa looked like she's having trouble breathing... or imitating that anyway, before Strea let go. "Oh, and before I forget, everyone here deserves a hug" her sister announced. "And Liz needs two!"

"Woah, woah, why two for me!?"

Her sister closed her eyes, still grinning. "To make up for that time you visited and I couldn't hug you, duh!"

Before anyone could say a word, Strea was already moving - from they're standing, Yui found herself equally sheepish and worried about Strea's sudden affection, Leafa moreso than her. In fact, the older woman was wincing a bit, both from how unexpectedly-strong Strea's hug had been, and empathy at the others' reactions to this... though each one handled it differently.

"Wow, that's some sister you have there, Yui" her aunt eventually.

Yui giggled, knowing that feeling very well - she wasn't surprised at her sister's antics, and she felt for the others but they'd be fine. Strea might have a strong hug, but in time she'll learn to use just the right amount of pressure instead of going all-out; she's still learning after all.

...

 _Somewhat later_

"No way, you can't be serious" Klein exclaimed a little, one hand upon the table - at which, herself and Yui were side-by-side, followed by Silica, Sinon, and Agil on one side, and Liz and Leafa on the other side (where he was too). "You were that good in a spicy contest?"

Strea just nodded, smiling as she observed the others' reactions- part of her quite liked seeing them, even as Pina seemed to like sitting upon her head, curious about her. "I lost by half-a-second, breathing fire and everything" she admitted, even as she playfully poked Pina's tail. "It was quite a rush though! After hearing so much about Kazuto's spicy palette, I felt I had to test things- the fact that I lasted so long makes me really proud, and perhaps one day I might gonna go even higher."

Seated beside them on the right, Silica seemed sheepish, not just at her statement but Pina having to deal with the pokes- oh and btw, her Cat Sith tail made her really curious to know what it felt like. "Well, we've seen Yui proud every now and then, but it feels different coming from you, Strea" she noted, before her mouth twisted, if still smiling. "Still, the crazy part of that story isn't affecting me much."

Sinon let out a breath, hands holding up her chin. "Join the club, Silica" she said mildly, half-glancing at Leafa and Liz before looking over again. "Still crazy though. Just as soon as we properly meet her face-to-face, Strea's gone from needing time to adjust to the idea, to halfway-there."

Strea tilted her head, grinning a little. "Something wrong with that, Sinon?"

"I didn't say _that_ ; it's just crazy, again."

Yui laughed a little beside her, which she (and everyone) liked hearing. "Well it's less crazy than me, as even with some 'help', I went from a total stranger to their daughter in almost one full day" she said, if knowingly-playful and content about that knowledge. "Crazy is a part of this family, hehe."

"You got us there, Yui" Agil said, with a knowing grin. "And back to this whole spicy cook-off, you never told us how well you recovered."

At that, Strea laughed a little, reminding that vividly... even if it was recent. "Well after that rush, I basically began laughing out of enjoyment" she said softly, smiling. "Dad was okay due to experience, and even his croak started going away soon, but I was definitely less affected despite being inexperienced."

Klein leaned forward, eyebrow raised. "So you're forward, it takes a lot to faze you, and you handle everything head-on, all with a smile and natural confidence" he summed up, before briefly grinning, raising his drink. "If you weren't Yui's sister, I'd probably find you a rare catch or something. Since you _are_ her sister though, of course you're bound to make things interesting for my buddies Kazuto, Asuna and Yui, and for that I say a little toast."

"Despite that weird beginning, seconded over here, Klein" Leafa said, one sweat-drop visible.

"What was so weird? It's basically the truth-"

Agil patted Klein's shoulder. "Later, alright? For now, we have that toast to celebrate" he reminded, before both men shared a chuckle, which was non-verbally shared among the others too - Strea was still processing part of what Klein's statements meant, but still felt glad to have a toast in her honor. A quick look at Yui's emotion showed she felt the same sheepish feelings, obviously understanding Klein's personality whereas she didn't... mmh, but in time. By this point, Pina had gone back to Silica's shoulders, which was a shame; she'd liked poking him and seeing his reactions, a habit she believes might be Kazuto's thing... all the more reason to tease people with it, within reason of course.

"Guess I'll start things off" Leafa added, raising her glass. "To Strea, Yui's younger sister."

"To Strea."

Strea just grinned. "Aw thanks, Suguha" she said, before making a sound. "Wait, should I call you Suguha, or 'Aunt'?"

The other woman seemed sheepish, looking very similar to Kazuto when he was such too. "Uh, just my name is fine, Strea, even if I am your aunt" she admitted, quickly taking a sip. "No need to be so formal, if you'd like."

...

Before they knew it, time had flown; according to ALO's time-date setting, it was almost time for mommy and daddy to join in once they got home. Seeing as most everyone was present, they'd want to talk with everyone awhile, so dinner would be delayed; Yui admitted that by then, her stomach would probably be growling at the thought.

If they were in the real world; here in ALO it couldn't, but that's okay.

"What was it like, Yui? Finding out you had a sister?" Agil asked, sitting beside her. "I know you said you were surprised, but did you feel anything else?"

"She probably did; not many people would be calm finding out they had a long-lost sibling" Klein said, remaining standing but nearby; he was smiling. "I'm guessing you weren't, Yui, despite what you might want to say?"

Yui was a bit sheepish, but nodded; Klein was correct, as she hadn't exactly been 'calm' in her initial reaction- she didn't give this answer at first, instead looking at her sister. At the moment, Strea was talking with Silica, Sinon, Liz, and Leafa, particularly focused on the Cat Sith tails of the former two; in fact, they looked to be talking about them, considering they seemed to be showing off - Strea was all curiosity and excitement. "For the first stretch of time, I was pretty freaked" she admitted, scratching at her cheek. "It came as such a shock, after all."

Agil put a hand on her shoulder then, much like daddy might do. "I'll bet" he said, more gentle. "I'd feel the same way if my wife suddenly came home with a new baby, among other things."

Klein raised an eyebrow, while Yui felt she wouldn't know what to do if that happened to her (though of course, it's just an example). "But despite the shock, you got over it" Klein carried on, swirling his drink a little. "You had a sister you never knew about, and then you quickly became excited."

"Mmh-hmm. And also-"

Before Yui could finish, there was a sudden (and loud) squeak/squeal from the other girls; by instinct, Klein and Agil had turned/stood up at the sound, even as she jolted. However no one was hurt or anything, though there were a bunch of semi-freaked expressions, the cause being... her sister-

-who while shocked and confused, had both hands on a very red-faced Silica's tail.

When that sight registered, Yui mentally groaned; not this again!

"What?" Strea asked, a little nonplussed, still not letting go (Silica was trembling). "Why's everyone so shocked?"

No one said anything, at least until Sinon - definitely annoyed - came over and pried Strea's hands off. Silica gave a great sigh of relief, cradling her tail and backing up (still reddish), Pina defensive over his master at the moment.

"You can't grab our Cat Sith tails, Strea" she said, arms crossed. "They may not be connected to our real bodies, but they still give sensations. Very sensitive ones."

Even from here, Yui could feel her sister's confusion, thinking and such; she glanced at her own back, or tried to. "Oh... so they're actually like the wings, in a way" Strea breathed, semi-focused now. "I just thought they were an extra limb; didn't know they'd be personal."

All-around, the reactions varied between a combination of emotions, namely sheepishness and mortification, sympathy for Silica, and bemusement regarding Strea. Yui nearly made several sounds as the seconds passed, knowing Strea was forward in all things, curiosity included, but they got her in trouble all-too-frequently... at this rate, she's gonna give daddy a run for his money with the bigger events.

Sinon slowly sighed, ears twitching. "You're definitely like Kazuto, in more ways than one" she mused, lower. "Almost too much like him. Silica, you okay?"

"Y-Yeah. But that's not all at all how I pictured this happening- ah, that was so embarrassing!"

"Uh... oh man" Strea breathed, feeling that she'd goofed big time- Yui could tell that much, but it's appropriate. "I didn't know that'd happen, but I didn't mean it to. I'm so sorry, Silica, everyone. Really; I didn't know."

Yui felt her mouth twist, but everyone felt like it'd be hard to stay mad at her- after all, while she's too forward for her own good (as the spicy cook-off showed), she didn't mean any real harm. Still she felt for Silica, who even now was being comforted by Liz - the latter said something about how she knows how this feels, to be given a 'bad' first impression like this.

Well-

-she jolted (as did everyone), two log-in sounds audible; mommy and daddy.

Daddy raised a hand, both of them smiling. "Hey everyone" he said mildly, "Long time no see, sorta."

Mommy gave daddy a little look, but otherwise kept her smile. "I think first off, we should..." she started to say, only to start to notice something was off. "Umm, is everything okay?"

Yui quickly stood up. "Yes, yes everything is fine" she said quickly, doing her best to be convincing with a smile- when it was possible, she looked at Strea and the others, mouthing 'Later, please'. "We were all just talking, mommy. In fact, all the others were here for hours before you got here."

Any lingering suspicions they felt were quickly buried - but not forgotten - by that surprise. "Really?" daddy asked, sharing a look with mommy. "Why? It's not like we meet so little that it's been forever."

"It's not that" Liz called over, her smile slightly sheepish. "We just wanted to get our full measure of Strea, without you two around first. Hope you can forgive us for that."

"Y-Yeah" Silica managed, if not as convincingly. "She's... quite a handful."

They had little idea, Yui knew- hehe.

...

 _RL; Home_

 _Some time later_

Something was going on here, or rather something had _happened_... but no one had come forward yet.

Not that Asuna's fooled, and she's quite sure Kazuto had seen the signs, having his own suspicions. From what she'd observed, it seemed to involve Strea in some manner; she herself had been... mmh, almost sheepish, and quieter than normal.

"Yui" she said, stopping her daughter, who'd been about to go get the currently-off probe. "What happened in there?"

Slowly, she turned to face her, a little sheepish. "Um... well, Strea went over a line she didn't know about" Yui said, tapping her fingers. "This was just before you logged in, mommy, daddy."

Asuna just stood there, waiting.

"Just for curiosity's sake, she grabbed Keiko's tail, and didn't expect the reaction she got."

Ooo, now she understood what the glances had been about, particularly from Keiko- no wonder she seemed a little jumpy. Something just like Kazuto would do - and in fact _had_ done before, she'd been told - but this time out of ignorance than anything else.

She eased, for the most part. "Well, I can understand her not knowing anything was wrong, but did she apologize?" Asuna asked, bending down a little. "And why did you try to hide this?"

Before Yui could answer, Kazuto came over then, having just finished putting things away. "Well, maybe for timing?" he offered, a bit sheepish. "I mean, those ALO meetings take place only once-in-awhile nowadays, and scolding Strea for this - however little - could wait till afterward."

"Partly that" Yui said quickly. "And also, mommy, Strea _did_ apologize to everyone; she didn't mean to cause trouble that way. In fact, I felt her feeling sorry for that incident for awhile."

Even with all that, Asuna still felt a touch exasperated, but thankfully not for long.

"Well, even still, I think we need to talk to Strea a little" she said to them, easing back. "Not to scold her, exactly, as she did the right thing by apologizing and regretting what she did, but for another reason. We need to try and teach her that, if she doesn't know if something would be good or bad, she should think harder and/or ask before doing something."

Kazuto was a bit sheepish, but gave a small smile; he understood that reasoning. "Well, I think as long as Strea can continue to be herself within reason, she'll listen" he said, touching her shoulder - she nodded, touching it back with her own hand.

"Mmh-hmm. She'll listen" Yui added softly.

No doubt, but having it stick would take longer- but that's not really a surprise.

* * *

 **Heh, even if a latecomer to the family, she's already having similar incidents happen, if by accident :P**


	13. Alarm

**Disclaimer:** Don't own SAO (I or II), or any of the characters.

 **Rating:** T

 **After the whole party 'incident', a little time dealing with other matters**

* * *

 _Hospital_

 _May 8th, 2031_

 _Pre-noon_

"Gah, this sucks" Kazuto breathed, trying to resist scratching. "First being sick, and then suddenly under quarantine... *sigh* even if probably for a good reason."

In fact he couldn't resist looking around for the hundredth time; Asuna had gone to understand why this section of the hospital was quarantined, yet it seemed like forever. That's likely just in his mind though, because he's impatient and anxious to figure out the truth, though not to the level of freaking; whatever this was, none of the doctors or nurses seemed to be panicking, or otherwise acting like this was 'serious' serious. And thus far it didn't seem that way, as both of them had had minor symptoms, such as headaches and low-grade fevers, along with random flares of joint pain. Not serious, just annoying, but it'd help to know exactly what the deal was.

The double doors opened for a moment; when he looked up, Asuna had come through - visibly afflicted like him and everyone else nearby - and Kazuto briefly saw the 'quarantine' measures down the hall. "What is it?" he asked right away.

She took a moment to sit down, subconsciously taking his hands. "A new strain of Rubella, also known as German measles" she said, not tense or anything-

-which was good, even though he's a bit disbelieving. _Measles?_

Asuna looked at him, briefly glancing over his symptoms, but managed a smile. "Highly contagious, apparently delivered by a patient who was unknowingly a carrier, but not remotely dangerous even with the newer symptoms" she assured. "Just very annoying."

Mmh- so apparently it spreads like crazy, hence the quarantine, but they're not in any real danger (unlike if they'd gotten the regular measles, potentially). "It still sounds like something so common, and it sucks that we're gonna be stuck here for... what exactly?"

"Rubella typically lasts three days, though the hospital wants the new strain to run it's course and test samples, so probably a little longer" she explained, mouth twisting. "Still, I agree; it's just so _irritating_ that this happened, completely out-of-nowhere just because of some idiot."

Kazuto squeezed her hand, bringing her attention back, this time trying to assure her. "Well, least we both agree that it sucks" he said, more gentle. "But there's no need to pop a blood vessel over it, especially since it's not 'serious' serious."

Mentioning that nearly got a knowing look, but Asuna leaned closer, and they stayed that way for awhile. "Still, despite what I said, I'm worried" he admitted, Asuna moving her head a little. "Because of this, Yui will be stuck at home for a few days, even with Strea to keep her company."

Leaning closer, she kissed his cheek. "I'm worried too, but Yui can take care of herself, including making her own meals; we're stocked pretty good" Asuna whispered softly. "Plus since we'll have little else better to do, we can call her and vice-versa, just in case they need help with anything or want to talk."

"Yeah."

After a few seconds, when it became clear they'd said everything, he took out his phone and began to dial. He probably would've done so earlier had he known the issue, but now that he did, he could actually tell Yui and Strea what's wrong instead of 'we're quarantined, don't know why'.

...

 _Home_

 _Around the same time_

Hehe, if there's anything more fascinating than creative worlds, Yui had yet to find such a thing. Having 'grown up' with the world of Sword Art Online, then finding out how different the real world could be, she was always deeply fascinated by different worlds and all their details, and just how much creativity could make it all different. Still, the problem was that with pop-culture references, she and her sister were more-or-less illiterate (though because she's been awake longer, she's better about it)... luckily they were both eager to catch up, even if it's via throwing themselves into particular moments without context. So after Strea complied a list of 'mainstream' stuff (starting with twenty years back, all the way up to the present, with various conditions in case they found examples that originated even further back), they'd been going through the list to see 'iconic moments', and see what looked interesting enough to learn more about.

The current moment, near the end of today's list?

It was dark in the playing video, night in-movie, but there was enough light to see what's happening: flames and explosions happening via destruction of several planes, a screaming crowd viewing this even as the gigantic bug creature ignored this completely. It went on for at least a few seconds- wait, what was- was that a foot!? It came down with an audible stomp, causing instant-quiet among the previously screaming crowd, before the camera focused on the bug creature, warbling and trying to make itself look bigger/threatening by spreading it's wings. However, then it panned up the newcomer, which went up and up _and up_... Yui had flashbacks to seeing Thrym towering over her and the others, except this thing was clearly much taller, somewhere over 100 meters!

 _"Oh wow"_ Strea breathed, equally impressed. _"He's huge!"_

Moreover, the titular creature was grinning-

 _-SKREEEEEOOONGK!_

Yui nearly jumped out of her chair, and by the sound of it Strea was equally surprised; that roar! She'd never heard anything like that before, and could swear her body shivered at it's force!

Luckily though the video ended near that point, so they could actually catch their breath (as it were), and consider this scene from what's apparently a near-twenty-years-old movie.

 _"That was incredible seeing how big he was, and that audio too"_ Strea said with excitement, before making an interested hum. _"But why do you think it happened, sis?"_

"Seems like they're enemies, with humans only caught in the middle" Yui considered, just from the crowd's reaction. "If anything, I got the feel it was a- a-... mmh, what was it called? 'Disaster' genre?"

 _"Hmm, maybe, Yui. There was a bunch of destruction."_

In that moment, Yui wasn't certain- sure, she knows it's all fictional, but disaster movies of any kind inevitably led to people dying, from what she'd learned. And that- that's a sore spot that took away from any potential moments, though she could in time keep telling herself that it's just a movie... luckily Strea didn't have it as bad as her, because her conscious tenure in SAO had been _much_ shorter.

Strea didn't know how lucky she was, to have mostly-avoided what she went through...

Before she could answer though, the phone rang, jolting Yui out of it. "Hmm, who could that be?" she wondered, standing up - as she moved, Strea made a considering noise from the probe, which remained on her shoulder.

Just before she picked it up - after seeing the caller ID mention the hospital where mommy/daddy usually worked - less than an inch away, there was a brief _spark_ and she jumped. slightly startled by the (random) appearance of static electricity. Still, thankfully it's harmless, much like her earlier experience with a stray hair caught in her mouth... which was gross by the way.

Anyway: "Hello?"

 _"Hey, Yui."_

"Daddy" she breathed, pleasantly surprised- on her shoulder, the probe adjusted slightly, as Strea heard too being so close to the receiver. "Aren't you supposed to be working?"

 _"I should be, definitely, but something happened over here."_

"Oh?"

 _"We've uh, well we've been quarantined."_

Yui opened her mouth to say something, then the meaning actually registered. "Wait, what!?" she cried out, nearly in-tune with Strea. "Daddy, what happened!? Are you and mommy okay!?"

The voice switched: _"Yui, relax; we're okay"_ mommy said, trying to be soothing. _"We're going to_ stay _okay. The disease is contagious, but other than a few annoying side-effects, it's harmless."_

She slumped; oh thank goodness!

From the probe: _"Please, what's the disease?"_ Strea asked; Yui could feel her worry, even through the relief. _"I want to make sure it's harmless."_

 _"Of course, Strea. It's a new strain of 'Rubella', also known as German measles."_

The names meant nothing to Yui, but trusting her sister to look it up, she focused on the relief that they're okay. "But, how long will it last?" she asked, worried again. "And is it really that contagious?"

 _"Well Yui, after symptoms appear, it typically lasts around three days or so. And yes, it's very contagious; we can't come home until it's gone from everyone-"_

Yui made a sound, and the probe definitely shifted.

 _"-and you can't visit us in person either without us talking through doors, but we're okay. You two will just have to take care of yourselves for awhile, alright?"_

Daddy took over then: _"I'm sure you'll be fine"_ he said gently. _"Yui, Strea, you're big girls. And besides, whenever you want to talk, just give us a call. And if you need anything, I'm sure everyone else could give you a hand."_

That helped a little, before she made a sound. "We'll do what we can, and we'll hope you get better soon" Yui assured, before pouting a bit. "Still, this isn't fair!"

 _"Heh. Likewise on that, Yui, from both of us."_

* * *

 _ALO_

 _New Aincrad; Floor 22_

 _A few hours later_

Thankfully Asuna - mmh, mom - was right; this 'Rubella' was definitely harmless, unlike it's contemporary disease which could sometimes be fatal. As it was, this particular disease just gave a red rash, among other afflictions that did sound annoying, but there wasn't a chance of being _really bad_. Deep down, she's relieved to hear that... much like her sister, it's even slightly throwing her game off what they're doing. But at the same time, she's glad to have something to distract herself, as it's an opportunity for her to 'settle' and stop piling on social blunders- heh, being forward was one thing, but getting into too much trouble was definitely bad.

And she didn't want to cause a lot of trouble.

Lightly, Strea blocked Yui's practice attacks, as she'd finally gotten enough skill points to unlock her Two-Handed Sword skill. Now she's trying to wield the basic weapon, but it's different than a regular One-Handed Sword, so she's unwieldy and slow with her attacks for right now.

"Mmh" Yui breathed, 'struggling' to swing her weapon as hard as before, still used to One-Handed Sword lightness- Strea blocked the upper slash, then a downward one, followed by left-to-right and right-to-left; hmm, that's almost like Vertical Square, in a way. "By my calculations, my attacks will definitely be stronger once I've got this, but defending will need to be kept on an eye on."

"That's how it works" she admitted, smiling. "Still, I'd like to have your back in most fights, so you don't need to worry too much."

Her sister smiled, nodding, then leaned against her weapon for awhile (after 'stabbing' it into the ground). "That'll take awhile though; until I become proficient, I should keep my One-Handed setup" Yui said, a little happy - though she felt that way, Strea still sensed the inner worry, which she shared. "That should also help keep my skills up, as my muscle memory will gradually remember both at once."

Ah yes, muscle memory- a concept she's still trying to figure out, as it didn't seem something programmed into her virtual body. The closest thing was the way she smiled brightly, and the way she held one hand underneath her chin sometimes, as they're regular gestures... mmh, yet that still seemed more 'unconscious' than actual muscle memory.

Even still, Strea kept smiling- she was about to say something too, before she noticed activity on the Area Map - a name she quickly recognized as 'Leafa'.

"Looks like we got company, Yui."

"Oh?"

"Suguha's coming over" Strea said, before she made a sound. "Very slowly though; she's walking."

Yui looked confused, and her emotions reflected that; Strea admitted she understands the confusion, considering how easy it is to fly in ALO.

...

A little later, they were on the edge of the house's no-flying barrier, curious and waiting for Leafa to get over here. Perhaps they would've flown, but she's very close now, so it wasn't really worth the effort; in fact, soon they literally saw Leafa coming toward them, and her increased sprinting made it clear when she saw them.

Still, Yui sensed this is important; Leafa was excited to see them, very much so.

"I wonder what's up?" Strea wondered beside her, feeling the same and head tilted. "Suguha shouldn't be that excited to see us, not that I'd mind. Plus it's kinda soon after that party with everyone."

For the moment, Yui didn't answer, though she knew they'd get answers soon enough-

-and they did, but it's as Leafa stopped some feet away, pausing to catch her breath.

Right away, overturning any instincts to greet her, Yui (and Strea, via her senses) noticed that this wasn't Suguha. The _avatar_ was unmistakably Leafa, but the overall body shape, facial structure, and the exact tone of her breath-catching voice were different- when she lifted her head, even the way she looked at them wasn't the same.

Her expression was more curious/happy wondering, along with excitement underneath.

"I was so excited, but now it feels like I'm not prepared" 'Leafa' spoke; Yui made a sound, realizing something. "Meeting here isn't exactly like real life, right, Yui?"

In that moment, everything clicked for Yui as she recognized who this really was!

"Aunt Midori?" she breathed, wondering, before breaking into a bright grin. "It's really you, here in ALO!"

Before she knew it, Yui ran straight over and hugged her great-aunt, Midori only slightly surprised and soon chuckling, returning the hug well- a little tight, but understandable. Despite the small handful of times they'd talked to each other, it'd always been when she was still a full AI, only able to talk through the probe; never able to hug/be hugged by Midori, and no doubt her great aunt could only go on physical descriptions, along with imported pictures from ALO.

From a distance, Strea just stood there with surprise; she certainly hadn't expected this.

"You look just like the pictures, Yui" Midori spoke gently, before holding up a small section of her hair. "Well except for the coloring, but even still."

Yui giggled a little. "It's a side effect of becoming a proper player, rather than just an AI" she said, really happy. "Still, I can't tell you how glad I am that you're here today, even if wearing Suguha's avatar. That was a surprise."

Her great-aunt gave a little hmm, nodding. "I thought it might be, but my daughter suggested it" she said, a little teasing. "She knew I'd be thrilled, and said we could catch up later. Plus, I wanted to meet my two grand-nieces in person- I felt I had to, at least once."

Yui felt really warm, but at the same time, she realized Strea's still standing a distance away; when she looked, Strea seemed a bit inwardly-preoccupied. Not in a bad way, as she's just looking at Midori - perhaps getting a sense of her personality, and realizing that she's part of the family too?

"Strea" she called; this jolted her sister out of it. "What are you still doing over there? Midori's your great-aunt too, remember?"

Strea blinked, but soon chuckled a little. "I remember" she said, soft even as she walked over. "I'm just really surprised; I didn't expect to see her in person so soon, especially with Leafa's avatar."

Just like that, Midori soon moved toward Strea- Yui didn't mind at all, quite happy.

"Well, I thought it'd be a surprise" Midori said, more gentle. "But more important was getting to see you both. Strea, I'm glad to meet you."

For that moment, Strea gave her trademark happy grin, then in a flash she was hugging her great aunt-

-who while prepared for that much, still looked like she'd had the wind knocked out of her, if only somewhat.

On the sidelines, Yui was a bit sheepish but still mostly happy, having expected that reaction by now.

"Oh wow" Midori breathed, hand brushing over her midsection, but curiously not entirely-surprised. "Suguha told me you had a strong hug, and that you were forward." Then she glanced her form over briefly, slightly sheepish. "And also that you look much older than you actually are, even moreso than Yui. She wasn't exaggerating one bit."

Strea hummed a little. "I tend to get those reactions a lot, if in different ways" she said, simple and happy- it wasn't long before Midori was returning the favor again.

"Mmh-hmm" Yui breathed, similarly happy. "Strea's body may have been programmed to be older, but she's definitely the younger sister."

In a flash, she'd moved over and put an arm around her sister's shoulder. "And proud of it" Strea said, big grin and everything, free hand up in a V-sign- Yui just giggled, un-surprised, while of course Midori was all approval and curiosity.

...

"So, you heard about the quarantine from Suguha?" Yui asked, a little sadder-

Mmh, Strea always felt a little 'twinge' whenever her sister sounded sad, even a little; she really didn't like it, though she's fine. Yet at the same time, her attention was torn between that and observing the emotions of Midori, her great-aunt... mmh, still processing that surprise hehe.

Right from the get-go Midori was kind and caring, and that quality extended to her core, but there were other elements too; a semi-teasing quality that occasionally showed up. She saw the resemblance too, especially in certain facial reactions, though it was more pronounced in Suguha's face of course - still, Strea definitely felt warmer, remembering the first time she'd seen Midori in that picture with their aunt.

-Midori had a flicker of the same sadness, due to underlying worry, but kept the smile. "Yes, I had just arrived at my daughter's home when Kazuto had called" she said, keeping an easy tone. "I was relived to hear that it wasn't serious, but it made me even more determined to see you both. In fact, if it wasn't for the hour spent talking to them, I would've been here sooner."

"Were you scared?" Strea asked, tapping her fingers... or trying to imitate it from her sister. "For a moment, me and Yui were."

Midori moved closer, sitting more between her and Yui now- she placed an arm each over their shoulders. "As a mother, I've worried a lot whenever Suguha or Kazuto got in trouble, or fought with each other as siblings would- at least, when they believed they were siblings" she said, tone softer. "Today was no exception, Strea."

That made her feel a little comforted, and she leaned a little against Midori's arm- Yui was already doing the same, eyes closed yet smiling. "You must still be worried, Aunt Midori" Yui whispered. "After all, because of everything, we have to stay at home alone."

"Maybe so, but I know you can take care of yourselves. So, I'm not _that_ worried."

She said that with a teasing edge; Strea grinned a little, definitely hearing where dad got it from - he did it a lot more than Midori, yet even still. Yui opened her eyes then, having a big, knowing smile as well; clearly she'd known this a lot longer, as apparently they'd talked a few times while she was still a full AI.

That thought made her feel a lot.

Just then, Midori pulled back slightly, allowing them to sit back to normal- still, her smile was soft. "Despite saying that though, I know if I had the time, I'd probably visit in person" she admitted, before briefly tilting her head. "In the real world, that is."

"We've have liked that" Yui answered, before her voice got curious. "Still, is the virtual world interesting to you, Aunt Midori? It doesn't seem like your first experience."

While a little surprised, Midori soon chuckled. "Well, it's my first time inside this _particular_ game" she admitted, adjusting the clothes of Leafa's avatar. "But I have played a few virtual reality games in my time; it just took me awhile to find my 'virtual legs' again, so to speak."

Strea hummed, hand supporting her chin. "So that's why you didn't fly over to us" she realized, if gentle. "Not having the time to learn, but it also would've been entirely new in sensations. Or maybe teleporting was easier, hehehe."

Yui was soon giggling a little herself, while Midori just smiled, glancing off for a moment. "Easier, yes Strea" she said, shrugging her shoulders a bit. "Disorienting too, but it was faster, so it all worked out."

"Mmh-hmm. Speaking of teleportation though" Yui breathed, even more curious. "How did you know we were in-game? Or did Aunt Suguha teach you to navigate the menus as well?"

While a little surprised, Midori choose to answer that by raising her left hand - with a careful, focused motion, she opened up the menu, which pleasantly chimed into view. "Well, since my daughter didn't have a spare rig, she had to 'drill' the steps into my head" she said, a little knowing and air-quoting that word. "It took a little to do so, but after Suguha determined you were both in-game, then I logged into her account."

"And then you came here" Strea said, curious herself. "Is it fun being back in a virtual world?"

Just then, their great-aunt got a bit of a playful expression. "Suguha also told me you'd probably have a lot of questions" she answered, with a bit of a big grin. "Looks like she didn't exaggerate about that either."

The three of them shared a laugh over that.

Secretly, Strea also noticed how similarly she did so; it seems Aunt Suguha and dad had unconsciously picked up her way of laughing, if with subtle differences. And in a way, she definitely had Midori to thank, as it was thanks to her and her husband for taking care of dad, along with Suguha, and thus helping ensure everything worked out as it did.

Especially with how busy her job made her.

* * *

 _RL; later_

 _Hospital_

"What's this about bedrooms, Kazuto?" she asked, a little confused. "I mean, we know our home has room for three, if we haven't used the third one yet, so why would... oh."

Sitting beside her, mouth twisted with a bit of a knowing smile, Kazuto just looked at her as the implications hit- even the rubella rash across parts of his face didn't detract from that. Meanwhile, despite some similar issues and irritating itches, Asuna only felt increasingly warm as she realized exactly what his line-of-thought's referring to.

His reasoning probably included 'we're stuck here, so might as well talk about it', but it's still valid.

"I see now" she breathed, more gentle. "If one day Strea joined Yui in the real world, and we're either expecting/already have another child... well, we'd be one bedroom short."

He slowly nodded, visibly trying not to scratch at his face, or show his inner embarrassment (as he tried to keep it hidden, even though she knew him well). "In that event, the baby would have to come first" he said, before making a sound. "But even if Strea was okay sleeping on a couch - _if_ she was - it wouldn't be fair to her."

"Duh. Hmm... what about bunk-beds?"

Kazuto slowly chuckled. "I think Strea would be ecstatic in all honesty, while Yui might come around to the idea, providing she makes boundaries and such clear" he admitted, before tilting his head. "Still, I'm glad I realized this _today_ , as it would give the two time to adjust to the idea... but imagine if they'd had only a few days notice."

Asuna tried not to shudder. "I'd rather not" she said quickly, sitting up straight. "Let's just settle on it not being fair, to either Yui or Strea."

He hummed a little, sitting closer. "Sure, agreed. And like I said, it's awhile away."

Conceding that one, she smiled a bit as she kissed his cheek, which he liked. "Then again, so would having our third child, even if we started trying now" she whispered to him, seeing him look at her, startled. "Kazuto, do you think we'll be ready?"

"Uh... I-I don't think it's as simple as 'yes' or 'no', Asuna."

"I didn't say it had to be simple. We've been Yui's parents for seven years, and now recently we're adjusting to being Strea's as well" she breathed, he slowly nodding. "In that sense we're probably ready, since we care about their well-being, enjoy teaching them, and otherwise encourage them to do their best. But while they're children at heart, they've got the minds and abilities of adults, thanks to being AI's. When it comes to taking care of a baby, a toddler, or a 'regular' child who has _only_ a simple understanding of the world... we've haven't had much experience with that, even when Yui had amnesia."

As she talked, Kazuto's expression turned a bit more wondering, and by the end he kissed her- he had a little smile. "Don't forget experiencing the the rebellious teenage years" he whispered, a bit playful yet sincere. "Yui and Strea might be okay, as even if they want to act out, they're smart enough to consider their actions through-and-through... even if Strea still needs more teachings, heh. At worst, they'll just have mood swings, then apologize for them soon afterward - our still-hypothetical third child isn't gonna be that 'easy'."

She had to struggle not to laugh, as then he'd win his little game there. "And we've rarely had to scold Yui, while Strea just needs a firm hand telling her right from wrong" Asuna added, smiling even as she poked Kazuto's chest. "They're intellectually adults, so they can handle disappointment and follow what we say, provided it's reasonable. We're definitely gonna have to be more forceful for any others, Kazuto."

"So you're really asking if we can handle it, Asuna?"

"Pretty much. I think it could be done, but you have to answer that too."

For about a minute, they just looked at each other, not saying a word and yet managing to share everything they felt.

"Mmh" Kazuto breathed, very warm. "It'd be harder, for sure, but I think I could adjust. Would probably make a lot of mistakes though."

"Both of us, that's for sure" Asuna whispered, setting a bit closer to him; he easily put an arm around her. "But we can hardly call ourselves first-time parents, in the technical sense. What does that make us then?"

"Experts?"

A little twitch of her mouth, trying not to laugh. "Be serious, Kazuto."

He just chuckled, and admittedly she soon joined in; it's a good way of admitting they're not _entirely_ ready, but they'll give it their best shot.

"In all seriousness, I'd probably call us semi-first time parents, Asuna. Or something like that" he eventually said, both of them leaning against each other. "We have the instincts to take care of them, and experience in how to do that... we're just gonna have to be very flexible this time on the details. He, or she, just won't make it as easy."

For a moment, Asuna imagined it; with all the tales she'd heard from the hospital, nurses helping births along and some having their own kids, and the resulting care of a baby, her own view wasn't exactly biased. Some babies/children were the 'easy' type, but not all, and the care they all required was a full-time job... with frequent testing of patience, usually some sleep issues, and many other 'problems'.

And that's just as a baby.

"No, probably not" she admitted, before humming. "But we'll get through it. You, me, Yui, Strea- we'll all be there to help out."

* * *

 **First off, sorry for the 'scare' in this chapter hehe :P They'll definitely be fine, but it did shake things up slightly, however little.  
**

 **Then of course, having Midori show up as Leafa, in a different way XD**


	14. Gratitude

**Disclaimer:** Don't own SAO (I or II), or any of the characters.

 **Rating:** T

 **A little time after the hospital scare, focused at home**

* * *

 _ALO_

 _New Aincrad,_ _Floor 22_

 _May 17th, 2031_

"And that's basically how you do braids. What do you two think?"

For her part, Yui was really curious; the pattern done in her hair was just like mommy's, so much so that her hairstyle resembled hers even more now. Seeing them on Strea though was even more curious, as while they were pretty well-done, she got the feeling that they didn't suit her sister that well- though admittedly, maybe that's just because she looks better with short-ish hair, even with those two long strands in front.

"I think it looks really good, mommy" she answered truthfully, smiling. "Thank you for teaching me how."

Mommy just smiled, nodding before she looked at Strea, who was still considering herself in the mirror. "Strea?"

After a moment, Strea turned, a little sheepish with her smile. "I don't think these are my style" she said honestly, to a slight surprised reaction, before glancing at her. "And also, I think Yui looks best with her hair like normal. Not that she's bad in a 'ponytail' or 'pigtails', but she just looks better that way, right?"

After a moment, mommy just giggled a little. "I think so too, but it never hurts to explore different looks" she merely said, hands behind her back. "And besides, I never said you two _had_ to like them or anything; it's all your decision."

Strea just smiled biggre, then near-immediately began undoing the braids in her hair. "In that case, I think I'll stick with my normal style; I like it a lot" she said easily, even as Yui was slightly sheepish; just went straight to it, like always.

"If you don't mind mommy, I'd like to do the same."

"No, go right ahead, Yui."

Just as she was doing so: "So, any girls had enough of things in here?" daddy asked, entirely playful and smiling big. Among the surprise, mommy had a little reaction at his playing that up, even as she and Strea both laughed at his tone - at about the same time, daddy had subtle reactions to seeing their hair in braids, even if they're in the process of being undone.

"Why? What's planned next?" Strea asked, very interested.

"Well, I thought I'd go for a touch of fishing" he said, arms crossed. "Not a lot of action, but lots of time to sit together and talk, though it's a shame that I don't have the bait to try and catch the King of the Lake for myself."

Yui giggled. "Even if you did catch it, it's still not the size of a whale" she teased; mommy nearly laughed herself, even as Strea seemed curious.

He got a little smirk, closing his eyes. "Just for that one Yui, I might pick you up and carry you down to the lake" he said knowingly-

-she quickly pouted, because he'd intentionally said that just to ruin things. "Like _that's_ going to happen, daddy!"

"Asuna?"

Mommy had a playful, yet crooked smile. "Much as you easily could do that here, I'm with Yui on that one" she said, arms crossed herself. "You know that."

"Oh oh oh! Pick _me_ up then!" Strea called out, grinning brightly and arm raised high like a kid. "I really wanna experience this myself!"

Yui _wanted_ to say that she's surprised, but couldn't exactly at this point- still, daddy definitely felt surprised, and mommy to a lesser extent. "Wow, an actual invitation" daddy said, blinking and rubbing his head- he soon smiled. "That's new... but I'm not gonna waste it!"

Just as he finished, he'd already crossed the room to Strea, who registered this and became even more excited- with absolute ease, daddy picked her up. Strea nearly squealed at the sensation, including being slung over his shoulder, but she was far more laughing after the fact. "Woohoo! This is fun!" her sister called, big grin and everything. "Heheheahaha!"

She was still laughing even as daddy - inwardly showing his surprise now - carried her out of the room, Strea kicking her legs in place.

Only once the laughter was gone did anyone speak. "We talked about how Strea seemed to be taking after Kazuto, but this is- well, crazy" mommy said, really sheepish, if no longer quite as surprised. "She's quite like him, in that it's almost scary."

Yui gently tugged mommy's sleeve, getting her attention; she smiled. "Crazy is part of the family though" she said, if gentle - mommy soon smiled back, nodding. "Besides, Strea may be like daddy, but she's her own person; she's more open than he is, all the time even, and never means to be go overboard on her teases. In fact, thus far I've never seen her intentionally try on the latter."

Mommy soon bent down a little, getting to eye-level with her. "Unlike your father, who's mostly harmless but you sometimes have to keep an eye out" she said, completely teasing - they shared a laugh. "Well, maybe he'll shift attention later on, Yui" she admitted, more soft. "Kazuto probably won't ever stop teasing us, but he might save the 'overboard' teases for someone who enjoys them, like Strea."

"Maybe. If it does happen, I can't wait for it to!"

/

"Who was that?"

Kazuto made a sound, stopping for the moment - at his side, having been put down the moment anyone could see them, Strea paused with curiosity. "His name's Nishida" he said easily, with a little smile. "An old friend from SAO, as we would often cross paths when fishing, and his skill was even higher than mine. Plus he was the one who helped us catch The King of the Lake the first time - after Floor 22 was unlocked, it wasn't exactly long before he ported himself over to continue his hobby."

Strea soon smiled, looking ahead for a bit. "I wish I could've seen that myself" she whispered, hands behind her back, before she glanced at him. "But even more, I wish I could see where you two found my older sister."

While a bit surprised, his smile widened. "One day, I promise" he saidt, this clearly making her excited. "Me and Asuna remember that spot like the back of our hands. We've even been there several times during off-days, along with Yui, and she could probably show you if we can't."

This time, she didn't say a word, but the brightly-warm smile did that for her.

"Now come on" Kazuto said, more gentle- he pointed up this small hill. "Once up there, we'll be almost right next to the lake, Strea."

"Alright!"

Somehow, he wasn't surprised when Strea raced ahead, wanting to see this- he chuckled a little, moving after her at a slower pace. While doing so, he was grateful that he and Asuna had chosen to accumulate (some of) their vacation time... after the hospital 'scare', they knew being with these two was important. An 'Aha!' brought him out of it, seeing Strea at the top of the small hill already, no doubt drinking in the scenery- but she didn't stay still, and making sounds in the process, continuing to run forward. He gave off a chuckle at her excitement, going straight toward the lake... hmm, he wondered though if maybe she'd already explored all of Floor 22, or maybe just got the image of this floor's lake from the data archives.

Well, that would make sense; AI and all.

Not too long afterward, he caught up to Strea on the dock, watching her look around; her smile brought a similar curve to his lip. Then with a little menu navigation, made sure to set-up and equip his fishing gear, even as he wished the water was high enough that he could kick his feet in it... but that pleasure seems reserved for the real world lake, near their home. Humming a bit, he drew back his line and threw it toward the middle of the lake, Strea turning just in time to see this, very curious. "Wanna sit down?" he offered, gesturing to the spot beside him; she smiled big and eagerly took him up on that, legs drawn up and knees to her chest.

"How long does it usually take? For fish to start nibbling?" Strea asked, still curious.

Kazuto grinned a little. "In real life, either forever or not at all, even if you know what you're doing" he said mildly, played-up. "In ALO, depending on your fishing level, where you cast and so on, it depends. If after five minutes and nothing's gonna bite, that gives an automatic indicator, whereas anytime before that is a random chance that something could bite. Not that I plan to be at this for too long; I want to make sure this family gets to experience a lot of things."

She made a contented sound, just watching for a few seconds... then he moved slightly when hesitant, gentle, Strea leaned her head against his shoulder.

When she looked at him though, he kept the smile, showing he didn't mind one bit.

"I understand that you enjoy this, K- mmh, dad" Strea whispered, gentle. "But I don't get the particulars of why, though I can guess."

Her MHCP emotion sense no doubt- he glanced up, just thinking back... he remembered the emotions/events vividly, but now he could revisit them without much issue. Either time, experience, probably even both were responsible for that change, but he's glad for it nonetheless, as it made it easier to tell the story whenever he needed to.

"Well for a long time, I was just a solo player" Kazuto breathed- Strea's head moved, and he's certain her attention was fixated upon his tale. "There were quite a few reasons why, such as being regarded a beater, and the personal loss of a guild that I... like I said, quite a few reasons."

A few moments passed. "And yet from stories I've heard, you never hesitated to help anyone who needed it" Strea breathed. "In fact, you met quite a few of the others that way."

"Mmh, yeah. But mostly I acted this image of a cool, aloof badass, who enjoyed his friends' antics underneath that."

At that, his daughter laughed- he wasn't surprised.

"Sounds just like you" she said, more bright. "But you were also a bit of a goof, using coolness to hide your shy, awkward nature with girls."

And then this... Kazuto raised an eyebrow, even as he noticed his line starting to twitch; got something. "Oh, and who told you _that_ , Strea?" he asked, slightly more dour even as he checked his catch - hmm, decent but not worth his time, so he didn't bother trying to pull it up.

"Yui" Strea said easily, smile more playful. "She heard it many times from mom, and now I know if it too, dad."

"Great."

"Hmm? You don't like that?"

He gave off a little sigh. "I won't really deny it, in a way, yet sometimes it's slightly annoying when people bring it up, if mainly because it sets up other teases I can't live down. I've heard those a lot, is all" Kazuto admitted, before making a sound. "But besides that, the topic is why I like fishing, which we've gotten off-track from" he finished more mildly, leaving Strea a bit sheepish as she realized that, though he did smile. "The reason, Strea?"

She was soon back to all-attention, mostly in the curious way.

"Well, regardless of when, it was for one reason: peace and quiet" he said, more fond. "Back in SAO, it reminded me that the virtual world was just as real as the real world-"

Almost inaudible, Strea gave off a little gasp.

"-and as a result, it was important for me to appreciate it's beauty. Appreciate the fact that I had survived another day, or that I'd saved someone from death- anything I could, as reasons to keep me going when no one else could offer that" he said, feeling warmer. "And later, growing to appreciate the relationships I had, and all our good health, today's included after the hospital scare. Friends, loved ones, family..."

By then, Kazuto looked at Strea, who was still in wonder. "I'm sure you can connect the dots, Strea" he said, gentle. "Nowadays, I have one more person to be grateful for."

In the moment before her eyes closed, before leaning against his arm again (and he holding her closer), Strea's eyes were definitely shining.

/

 _Somewhat later_

Honestly Kazuto- here they'd planned to spend virtually the entire day in ALO together, thanks to that scare at the hospital, and then he just ups with Strea. It both exasperated her and brought a smile, knowing he sometimes did whatever he wanted (if low-key), but thankfully this time it makes sense; he's no doubt building his bonds with Strea, or at least that's an added bonus.

And considering she planned to do the same thing overall, can't give him _too much_ grief, if at all.

"You think it's been long enough, mommy?" Yui asked beside her, purple hair moving in the wind; that tended to happen when flying.

"Probably" Asuna agreed, smiling. "It's certainly long enough to have a heart-to-heart, but we can't let them stay away forever. We're here to be with each other, after all."

"Hehe, of course!"

After a quick look on her map, she angled herself a little, even as she quickly saw the lake growing larger- the sight definitely made her feel warmer, even now. Still, judging from the map, they were right now underneath one of the outlying trees, and seemed to be sitting close together... after slowing, she made sure to angle downward, landing with ease (with Yui soon to follow).

Hmm, looks like they're-

-oh... _oh_ , that's precious.

Kazuto and Strea were indeed sitting underneath the tree, or Kazuto was; Strea was actually laying her head near his lap. They were both dozing, eyes closed and mouths open a bit, steadily breathing - the scene reminded her so much of the times Yui, in her pixie form, had slept on Kazuto whenever he dozed, and it was just so adorable that she couldn't fully express it.

Not that she didn't try; little happy-tears were a real possibility in that moment.

Yui gasped as this sight registered, simultaneously wondering and happy. "Oh Strea" she whispered, "She's caught up in daddy's Sleep AOE skill. I haven't seen him do that in a long time."

Internally, Asuna knew that's simply because Kazuto had, among other things, toned down his ability to doze at the drop of a hat; it came with adult responsibilities. "Brings back a lot of memories, doesn't it, Yui?" she asked, really soft, even now having to 'fight' the little urge to yawn- somehow looking at his unofficial 'Sleep AOE' skill always did that. "It must be really interesting for Strea to experience."

"Mmh, yes."

Just then, still 'fighting' the urge to yawn, she walked over with Yui following- after another moment or two observing this adorable moment, Asuna bent forward a bit. "Kazuto" she spoke gently, if a little firm. "Wake up, sleepyhead."

No visible reaction.

She wasn't surprised; she knew he's only dozing, having seen this many times, and that it took him longer than half-an-hour to really fall asleep. "If you don't wake up, who knows what I might choose to do to you?" Asuna spoke, a little playful.

A little furrowed brow, before his eyes slowly half-opened, if looking at nothing. "Let me guess... threaten to slap me, or deny me having dinner tonight?" he spoke, a bit dazed but with a knowing quality, getting better as he 'woke up'. "Or some overplayed thing like that?"

Very lightly, she tapped her knuckles against the side of his head; he made a small chuckle. "Those 'threats' are only when I'm annoyed, and even those aren't really serious; surely you know that by now" she spoke, equally knowing. "Besides, I think you've dozed long enough already."

Kazuto shrugged a bit, if with a smile. "Yeah probably" he admitted, before he looked at the still-dozing Strea. "Well, best to wake her up too."

And then of course, without a second thought, he began gently poking Strea's cheek; he's never lost _that_ particular habit, unfortunately.

Strea only began to respond after the third one, making several sounds, sounding quite out-of-it too- though then again, if that was her first experience dozing off, it must be new to her. "Mmh... was someone poking my cheek?" she whispered, eyelashes flickering a bit, but unconsciously(-ish) smiling. "Whoever's doing that, I kinda... like it."

For several moments, Asuna didn't think she'd heard right; Strea actually liked it? A quick glance at Yui showed her disbelief, while Kazuto himself looked a bit stunned - granted he never overdid it (or tried to), but he'd always gotten some sort of annoyed reaction whenever he did it to others.

First being picked up, now this?

Strea had always proven herself to be forward and carefree, even blithe, but _that_ drove it home again. Their second daughter, sometimes crazy but equally adorable/lovable as Yui, in several different ways. Before she knew it, Asuna began to laugh, everything she's feeling being expressed in that manner- after a second registering this, Kazuto instantly got it, for he soon laughed too. Yui didn't _exactly_ join in, seeming to feel disbelief over her sister's newest 'crazy' quirk (plus some sheepish exasperation), but she still smiled over the whole thing, even giggling partway in. By contrast, Strea soon 'woke up' at this development, blinking and confused at things-

-"What? What'd I say?" she asked, if curious as she sat up, off her father's lap now. "You're all so happy, but I don't get why right now."

"Well, Strea, we're all still adjusting to the person you are" Yui managed, with her own big smile. "Even me sometimes, and I have the same fast processes you do."

Through bits of laughter: "Something me and Asuna _definitely_ don't have" Kazuto managed, a hand near his head. "We try to adapt fast, and can't keep up sometimes."

"Just like now" Asuna said, struggling to keep her laughter down, just a bit. "But it's okay, Strea; even if we're sometimes surprised by what you do, or how suddenly you appeared before, you're part of the family."

Near the end of that, she'd moved closer to Strea- by the actual end, she'd leaned over and kissed her forehead to prove it. Strea gave off a little gasp, fingers touching where the family-kiss was placed, then suddenly Strea launched herself at her - while surprised by the motion, and making sounds at the force used (better, but still takes getting used to), Asuna soon recognized the hug and returned it. Much like with Yui, it made her feel content and happy, and not just because Strea's their second, lovable-yet-crazy daughter. For years it'd been accepted that Yui, while loving both of them, definitely preferred her over Kazuto for several reasons - now though, Strea preferred Kazuto over her, so it's only fair now.

Even if their similarities are crazy, that's a good thing overall. She intends to enjoy the same affections with Strea, as with Yui, but even still.

"Thanks, mom."

Asuna pulled them apart slightly, smiling; Strea was too, if even brighter. "It's true: you did suddenly appear" she said, a bit teasing herself. "But when Yui learned she had a sister, you should've seen her face light up with excitement."

A glance - from both of them - showed Kazuto and Yui seated nearby, not interrupting but still enjoying the moment. Kazuto had his arms crossed, smiling and nodding when she mentioned the excitement bit - beside him, Yui was all contentment and fondness, equally smiling as she remembered.

Strea soon grinned, if very soft. "Well, I'm glad I could have a big sister like Yui" she said, with a similar tone. "And parents who are so easy around each other, so loving. I'm actually jealous that I haven't built up the same level yet."

The answer came without conscious thought: "You will" Asuna assured, gentle-

-no one could even _think_ of disagreeing.

* * *

 _Hours later_

"So how was it, Strea?"

"Hmm?"

Yui paused then, bobbing in the water. "Falling asleep under daddy's unofficial 'Sleep AOE' skill?"

"Oh that?" she realized, chuckling. "It was pretty interesting, experiencing what it's like to doze off, and get close to the human version of sleep. Quite different from going into sleep mode."

"But it's not just that" her sister insisted, if slightly. "Did it annoy you, Strea? It always did for me before, because it always made me feel sleepy - not that it was _really_ bad or anything, but it's still a habit I'm glad he toned down as an adult."

Annoyed? Hmm- no, didn't think she felt any real annoyance, so that's what she said.

Yui did smile, as if not exactly surprised, even though she didn't seem to share that particular opinion. "And also, Strea-"

"Mmh?"

"-why did you choose that swimsuit?"

Strea blinked, looking down at herself, but nothing seemed wrong with it - sure, the top section is a little tight with her chest, but otherwise the purple one-piece covered everything but her legs (and arms). "Well, I remember you saying I couldn't flaunt my body that first day, particularly to family" she admitted, a bit soft. "So soon after that, when I was so excited for all the experiences we'd have together, I chose this one to prepare in advance... heh, and I'd honestly forgotten I still had it until today, thanks to the same excitement, so it's all I have to wear as a swimsuit."

Then she looked over, glancing over Yui's red-pink choice. "And I must say, I wished I'd realized that earlier" she said, a bit teasing. "You look cute yourself, Yui."

Her older sister blushed slightly, but soon smiled, a hand going to her shoulder. "Thank you" she breathed, gentle. "Just remind me that after everything, we'll go shopping and find you swimwear that's more your style, Strea. Nothing _too_ inappropriate, but that one definitely isn't right for you. Except for the color, hehe."

Strea hummed, looking forward to it already. "Good to know, and it's a deal sis" she said brightly, even as Yui nodded-

"Alright, we're back. Sorry to keep you two waiting."

-they looked over, seeing mom and dad had indeed joined them, the latter with a hand raised as he waved. They looked pretty good in their swimsuits, Kazuto wearing a pair of black swim trunks - Strea wasn't surprised; he really liked darker colors - and Asuna with a white bikini, which really went well with her figure, in the objective way.

"It's no problem" Yui said with ease, happy. "And before you say we started without you, we haven't at all."

Daddy raised an eyebrow. "Why do I get the feeling you're talking to me, Yui?" he asked, if knowingly smirking about it.

Her sister giggled. "Because I could see it coming a mile away, daddy" Yui said, playful - Kazuto just shook his head, shrugging even as the smirk softened. Strea quite enjoyed their banter, happy and content to feel the ease and love they shared, including teases- including mom, who was hiding a grin at Yui's words there, beach ball in hand.

Speaking of which: "Well, we're still here to have fun" Asuna breathed, cheery. "Strea, catch!"

Just like that, she easily 'threw' the ball up, and then punted it toward her with both hands- the thing was exceedingly light, but fun to catch. "Now we're talking!" Strea called, laughing as she turned toward her sister. "Heads up, Yui!"

Because she was so close, her sister barely got her hands up in time, and the force pushed her back a step. "Hehe! Back at you, Strea!" she cheered, suddenly launching it halfway through her words - that surprise sent her a fair distance backward, even splashing water, but still making her grin.

Even as their little 'battle' continued, Kazuto and Asuna exchanged smiles even as they rushed in, only slowed by reactions to the water itself. The former dove underneath the water even as the latter moved toward Yui, if only to catch the beach ball at one point, her smile saying things should get interesting.

Strea just laughed, showing she's ready-

-or she was, until suddenly she was pushed upward.

"Woah, woah!" she breathed, really caught off-guard but managing to keep her balance; unfazed, dad instinctively spit out water, only then opening his eyes. It took her a full two seconds to register this, but all-in-all, Strea found her curiosity and excitement were far stronger than any other reactions. "Dad, what are you doing?" she asked, a little playful.

"Oh, you know" he said, mild. "Doing my spontaneous thing, Strea, and now you've got quite a view again, sitting on my shoulders."

She grinned, not able to disagree. "I quite like it too, just like I did earlier!"

A few feet away, neither Yui nor Asuna were surprised, if slightly knowingly-exasperated. "Somehow, I thought daddy might try that" Yui breathed, a bit sheepish. "I'm not sure I'll ever get how Strea likes such surprises."

"Me either" mommy agreed, but feeling a strong sense of warmth, which showed in her smile. "Still, would you mind if you got on my shoulders, Yui?"

"Not really" she admitted, glancing at Strea. "After all, it could be fun."

Back to Strea, she was still laughing: "You know what, dad?"

"What's that?"

"As a little joke, Aunt Midori wished that she had us as daughters" Strea said, completely teasing. "No matter how it had to happen. Does that rile you up?"

Daddy raised an eyebrow, but just began to chuckle. "Nope, but even if it's a joke, she can't have you or Yui" he said with complete ease, smirking. "No if's, and's, or but's about it."

Laughter soon resulted, and they found mommy was the one doing so, in the process of adjusting Yui on her back. "True that" she said, equally smirking, a gleam in her eyes - in Strea's senses, she could feel the sheer. "You couldn't pay us enough to even _consider_ the possibility."

From her back: "Mmh-hmm!" Yui cheered, giggling.

Strea just grinned, happy to hear that- sure she knew that'd be the answer, but it still made her warm to hear it. It sure helped that everyone else was feeling so warm, content, and outright happy, especially mom at this moment.

* * *

 **After the little 'scare', of course the family would focus on enjoying a little time together to make up for it :)**


	15. Planning

**Disclaimer:** Don't own SAO (I or II), or any of the characters.

 **Rating:** T

 **Aftermath of the family's time spent at home**

* * *

 _Hospital_

 _May 25th, 2031_

"Okay, so today I got virtual diving from 9-to-12, then a few meetings over at RECT" Kazuto breathed to himself, making sure he got everything timed correctly. "And somewhere along that line, I gotta check on that mechatronic Pina- the guys should be making progress by this point."

Soon though, he came upon Asuna's office, so he'd have to start getting ready after the usual teases.

However: "No, I understand mom-"

Hmm? Hearing that she's on the phone made him a bit reluctant to disturb, slightly moreso because she's talking with Kyouko... though admittedly he can already hear Asuna from where he's standing. Plus if he stands out here until she's done, she might ask him if he was eavesdropping, and then the cliche of denying it would come, she'd instantly pick up that he's lying, 'stare' at him disapprovingly (probably verbally too), and otherwise make a fool of himself.

Hehehe... yeah.

So, Kazuto made up his mind and went inside- Asuna was still focused on listening, but a little movement showed that she'd heard him coming in. For his part though, he's more surprised by the fact that she's smiling right now, in context of conversing with Kyouko... it's a pleasant one, for sure, making him wonder what this conversation's about.

He soon got that answer.

"Everyone needs this now-and-then, and I'm sure they'll welcome you, just like I said. Besides, it actually works out in a way; me and Kazuto were planning on making a video in ALO soon, to show ourselves, Yui and Strea, and then copy it's data and send it to those who can't see her in person. You can enjoy it with them in your own way, around the day you plan to visit. And even if it doesn't work out that way, I still plan to send it to dad too; he can show you, if the timing doesn't work out."

Having heard that plan in advance, he wasn't surprised, and this confirmed his 'suspicion' that Asuna's talking about personal family matters.

"Still, just make sure you spend _some_ time with them. *pause* Mmh. Okay, goodbye."

As soon as the phone clicked, she glanced at him; definitely knew he'd been there for awhile.

So he didn't make his little smile apologetic, like at all. "What's this about?" Kazuto asked, a little mild but also soft. "Sounded personal."

A little knowing smile, but Asuna remained content. "The short version is, mom's decided to take a few weeks off, so she can rest and recover from working so hard" she breathed, her gaze softening a bit. "And as part of that, for the first time in forever, she's going to visit my grandparents. It's part of a talk we had long, long ago... and is part of why she's changed, even if somewhat."

That clicked things for him, at least enough to understand the context, if not the specifics since he hadn't been involved. And now, regarding Kyouko's semi-changed approach, it appears to actually be paying off yet again (no matter how small)... and Asuna couldn't be happier about it.

Maybe Kyouko's standards wouldn't change, but they'd take anything they could get.

Kazuto rubbed the back of his head, keeping the smile. "I don't get all the nuances, but I don't think I need to" he said, moving over then- Asuna didn't mind when he touched her cheek, eyes shining a little. "You're happy, and that's all that matters."

She slipped a bit closer. "A little cliche today, are we?" she 'asked', breath warmer against his chin-

-he just chuckled, easily going in for that kiss.

"Mmh, but it's a good one."

Kazuto was tempted to say 'I do my best', but managed to hold it off; much as he liked teasing, this was a fairly-important moment to Asuna. "Thanks" he breathed to her, still pretty close. "Still, because I don't know much more, I dunno what else I can say."

Asuna's smile turned slightly playful, one hand moving through his hair. "If you have nothing to say, then don't force it" she teased, making him sheepishly grin- still, she moved closer to his ear. "Still, before you start diving today, there's something you should know, Kazuto."

"Oh?"

"I've decided that soon, very soon... I'd like to start trying."

For a split-second he was confused, about to ask what she meant, right until her free hand deliberately nudged his V-line, ie narrowly-missed his groin. Then came a moment where he didn't register anything, and then a curiously-subdued 'mix' of everything when it _did_ register- still, part of him was relieved when he thought that she'd said 'soon', not necessarily _tonight_ or anything.

Though it _could_ happen tonight...

"A-Are you sure, Asuna?" Kazuto whispered, nervous but wanting to hear this.

Her cheeks turned a little redder, but held him in a hug, which he returned by instinct. "After what happened here at the hospital, then the time we spent home with Yui and Strea in ALO- I dunno, but something just clicked for me" she whispered, very soft. "We know it won't be easy, but I just feel it's the right time."

Hearing that, he still felt nervous, but got where she's coming from- they'd never meant for that scare to happen, and they're grateful it was basically harmless. He remembered to before, about how he'd told Strea that he's grateful, about everything good that'd happened to them, her included- something he knew Yui felt deep in her heart too, always loving him no matter how much he teased her.

Plus well, he _had_ been thinking things through for the last several months; heck, recently he'd talked to Asuna about several things, like age stuff and bunk-beds.

"Do you want to?"

After a moment, he gave a little smile. "Well, 'want' might be a strong word" he said, slightly teasing before it faded; she moved slightly. "Yet after all our talks, all our attempts to learn, I'm not opposed to it. As long as you, Yui, and Strea, are by my side, I can handle anything."

Barely had he finished before she kissed him again; he'd half-expected that, returning it well.

"Me too, Kazuto. Me too."

* * *

 _Home_

 _Yui's room_

Mommy had the right idea; if she had to face such an adjustment with little warning, it'd probably have taken time for her to get used to things. As it were, it's something for them to consider, for that one day Strea would join them out here... happy as she was though, Yui did feel a bit embarrassed.

After all, the whole reason why was because- because mommy and daddy seemed close to 'trying' for a baby.

Thankfully, Strea chose then to make a comment, saving her from further embarrassment: _"Oh wow, I'm really glad we have time!"_ she said, excited, the probe moving to showcase this. _"Sharing a room with my big sister? My processes need to 'imagine' all the good things about that!"_

Yui did manage a smile. "I'm sure it'd be great, Strea" she admitted, looking at the probe in her hands. "But of course, you'd be dealing with a lot of changes at first..."

 _"Mmh, yeah"_ Strea breathed, softer. _"The whole adjustment to the real world."_

"Mmh-hmm."

For a few moments, they said nothing, though Yui believed Strea's thinking back to before- when she'd explained her awakening in the real world, lacking in muscle or stamina, as well as experience with elements _not_ replicated in virtual reality. Still, being in the real world full-time definitely had it's perks; it simply took some adjustment to what's different, which she had a long time to consider indirectly.

Strea though, wouldn't have nearly as long to consider things, even if grandpa did take awhile.

 _"Still sis, when/if I do end up sharing your room, do I get to play with your stuff?"_

Jolted out of it, Yui quickly registered Strea's teasing tone and pouted. "I wouldn't say no to sharing, but it has to be reasonable" she said, before laughing a little. "Or that's the played-up version, sis. Still, you should know taking without asking isn't acceptable."

A little laugh. _"I know; I've been reading up a lot on behaviors for awhile"_ she said, but softer. _"And that's the first time you've called me 'sis', Yui. It's about time."_

Oh really? Yui thought she'd said it before, but her mental search came up blank... so maybe she hasn't actually. "Well, even with my fast processes, maybe I just took some time to adjust in that area" she said, gentle. "But even then, you are my sister, Strea. My little sis, in fact."

 _"And proud of it, hehe."_

She gave a big smile. "But you still have to ask to play with my stuff" Yui continued, hugging her whale plushie-

- _"Ahh! Now you're just teasing, Yui!"_

"You bet I am! Hehe!"

They shared a laugh then, though Yui chosen to place the probe on top of her dresser, giving Strea the best view to rotate from. "Besides, Strea, I'm sure you'll have your own stuff" she added, gentle if still giggling. "Mommy and daddy would make sure of it, and the others would probably have gifts too, just like they did for me."

 _"Yeah, I'm sure that's true"_ Strea admitted, still laughing a little. _"But until then, playing with your stuff seemed a good tease. It was funny how you played along, Yui."_

Yui hummed. "Well, since I live with daddy's teases everyday, I'm well-used to them" she said easily. "As is mommy, even longer than I have."

 _"Of course."_

"Still" she breathed, looking at her bed. "I just wonder how this might happen. I know I'd keep the mattress, sheets, and pillows, but what would be done with the frame? Build a new layer over it, or replace it with a new one?"

 _"Probably the latter; it takes some support to hold up a human body after all."_

"Yes, probably" Yui confirmed, smiling.

 _"I'm still trying to imagine it myself"_ Strea breathed, soft. _"It's already so wonderful to be part of this family. Sharing a room with my sister just seems too good to be true... well, 'might be' true."_

She looked at the probe, feeling warmer. "Let it take time, Strea" Yui said, gentle. "After all, I have to get used to the idea too."

 _"Hehe."_

"Now, I think it's about time; let's go downstairs."

...

 _Audiovisual Bidirectional Communication Probe: Virtual Space_

 _A little later_

Downstairs now, Strea excitedly began compiling the new list of things they'd watch today, to get more caught up with pop-culture references. However, while she did that, Yui seemed to be checking their home email just-in-case... as she'd explained, it was kinda a habit, as otherwise 'junk' stuff would just fill up and be irritating to deal with all-at-once...

Hmm, seems like there should be some sort of junk-blocker, or whatever it's called. An effective one too.

 _"Oh? An email addressed to mommy?"_

Though her mind kept compiling the data, her attention's still easily focused onto Yui. "What is it?" Strea asked, curious. "Or I mean, who sent it?"

One click later, Yui seemed to scan the sender's name, before she gave a little gasp of surprise - the name read: "Kouichirou".

 _"That's mommy's brother"_ her sister said, surprised-

-oh, well that definitely explained her surprise. Strea had heard of the name during her scans of Kazuto and Asuna, early on, but at the time she'd been focused on those two, since they were her parents-to-be back then - now though, she felt warmer, thinking now that just like Aunt Midori, mom's brother was definitely her's/their uncle.

Who surprisingly lacked a recent photo of any kind, though her database scan is still ongoing.

"What's he like?" she asked, curious.

 _"Oh, well- I'm not entirely sure, mainly because I've never met him in person, even when I was still in ALO"_ Yui admitted, feeling a mixture of things at that. _"He apparently works and lives overseas, though if this isn't just a one-time email, maybe he and mommy keep in touch like this."_

Strea hummed. "Well, aren't you gonna read it, Yui?" she asked, excited. "You can always mark it as 'Unread' later."

A slight giggle, before her sister nodded and clicked it open, displaying the email itself- they began to read:

 _Asuna_

 _I wanted to say thanks. While I'm still a bit envious about your luck, finding a husband and one - latter, two - adopted daughters so 'easily', I do like the idea of seeing them all in a video, rather than the photos I've had to go on, of both Yui and, recently, Strea. I hope Yui's as sweet and precocious as you've described, and Strea will seem to be a barely-repressed bundle of energy, or similar- but regardless, I hope you're all teaching her well, as you mentioned. I'll be glad to see you all happy, and I do hope they're holding up against mom well... and that includes you, Asuna, as we both know her standards._

It went on for a number of lines afterward, including about his own situation overseas, personal details included- Strea was mostly focused on that first section though.

"He's a little envious?" Strea asked, curious. "Hmm, I wonder- is that just because of luck?"

 _"Mmh, probably not"_ Yui admitted, with a little smile. _"He's just expressing several things that mommy has found herself such a happy life. By contrast, he had to do things the normal way, and work up to them... and also, part of it seems to be related to the SAO incident."_

Several flickers then, knowing he must've been worried. "Why?"

Yui's emotions changed, becoming 'all over the place'. _"Well from what I've heard, the NerveGear rig mommy used for SAO originally belonged to him; he was the one who bought the game."_ she whispered, fainter. _"Were it not for a business trip that day, our uncle would've been the one trapped... that might fuel some feelings of guilt, or similar. And if it had turned out differently, then maybe mommy would have never met daddy, and I wouldn't have been their daughter."_

Really surprised, that stalled her thought processes- least before she quickly tried to assure her sister. "But because of that business trip, mom did use his rig" she said, gentle. "And despite everything she went through, she did meet dad, along with you, Yui. And then all these years later, you all found me; I think in a way, we owe his company for that stroke of luck."

Yui made a sound, but her fingers moved up to the probe, lightly stroking along with it. _"Yes, we do"_ she whispered, more soft. _"I'm sure mommy's thankful for it too. Even if she doesn't see her brother very often, I'm sure she's realized it."_

For several moments they sat there in silence, feeling a lot between them, though Yui's was stronger. Strea understood why, knowing that her sister had been there for (nearly) every moment of SAO, in a bad way... all while she'd been inactive, along with both of them inexplicably unaware of the others' existence at first, due to some data thing, intentionally or otherwise.

She felt it's just unfair, her big sister having had to suffer alone - but she's here now, and intends to enjoy this family with Yui.

"Definitely, Yui" Strea said, more soft herself now - in her mind, she saw herself with dad on ALO's Floor 22, leaning against his shoulder. "And she's grateful for it too. I just know it."

"Mmh-hmm."

/

 _Nighttime_

Honestly, despite it being common now, he never got tired of either him or Asuna saying good night to Yui- it just made all three of them feel warm. Holding the probe in his hands, he definitely thought Strea never got tired of listening herself, and for all he knew, was imagining situations where she'd receive the same treatment.

And then one day, perhaps they'd whisper it to a third child, even if he/she couldn't understand them at first...

 _"It really looks like you guys spoil Yui, dad."_

Drawn out of it, Kazuto looked at the probe, which he'd almost set down- it took him a second to register the softly-teasing tone Strea used..

"Uh- heh" he breathed, a bit sheepish. "Well, Yui sometimes 'accused' us of spoiling her, mostly me; I can't deny that much. But most times, it was just a tease, especially since she never really did anything wrong. The most we've ever done was chide her, and even that was rare."

 _"Hehe, definitely my older sister"_ Strea said, still softly teasing. _"Whereas me, I've been more of a handful because I initially didn't know boundaries. And even then, I just get so excited sometimes that I gotta act on it."_

He smiled, making a little hum. "Well, good thing you know better now, Strea" Kazuto breathed, equally soft-yet-teasing. "Still got a few nuances to learn, but then you'll be a force to be reckoned with."

 _"Already am"_ she 'countered', no doubt grinning. _"And I'll keep proving it too."_

Kazuto grinned for a little. "That's my girl" he said easily, and even as she made a sound in wonder, he drew his fingers over the probe's rim. "You shouldn't go overboard on things, but you shouldn't stop trying either."

 _"Oh, hehe. I'll try, dad, thank you."_

For a moment he wondered, as Strea sounded a bunch more soft, without the usual 'force'- he guessed it's probably because of 'That's my girl'. He was slightly sheepish, but kept the smile even as he gently set down the probe.

 _"Before you turn off the probe though-"_

"Hmm?"

"-n _ext time in ALO, I'd like you guys to log out via sleeping."_

For a moment he was surprised, and slightly confused... until his brain connected the dots.

"Oh" he whispered, but warmer. "You'd like to sleep with us, Strea?"

 _"Just for a little while, until you log out. It's only fair, right?"_

Kazuto hummed a little. "More than fair; I'm sure everyone would be thrilled" he said gently, "And it's not like it'll be weird or anything. Not even close."

For a moment, Strea's voice took on a teasing tone. _"I didn't say it had to be weird"_ she said, leaving him to sheepishly rub his head; she chuckled, before her voice went back to soft. _"Still, I definitely can't wait for it either."_

"Well... it shouldn't be that long" he assured. "Good night, Strea."

 _"You too, dad."_

...

 _A little later_

Asuna considered the birth-control bottle with a little smile, knowing that by now, she's definitely missed a day. And as a result, while today might not be the best one to start 'trying', the chances of it happening would keep increasing for awhile, until finally her cycle ended with one or two results. Still, at least for awhile they'd have to be quiet, talking or otherwise, because this wasn't too long after Yui had gone to bed. Even as a semi-heavy sleeper, until she got that deep into her dreams, anything might wake her and they _really_ needed to avoid that, for all their sakes.

Gently, she put it back in it's drawer, while she noticed Kazuto still vaguely brushing his hair.

"Are you stalling, dear?"

A small turn, and Asuna saw his curved lip. "No, not really" he answered, soft if faint. "Just trying to let this sink in."

For a moment, she just hummed. "Isn't that supposed to happen when I'm actually pregnant, not before?" she asked, teasing.

"Probably. But even still, Asuna."

Just then, Kazuto seemed to finish; he put the brush down, turning and heading out of the bathroom, moving closer until he stopped close-by. For a moment his eyes lingered on her 'situation', ie the fact that she's sitting completely above covers, in her nightgown and such while he'd chosen to go shirtless tonight.

All for a good reason.

Smiling a bit, he soon sat down beside her, where she soon brushed her fingers against his cheek. "Three kids" he breathed, making a sound. "Or, three-to-be. But this time around, he or she will definitely be our first actual _baby_ , born and growing the normal way from the start... it just seems so big, so scary."

"Even despite us taking care of Yui, along with Strea" she whispered, slipping her other fingers into his hand; he squeezed back. "I know. It's going to be different, Kazuto, and it's definitely going to test us, but we'll get through it."

Slowly, Kazuto turned to face her- she slipped closer, and he returned the kiss, both of them managing to share everything they could through it.

"Yeah" he whispered, softer. "It's still crazy though."

Asuna hummed a little, stroking his cheek. "As Yui's told me, crazy is part of this family, and I can't disagree" she whispered, in his ear by the end; he seemed surprised by that. "Do you really think it's otherwise?"

"Heh, no. Especially not with the bigger events, like me wanting to 'spend the night' in SAO-"

His cheeks turned a bit redder, much as hers did, but still soft on both their parts.

"-or even how we found Yui, and how quickly we felt attached to her" Kazuto continued, slightly more breathy. "I didn't think anything could top that, until Strea proved me wrong."

"Not just you; she came out of nowhere" Asuna breathed, affectionately. "But Strea's got a good heart, and there's finally a child who favors you."

His smile turned a bit crooked. "I never resented Yui taking after you" he said, a bit knowing, before they both laughed a little. "Still, I gotta admit it's refreshing. Particularly how Strea actually _likes_ my teases, which I didn't see coming at all."

"Me neither."

Then Kazuto softened, kissing her again several times, each of which she returned- one hand moved around her back, both of them leaning together.

"Honestly, I can't wait for when she's ready" he whispered, really soft. "Ready to join Yui, you and me, here in the real world."

She smiled, feeling even warmer. "Me too. But dad and his team will have to finish up first; that'll take time. It took them a long time to get Yui's real world body prepared after all, so it'll probably be equally long for Strea's" Asuna assured, drawing him closer against her body.

"Not as much" he assured, his breath hot against her mouth now. "I mean, with Yui it was uncharted territory. Now they have an idea of everything... that should make it go faster, I hope."

That almost made her giggle, but instead she kissed him, and this one went on awhile- in fact, by the end his arms were wrapped tight around her back, as if he didn't want to let go of her.

Asuna definitely welcomed that.

"Just so long as it works perfectly" she whispered in his hear. "I'd wait years if that's what it took, just as we did with Yui."

"Mmh, yeah. Though in the meantime, Strea did ask me a favor" he breathed, equally soft.

"Hmm?"

"She wants to sleep beside us, just for a little, the next time we log out in ALO."

Asuna felt even warmer, already imaging that situation- she grinned big at first, followed by a softer look in her eyes/smile. "Absolutely; I know Yui would be thrilled too" she whispered sincerely. "It's been awhile, since that last happened."

"Months even."

By then, she kissed him again, harder-

-he returned the favor, but this time _she_ slowly pushed forward, until his back hit the bed.

"They'll love it, just as I love you, Kazuto."

"Mmh-mmh. Me too, Asuna- ah!"

* * *

 **After quite awhile, and a few developments, Kazuto and Asuna are finally getting around to the whole sibling angle hehe. Still got time and everything, but getting around to it**

 **Meanwhile, happy 4th of July to everyone :)**


	16. Recording

**Disclaimer:** Don't own SAO (I or II), or any of the characters.

 **Rating:** T

 **Behind closed doors, the family might start growing**

* * *

 _ALO, New Aincrad_

 _Floor 22_

 _June 3rd, 2031_

"Alright, this should do it" Asuna said easily, having a small virtual recorder float in place, smiling. "Hi there, everyone. I'm Asuna Kirigaya, formerly Yuuki, and we're making this video on behalf of family who aren't able to see us in person, either often or at all. We really hope you appreciate it."

Then Kazuto stepped into the virtual recorder's frame, while she and Yui were smiling big on the sidelines, excited for this.

"For those who somehow don't know me, I'm Kazuto Kirigaya" he said, mild as usual; he smiled fairly big. "No former anything."

At that, mom gently nudged him with her elbow, clearly practiced; his chuckle was of the same vein.

"Anyway, you might have heard about Yui, our first adopted daughter, and then later the surprise addition of her younger sister, Strea" he continued, one hand on mom's shoulder - both she and Yui could feel his warm contentment. "We can safely say to everyone, that at first they were quite surprising; neither of us had expected that we'd have such a wonderful family so soon."

"But we did" mom continued, soft. "And we couldn't have been happier, as while they may be technically adopted, we love them as our own. In fact, as of right now, Yui is literally our flesh and blood too, thanks to the efforts of my granddad and his team. Her real-world body was born from our DNA, if born a different way and grown ahead of the norm, with her AI self contained in a small machine attached to her brain. Strea is still purely an AI as of right now, but there's no rush for her."

Dad soon hummed a little, before motioning Yui forward-

-who came up on cue.

"Hi there" she said brightly, giggling. "My name is Yui Kirigaya, also known as MHCP001: Codename Yui, their first daughter. Don't worry though, as purple isn't my actual hair or eye color; that's only in this game, similar to mommy's."

A small burst of laughter from all involved, Strea having to bite her tongue to contain her's; yup, just like her sister would say.

"Truth right there: in actuality she has my hair and eye color, if with her mother's hair style" Kazuto added, easily messing up Yui's head; her sounds were half-annoyed, quickly trying to smooth her hair. "And I make a habit of messing it up too."

Mom soon giggled. "Yes he does, because some things never change" she said, entirely knowingly, even as Yui moved closer to her arms; she soon wrapped them around. "But luckily he doesn't go overboard, most of the time. Yet out of all of us, Strea definitely enjoys those the most."

"Speaking of whom" dad breathed, a little knowing himself, cuing her up-

-and Strea was there in seconds.

"Here I am, everyone" she stated, entirely cheery. "MHCP002: Codename: Strea, their second AI daughter. And despite appearances, I really am Yui's younger sister, as this body is simply what I was programmed with. This includes my hair and eye color, which one day will change, and I'll officially be Strea Kirigaya when it does."

"With you keeping us in the dark, about what colors you've chosen for real life" mom said then, gentle. "When you're ready for that, of course."

"Yeah, when I'm ready" she answered easily. "But even if you've got an answer about what I've chosen, it keeps you guessing, doesn't it."

Dad soon chuckled, ruffling her hair- unlike Yui, she definitely didn't mind. "Given how playful you are, that's an understatement" he said, both to her and the virtual recorder - with ease, Strea soon pulled his hands onto her shoulders, which he gave a smile at. "You're really something, just like Yui."

"Mmh-hmm" Yui breathed, softly content now. "Forward, blithe, playful- Strea is really something, but in a good way."

Strea just grinned, happy.

"She sure is" mom said, equally content, adjusting her arms around Yui. "Even though she hasn't been around as long, she's a part of the family now. Though honestly, she did come out of nowhere."

Mom said that with much softness, some of it playful; dad moved a little, but his glance at mom was equally soft, sharing in those feelings. As for Yui, her older sister was equally agreeing, but simply content at the knowledge - whereas Strea felt a bunch at the thought, as due to all the excitement of the time, she hadn't given any thought as to how they reacted before she woke up.

Maybe later she can ask, hehe.

"Yeah, she totally did" dad said, a bit mild for the moment. "But despite that, the important thing was that she accepted Yui, and us a little later, as her family. What more needs to be said?"

"A whole lot, dad" Strea said, quite teasing. "They don't know the details about many things, including a lot of times I really messed up."

He soon looked at her, giving a sheepish chuckle. "You did, but let's not get into those right now, please."

"Same here" came from mom, who was equally sheepish and awkward. "I'd rather not have to re-live those incidents so soon, particularly not to an audience."

Yui quickly nodded. "Yes, I agree" she said quickly, with a little 'sorry' look directed at her. "Perhaps if they're curious later, but this is a general video; we can't go on too long about stories, as we do have limited time."

Strea soon let out a hum, shrugging her shoulders. "Outvoted 3-to-1; what a shame" she said, but cheery as normal. "Probably would've been fun to everyone else though."

No one said anything, but their various emotional states weren't 'quite' accepting of that statement.

...

 _A little later_

Perhaps it was her imagination, but there'd been something particular about mommy and daddy's emotional states lately. Of course they're still normal, being happy, playful, or otherwise as expected, but still there's something peculiar going on... in fact, at moments they almost seemed to be anxious-excited, if for no reason she could see.

Mmh...

Yui gave it a few more seconds thought, then shook her head with a smile; until she gets more information, she'll have to refrain from speculation as to that answer. Instead she looked around the cabin's bedroom, seeing both beds just as they always were - she felt warm at the sight, remembering how she had woken up to the sight of mommy, even if without her memory. But now of course, her thought processes went over a key fact: the beds were quite soft, and very comfortable, but their size right now wasn't enough. Two people was easy, and three was possible, but four... mmh, that couldn't be done by normal means, so she had to come up with a different means for that.

As she thought, the others were talking some feet away: "You really can retrieve data from ALO, dad?"

"Yeah, sure. It takes some fancy commands and whatnot, but I can retrieve it. Then I edit it, copy it to an email, and mass-send it to friends and family; easy-peasy."

"Oh, he says it's that easy, when it's actually advanced-level stuff. Just easy for 'him'."

"Come on, Asuna. Least let my playful tease stand for a few seconds, before you ruin it."

"Oh, like you don't ruin things every day?"

Quite a bit of laughter from all parties. "You two and your affections" Strea said knowingly, this leading Yui to smile from her spot, having just noticed the conversation. "No wonder my big sis picked up a few playful tendencies."

"Of course I did, but Strea, I think it's time now" Yui called, warmer. "Mommy, daddy, we still have to have lunch."

From her spot, it wasn't hard to see the smiles on mommy and daddy, or how quickly Strea was there at her side; she was excited for this, feeling really warm. "Are you gonna join us, Yui?" her sister asked, glancing at the beds-

-Yui shook her head. "No" she breathed, but soft; this surprised her sister. "I've had a few experiences with this, Strea, but it's your turn to enjoy it."

Feeling the multiple emotional reactions, Yui moved toward the other bed before her sister could protest, though she did pause by her parents. They returned her smile, though in a moment mommy had already hugged her (she loved that), while daddy gently patted her head- this time, he chose not to mess up her hair, which wasn't lost on her. After that, she watched from the bed how mommy and daddy moved past Strea, who despite herself was still fairly full of anticipation; hehe, you're really gonna like this, Strea. In-line with the whole arrangement, mommy did fully settle under the covers, but daddy only sat near the pillows with his side open- allowing room for Strea to slide past him.

For a moment though, her younger sister looked at her again, still half-wanting to protest. Yui just shook her head with a smile, motioning for her to go on; it's fine.

It took a second, but Strea's curious excitement finally caused her to move - at first she was fast, but once she got near the bed, she actually seemed a bit hesitant all of a sudden. Daddy gently patted her sister's head too, warm smile and all, to Strea's little happy jolt- and from her spot, mommy was all softness as well, eyes shining a little. Perhaps it was her imagination, but Strea looked like she wanted to say something, yet couldn't find the words- this continued even as she slipped underneath the covers, but the warmth stayed at full force. Daddy waited till she settled before doing the same, in seconds leaving the three of them in the same bed, her younger sister between them.

"Mmh. I wish this would last longer" mommy soon breathed, sincere. "Logging out happens so soon after we're 'asleep' here."

"Yeah" dad whispered, feeling the same way. "But even still, it's just so great, isn't it Strea."

When not a sound or a word occurred, Yui was seriously surprised, as were mommy and daddy to a lesser extent. Yet it soon gave way to other feelings - at first Strea was laying there, perfectly still yet content, yet her mouth 'trembled' a little in it's smile.

And soon happy-tears ran down her cheeks.

"Strea, are you okay?" mommy asked, though she sounded as if she already knew.

"...yeah. I'm just so happy" Strea whispered, a little hiccup in her voice. "More than I can even say, mom, dad."

No one said a word, but they didn't have to - mommy moved closer, giving a kiss to Strea's cheek, while daddy moved closer as well, briefly brushing against Strea's hair. From her spot, Yui almost felt like Strea's content happiness was gonna make her melt, and she's not even the target, but it's just so wonderful to see her sister this happy!

As per the system's log-out guidelines, mommy and daddy stayed around for a little while, slowly drifting off. But once they were truly 'asleep', then their forms were logged out, leaving Strea by herself in the bed-

-who still with the biggest smile on her face, glanced over. "Yui" she whispered, really soft. "I'm so jealous of you right now."

Finally laying down herself now, Yui just returned the smile, feeling Strea's emotions match her words- thankfully though, that 'jealousy' was more longing than anything, and even then it was far more eclipsed by the happiness. And of course, she knew Strea's own emotion senses knew exactly how she felt about this; not at all opposed to the feeling.

If their positions were reversed, she might have felt the exact same way.

"If you want it to happen again, all you need to do is ask, Strea" she breathed back. "Mommy and daddy would do it over and over in a heartbeat."

In those moments before she too logged out, her sister's emotions became even warmer; definitely love.

* * *

 _RL_

 _Home; slightly later_

Sometimes it still surprised her, just how warm this family could make her feel- certainly not a bad thing though, for sure. Asuna kept smiling though, humming to herself as she worked dinner, the sight of Strea's happy tears fresh in her mind - and more than that, the way her voice had hiccuped.

Honestly, that reminded her so much of Yui, whenever she got similarly happy.

Speaking of whom: "Ooo, it looks like we're having spicy food today" Yui said with interest, adjusting several of the plates. "Daddy's really gonna enjoy that, once he's done mass-emailing everyone."

"Of course we will" Asuna agreed,. "But he opens up when he's excited, which is always worth it."

A little shared giggle between them, with Yui soon moving away to set up their plates- she watched them go for a little, though not to the degree that dinner would be ruined. Yui still had lingering contentment from earlier, while Strea's probe sat on her shoulder, strangely quiet... but they all guessed that she's still treasuring the warmth she feels, and so she's gonna be like this for awhile.

If that's the case, they understood that well.

Still, a few seconds later Kazuto came up from the downstairs computer- he glanced toward the dinner table, then slipped closer to her.

"Anything yet?" he whispered, very low-

-she shook her head, knowing what he meant. "Not yet, but it could start very soon, and I'm on the lookout. I'll take the test when I think it's the right time. Okay?" she told him, briefing taking his hand, which he squeezed back. "And until then-"

"-we just gotta keep at it" he breathed, smiling a little. "Though keeping things varied isn't easy with half-a-dozen tries."

Her cheeks reddened a little, but still managed to return the little smile. "Just help Yui set the table."

A little sheepish chuckle, but after a lingering glance at the soon-to-be dinner and a small smile, gave her a kiss on the cheek and did so. Asuna watched him go, seeing from that affection that he'd still do his best, and despite that cool exterior, he's probably feeling a little blush himself- after this long, you can't fool her so easily.

Still, the thought did cause her to smile, glancing down- she briefly brushed her hand over her stomach.

Even if not just yet, she wanted to start get into the habit, so every now-and-then would do.

 _"I'm both excited and scared"_ she thought to herself, even though she'd known something of this sort would happen. _"You'd think two kids would make you ready, but turns out even that might not be enough, hehe. Though ours have the minds of adults, even as they have the hearts of kids; that's a bit unusual."_

...

"You know, I don't think you've been this quiet since- since ever, Strea" Kazuto breathed, if gentle. "It's not a bad thing, but it's definitely unusual for you."

 _"Well, I guess I'm so happy that... well, that I just want to savor these feelings."_

Yui gave her own smile, fingers brushing against the probe's rim. "I know that feeling very well, Strea" she whispered softly, still reveling in her sister's happiness herself, before looking at him. "Yet at the same time, I feel as you do, daddy. It's strange, seeing someone you know well act unlike themselves."

He gave a little hum, slipping a hand over her shoulder. "Well, sometimes we all go through such a reaction" he said, equally soft. "Before the happiness, you were shocked at the sudden appearance of Strea yourself, Yui, and even seemed 'dazed' afterward... though in actuality, you were so deep in thought that you merely looked like it."

Yui's gaze unfocused a bit, remembering that, but she touched her hand to his with ease.

 _"You guys were shocked? Truly?"_

Both of them stirred at Strea's question, both that she'd asked, and also that she's still sounding ultra-soft-and-happy. Still, after a glance at each other plus a little smile, they both knew why: Strea was simply that curious, even with her current happiness.

 _"Even when savoring her feelings, she just keeps going, fast processes or otherwise"_ Kazuto thought privately, feeling a little proud. _"Just like Yui. Asuna and I could learn from that."_

Out loud, holding Yui close to him: "Pretty much, Strea" he said, but gentle. "That day was just an ordinary one, and me and Asuna were preparing to go home soon, until we got word that something needed our attention. So we went to look, wondering what it could be... and then suddenly, we saw your code, and realized what it all meant."

Just like that, listening intently, Yui still had enough awareness to hold his arm tightly- he appreciated the gesture, and he's certain Strea could see it too.

 _"Oh- heh, yeah"_ Strea breathed, the probe adjusting between the sight of her sister, and looking at him. _"I guess that would 'turn the world upside-down', as they say."_

Kazuto made a sound. "For a little, we just couldn't think. Sure, we intended to _do_ something, but it was slow to sink in" he admitted, gently rubbing Yui's arm with his free hand. "Then when we got home, and told Yui, at first she reacted with shock and that 'daze' I just mentioned. She rather quickly got over it, soon turning to happy excitement, but even still."

"There was no other way I could've reacted" Yui breathed, but gentle. "It was quite the surprise. But a good one; I always wished I had a sibling, someone to talk to when mommy and daddy weren't home, and I got you, Strea."

What almost sounded like a hiccup. _"Oh, how I wish I could've been there sooner"_ Strea said, only half her usual level of energy, but still making an impact. _"I treasure this time, being with you big sis, but there's still so many years we've could've spent together."_

"Well we can't get those years back, but you still have quite a few years to spend together now" Kazuto said, a bit more cheerful now. "And I know you two aren't gonna waste that opportunity."

"No way!" Yui and Strea said, half-different in tone but otherwise at the same time.

Just as he expected; those are his girls.

"Now that's more like it" he said, chuckling.

...

This is definitely why she loved cooking: seeing the joy on everyone's faces as they ate.

"Mmh-mmh, now that sauce really hits the spot!"

"You said it, Yui" Kazuto said with enthusiasm, wiping a bit of said sauce from his face. "Then again, so does everything we eat."

"I'd like to say you're exaggerating, but what would be the point?" Asuna asked, a little playful; always they devoured her cooking with gusto. Somehow it never got old, even as sometimes it might exasperate her how fast they go sometimes - remembering back to their little ALO cook-off, she remembered Strea eating with a similar enthusiasm, just because she wanted to taste everything.

In fact, none of them would mind her sitting at this table with them.

Yet for now: _"You guys are so lucky"_ came from the probe, Strea giving off a laugh. _"I'm jealous that I can't join you, but now I actually know how good mom's cooking is. Watching you all eat is like I'm actually doing so myself in spirit, because I can still remember the taste sensations."_

"Of course, Strea" Yui said brightly, smiling. "They're just that good!"

 _"Duh!"_

Kazuto shared a look with her, smiling, before turning his head toward the probe. "Well Strea, maybe next time you could join us at the dinner table" he said with ease, eating another spoonful.

 _"Huh? But dad, I can't-"_

"I'm not talking about joining us in the real world; that's a ways off" he added quickly, but gentle. "I'm talking about a more temporary measure, which is more of a solid hologram than anything."

 _"...wait you can do that!?"_

Asuna hummed, glad to hear that. "It's not exactly easy, but his insistence on connecting the real and virtual worlds paved the way for a bunch of inventions" she said, Kazuto sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "That was one of them. The first time he used it was at our real-world wedding, to make sure Yui could be our flower girl - the solid part lasted long enough that she could interact that way for a few minutes, but afterward it was mainly just a projection."

"Mmh-hmm" Yui breathed, tapping her fingers; her eyes were shining. "I was so happy that I could be there 'in person', so to speak, even if just for a brief time. Sometimes I thought about mentioning this to you, Strea, but I wasn't sure if it would be okay; it's extremely costly in energy consumption."

"Not only that, but it needs time to set up, and time to recharge after each use... overall, not something that can be used over and over" Kazuto said, but still sincere. "It's been improved since the first model, yet it's still highly impractical in all senses."

 _"But you're willing to let me use it so easily?"_ Strea breathed in wonder- she soon let out a longing sound. _"That really means a lot."_

"Just make sure you're willing, Strea" Asuna breathed, gentle. "It's true you'll be able to sit with us, and interact, but a hologram still can't eat anything. And even if you did while it was solid, it'd just stay there until it turned off, and probably make a mess."

 _"I figured as much, but even if I can sit there for a little, it could be fun! Oh, wait; dad, is the energy demand much less when it's not solid?"_

He took a moment, lip curving. "Comparatively speaking, sure" he answered, shrugging his shoulders. "Still pretty expensive, but we could handle it every now and then, if you want to try it out, Strea."

The probe moved in place a bit, virtually out of excitement. _"I still have questions about how you made such an invention, dad, but sure!"_ Strea stated, pretty much fully back to normal now. _"I can't wait to try it out!"_

"Just make sure you leave your technical questions till later, Strea" Asuna said, before a little playful: "If you ask them now, your father's food might get cold, and then he might become irritated."

From her spot, Yui soon caught on, trying to stifle giggles. "Oh yes" she said, "Daddy hates it when his food gets cold. And then we'll be in trouble, hehehe."

"Come on guys, don't be like that" Kazuto said, but mildly knowing; Strea meanwhile was beginning to laugh. "I can always reheat things; no big deal."

Then he got a little grin, and her first instinct was 'uh oh'. "Besides" he continued, more playful. "Asuna's the one who becomes irritated whenever I don't kiss her in just the right-"

"D-Don't turn this around on me, Kazuto!" Asuna quickly squeaked, flustered. "And besides, that's too personal to joke about!"

"Not really" he answered, still grinning; unrepentant as usual. "I would've finished with 'way', not anything else. A little personal, but not the major thing you're making it out to be."

Her expression quickly turned annoyed, or probably that and pouting; though honestly, underneath the relief she's surprised.

But at the same time: "Daddy!" Yui protested, cheeks somewhat red herself from embarrassment - from the probe, Strea was outright laughing, but Yui didn't notice. "Even if it was something simple, I didn't need to hear about it's exact details! That's supposed to be just between you and mommy!"

"It was a joke, Yui. Plus it's not like I said the 'exact' way or anything-"

"Yet still!"

Yui looked like she was about to say more, but Strea interrupted. _"Ahahaaahhhhaaa! This is just too good!"_ their second daughter said, thoroughly enjoying herself by tone alone. _"Please, don't mind me laughing; keep going!"_

Like it was that easy- but if nothing else, Strea's comment had cut into Yui's 'mood', leaving the latter to let out a breath. Nearby, Kazuto gave a half-sheepish little smile before deciding to pick at his food, no doubt inwardly glad that thanks to Strea, he'd been 'let off the hook' regarding how he was gonna answer.

From where she sat, Asuna gave a crooked smile, feeling warm again despite everything; this was definitely her family, no matter how crazy they were sometimes.

* * *

 **Probably a family trait, where Yui and Strea can both be adorable, even if in different ways :)**


	17. Positive

**Disclaimer:** Don't own SAO (I or II), or any of the characters.

 **Rating:** T

 **Post-ALO family recording**

* * *

 _June 10th, 2031_

 _Home, RL_

"The next slang acronym, Strea: 'LOL'."

 _"Hmm?"_ Strea considered, curiously excited - in the outdoor sunlight, her holographic-but-not-solid form seemed to keep shimmering. She was sitting cross-legged across from her, which normally Yui would've said for her not to do - considering her ALO outfit's skirt - but her hands in her lap made sure to keep the fabric down, so she saw no reason to at this time. _"You say it 'L-O-L'? I thought it would come out as 'lul'."_

Yui giggled a little, thinking that's a pretty good assumption. "Actually, you don't really 'say' it, Strea" she admitted, sincere. "It's mainly a text thing, hence it's use as an acronym. People who say it out loud in everyday conversation tend to sound a bit pretentious."

 _"Oh, do they?"_ Strea asked, grinning slightly. _"L-O-L."_

"Strea, don't you start, even if you are being playful."

 _"That's the idea Yui, hehe."_

By the end, Yui did smile, thinking her sister is so silly; she always liked being playful, much like daddy, though she never got carried away. In fact, _unlike_ daddy, Strea always paid mind to crossing lines (and how not to do that)... whereas sometimes 'harmlessly' crossing the line was the norm from daddy.

 _"Well, you're right; it does sound a little pretentious"_ Strea said easily, just smiling. _"Even if I wanted to use it in conversation, I'd think I'd be too busy laughing in general before I could say it. It'd be a simple instinct that way, instead of a conscious decision."_

"Mmh-hmm; that does sound like you, sis" she answered. "Still, it helps to know today's slang, since it's become widespread online. Now, onto the next one; you choose this time."

 _"Hmm... what about that one? W-T-H?"_

Yui soon made a 'Mmh' sound, tilting her head. "That's something also commonly seen, in a way" she admitted, if tapping her fingers. "It means 'What the hell?, meant as an expression of shock or similar.'

Strea made a sound, still curious. _"Hmm, I think I've heard that before, somewhere; either way, I understand why people say that"_ she said, before her eyes wondered. _"Wait, what about 'W-T-F'? down there? Is it similar, also starting with 'What the'?"_

She just glanced away, mouth twisting.

 _"Yui?"_

"That's... a stronger, very obscene version of 'What the hell', Strea. I added it to the list because you'll need to at least know that it exists, but I _refuse_ to say it out loud."

Still keeping her thoughts from accessing that information, Yui saw in her peripheral vision that Strea was confused, but apparently not _too_ worried or anything. Instead her eyes flicked up, seemingly accessing this specific information from the internet, so she might get the particulars - in less than a second, Strea's expression changed multiple times.

 _"Oh"_ she said, seeming faintly disturbed. _"Uh... a-anyway, next?"_

In the back of her mind, Yui felt that that's the first time she's ever seen her sister disturbed, along with reluctant about her new knowledge. But anyway, Yui just felt relieved that Strea shared a measure of distaste - she herself had never been fully comfortable with profanity, at least past a certain level; things like 'damn' and 'hell' were one thing, being something she _might_ use (if she felt frustrated/angry enough), but beyond that wasn't part of her normal behavior. And despite her forwardness, Strea didn't seem particularly attached either - not that she'd _never_ use any, but otherwise it didn't seem likely. Part of her also wished her sister hadn't looked, and that such an obscene example didn't exist in the first place, but neither of them could change that... plus it would've been wrong of her not to include it, as part of this teaching.

They always needed to be thorough, if they were ever to learn properly.

"Why don't we take a break?" Yui quickly suggested. "Distract our minds? After all, it's _certainly_ not one that I looked forward to mentioning... even if you would've come across it eventually."

 _"Yeah, sure"_ Strea breathed more slowly, if giving a small smile after a moment. _"Think you could blow some bubbles again, sis? I always liked how they float around."_

Oh, that sounds like a good idea!

Just as she was getting up though, there was the sound of a car honking, which surprised both of them; they both soon looked. Appropriately enough, a car had parked itself near their driveway, with it's occupants getting out - first up: "Hey, Yui! Strea! Hope you don't mind us dropping in for a visit!"

"Keiko!" Yui called over, even more excited. "It's good to see you!"

"And not just me" Keiko said, gesturing behind her as- as Rika came around from the other side too! Just then, she was opening the other door... and this really big dog bounded out of there too, even as Rika called for him/her to stay close, closing the door.

 _"Wow! That's a really big dog, Yui!"_ Strea said beside her, literally; she'd moved closer. _"I didn't even know they got that big!"_

Yui made a sound, wondering; that dog looked familiar... wait, was that Lucy? The same big dog she'd seen/played with when visiting Keiko's animal shelter several times? She was sheepish, thinking it'd been awhile since they (herself, mommy and daddy) had been to the shelter, particularly since Strea's arrival had thrown them all for a loop. But then she saw Rika ruffle Lucy's head, and Lucy herself was all for that, tongue 'panting' and and everything- it was done with such familiarity as well, which made her wonder.

"Well, she's one of the biggest breeds of dogs, so there is that, Strea" Yui admitted, even as her mind considered all that.

Strea briefly wondered, glancing at her. _"You know that one, Yui?"_ she asked, even more curious.

"Mmh-hmm. Remember my occasional mentions of visiting animal shelters? Keiko there - Silica in ALO - runs one, which that big dog, Lucy, once belonged to."

 _"'Once'?"_

"Well, she's here now; I doubt they'd let a shelter animal come this far out."

By that time, Keiko and Rika had come over, which included Lucy by default; even now, despite her size, she was so cute and everything... only the dog saliva made her less enthusiastic than normal, but it could be washed off.

...

Strea was fascinated.

Having seen dogs in pictures/videos, she'd been curious about if she'd ever get to see one from real life, including excitement at hearing Yui's stories about the animal shelter. However, looks like her sister had unconsciously forgotten a few details, such as mentioning this 'Lucy' - the biggest dog she'd ever seen, 'by a mile' as it might be said. Moreover, she was quite friendly; Lucy had already bounded by Yui and kept trying to lick her face - Yui seemed to be avoiding this, but otherwise was laughing and rubbing at her ears. Yet wow, the big dog had such big brown eyes, and she looked so cute as well; Strea just grinned at all this, about to join in before realizing she's still intangible.

If they're gonna be here for a few hours, or more, there's no better time to take advantage!

"Yui" she said, already anticipating the experience.

 _"Hmm?"_

"Could you turn on the hologram's 'solid' state, please?" Strea 'pleaded', if knowingly. "I really wanna play with her too!"

Her sister had several reactions, one of which was regarding that tone; knowing her sister to be playing it up and all. The other was about Lucy, who thanks to her voice had turned in her direction, and out of curiosity had moved toward her... but of course, since the hologram wasn't solid (yet), Lucy's sniffing nose just went through her body. _"It may not last too long, Strea"_ Yui said, a bit sheepish. _"You know that."_

 _"It may not, but she probably should anyway, Yui"_ Rika said, trying to pull Lucy back, who was 'whimpering' a bit... in confusion, since she couldn't smell/touch her. _"Not being able to touch Strea might just confuse her. And if she can, she might just brush it off as something else."_

Keiko looked a bit sheepish. _"But that probably won't stop her from feeling confused anyway."_

 _"Well, it's a little late now to pretend it didn't happen."_

Yui soon nodded. _"That is true"_ she said, before adjusting the device. _"Ready, Strea?"_

"Completely!"

A button press later, and an 'adjustment' sensation as her senses became more grounded, but then Strea reached out and touched Yui's shoulder; it didn't go through, even as her sister smiled. Strea just grinned, before going over to Lucy and moving a hand down her back, quickly getting into the touch sensation of her fur- kinda just like that Silica's Cat Sith tail, hehe.

Oh, which she wished hadn't happened as it did... because she acted without thinking then...

In response to her touch, Lucy quickly turned around, eager to interact; if she seemed confused about why she was suddenly solid, it didn't show. In fact, the big dog nudged her hands with it's nose - surprisingly wet - sniffing at her several times, before making a sound, as apparently she didn't have any scent. Strea just grinned happily, knowing there's nothing to be done about that, but making sure to follow the others' lead and rubbing behind her ears, which Lucy _really_ got into. Peripherally, she also saw Keiko bend down on one side, also rubbing at Lucy's fur- though she seemed a bit sheepish, she was still glad for this big dog.

 _"Just so you know, Strea, dogs aren't particular about having their tails rubbed"_ she said after a moment, smiling. _"Unlike cats."_

Oh? Hmm, that didn't seem to be in her memory banks about dogs, but then again, apparently Keiko did run an animal shelter for both species.

"Well, I know a lot of their technical details, but it's no surprise that I don't know the reality stuff" Strea admitted, a little cheerful. "Go ahead and teach me, please. I wanna get my playtime's worth."

/

 _Hospital_

 _Around the same time_

Despite having been preparing for this, Asuna needed a few seconds to let it sink in...

Earlier things had been going fine, until she suddenly felt a little weak - emphasis on 'little' - but she'd powered through. It seemed like nothing at the time, until some lifting of boxes (helping another coworker) suddenly made her feel a little sick, heart-rate up included... then it'd hit her what this might be.

So here she was in the bathroom, holding her test that read 'Positive'.

Yet far from feeling shocked - as if she could by now - all she felt was a growing sense of warmth; their third child. Maybe they're the first one conceived the normal way, and her first actual pregnancy, but it's official now that this family will 'soon' number at five... and then Strea herself will be a big sister too. Her smile grew even bigger as she imagined that, able to see Strea's surprised reaction fairly well, along with the curiosity and outright-happy grin that'd inevitably follow- hehehe. And even that probably wouldn't compare to her vocal reaction, nor that of Yui's reaction - whenever those two were happy, they couldn't help but express it, and were pretty contagious about it.

Still, before they got home, Kazuto had to know about this too; of course he should.

Quickly, Asuna checked the time, and was briefly surprised to find that it would soon be around 2-o-clock, where Kazuto's usual midday break happened (and where her's normally lined-up anyway). In all her worry over the weakness/sick reactions, she must've forgotten all about the time, which briefly brought a smile to her face- well, least it all worked out.

Not a minute later, the test carefully concealed by her (and cleaned), she slipped away until she got to his room.

He hadn't come back just yet, still laying 'asleep' with the virtual dive equipment on his head, monitoring his heart rate and everything. For a few moments, she just looked at him with a smile, before it turned a little mischievous, and she deliberately reached out to poke his cheek several times - even if he'll never know, that's 'payback' for you, Kazuto.

Just wait till Yui hears about this too, hehe.

About half-a-minute later, the signals began to change, and Kazuto stirred as his eyes half-opened, kinda blurry. Still, he reached up by instinct and turned the thing off for now, before turning his head - by now, he wasn't surprised to see her here, and she just smiled again. "Hey" they said, pretty much at the same time, which got a little look between them before chuckling together.

"Guess what's new today" Asuna breathed, really soft.

"Hmm" he considered, glancing off as he sat up, stretching as per routine. "Let me see... how about you poking my cheek while I'm asleep?"

She was about to respond, but when that registered, her squeak was kinda-loud; how did he know about that!?

Kazuto had seemingly expected her reaction, for his mild tone and generally-slight smirk didn't change much in the moment. "Nah, who am I kidding?" he asked of himself, briefly shrugging. "Even if you did, it'd just be for payback, not because you had any like for it. Still, you really went all-out on the reaction, Asuna."

Heart beating fast, it took her a few seconds to recompose herself- oh boy, that was too scary a guess! "W-Well, that's exactly why you say those comments, Kazuto; you like the reactions" Asuna 'mumbled', making a sound. "You're much happier, and more open when I oblige you."

He turned toward her, look overall softened. "Well, 'happy' is an overstatement, but I'm glad that you do, Asuna."

To that, she just gave him a little smile, a little more content to hear that despite her internal 'scared' feelings.

He let the moment go on for a few seconds, then changed tack: "So, what's the 'actual' guess?" Kazuto asked, curious.

Her cheeks heated a little, but she kept the smile, feeling warm as she uncovered the pregnancy test- it wasn't long before she offered it to him. Even before that last part, his brow furrowed slightly as he first saw it, then registered the implications of her offer - she visibly saw his breathing get heavier. Then an almost-jerky motion as he took it, looking at the result... his expression seemed a little frozen right then, but his shoulders slowly slumped as emotions rose. Asuna said nothing, just observing his reactions and basically savoring them, knowing he must be feeling as warm as she was; just because he didn't show it as easily didn't change that much.

"Wow" he breathed, blinking several times. "I... you're really..."

A hand moved over her belly. "Seems like it" Asuna confirmed, quite soft. "Just as we were trying to do."

After a few seconds, his hands slowly lowered, before a little smile appeared. "So it's finally about to start" Kazuto continued, slower and mostly to himself. "This family of ours is about to grow bigger, with it's fifth member to come... our first child born the normal way, rather than as an AI."

Even as he spoke, she gently got up and moved over to his spot, sitting down- he took her hand without looking. "That's very true" she whispered, gentle as she brushed their hands over her belly, which wasn't lost on him. "I wonder how they'll get along with Yui and Strea. Those two are basically all nice with their own personality quirks, and have a lot of patience and empathy to spare... but sibling arguments may still be unavoidable."

A little chuckle, and his hand squeezed hers. "Probably" Kauzto breathed, glancing at her. "Yet at the same time, they'll grow up with two sisters who are naturally gifted, with fast processes and near-photographic memories, thanks to their AI roots."

She immediately saw where that's going; that was a lot to live up to, and if handled badly it could be disastrous. Unconsciously, she remembered the high standards she'd been underneath, thanks to mom - Asuna didn't want their child to unwittingly feel that same pressure, especially not if she could help it.

"It'll be tricky, for sure" she admitted, but still soft; his little look was glad that she caught his meaning. "We'll say to be the best they can be, of course, but we'll have to mention that they don't have to be great as Yui and Strea to make us proud. And speaking of those two, they should be aware of this as well, so that one day they can remember and be careful about their wording."

"Look at you catching on quick, Asuna" he breathed in a happy, yet deliberately-playful tone-

-it took a bit of effort not to reply, though she couldn't resist a pout; he always had to try and ruin this stuff.

"Yet even despite that, of course I agree with it" Kazuto continued, that particular tone gone now, and he kissed her cheek (which did help). "It's still a ways away, and our child hasn't even been born yet... but I thought it was important to consider."

A little smile. "Knowing how you normally think, of course I knew that" Asuna breathed, equally playful- he got slightly sheepish, but didn't protest. "You're lucky I didn't just dismiss it out of hand."

"You wouldn't go that far Asuna, hehe."

"Oh, really? Care to test that?"

"Hey-"

"*giggle*"

* * *

 _Home_

 _Several hours later_

"I have to admit, I didn't expect to see Keiko and Rika pass us by" Kazuto said, rubbing his head a little. "Must've visited Yui and Strea unannounced- I feel like Rika did that on purpose, I swear."

Beside him, finishing things up in the car, Asuna made a sound. "Well, she has admitted that she likes messing with you" was her answer, leaving him to unconsciously nod. "Still, correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't that Lucy in the car? From Keiko's animal shelter?"

"Pretty much, from what I saw."

The sound of a car door closing, before she appeared beside him. "So not only did she adopt him from the looks of it, Rika brought him over for a playdate" Asuna breathed, before a slight smirk appeared. "And left us out on top of it."

Kazuto glanced at her, returning the little smirk. "I think that calls for some words on both our parts later" he said, playing along.

A moment passed like that, before they both started chuckling, smiling as well.

"Well, even if we chew her out for that - however mild - I'm sure Yui and Strea had fun" Asuna breathed, more gentle. "That's not a bad thing."

"Nope. Still, gotta go inside so we can listen to the tale" he said, quite knowingly- Asuna just took his hand, which he didn't mind at all.

 **...**

 _Kitchen_

"Of course we had fun, daddy" Yui said, if with a small sheepish edge. "Still, Lucy was extremely energetic, taking every chance to lick me... I had to change out of my clothes after they left."

"It was that bad?" Kazuto asked, a little disbelieving; he remembered that dog did drool somewhat, but this sounded like something else. "Or wait, were you just that grossed out?"

 _"Definitely grossed out"_ came from Yui's shoulder, via the probe; Strea giggled. _"You should've seen her, dad. The only reason she wasn't completely excited was because of that, hehe."_

Yui herself pouted a little. "You were covered in the stuff too, Strea" she pointed out, almost sulking. "You were just having too much fun to notice."

 _"Yeah, true. Still, I did notice at the end, when the hologram lost it's solid state-"_

"Really?" he asked, even more curious. "How long did it last?"

 _"At least several hours."_

From close-by, Asuna looked up from her cooking. "You don't even know the exact amount of time?" she asked, a bit surprised, at least before a soft smile appeared. "You really must've been having fun, Strea, if you didn't even pay attention to that. I'm glad to hear it too."

Even as she said it, Kazuto felt the same way, knowing Strea's fast thought processes; he gave the probe a knowing, soft smile as a result. And while Yui herself was still a little pouty - so cute, by the way - she clearly felt the same way, as saliva issues aside she'd had fun as well.

Strea's tone was so soft and gentle, she _had_ to be giving her trademark happy grin right now: _"I knew you guys would feel that way, but I can't help but appreciate it. I love that feeling too."_

That definitely got a shared smile between the family, feeling warmer - subtly, as Kazuto caught Asuna's eye, she subtly touched a hand to her stomach for a brief moment. Just as they'd agreed, they were waiting for the right moment to tell Yui/Strea about 'that', and so she's subtly indicating that she'd like to go ahead- but if he felt it's a bad time, she'll wait.

Heh, as if this is a bad time; he just nodded, smiling.

"You're probably gonna love this even more, Strea" Asuna breathed, even softer. "You too, Yui."

"Hmm?" Yui wondered, head tilted slightly, blinking once. "What do you mean, mommy?"

 _"Yeah, I'm wondering that too."_

Kazuto made a hum, arms crossed as he looked at them. "Well girls, let's just say it's a big surprise we're about to tell you" he said easily, slightly knowing on 'we're'-

-something Asuna was aware of, given the little quirk in her expression. "Yes, of course" she continued, going with it; she could always mildly 'call him out' later, yet this is an important moment. "Yui, Strea... this family is gonna have, well, a-another child soon."

Barely a second after she finished, their children gasped simultaneously, with wide eyes and everything- Yui in particular soon had both hands over her mouth. Then came a sigh of longing from the probe, though it sounded like an instinctive reaction rather than conscious, followed by several, more-inarticulate sounds... as if Strea couldn't speak right that second.

"It's true" Asuna continued gentle, glancing down for a few seconds, one hand lightly moving just under her stomach. "We just found out ourselves, earlier at work. That this family of four will soon become five, even if 'soon' will take most of the year."

Several more seconds passed...

"Ah- aha!" Yui practically squealed, loudly; even as they reacted, she was already pulling the probe from her shoulder, and into her hands. "Oh wow! This is really happening after so long!"

 _"You said it, Yui! A new sibling, but one born as a baby- I can't wait!"_

"It'll definitely be hard work, for us as well as mommy and daddy, but even still, Strea!"

 _"Hehe, aren't all things like that? Even with our AI brains, it'll be quite the new experience!"_

From the 'sidelines', Kazuto just smiled as he crossed his arms, noting they're probably gonna be squeeing for at least another minute. So he took that opportunity to stand closer to Asuna, who - while still having a hand linger over her stomach - had remembered that she was cooking, and was making sure everything was okay. After a quick look himself, determining that nothing really bad had happened, he gently rubbed his hand over her shoulder. Asuna looked at him with a little sheepish look, probably about her little slip-up in regards to dinner, but leaned her side against his- he didn't mind at all, just a slipping a hand over her stomach (and over her own hand there).

"Want me to take over, least till you're done?" he breathed gently.

"Mmh. Sure, go ahead" came her soft reply. "I'll take over the talking from you during and after dinner, just to be even."

To that, he chuckled and gently tapped her back - if slightly 'low' - and then moved away, figuring she was glancing at him (or more) over that tease.

Still, to his daughters: "Sounds like you two are quite enthusiastic over here."

Yui turned toward him then, but with a bright smile and a small blush, the latter apparently from happiness too. "How can we not be, daddy?" she asked, pretty cute. "We'll have another member of the family soon. Only this time, Strea herself will be an older sister too!"

From the probe came a string of sounds, the likes of which could only be described as incoherent, happy squealing - as this happened, Yui looked at the probe herself, with an even bigger smile

Kazuto couldn't resist his chuckling, if warm and happy. "Yes, and she'll make a fine older sister" he said gently. "But once they're here, things will be different than they were before" he continued, lightly drawing a finger over Yui's cheek, but teasingly-loving - Yui herself allowed it for a few seconds, before playfully swatting it away with a giggle; he briefly smirked. "But all that talk of the hard work, the responsibilities, and the changes can come later. For now, just be happy."

 _"Oh? Almost sounds like you want to keep spoiling her dad, at least for a little longer"_ came from Strea, playful herself- even as he looked at the probe, thinking that was a fast recovery, Strea made some sort of happy-teasing giggle.

Kazuto let out a breath, taking the probe from Yui's hands. "Nah, not really" he said, if still gentle. "Or what? Do you want to be spoiled in her place, Strea?"

 _"Would you?"_

Just as he reacted to this answer (given quite teasingly, as if she were considering it), Yui was at his side and hugging him.

"Don't blame me or mommy when Strea becomes such, daddy" she said, quite bright. "It'll be your fault, hehe!"

Somehow, this was making him want to laugh, and it was a small effort-of-will that he didn't. "You're both so happy, yet you're playing up all the teases" Kazuto said, knowingly shaking his head. "What will I do with you two?"

Behind him, even as Yui and Strea laughed, Asuna just had her own soft smile, rubbing a hand over her stomach.

"Somehow, they'll never change" she said under her breath, sincere and gentle. "But in time, you'll become part of this family too. This crazy, loving family."

* * *

 **Somewhat late, as I was having a bit of writer's block (probably to continue into the next chapter), but I've been powering through.**

 **Anyway, a more mundane thing for the girls to be learning, and an especially realistic one; sometimes the information on the internet isn't pretty. Good thing they're too pure at heart to become anywhere close to corrupted :P Helping take care of their born-normally sibling will no doubt be fun 'and' challenging at the same time too hehe**

 **Still, fair warning: much like 'A New World: Learning', this fic won't go on forever - like the former, it'll end at twenty chapters, which will be coming up. Since this amount won't be enough to get far into pregnancy, let alone more, there'll be a considerably shorter continuation (much like the original 'A New World') sometime after it's complete, which should help tie things together for a good while. Yet of course, hope you enjoyed as usual**


	18. Sibling Pillow-fight

**Disclaimer:** Don't own SAO (I or II), or any of the characters.

 **Rating:** T

 **A little after the reveal of their newest sibling.**

* * *

 _June 17th, 2031_

 _RL_

"Mmh, this is really good tea, and the scent is interesting. What is it exactly, granddad?"

Across from her, granddad gave her a little smile. "Well, it's simply called 'green tea', because that's what it is. There are a lot of varieties out there, and different kinds of tea, but I quite like it" he said, cradling his own cup - beside him on the couch, grandma sipped at her own.

 _"He's not kidding about the hundreds part, Yui"_ came from her shoulder, if gentle and relatively-subdued in energy. _"There are quite a lot."_

Yui didn't doubt that part, but found it fascinating, as she'd learned that all tea came from the same plant... but creativity found many different ways to treat it, to alter it's taste. It brought a smile to her face, as even after years of being exposed to it, creativity still found ways to surprise her, particularly in the workings of fiction that she tried to catch up on.

And she still hasn't put a dent in the 'current' material, not yet anyway, even with her being years ahead of Strea.

 _"Still, thank you, granddad"_ Strea continued, even as Yui smiled. _"Hope it wasn't any trouble though."_

He gave a small chuckle. "Well, we share a small repast around this time anyway" granddad said, glancing at his wife. "Plus you're family; it was the least we could do, particularly since you wanted to spend some time with us."

"Of course" Yui said, nodding. "Though, we also had some things to talk about. Me in particular."

Grandma regarded her then - though she wasn't smiling, her normal intense look was missing, which seemed to be her personal approximation of 'relaxed'. "Given the fact that Asuna told us about her pregnancy, I gather that it's one of two things" she said, as composed as ever. "Either this is regarding your 'virtual recording' - which was appreciated - or it's about something new. Something that needs our input."

 _"Oh, you're sharp, K- grandma"_ Strea said, soft. _"Ever since a few days ago, I thought my sister had something on her mind. And since she hasn't mentioned this to me, or our parents, I thought maybe she'd tell you instead."_

Somehow, Yui wasn't surprised at either of those statements - Strea was an AI much like her, so there wasn't much that she could miss, especially in regards to her older sister. As for Kyouko, she was a college professor, and therefore regularly dealt with students - understanding when someone was struggling, or even had something on their mind, was part of her job.

"Normally, I would've mentioned this line-of-thinking to mommy and daddy first" she admitted, adjusting where she sat. "But as theorized, I wanted a little more input on certain things. After all, granddad, you've spent quite some time as former CEO of RECT Inc, so your experience with the broader world of technology would be invaluable. And of course grandma, I know that what I would be discussing would be of great interest to you, since you would prefer that I choose a strong profession."

As she spoke, Shouzou showed some surprise, sharing a brief glance with Kyouko - her choice of words was no doubt giving them several ideas as to where this was going.

The latter spoke first: "Yui, it's... good of you to adjust to my wishes, but I'm only your grandmother" she said, before her eyes closed. "As much as I may want you to choose such things, I have no jurisdiction over how you live your life, nor Strea's. That's up to Asuna and Kazuto, as a matter-of-fact; I can just give you advice."

"I know that" Yui said, earnest. "But even still."

Grandma didn't answer, but from where she sat, Yui thought that she felt several small 'efforts' from her- it didn't tell her what grandma felt, exactly, but it didn't seem bad. At the same time, granddad did glance at her, having a little smile- non-verbally, he seemed to be saying that it's no doubt appreciated.

Yui certainly hoped so; grandma wasn't the most warm person, but she didn't want a sour relationship.

After a moment: _"I think I get it now, Yui"_ Strea said, sounding a bit excited. _"Because of the news of our sibling-to-be, and how one day they'll grow up with us, you had thoughts about the future, didn't you? That's why you're looking for advice."_

"I don't intend on focusing on my future for _quite_ some time Strea, but well- yes" she admitted, gentle. "After all, there's still so much to learn, to experience. Though it is better if I find out some specifics now, so I can adjust later."

 _"Hmm, I guess that's true. Still, I couldn't begin to think that far into the future yet... mmh, you're lucky Yui, having seven years of experience ahead of me."_

Feeling her sister's admiration, Yui just made sure to smile, knowing that one day she'll get there as well.

"Well Yui, if you're here to talk about what your future might be, I trust that you have some idea of where to start" Granddad started, hands in front of him. "By all means, share it with us."

"Of course."

...

 _Audiovisual Bidirectional Communications Probe_

Strea was practically glued to the screen, wanting to hear what her sister had to say.

It's true that there's still quite a lot of time, with the roughly-four years left before her body starts growing normally, and then at least eight more before Yui legally becomes an adult. But even despite that, the thought was so- so _mature_ , being able to think about such things this early, even as she treasured her time with their parents- Yui really is something.

 _"Well"_ Yui breathed, tapping her fingers. _"If possible, I'd like to expand upon a certain aspect of- of Akihiko Kayaba's work."_

The mention of his name caused a small shift in their grandparents' emotions, enough that it had gotten their full undivided attention, or rather moreso. Judging by their reactions, they hadn't jumped to conclusions, but this hadn't stopped the initial wary reaction to his name... somewhere in the surprise, the focus on her sister, Strea felt briefly sad upon that.

She knew why, but he had still been their creator...

 _"It's true that he made SAO for the sole purpose of... indulging himself, in a way"_ her sister continued, before setting her mouth. _"But the work he and others accomplished cannot be denied. He created the first full VRMMORPG in SAO, along with it's entire world and the systems that it was made with, among other accomplishments... including the Cardinal System, and the creation of the most advanced AI's of it's time as a result. Without this act, me and Strea wouldn't be here as we are today, nor many of the advances that have been made possible."_

Grandma glanced at Granddad for a moment, then slowly set down her tea. _"If I may presume, you appear to wish to work in the field of artificial intelligence, or similar"_ Kyouko said, eyebrow slightly raised. _"A highly cutting-edge field, but not one that will be easy to get into, even with your talents, Yui."_

Yui had a little smile, not surprised at all. _"Perhaps not, grandma"_ she merely said, still tapping her fingers. _"But thus far, I assume that even the most leading scientists in that field only have access to the less-advanced Cardinal System for study. Ymir, even now, is studying the specs of ALO's copy of SAO's advanced Cardinal System, as well as the specs that made my program, and make up Strea's. Perhaps in the future they'll be released for general review, but it'll take years before they're fully understood, even as more AI's have been made for several purposes. But even then, it only details how to make highly-advanced AI... and yet somehow, me and Strea gained true sentience, true emotions in the process."_

"Oooohhhhhh!" Strea breathed, having realized where this leads! "You not only want to help make more AI's, but you want them to be like us, Yui! The highest branch of AI development: Artificial General Intelligence, even though AI is cooler and easier to think of hehe!"

 _"Well, yes Strea"_ her older sister said, earnest. _"If it can be learned how to make AI's sentient from the start, then maybe they could help people, not just with technical problems, but emotional and social ones."_ Then she glanced down, but with a smile. _"Even though in this body, I'm no longer just a Mental Health Counseling Program, I still feel a wish to help people. Right, Strea?"_

"Hehe, you bet!"

A small chuckle was added onto that. _"It's certainly a noble goal, Yui; one that we both support"_ Granddad said with warmth, while grandma said nothing - knowing her personality, if she had an objection to her husband's statement, she would've corrected him. _"But it's starting to make me wonder if you need advice, since you seem to already know your goal."_

 _"Oh. That's not true"_ Yui said, sincere. _"I know what I'd like to do, but... I don't know the business world, or even how approaching such a goal might realistically happen. Even if it's many years away, I'd like to gain some knowledge today, and perhaps in the future expand upon it."_

In her virtual space, Strea held a hand near her heart, feeling so content. "And be reminded of it in the future, if need be" she said, soft and gentle- Yui nodded without even thinking.

 _"As I'm sure you know by now, it begins with good grades"_ Grandma said, arms crossed (in the intent manner). _"Then you use your talents to create noteworthy things, getting those efforts noticed by others, and seizing the opportunities that present themselves to you. Yet even once you've reached your goal of creating AGI's, you might only be able to have them appear in limited fashions... such as virtual games, as one example that's similar to your original function, both of you. It might take time before you can expand your horizons, to truly have them help people as you wish."_

 _"Mmh, well I'll still do my best. Though of course, I'm not gonna neglect everything else in my life."_

 _"...nor should you."_

They said more, but while Strea had her processes record it all, her mind was definitely elsewhere for at least a minute. The thought of her older sister growing up one day, becoming a teenager - and later adult - in body and emotions, was exciting and a little overwhelming, and yet she knew it's what Yui has chosen. This made her think that Yui's time with their parents, with their loving-yet-fair emotions, had made her sister grow so much after seven years; it's almost like she's an adult already. And then there's herself: having been around for about three months, Strea was already feeling that she's a bit different from when she first woke up, but she has a long to way to go.

Not just because she's learning boundaries, but also because she's learning so much in general.

Strea grinned, vividly remembering back then... waking up in an unfamiliar virtual space, hearing Yui's voice and being pleasantly stunned at first, before just lighting up as she realized her older sister had found her...

But man, all those reveals had been something else! Hehe.

 _"Somehow, I'm surprised you aren't asking Strea what she'd like to do with her life yet."_

 _That_ got her out of her thoughts; Strea found that Granddad had said that to his wife, and Yui was as equally surprised. Even more surprising though, while Grandma definitely felt amused (in a good sense), her glance was more... mmh, 'challenging' seemed to be the closest match.

 _"Strea's only been active for the past three months, give-or-take"_ she stated, voice otherwise unchanged. _"She's adjusting to her new reality, learning nuances of human behavior, and otherwise enjoying herself as Yui did in the past, even to this day. Thinking about her future before she's prepared, or even willing, would be counterproductive."_

Hmm... conforming to practical reasoning, and some elements of personal restraint, but definite interest in her's (and Yui's) future prospects.

In her virtual space, Strea smiled; grandma is personally insistent that their futures go well, even as early as possible, just as she'd heard had been the case with Asuna. And yet despite that, she's making a conscious effort to be reasonable about it now - it can't be easy for her, and she's still a stern personality, but it's appreciated nonetheless.

* * *

 _ALO, New Aincrad_

 _Floor 22_

 _Much later_

"So that's why you wanted to spend some time with my parents" Asuna breathed, smiling- almost in her lap, Yui returned the smile and nodded. "Not only for what you said, but also to get some advice about your future."

Her daughter tapped her fingers. "Well, I know that one day, my real world body will start growing as it should" Yui said, curiously happy. "It's a long time away, but I thought I should make a start, after hearing that within a year, we'll get another sibling like you two promised me. I think grandma approved of my start too, if I judged her emotions right."

Inwardly, she knew that's sorta an understatement- Asuna's glad that mom's eased up about it though.

"Well, I'm not surprised you want to work with AI's, Yui" she said, if sincere - at the same time, she gently moved her hand over Yui's purple bangs, which made her happy. "I can only imagine your goal to be a good thing, able to help people through their issues, and perhaps even find their own places in the world. I can't help but be proud of you."

Yui just beamed at her, a little happy-blush in place as well.

"That goes double for me too, duh."

"And me makes three! Oh, that rhymed, hehe."

So came the comments from her husband, and the family's second daughter/Yui's sister, respectively- Kazuto was sitting opposite them, and Strea was much like Yui. That is to say, arranged as if she's sitting on his lap, which still looked a little weird due to her body specs - she knew Strea wasn't actually gonna do anything, but it didn't stop the sheepish sensation.

Thankfully, while Kazuto's handling this as per normal - being 'okay' with it, somehow - his subtle glances told her he's at least aware that this would look awkward to anyone else.

 _"But, Strea does have the impulses of a child, just like Yui"_ she'd thought at the time- Asuna made sure to keep reminding herself of that.

"Of course you'd be proud, daddy" Yui said with ease, content. "And I'm glad Strea is too. It means a lot to me."

Kazuto glanced at her, and they shared a little look of similar contentment, before looking at Strea. "Speaking of you, Strea" he said, curious- she looked at him, head tilted. "Did you have any similar thoughts, about your future I mean?"

After a single blink, Strea just shook her head with a smile. "Not the way Yui talked, no" she admitted, hand supporting her face. "I mean, it's tempting to say I could follow her lead in the AI business, but I'm not sure if that's what _I_ personally want to do, rather than just because I agree with her."

A little knowing, playful smirk from him. "Plus it's only been three months, since you woke up and all" he said, completely mild.

Strea's reaction was to tap his nose, grinning. "That too, dad."

They soon chuckled together, enjoying each other's playfulness- Yui shared a look with her, happy for them.

"Well, there's certainly no rush Strea" Asuna assured her, gentle. "Whether you decide it next year, or in the next ten, it's all up to you. We'll support both of you however we can."

Yui adjusted on her lap. "We'll do the same for you too, mommy" she insisted, a little more intent. "After all, carrying a baby is a big burden."

Asuna couldn't say she's surprised, again; Yui's a sweet little girl, but when it came to something she's decided on, she could be a bit willful. Still, it's a little funny how she'd promised support for their childrens' futures, and then Yui turned it around on it's head on-the-spot.

"That's sweet of you Yui, but I won't need much help until later" she assured. "At first, there's just a few side-effects, but otherwise I'll be fine. Once the baby gets a lot bigger though, then I'll gladly take all the help I can get."

Kazuto gave her an almost-lidded look, as if chiding her for being a bit stubborn- just to be playful, she briefly stuck her tongue out.

Strea pretty much laughed, but then stood up. "Well mom, you're getting that help much sooner" she said softly, quickly moving over- much to her and Yui's surprise, Strea soon got on her lap too, if on the opposite side. "Even if you say no, I'll just do it anyway."

"A-Ahh-"

...

Kazuto had to say, he's secretly enjoying where this is going, particularly the sheepish-happy look on Asuna's face. He wasn't surprised by Strea's statement either - she's a forward, social 'little' girl, to say the least - but then things got even more interesting.

"Strea" Yui protested, protectively hugging her mother. " _I'm_ sitting on mommy's lap. You had daddy's lap."

A little teasing grin. "Can't we share, Yui?" Strea asked knowingly, pretty sweet in tone. "We're sisters after all."

Just above them, Asuna looked between their two daughters- if he didn't know her well, he might've said she was a bit freaked; she clearly hadn't expected this to happen so suddenly. Meanwhile, Yui pouted as she stayed close to her mother, while Strea giggled, clearly enjoying things... yet somehow, he felt that that she's mimicking him a little.

Hehe, but honestly he didn't mind seeing that.

"Strea, go back to daddy's lap."

"Oh, you gonna make me?"

Just then, Yui grabbed one of the sofa pillows, a knowing little smile on her intent face. "If you insist on it, Strea" she said 'sweetly'; Asuna made a sound, furthering the resemblance to a 'freaked' expression.

"Ooohh! A pillow fight!" Strea cheered, practically grinning ear-to-ear as she grabbed her own pillow without looking. "I always wanted to try one of these!"

"Well, you asked for it!"

Strea squeaked as Yui lightly smacked her with a pillow - Asuna instinctively raised a hand, being in the middle of the crossfire - but was soon laughing as she returned the favor, as did Yui. Kazuto thought he heard Asuna squeak "Girls!" somewhere in the smacking sounds, but neither Yui nor Strea noticed, particularly when they were standing up and continuing to whack each other, laughing the whole time even as they started chasing each other.

Though, it would've been better if pillow fluff was flying everywhere...

Finding Asuna looking at him, his smile became a fair bit more sheepish. "Normally I'd- I'd probably make a joke about this, but... well my heart's not in it" he admitted, sincere right now. "It's just content seeing their sisterly love."

While still having a sweat-drop, she soon let out a breath and looked to the side again, watching Yui and Strea going at it. "Part of me wants to say something, but it's mostly just because they did it while right in my lap" she breathed, a soft smile appearing partway through (her tone soon matched). "And despite that, I feel the same way. Yui was always happy with us, but ever since Strea appeared, she's been twice as energetic."

"It's really nice to see" Kazuto whispered, getting up - Asuna watched him walk over/sit beside her with that smile, not at all minding. "As much as I enjoy teasing Yui at times, it really does."

It didn't take long for their hands to intertwine, while the other one traced her belly. "Likewise" she whispered, content. "I know you feel that way, simply because we're so close, and Yui and Strea both pick up on it so easily because they're AI's. I can only hope our third child believes it too, Kazuto."

After a moment, his free hand joined hers on her belly. "Well, it may be harder to see without emotion senses, but I'm sure they'll know."

"I really hope so."

"There's no need for 'hope' Asuna, hehe."

As they were saying that, Yui and Strea were still chasing each other around the house- even now they came without sight of the doorway again. Strea had her trademark grin as she played with Yui, but then accidentally tripped and fell backward - while Yui was concerned for a split-second, after seeing that her sister was fine, laughed a little as she playfully tapped her with the pillow again. Strea tried to defend herself, but she used too much force with a too-little grip, so the pillow accidentally fell against the wall. "Looks I win then!" Yui cheered, pillow raised again as Strea covered her head- before Yui could strike though, Strea was encased in a burst of light, startling her (and them).

"What the- wait" Asuna wondered, standing up then- he did the same, soon recognizing what happened.

It's been _awhile_ though, since he saw Strea like that.

"Huh? Strea?" Yui breathed, looking around a bit in confusion, at least until she spotted the much-smaller (and floating) figure of her sister. "Oh wow!"

It took a second, but Pixie!Strea lowered her hands, seeming surprised... which was confirmed the moment she got a good look at herself. "Woah. I didn't mean for this to happen" she said, half-sheepish but still giving off a grin. "Guess I just did it on instinct, Yui. Sorry about that."

"Don't be sorry, Strea" Yui assured. "I'm not mad, just surprised."

Kazuto smiled, moving closer to both daughters now, Asuna at his side. "That goes double for us too" he added, if gentle. "The last time we saw you like this, we'd just met you."

With that familiar wing-hum, Strea floated up till she was face-to-face with him. "If it weren't for the system getting suspicious, I probably would've changed back immediately" she admitted, hand supporting her chin. "But as it is, I gotta wait at least ten minutes so that I don't risk that."

"Well, I'll be enjoying that time, Strea" Asuna said, sincere and soft- Strea seemed surprised. "The only reason you did this the first time was because Yui asked to see it" his wife breathed, soft. "Seeing you like that strongly reminded me of Yui as a Navigation Pixie. So I gotta say, it's great that we can see you as one every once-in-awhile."

"Oh" Strea breathed, eyes closed and smiling- a little happy blush seemed to appear for a moment. "Hehe. Thanks, mom."

Kazuto had to admit, he found it interesting how Strea could be like that sometimes - normally when happy, she's all energetic and stuff, but when _really_ happy like now, she might suddenly be quieter. Still, he stepped forward a little and gently nudged her cheek with his finger, which pleasantly surprised Strea: "It's cool that being a pixie isn't your favorite thing, Strea" he said, soft. "But I'm with Asuna on it being nice."

Just like that, she had her happy-grin in place, though she pulled his finger to rest against her cheek. "So is this, dad" Strea said, partly teasing-

-he made a sound, still finding it weird that Strea actually liked it.

Sure _he_ got a kick out of it, but thus far she's the only one who reacted like that.

...

 _Somewhat later_

"Here we go" Yui said, gently putting the new framed picture down; that of her, with Strea in her pixie form sitting on her shoulder, all smiling.

The living room's table had always hosted their most-happy moments, and today would be no exception. Yui quickly glanced over them all again: the older one of her, daddy and mommy in ALO, her standing between them in her human body (which she'd shown to Strea that first day); a few of their times over the years, with two of her in pixie form; a more recent one of the whole family, this time including Strea, who had her fingers up in a playful gesture, big grin and all.

From beside her: "Did you really like being a pixie, Yui?"

"Oh? Yes, I did, Strea" Yui breathed, sincere- Strea tilted her head in curiosity, not back to her human body. "While it's true that I didn't stay one all the time, as I enjoyed being close to mommy and daddy, being a pixie was overall easier."

A little hum, fingers near her cheek. "I do see how it's easier" she admitted, before giggling. "But somehow, that's not for me. This body has definite 'heft' to it, and more sensation too; I really like that."

Yui was slightly sheepish at the wording, but she did smile at her sister's earnestness.

Strea then glanced at the photos again, lingering for a few seconds. "Well, you should probably log out, Yui; you still need to have dinner" she said, more gentle. "Otherwise I might not let you go."

Yui giggled once. "You'll be fine, Strea" she said, slightly playful. "We'll still get to talk when I get back."

"Yeah, but just talking isn't the same" came her sister's reply, equally playful.

"Hehe. I agree, but even still."

Strea's grin widened before suddenly - as per usual - Yui found herself swept up in a hug.

Which were _always_ quite strong, but that's her sister.

"Uh oh, looks like you're in trouble Yui" came her sister's happy-playful voice. "It doesn't look like I can let you go, for real."

"Strea! Mommy and Daddy are waiting for me!" Yui protested, if playing along for a bit - again, she felt that Strea's a lot like daddy; he probably would've pulled the same situation on her, in some manner.

* * *

 **A little late, but Happy Halloween everyone (which feels weird when this chapter isn't themed to Halloween lol) :)**


	19. Coming Along

**Disclaimer:** Don't own SAO (I or II), or any of the characters.

 **Rating:** T

 **After getting life advice, the two sisters were soon set to help out their mother.**

* * *

 _June 24th, 2031_

 _RL; Ymir_

Kazuto thought this should be a great time; the team had been working hard.

"Okay, everything looks good so far" he said into the microphone, observing from above. "Let's see how the test program goes."

For a few moments, the guys below made the necessary commands on the computer, even as a few others stepped back from the experimental subject. Said subject being the mechanical Pina prototype, which while heavier than the real one, should be flexible enough to interact with Keiko in real life, except for the flight angle.

He had to say, Rika had done a fine job with the metal forging; a handy blacksmith in ALO _and_ RL.

Down below, the mechanical Pina opened it's 'eyes' - colored orange-ish, just like the original - and began to blink several times, before beginning a list of various other motion tests. Even as he watched, seeing that everything's going as planned, he remembered that Keiko had said she named Pina after her cat at home... hmm, so if she has ALO Pina and Cat Pina at home, it'll probably be confusing to her a little. Kazuto smiled a bit at being stuck in that situation, but he supposed that it's one she'll get through; exact names aside, she'd be thrilled to be able to have ALO Pina around with her. Though he then wondered how old Cat Pina was, since he'd never bothered to ask... assuming the guess of one-year-old before Keiko was trapped in SAO, that little guy's probably at least eight years old by now

Perhaps older.

"All the simple motion tests are done. Now onto the moderate ones."

"I really hope this works though. She'll really be happy if this works."

Glancing below again, Kazuto then felt his mouth twist... yeah, these guys wanted to see Keiko happy, but he'd suspected for awhile that it wasn't purely out of the goodness of their hearts. Worst comes to worst, he feels like they'll try and ask her on a date- she'd probably be flattered, but if this came out of nowhere, she might freak.

So somehow, he should find a way of telling her... _before_ they present mechanical Pina to her.

A choice between the surprise, or this. Definitely the latter; it'd be cold to do otherwise.

"But how to tell her? Or should I even do it?" he wondered to himself, if keeping an eye/ear on the proceedings below - still good so far. "Hmm- maybe I should hit up the others for a quick talk after work. I should message Asuna about this."

A bit later, he was texting into his phone, though he was done before anyone could notice.

* * *

 _Home_

 _A few hours later; near dinnertime_

Asuna knew Kazuto would figure this out, whatever the problem is - from his texts, he'd said it's related to the mechanical Pina that he mentioned months ago, but not much else. Still, she continued to hope that it wouldn't take too long, because he'll miss her making dinner for everyone (though, she could always reheat something for him)... plus, on a more minor note, she'd pouted that they hadn't gotten to drive home together.

Briefly, anyway.

Even before she got to the front door, about to take out the key, it soon opened- and out came Yui. "Welcome home, mommy" she said softly, just after hitting her with a hug, which Asuna gently returned. "Just in time for dinner too. What are we- huh? Where's daddy?"

Mmh; she gently brushed against Yui's bangs. "Apparently he had an issue he needed to figure out, even after work" she said, if leading them inside - can't leave the front door open long. "He's gonna stick around with several of the others for a bit, and then hitch a ride back here. Not sure how long it'll take."

"Oh" Yui breathed, seeming concerned. "Is it bad?"

"Not that I could tell. He was vague, but it seemed to be about the mechanical Pina he's been overseeing."

Her daughter perked up at the mention, a little smile appearing. "Then perhaps it's merely a mechanical difficulty, or perhaps an aspect of surprising Keiko when it's finished" she said, more easy. "Or something similar."

Asuna smiled back, nodding, turning away from the closed front door. "My thoughts too" she said with ease, before noticing that the probe wasn't on Yui's shoulder, as it typically was at home. "Hmm, where's Strea?"

Yui giggled a little, hands behind her back. "She wanted to do a quick burst of information-gathering before dinner, and before our next time logging into ALO" she said, "So for now, I don't need to carry the probe around."

A little hum, taking care of her shoes and such. "Well speaking of dinner, I should get around to making it" Asuna breathed, already considering. "Any requests?"

"Hehe. I think I'm up for something cheesy, mommy."

Cheesy huh?

Well, definitely a few foods like that she can make, easily; only decision is whether to go with simple tonight, or something new. She just looked at Yui's smiling face, already imaging her reaction to either something she's had before, or something new- hmm, a really 'tough choice' hehe.

...

 _A bit later_

In the end, she'd decided with simple hehe - after all, part of her and Kazuto's decision was to gradually introduce Yui (and later Strea) to newer things, and they've been doing that. But it didn't mean it had to be exclusively new stuff, as sometimes the classics were what you needed; in this case, simple grilled cheese sandwiches sounded pretty good to her, and she was making a bunch.

Not just for Yui and Kazuto (who can hopefully get here in time for dinner), but also to slightly overeat for herself-

-after all, she's eating for two nowadays.

Humming to herself with a smile, Asuna carefully flipped the bread to make sure they're evenly-toasted, then checked on the cinnamon rolls. Those should be a pleasant surprise for Yui, since she'd only mentioned wanting 'something cheesy', and it'll be a joy to watch the reactions.

Even as she worked: "What were you looking up, Strea?"

 _"Just specifics on some tech, Yui. Earlier I read about an 'Augma', and I wanted to know a bit more about it."_

"Oh yes, the Augma- mmh."

 _"You're familiar with it, Yui? Can you tell me? I didn't have much time to get more than the basics."_

Asuna paused a little when she heard; the way Yui's tone changed matched her feelings, quite a fair bit. It's true, it's been a long time since that day, but the memory of what she'd gone through - losing her precious memories - had affected her pretty bad. Still, despite this hiccup, she made sure to handle the grilled cheese sandwiches by instinct, even as Yui continued to speak about the Augma, if only the basics. This included how the Augma was still around today, in a modified 2.0 version, which was still fairly popular, but after the newness wore off it ultimately wasn't as popular as full-time VR worlds. Privately, Asuna knew that as she and Kazuto got older, buying this home and getting married, along with their respective workplaces discouraging casual usage, they simply hadn't had much time to use the Augma anymore.

Not that they'd been in a hurry to use it again, not after what they went through. And this was even after the new version was confirmed safe, not just by experts but Kazuto himself.

" _Woah"_ Strea breathed, interested. _"Hmm, do mom and dad still have their rigs?"_

"Yes, but as they got older, more busy, they couldn't use it's features as much, and so it fell into disuse" Yui continued, more like normal. "I did move around the rigs in my pixie form, but I decided I liked the probe much better, which helped in that regard. Even before my program became part of my real world body, they simply stopped using them altogether."

 _"So they've forgotten them?"_

"Mmh, for the most part. I think I did too though, because even during these last few months, the thought of using the Augma for you never crossed my mind, Strea. Though I'm not sure I could've anyway..."

 _"Are the rigs preset to one person? Kinda like the Nervegear, and the Amursphere?"_

"Yes, and mommy and daddy only had two; their own."

 _"Yeah, that makes sense"_ Strea continued, sincere. _"So even if they did use them, only they could see and hear me, if I used the Augma to appear as I normally do. But you couldn't, Yui, which wouldn't have been fair."_

"Mmh-hmm" Yui breathed. "But even if they'd gotten a third one, I'm not sure you would've liked using it, Strea. It's true, you can be seen and heard, but the Augma doesn't allow for sensation of touch. The probe at least gives a degree of simulated sensations as programmed by daddy, such as for wind and basic touches, which is why I always preferred it myself."

Even as Strea reacted - not enthusiastic about the lack-of-touch angle - Asuna did smile, thinking that it was all true. It's kinda a shame that they'd forgotten about the Augma, but what's done is done now, and it seems that Strea wants to keep using the probe- at least, for the most part.

Maybe though, there'd be rare times where she does otherwise, similar to when she became a pixie.

/

"I hope daddy will be here soon" Yui breathed, even as mommy set out the plates - despite her tone though, she was looking forward to her meal; grilled cheese sandwiches with the surprise of cinnamon rolls. "Eating together without him feels weird."

Above her, mommy smiled a little. "I feel the same, but he'll be back, Yui" she said gently, reaching out to gently rub her head, which she liked. "Worst comes to worst, he can reheat something in the fridge. Besides, he could already be on his way home, and it's only bad traffic that's keeping him."

"I suppose so."

From her shoulder: _"You'd probably feel the same way if it were reversed, sis"_ Strea spoke, gentle yet slightly teasing. _"If dad were eating with you instead, you'd miss mom being here."_

Yui nodded vigorously. "Of course I would" she said, earnest - mommy just gave a little hum, also setting her own plate (which had somewhat bigger portions, and added variety). "But it's not just about missing mommy, in that case. I'd enjoy whatever daddy made for me, but at the same time, mommy is the better cook. No exceptions!"

Strea and mommy soon broke into laughter, though the latter was more giggling.

 _"Well, that much I can't deny"_ her sister said, still half-laughing in tone. _"Cooking isn't his strongest suit."_

"Nope" mommy breathed, fairly cheerful. "Even now as an adult, there are times where he'll forget to eat at work, and that's just for starters. Still, we should eat soon or they'll... huh?"

"Hmm?" Yui breathed, confused- she paused in trying to eat. "Mommy?"

 _"Something wrong?"_

As the seconds went by, mommy just sat there, apparently inwardly focused... she brushed a hand over her mouth, then suddenly her complexion turned green(-ish). With a strangled sound, she got up and moved away from the table at super fast speed, aimed toward the kitchen sink-

-and then came quite a few disgusting sounds.

Yui flinched, clapping a hand over her ears, whimpering a bit; that sounds really terrible! In her instinctive reactions, she didn't know how Strea reacted - verbally or otherwise - but she had to be feeling similar, including the worry for mommy!

Only after ten seconds did she dare remove her hands, only hearing mommy's panting, as well as coughing-

-then at that moment, the front door opened.

Uh? Daddy?

"I'm home" came his voice, slightly mild as usual, making slight scuffles as he took off his shoes and such. "Sorry that I missed dinner."

No reaction from any of them... the only sound that broke the silence was the sink running.

"That's weird" daddy said, tone similar, footsteps sounding... he soon appeared in the kitchen, noticing mommy. "Asuna? Why are you bent over the si- mmph, what's that smell?"

"Morning sickness" mommy breathed, slightly weaker but more resigned/disgusted than anything. "Talk about timing."

As soon as mommy said that, his expression/emotions immediately turned to concern, and he was at her side in an instant- he had a reaction to the smell, but otherwise didn't move from her side. They were talking then, but Yui couldn't make out the words... she made a sound, still worried as she watched them; she knew mommy's _really_ okay, but the thought of her having to deal with that symptom (among others) made her sad.

Then: _"I didn't think the reaction would be that sudden"_ Strea said, subdued- that in-of-itself drew her attention. _"I know the data says they can be strong, but... I really hope mom can handle them."_

"Mmh" Yui breathed, staring sadly at her plate. "I know mommy can handle this; she's faced far worse situations. But even though daddy, you and I will help support her, she's still the one who has to go through this. That makes me sad."

 _"I wish I could say 'don't be', sis, but I feel the same."_

Yui was about to respond, half-bothered by her sister being so despondent-

-but then: "Yui, Strea, please don't be sad."

It was mommy, moving back toward the table- despite her feelings being resigned/disgusted, her smile was sincere. "Despite what happened, I'm okay" she assured. "I won't let this stop me. And also, Yui, your food's probably gonna get cold."

She looked at her plate again, at her still-uneaten grilled cheese and cinnamon rolls, but her usual excitement to eat was no longer there.

 _"We're still worried for you, mom"_ Strea spoke then- her sadness seemed to be fueling her, at least back to some semblance of her usual self. _"We both can tell you're putting on a brave face for us, that you've lost your appetite."_

"Well, Strea"-

Daddy's words, drawing her and Strea's attention, though mommy kept her gaze on them- not quite smiling, but not really sad either. Meanwhile, as he spoke, daddy was preparing his own dinner from the fridge, as it was too late for mommy to start cooking again.

"-that's one of the jobs of being parents" he said, gentle; mommy soon nodded, feeling more content now. "No matter what we feel, we have to try and act rock-steady so that the kids - you two - can feel like everything's okay. And to keep you from feeling sad."

"He's right" mommy said, ideally poking her own food. "What you said is true Strea: I'm not feeling as assured as I sound right now, and I did lose my appetite back there" she continued, before making a sound. "But I can't just skip a meal, especially if I can help it. And with how things are now, it's _truly_ out of the question; your new sibling-to-be needs those nutrients, so I'm gonna eat anyway."

Just then, Yui got up in an instant-

-and to mommy's surprise, just hugged her tightly.

"You're so strong, mommy" Yui said, looking up with a (somewhat-)teary smile. "Anything you need, just tell me, and I'll do it for you to help out!"

While content with her hug, mommy soon became a little sheepish, even as she returned the hug. "Even though I said that I wouldn't need help for awhile" she breathed warmly, giggling. "I guess there's no changing your mind."

"Mmh-mmh!"

/

 _Audiovisual Bidirectional Communications Probe_

 _"Mmh-mmh!"_

Strea practically had to hold in her longing sigh, slightly jealous that Yui got to hug mom - whereas she physically can't right now - but still happy for them. In fact, she's glad to see their affection, because it's making her feel more like normal; earlier the sadness had just made her feel... disquieted, or similar.

It's _okay_ that she felt that way, but she's glad it didn't linger, because she really didn't like it.

Then her screen's vision moved, to her slight surprise; the probe was lifted from Yui's shoulder... and then dad came into view, evidently having taken it off. He gave her a little smile, and then they moved around until she was set down on the table again, this time next to his seat. A quick turn showed her sister and mom still hugging, the latter saying something that if she (Yui) was going to insist, then she could take her plate and reheat it a little- this plus her own plate. Yui was all for it of course, taking mommy's plate of grilled cheese sandwiches with her, after mom had removed the other parts of her meal, which she slowly began to eat.

 _"If you're feeling sad that you can't physically help, Strea, don't be"_ dad breathed to her, just low enough that only she could hear- he leaned forward a bit. _"You and I both know that you're helping Asuna, just by sharing your feelings."_

"I know, dad" Strea breathed, softer. "But even still."

He made a little 'mmh', before brushing a finger along his cheek, glancing off; his 'thinking' look. Mmh, probably because he wants to further reassure her, but isn't sure what else to say... well he doesn't really need to, because she understands the reasoning.

So instead: "I guess we're both insistent that way" she continued, gentle- dad soon looked at her. "We both want so much to help mom, not only during this time, but later as well... when our new sibling is born."

To that, he said nothing - clearly though, dad had noticed how her tone changed.

"A new sibling" Strea repeated, half to herself now. "I'm really gonna be an older sister. I never once thought that it could be that way."

A little smile. _"So you're still on about that"_ dad realized, if gently brushing his fingers along the probe rim; it gave a stimulated sensation that comforted her. _"Even with fast processes, some things still need time to fully adjust. Like how you accepted Yui as your sister right away, but us as parents took a little longer."_

"Yeah. I can't help but that think this is how Yui must've felt, when she learned of my existence" she whispered, feeling so warm. "Except, maybe with less out-of-nowhere shock."

 _"Mhh, definitely"_ he agreed, one hand supporting his face. _"Unlike your sister though, you have more time to adjust to the upcoming reality, Strea. Months, instead of day-by-day."_

Strea sure felt grateful; the thought of a new sibling was exciting enough on it's own, particularly the new experience of a baby, even if it wouldn't be all fun. She looked again at the other side of the table, where Yui had just finished reheating mom's plate of food, which the latter accepted with a smile, gently rubbing the top of her head (to Yui's even-happier smile).

"Yeah. Definitely."

 _"Hmm?"_ mom breathed, glancing their way. _"Definitely what, Strea?"_

Whoops; guess they were found out, hehehe.

Mom gave a little smile. _"You guys were right there; even if I couldn't exactly hear the words, I knew you were talking"_ she said gently, before eating another bite - while she still wasn't fully enthusiastic, she appeared to be getting over her earlier disgust bit-by-bit. _"So what is it?"_

 _"Nah, it was nothing"_ dad said mildly- she always liked how he played things up. _"Just a little father-daughter talk, is all."_

Mom raised an eyebrow, even as in her virtual space, Strea had to work hard to suppress her laughter; doesn't look like she fully believes that, even though it _is_ partly true. In fact, even Yui didn't seem to be 'buying' it - she had this psuedo-knowing look on her face, though at the same time was smiling at the thought, idly eating her own meal (which soon distracted her).

 _"Besides, I'm sure you're dying to know why I'm late."_

 _"Mmh. You're lucky that I_ am _curious about that, Kazuto."_

 _"As am I"_ Yui spoke up, a bit eager - while still happy, Strea had to agree. _"What was so important daddy?"_

After glancing at her/the probe, he gave off a smile, first taking a bite of his own food. _"Well, of course I said it's regarding the mechanical Pina"_ he asked, getting nods. _"Well, right about now, the building stage is done and testing is going on- so far it looks good, so maybe within a month, Keiko will get to have Pina interact with her in RL."_

 _"That's great news"_ mom breathed, more content. _"She'll be so happy, particularly to Rika for helping build the body. Still, that's why you were late? Testing went on too long?"_

 _"No... just that the guys who designed the programming, uh, want to 'interact' with Keiko when it's finished-"_

Secretly, Strea was just grinning; dad sounded (and felt) a touch awkward now, as if he _just now_ thought that the others might look at him funny.

 _"-and I wanted to make sure she got some warning, is all. So I asked the others about what to do first."_

 _"When you say 'interact', what exactly does that mean?"_

Dad slowly raised his head, sheepish. _"Uh... they might try to ask her on a date, at worst"_ he said, before sweat-dropping under mom's 'look'. _"They're not dangerous or anything; just a bit desperate. A bit."_

 _"...*sigh* Well, I'm not sure Keiko's gonna be thrilled about having to humor several guys' attentions, but she'll still be happy that she can interact with Pina. That's due not just to you and Rika, but the guys as well for this programming"_ mom said, before giving a crooked smile. _"Just make sure you take responsibility if anything goes wrong, dear."_

He made a sound, his feelings mixed as he tried to figure out her meaning-

-meanwhile Strea was just trying to contain her laughter, something Yui was also trying (and failing) to do!

Ultimately, dad rubbed at his head, still sweat-dropping. _"You really enjoy teasing me that way, even after all these years"_ he said, but more sincere than anything. _"Can't you vary things up a little, dear?"_

 _"I won't, least not that much"_ mom said sweetly. _"It keeps you on your toes, after all."_

Right about then, Strea busted out laughing; thankfully, her sister did the exact same thing. Mom pretty much enjoyed their reactions, while dad was less enthusiastic, but he seemed partly-content that mom was happy... after all, it'd helped her forget about her earlier disgust, which all of them didn't mind one bit.

Plus no matter how annoyed he felt by the laughter, he did enjoy her's and Yui's happiness too; of course he did.

* * *

 **As of now, I have finally seen the Ordinal Scale movie, hence now I actually know about it's Augma tech and such. But even though I've now made mention of those events, I don't pretend to say that the mention isn't late, or that it isn't a little awkwardly-placed to try and fit into the fic's canon... because it _is_ both.**

 **But, at least better late than never, even if this particular fic is on it's second-to-last chapter.** **Plus now I can see how I might go about updating 'Yui's Heart' too, though it'll take time.**


	20. Special

**Disclaimer:** Don't own SAO (I or II), or any of the characters.

 **Rating:** T

 **An otherwise disgusting symptom soon turns things into a heartwarming moment**

* * *

 _June 30th, 2031_

 _RL_

"Hi-ya!"

 _*skip-skip-splash*_

Yui made a sound; yet again. "I'm not sure I can do better than that daddy" she said, if gentle - "I mean, calculating the angle and the strength is easy, but each rock is different. It's hard to make an exact estimate."

Daddy chuckled, looking out at the lake, which they were standing on the shore of - for now, it was just the two of them, since Strea was apparently preparing in ALO and mommy was finishing something up. "Well, even with calculations like that, stone-skipping is mostly a matter of skill and luck" he said, a touch mild if sincere. "The skill, either you got it or you don't. And luck... there's no telling on that one."

"Exactly" she said brightly, to his little grin. "Still, I think it's pretty fun. Not a favorite activity, but even still."

"Oh? Well then, guess we can come out here a few more times."

At that, Yui tugged on his sleeve a bit, getting his attention. "Just don't make it the only thing we do, daddy" she said, more gentle. "I said it's fun, but I wouldn't mind if you also did some fishing, or we just talked together. You know, make it more varied."

Daddy bent down a bit, making him eye-level with her, and lightly touched her head with his hand- this time, he didn't ruffle it. "Well, I'm sure even if this is all we did sometimes, you'd still appreciate spending time with me" he said, more soft. "Or Asuna. Or even both of us."

She easily felt warmer, happy as she nodded. "Don't forget about Strea, daddy" she teased, if only a little.

He chuckled a bit, ruffling her hair once in response, to her sound- she always had to adjust it after he did that. "Of course" he answered, standing back up. "I'm sure she'd love a good talk out here. Though for today, she'll get plenty of that in ALO very soon."

"I definitely can't wait for that! I wonder what Strea will ask of us too."

"Well, it'll probably be fun. Maybe a bit weird, but also fun."

"Kazuto! Yui!" came from the house-

-they both looked over; mommy was in sight, waving a hand.

"I just finished up" she called over, likely smiling. "Think we can dive into ALO now?"

"We'll be right over" daddy called back, looking at her then. "Well, looks like I was right on the money."

"You sure were" Yui said easily, before: "Race ya back, daddy!"

"Oh it's on!"

...

Daddy so let her win; the fact that she won by two seconds despite his longer legs was proof of that.

When she pouted over this, he just smiled. "Well, if I won all the time, how would you feel proud of yourself?" he asked in his usual way, if sincere - she knew his logic was sound, because parents _should_ do that, but still she wanted to see how fast she was by comparison.

"Oh daddy" Yui breathed, letting out a breath before smiling. "I don't need you or mommy pretending to lose so that I can feel proud of myself."

"Yeah, I know, but it's still a nice change, right?"

"Come on, Kazuto" mommy called over, already laid out in her own space, Amursphere over her head- she smiled. "The three of us still have to get into ALO."

Daddy nodded. "Yes, ma'am" he said easily, moving over there as well - Yui giggled a little, before taking her own Amursphere and carefully setting it on her head. Because mommy was waiting for daddy to lay down beside her, she was the first to get into position, closing her eyes; Yui didn't really mind, knowing Strea typically first hugged her when they logged in anyway.

"Link start!"

Immediately her vision turned white, racing toward the multi-colored streaks, and going through the usual log-in procedures-

 _ALO_

 _New Aincrad, Floor 22_

-and then, she was standing on the wooden surface of their virtual home.

Yui smiled, just looking around for a little, glad as she always is to see this place again- recreation or not, it was her first home as part of this family. Next thing she knew though, a pair of arms wrapped around her from behind ("Wah!") and lifted her in a tight grip, complete with happy humming and everything.

"Really glad you're here, sis!"

"S-Strea!"

Laughing a little, Strea put her down, leaving Yui to turn around- true to form, her younger-but-physically-older sister was grinning happily. Even though she'd grown used to this kind of greeting, Yui still found it really 'something' that Strea's this forward, even unrestrained in most things - it was so different from the manner of which her family/friends behaved.

Interesting and enjoyable, but different.

"What, did I surprise you Yui?" Strea 'asked', still grinning.

Yui couldn't help but smile after a moment. "The surprise itself, yes. The fact that it's you doing it Strea, not really" she admitted, giggling once. "Out of all our family, you're easily the most excitable, even more than me."

Strea gave off a hum, not at all opposed to the statement- perhaps she would've said more, but then twin forms of light audibly appeared. Just like that, Strea moved in their direction, really fast too - before mommy and daddy fully registered their virtual senses, her sister had near-leapt at them for a double hug, and both reacted as she landed against them.

"Surprise!"

"Heh, dang Strea" daddy breathed after a moment, semi-grinning. "You never stop being spontaneous, do you."

Beside him, mommy took a moment, then the surprise left her expression. "I think the answer is no" she breathed, a bit gentle, "Still, Strea, do you remember what we said about giving us some warning?"

"Ah- oops, hehe."

Daddy and mommy shared a look, but smiled and held Strea back anyway-

-she also smiled, knowing that her sister just got so excited that she forgot; that happened sometimes.

"Anyway" Yui said then, walking over. "Strea, what did you have in mind for today?"

/

 _A little later_

 _Outside_

"You wanna ride on my back?" Kazuto asked, a bit surprised.

Not that he couldn't do it, but it wasn't a request he'd been expecting; still, it did give him deja vu, since it was (nearly) on the same wooden path where it happened before. Clearly Asuna and Yui hadn't expected it either, for they looked at each other with the same surprised expression, at least before looking back at them.

Strea nodded twice, smiling in that cute way she did. "Well, duh" she said easily, fingers near her cheek. "I've learned that kids get to do a lot of this stuff when they're really small. Sure, Yui and I aren't 'that' small, but it sounded like a really fun thing for us to try! Plus here in ALO, it's much easier to do too."

"She's got a point there, Kazuto" Asuna admitted after a moment, gentle. "With your strength stat, you can easily lift _me_ without any struggle. Something you can't do in real life."

"I agree on the struggle part, but don't make it sound like I'm a weakling in RL, Asuna" Kazuto answered, slightly dour- she giggled, and he soon smiled. "After all, I'm still strong out there, right Yui?"

"Mmh-hmm! I have to agree with daddy on that one" Yui said, hands behind her back, a little teasing.

Asuna was a bit sheepish, one hand brushing against her own cheek "How did this tease backfire upon me so quickly?" she half-wondered, if still smiling. "Usually that happens to you."

"Hehe. Well, it's nice to be the other way around sometimes."

Strea then leaned toward him a little, nearly bouncing where she stood. "So can I, dad?" she asked, really eager. "Please?"

If he's to go out on a limb, Strea might be one step away from childlike 'begging'-

-which while accurate to her age, wouldn't go with that voice/appearance.

"Sure, sure" Kazuto said mildly, turning away and getting down on his knees. "But if I may suggest a slight change, sit on my shoulders again, like we did that one time. You'll see stuff much better that way."

"Oh, I like that too! Here I come!"

Much sooner than he'd expected, Strea had basically started climbing onto his back, keeping a good grip on his shoulders the entire time. He made a sound, thinking if this were happening in the real world, it would've been much harder... still, he did his best to keep steady, and not indulge any thoughts when her legs finally settled on either side of his head.

"All done back there?"

"Yup!"

"Then here we go!"

Strea practically squealed with delight as he stood up, not at all slow- sure, she kept a firm grip, but clearly liked it. "This really is like before" she said in excitement, leaning forward over his head - her longer hair threads were almost at his eye level, even as Strea grinned. "But it sounds like you've done it even before _that_ , dad."

"I have, Strea" Kazuto said mildly. "I gave Asuna a ride like this back in SAO, during our honeymoon."

"Really?" Yui asked, curiously happy even as Asuna squeaked a bit, flustered. "Oh mommy, that sounds so cool! I'm sure you must have enjoyed it too."

"Uh-aha..."

"She did" he added, chuckling. "Can't deny that much."

He was pretty sure Asuna's about to squeak again, maybe stutter some little denial, but Strea's laughter interrupted any attempts. "Oooo, does that make me special, dad?" she asked in a playful way, still grinning like usual. "I seem to be the only other girl you've done this with."

Okay, now he felt sheepish...

Mouth twitching, Kazuto fought to keep his tone mild. "Thus far, I've only done this for my wife, and one of my kids, ie you Strea" he said, keeping down a small nervous sweat. "So yeah. Guess you're special."

"All I needed to hear, hehe! But that means you gotta do it for Yui one day too; can't leave her out!"

Yeah, saw that coming- good thing he wouldn't mind doing it.

Beside him now, Yui giggled as she playfully tugged his shirt sleeve once. "You heard her daddy" she said cheerfully, having a big smile. "You'll have to prove I'm special too one day."

"Why wait though?" Kazuto asked, grinning a little. "You can rid on mommy's shoulders. Sure, it's not mine, but it's the next best thing."

"Uh-uh-uh, dad-"

Strea said that even as she teasing wagged a finger in front of his nose, (probably) grinning as usual.

-"No substitutes" she stated, laughing. "I won't hear of it."

"Shouldn't Yui get to decide that?" he asked, if about to half-laugh.

Even as they had that little conversation, Asuna had a small sweat-drop, but mostly a content smile as she watched this- then she put her hand around Yui's shoulder, who had returned to her side. Just loud enough that only she could hear: "Wanna take him up on his offer anyway, Yui?" she whispered gently. "You don't have to sit on my shoulders, but you can ride on my back, just like you did with your dad in SAO."

"I'd like that a lot, mommy" she breathed, happy and content. "It's been awhile too."

Back to him: "Okay, okay, Strea" Kazuto said, if chuckling. "I promise that one of these next times, I'll offer for Yui to sit on my shoulders. What happens after that is up to her though."

"Deal" she said easily, before she seemed to twist. "Yui, did you hear- huh?"

At that, he carefully turned around himself (Strea adjusted after a moment), wondering what could have distracted her... he soon saw the answer, obviously.

"I heard you, Strea" Yui said, giggling a little even as Asuna carefully stood up, the former hanging onto her back. "But right now, I have mommy's back, which is just as great."

Asuna hummed, motioning down the path. "Shall we then, Strea?" she asked gently. "Where did you wanna go?"

After a moment, Strea seemed to let the matter go, as she made a more-subdued sound. "Well, I was thinking of going down to the lake, all of us. But before that, I finally wanna visit that forest, where you guys found Yui" she said, to their little jolts; Yui closed her eyes for a little, but her smile didn't change. "Remember dad? You did promise me."

Kazuto took a moment, registering this. "I did, yeah" he admitted, a little softer. "But I thought you would've asked Yui by now."

"...I thought about it, but it never seemed right."

Honestly, he wasn't sure he got why that was; he glanced at Asuna, wondering if she had any clue about what Strea meant. A slight shake-of-the-head was her only answer, while Yui only appeared to be half-listening - she was looking at Strea, not surprised by her statement at all, making him think maybe she knew, somehow.

That made him wonder, but guess it can wait till later.

"Well okay, if you really want, Strea" he answered gently, soft. "Shall we?"

"Yup."

...

Even after years Asuna still knew the path they'd taken in SAO, where Kazuto had scared her with a ghost story before they found Yui... mmh. Honestly, she still felt a little irritated about that part, knowing he'd done it with the intention of teasing her and 'only' that; he couldn't have planned for Yui appearing like the spirit he described, scaring her. Still, all things considered she wouldn't have traded that moment for _anything_ \- it was exactly that coincidence that allowed them to find Yui in the first place. Feeling Yui on her back, Asuna smiled as she thought of all the times they'd spent together, just the three of them, and how happy she'd been to be part of this family.

Particularly when Strea showed up, out of nowhere even, making it the four of them.

"Alright" she said gently, the others stopping. "We're here."

Still sitting on her dad's shoulders, Strea looked at her with a little surprise, then quickly looked around. "Wait, really?" she wondered, if excited. "How can you tell?"

Kazuto gave a little chuckle. "Partly memory, but also a series of little stuff we lay hidden, after Floor 22 was reclaimed" he said, mild yet gentle. "It's difficult to find normally, but with the Searching skill, it's easy."

"And because you're on his shoulders, you couldn't see that Strea" Yui teased, carefully getting down then. Still, despite the teasing edge, her voice was soft, looking over the forest for a little...

"Guess not" Strea admitted, giggling a little - her feet 'kicked' a little during that, at least before she seemed to notice her sister's emotions. "Yui? You feel recognition, but at the same time-"

"-I don't" Yui answered, hands behind her back. "It's true, Strea. I believe mommy and daddy, that I was found here, but... I don't remember when they found me, because I was unconscious. Just waking up in their little log cabin, later."

Asuna nodded, gently holding Yui at her side (who didn't mind at all). "Kazuto and I weren't surprised by that much" she said gentle, lightly working Yui's hair a bit. "When we found Yui, she did look ready to drop. And she did, despite our scared reactions at the time."

At that, Strea leaned forward into Kazuto's vision, curious- he gave a slight reaction, but otherwise smiled. "I was planning on playing with Asuna, so I told her a ghost story, which she hates" he said, a touch mild - he didn't see the small look she gave him. "By sheer luck, right when I was telling it, that's when Asuna saw Yui, who had this shimmering light that almost made her seem like a ghost."

"And then, I uh, freaked a little" Asuna added, keeping her tone even, plus a bit mild herself. "Which confused Kazuto until he saw her too. Then once he realized Yui wasn't a ghost, the rest was history."

"Really?" Strea asked, looking at Yui with a little grin. "They thought you were a ghost? Hehe, that would've been weird!"

"Hehehe, maybe Strea. But of course I wasn't!"

Kazuto then stepped closer to her/Yui, Strea still on his back (and adjusting to his walking by instinct), giving a warm smile. "No, you weren't" he said mildly, if sincere. "You were our first child, the one we never thought we'd have so soon, especially from the virtual world. We may have started as a family in that house, but here is where it all truly began."

Even before he finished, Asuna already felt so warm, fully agreeing with his words - Yui pretty much blushed in happiness, going to hug him with a big smile, which he welcomed. Strea pretty much let out a longing sigh, which summed up how they _all_ felt right then; she hugged Kazuto too, but he didn't seem surprised, just holding her close too.

"I always love when you say things like that, daddy" Yui breathed, looking up at him - she practically had sparkles in her eyes. "Even after all this time, me and mommy really do."

"You think I don't know that?"

"Of course you know" Asuna breathed in his ear, to his jolt (and her/Yui's giggle). "But us saying it makes you do it more often."

A little sheepish chuckle, but when she looked at him, he gave her a soft, quick kiss.

Strea squealed, moving-in-place so much that Kazuto was affected- in fact, she even 'threw herself' backward to land on the ground, much to all of their surprise. Even as they registered this, Strea got back to her feet like it was nothing... wearing her usual happy grin, wrapping them all in a hug; a very strong one at that.

"Strea?" Kazuto asked, a bit thrown, mostly because of her physical actions. "What's gotten into you?"

"When I heard Yui talk about you guys-"

They jolted; her voice was surprisingly subdued, volume-wise, yet packed with a lot of emotions.

"-I felt just how much she loved you, and enjoyed being part of this family" Strea continued, eyes closed - as the seconds went on, she seemed to be radiating warmth. "Maybe I was a little jealous, but I wanted to see for myself, and I did. Now I feel the exact same way; I love you guys, so much."

If they were surprised before, it paled compared to now; Asuna could only look at Kazuto, simultaneously wondering and happy, and he had the same reactions. In fact, she's fairly sure that's the first time Strea had ever said 'I love you', to any of them - sure, it was obvious that she loved Yui as her sister, and increasingly felt that way about them, but hearing it drove the point home. Then they both jolted when Yui moved from her spot, giving her sister a big hug, with enough force to 'separate' them from each other. Strea seemed surprised at first, but her grin came back as she hugged back, at normal strength - for once, Yui didn't seem to notice.

"We love you too, Strea."

"Aww, that's so sweet, Yui!"

Seeing those two hugging made her feel warm, smiling even as she touched her hand to Kazuto's- he took it without issue, grip comforting. Without a word, they moved over to their two daughters, and wrapped them both up in the hug; neither minded at all, after this registered.

"Yeah, what Yui said; it's how we all feel" Kazuto said, a touch mild but still soft. "Though next time, I'll hope she doesn't steal our line."

"Hehe. Luckily I agree, or I would've said that he was ruining the moment" Asuna breathed, soft and playful.

In the middle of their hug, Yui looked up at her with a sheepish-happy look, but then broke away from her sister to hug her too- all with a big smile. She easily returned both, even as she saw Strea happy for them, before easily switching to hugging Kazuto, who gave a little chuckle but held her back too.

Their sweet little family.

...

 _Lake shore_

"Hehahaha!"

"Ah! I'm gonna win, Strea!"

"Not even close!" she cheered, splashing her sister again; Yui yelped but splashed her even 'harder' with water, both of them ankle-deep in it. Sure, they were still in normal get-ups and not swimsuits - though that would've made things interesting - but still the water was cold, and this game was pretty fun!

"Looks like you two are having fun over there" dad called, briefly stalling them - he was grinning a little. "But you should know that our in-game lunch is about finished."

At the same instant, she and Yui got excited, practically giggling with excitement-

"Alright!" they called, Yui a split-second after her.

"Race ya to the table, Yui!"

"You're on!"

Dad chuckled as they passed him, easily moving out of the way, but he'll catch up - soon they saw the table, where mom was finishing the set-up. Yui passed her by an inch, and she ran even faster before Yui did the same (both of them laughing), before- before- gah, just barely lost!

"Aw man!" Strea breathed, but with a grin. "I thought my head start would overcome your slightly-higher speed stat. Guess not!"

Yui giggled again, her smile sweet. "You needed to be two feet farther ahead for it to have been enough, Strea" she answered. "Luckily I wasn't frozen with surprise."

"Lucky for you, sure."

Just then: "Come on, girls" mom said, her smile quite content. "You can race again later. Right now, it's time to start digging in."

Hehe!

"Dibs on those spicy appetizers" Strea said, easily slipping into the chair closest to them- in her eagerness, she'd already grabbed one and started nibbling on it. Focused on this, she sorta-missed how Yui and mom kept smiling at these antics, gradually sitting down themselves. "Mmh, oh yeah, this is good stuff."

"Glad to hear that, because I can't wait myself" came from dad, who came over and sat down at the remaining chair; he took an appetizer as well, grinning a little. "I wonder which of us will get the special one."

"Special one?" she and Yui asked, both curious - Strea was more excited at the implications though.

"Yup" he said easily, mild as he munched on his appetizer for a moment. "One of them is spicier than the others. Whoever eats it, can ask one reasonable thing to do today, from anyone else who eats from the pile. Meaning, likely just between you and me, Strea."

Ooohhh, that sounds pretty fun! Already she was looking at the pile, trying to see if there was any clue as to which one it could be... hmm, nothing obvious, but maybe it was subtle instead...

Yui leaned forward beside her. "I can already tell daddy planned this, right mommy?" she asked, if a small sheepish smile-

-which was shared by mom, glancing at them. "Pretty much" she admitted. "I mean, I'm still _never_ cooking anything super-crazy like I did before, but this is only half that level. Crazy high by our standards, but manageable for these two."

"Heehee."

By then, she and dad had both eaten two of the numerous appetizers- thus far, still the same 'normal' level. "The special one, will it make us spew smoke dad?" Strea asked with a smile. "That way we'll be able to tell who ate it?"

Dad soon nodded, giving a little chuckle. "Exactly that. But I'm going to get the special one, Strea."

"Hehe, we'll see about that! I know exactly what I want to ask you to do!"

Even if she loses though, Strea knew that it wouldn't stop her for long; even if she has to ask the normal way, she'll bring it up and see if dad (and mom) can't showcase their combat skills for her. That being said though, she's so happy and warm that even if it had to wait even longer, she wouldn't be too bothered; just being with this family was so nice, so loving.

No wonder Yui had immediately taken to them, hehe, just like she'd done overtime.

* * *

 **Yet again, we've come to the last chapter of a multi-chapter fic - this one, along with 'Snowy', are one of the few fics where I haven't had all chapters written ahead of time, as is my custom. I can hardly imagine how long people would've had to wait between fics if I had, even if the update schedule would've been much quicker :P  
**

 **Anyway, I'll take somewhat more time to write the smaller continuation I mentioned, as well as working on the movie arc for 'Yui's Heart', but I'll get there. After _that_ though, I imagine I'll be on hiatus for SAO fics until further notice, since I have been working on this storyline for years now- it's been pretty fun and I'm proud of my work, but I don't want to burn myself out completely**

 **^Just fair warning**


End file.
